Dragon Ball Z, An Ordinary Family
by KidGoku13
Summary: Frieza's gone, but a new enemy is after the Dragon Balls! What is the mysterious Ice-jin's motive? And what will become of Bardock, Raditz, and Goku?
1. Arrival

Me:Hello, all! I have decided that since my writing style has improved dramatically, I would re-write some of the early chapters. So here they are! Rocky, if you would.

Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DBZ, or anything related, as well as any other series mentioned in this story. Enjoy the re-do!

Me:Yeah, so I'm BASICALLY just re-wording. Ya know, to make it sound better?

Rocky:You mean LOOK better.

Me:Whatever!!

**KidGoku13 presents...  
DRAGON BALL Z; AN ORDINARY FAMILY**

**  
Chapter 1;**

**Arrival**

It was the day of destiny for Bardock. After finding his comrades Tora, Fasha, Shugesh, and Borgos cruelly murdered, he set out to get the others to listen, and rebel against Frieza. But they laughed at him, saying that Frieza would never kill them. Oh, but how mistaken those poor fools were. Unable to find any help, Bardock went to face Frieza...alone. He stood, prepared to launch his attack, his final resistance, against the evil tyrant.

But the other Saiyans came to their senses, and showed up just in time to stop Frieza!

"You couldn't possibly hope to do this on your own. Allow us!" One smirked, and the Saiyans attacked. Frieza was dead.

There was celebration and rejoicing among the masses of warriors. But not for Bardock. Not yet. He had to call his sons. He went to the space pod launching site, and got the scientists to get Raditz and Kakarot back to Planet Vegeta. Kakarot arrived within hours, but Raditz took a few days. Which was more than long enough for Bardock to recover.

"Father, why have you called for me? And who's the kid?" Raditz, who was ten at the time, asked.

"Frieza is dead. I figured we should all be together. And the kid is your baby brother."

"What?! I have...a brother?!"

"Yes. He was born a few days ago."

"Amazing...he looks just like you." Raditz commented, "Where's Mother?"

"Your Mother, along with Tora, Shugesh and Borgos, were ambushed on a planet called 'Meat' and didn't survive. I'm sorry..." Bardock sighed.

"What?! You mean Mother is-"

"Yes..." Raditz seemed as if he was about to cry. But he was brave. He could hold it in, "Don't be afraid to cry, Raditz."

Bardock suggested that it would be best to leave Planet Vegeta behind, and start a new life on a new planet. The three got into a ship that was three times bigger than a space pod, but traveled the same speed as one.

"Why are we going to E...E...what was it called?" Raditz asked.  
"E-arth? It was the planet where Kakarot was supposed to be sent. It was supposed to be a good planet to be on." Bardock explained.

**A Few Hours Later, After Arriving On Earth...**

"Raditz. Wake up. We're here." Bardock said, nudging his oldest son, and trying not to wake Kakarot up.

"Five more minutes..." he snored.

"WAKE UP!!" Bardock yelled, hitting Raditz on the head. That, you see, is the Saiyan form of child discipline. Surprisingly, the infant didn't wake up.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

"I need you to watch Kakarot and the ship while check things out." Bardock ordered.  
"Okay..." Raditz sighed, disappointed.

Bardock went out of the pod and flew off until he could see a town. He landed, because he noticed that Earthlings couldn't fly.

_They sure do have low power levels... _he thought, as he put away his scouter.

He began to walk around. People starred at him strangely because of his armor. He saw a store that said 'CLOTHES' on the sign, and went inside. He noticed many different things that Earthlings wore, and thought of them as weird.

"Sir, can I help you?" A man who worked at the store asked.

"Huh?" Bardock turned to face the man. He was small, and old with a kind expression on his face.

"You look like your having a hard time." The man said, "And you don't look like you're from these parts."

"Oh, um...I'm not..." Bardock replied nervously

"Well, it's none of my business, anyway. Anything particular you're looking for?"

"Not really..." Bardock said, relieved. He walked over to the men's section.

He arrived at the space pod after a few hours. To his relief, Kakarot wasn't awake yet.

"Do I REALLY have to wear this stuff, father?" Raditz complained, as he held up a black t-shirt and khaki shorts.

"Yes...These Earthlings(yes, he knows it's Earth now) have weird customs." He replied, putting on a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

"What's the third set for?" Raditz asked.

"Babies here wear clothes." Bardock said.

Then, he picked up Kakarot and began to walk in the opposite direction of the city, to the woods.

"Father, why don't we just fly?"

"Earthlings can't, so if we don't want our cover blown, we need to stay on the ground." Bardock explained.

They arrived at an open spot and Bardock pulled a DinoCap for a house out of his pocket. Kakarot woke up right after. Someone came up to them. (This someone is Goku's Grandpa from the original story)

"What a cute baby. Hello. My name is Gohan. I live around here." He said, bowing.

_Weird custom..._"Hello. I'm Bardock." He said, doing the same.

"I'll be right back." Gohan said. He ran off to his house.

"Father, how did you do that?! That thing came out of nowhere!!" Raditz said, amazed.

"I think it was called a DinoCap. You push a button and it turns into a house." Bardock replied.

"They have advanced technology here! I've NEVER heard of such cool things! It must of took all of our money, though." Raditz exclaimed.

"Nope. Their money is worth less or something. That house only cost 200 zeni."

"WHAT!! Well, one thing's for sure. These people are fools at times."

"Thank you for waiting." Gohan said. "He handed Bardock a bag of diapers(why does that old man have diapers lying around, anyways?), because he noticed that Kakarot was completely naked.

"What are these for?" Bardock questioned.

"Just think of it as a house-warming present." Gohan then left.


	2. It Begins

Chapter 2, Adjusting

Bardock, Raditz and Kakarot ventured inside of their new home. Bardock sat Kakarot down on a chair and was trying to figure out what diapers were. Raditz noticed a Television.

"Hm...interesting...Father, they have Television on Earth." Raditz noticed.

"So THAT'S what diapers are for....I'm sorry, what?" Bardock said, having been distracted.

"Earthlings have Television." Raditz repeated.

"Great! We can use that to get information." he shook his head(the tactical genius...)

Raditz turned on the TV, and was watching High School Musical, but thought _How LAME!!!_ and switched to some other TV show. Meanwhile, Bardock was struggling with the diapers, and decided to let the kid go comando (if you know what I mean ;D). He grabbed the remote and switched to some other channels. After a couple of hours of televison, Bardock made a couple of decisions.

"Raditz, we need to change your name."

"But WHY?" Raditz complained.

"Because Raditz isn't an Earthling name. I'll still call you Raditz around here. Just not in front of others. And we need to change Kakarot's name, too." He explained.

"When would we not be here?" Raditz asked.

"Your going to that thing they called school."

"AWWWW, MAAAAN!!! And why don't we have to change your name?" Raditz whined.

"I saw one other person named Bardock on TV (actually, he watched a movie called Annastaisa with a bat named Bartok in it, but oh well!). Besides, I have to get one of those job things."

"But we have plenty of money to live FOREVER on here." Raditz stated.

"Eh. I think I'd get bored around here." Bardock replied. He never had been the type to sit still for long.

The next morning, Bardock thought _What am I gonna do with Kakarot?_ Then, Gohan appeared at the door.

"Hello." Gohan said bowing, like last time.

"Hello." Bardock copied.

"If your going out to look for a job, I can take care of your baby for you."

_Talk about miracals!_ He thought. "Thank you." He then wondered how Gohan could pick up on such a thing...could the old geezer read minds, perhaps? This made Bardock remember how he could read minds not all too long ago.

"Don't mention it." Gohan said.

A few hours later, Bardock went back into town and bought a newspaper. The only job opening he saw that he liked was Gym Instructer at an elementary school that was closest to the house. It's name was Dacusville Elementary (for the record, that it s a real school). He returned home. Raditz was having a tough time because Kakarot had woken up.

"Alright, Raditz. I found a job." Bardock announced.

"What is it?" Raditz questioned.

"Physical Education Teacher."

"Lucky! You get to teach fighting." Raditz said.

"Guess what else."

"What?"

"It's at the school you're going to." Bardock smirked as he said this.

"Awwww! I don't want to!" Raditz whined.

"Also, I've decided what you're Earthling names are going to be."

"The news gets worse..." Raditz said sarcastically.

"You're Ray, and Kakarot is Goku." 'Goku' laughed. Apparently, he liked his name.

"Man...mine sucks!" Raditz sighed angrily.

"Hey!" Bardock defended, "It was either that or Ashley!"

"Ray's fine!" Raditz said, with a slight 'eep'.

XXXXXX

I finally got around to re-doing chapter 2! Be patient...some details will be iffy until I finish chapter 3's re-doing, but deal with the slight inconsistency for now. Also, sorry for any spelling errors. I'm simpy in wordpad, editing the old text and such instead of re-typing everything. I hope you don't mind!

Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13


	3. The Plot Thickens

Guess who doesn't own DBZ? ME!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3, It Begins

"Wake up, Raditz. We have a long walk." Bardock yelled through the house. Keep in mind that the Saiyan trio were basing their lives on a TV show or two, so Bardock was watching TV, so that they could fit in better.

"Do I REALLY have to go to school?" Raditz begged groggily.

"You don't START today. We have to do other stuff. Kiss your freedom goodbye." Bardock joked.

"Awww, man." Raditz complained (I think that's his favorite thing to say...).

There was suddenly a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Bardock hollered, but he already knew. He took Kakarot to the door.

"Hello there, little guy!" Gohan said in a kind voice. "Oh! I forgot to ask before...what's the little guy's name?"

"Oh, he's Kaka....I mean, Goku and my older son is Rad...I mean, Ray." Bardock stammered.

"What time should I bring him back?" Gohan questioned.

"I'll come by your house. I think I saw it earlier. Is it really small?" Bardock replied.

"Yes. See ya when I see ya!" Gohan said as he walked off.

"Come on "Ray", it's time to go." Bardock teased when Gohan was out of their site.

""Come on "Ray""." Raditz mocked Bardock in a stupid-sounding voice, "Fine...let's get it over with..."

"Get used to it." Bardock said sarcastically, being the joking kind of person.

At Dacusville School

"So you're here to feel the gym teacher position?" The principal asked.

"Yeah, and my son Ray will be going here, also." Bardock replied.

"Okay, just fill these out, and this is all of the supplies he'll need. See you tommorrow." The princepal said as he showed them the door and handed Bardock some papers and a list.

Wal-Mart

For this part of our epic tale of epicness, I'm going to paraphrase. It starts off that Raditz, being a ten-year-old, runs off to explore various parts of the store. This left Bardock to get Raditz's school...crap. And for this, Bardock decided to pull a little prank on his son. This wasn't very good. When Raditz came back, he was alarmed to find everything had a certain purple dinosaur on it. Raditz made a mad dash to put all of it back and get things in either red or black colors. THEN they went home.

Home

"Raditz. I'll be right back. I have to go pick up Kakarot." Bardock said as he went to Gohan's house.

Raditz sighed, but was happy to be home alone for once. He needed peace and quiet.

"Come in." Gohan said, as Bardock knocked on the door. "Oh, hello Bardock."

"Hello Gohan." Bardock remered on his own to bow this time. He saw that Gohan and Kakarot were playing with blocks on the floor.

"Goku sure is a strong little boy." Gohan says, pointing at a bruise where Goku kicked him. "Are you going to leave him here tommorrow?" a slight sound of hope in the old man's voice could be heard.

"Okay." Bardock said, leaving.

"KAKAROT! Why did you kick Gohan?" He hit Kakarot on the head, as disipline, but hit him a little bit too hard. Kakarot was knocked out. "Kakarot?!?!" Bardock runs around the house, frantically searching for something to wake his son up. He looks on the counter and sees a bean(a senzu baean!) and thinks it's some sort of medication (there were no beans for low-level soldiers, for some reason) and gives it to him. From then on, Kakarot was nicer, and not like the other Saiyans.

Bardock shrugged his slightly irregular behavior off, though. He thought nothing of it. Raditz barely even noticed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You'll have to wait until next chapter to see what happens in school for Raditz! Yes, Kakarot acts like Goku normally does now. I had to find a way to fit that in there. Thanks for being patient while I'm re-doing the chapters! Again, sorry for any mis-spellings you might encounter! I'm too lazy to re-type it all in OpenOffice, and the whole copy-and-paste thing hasn't been working out too well...

Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13


	4. School Day Numero Uno

* * *

Don't own DBZ, and I SWITCHED TO OPENOFFICE! NO MORE NOTEPAD! YAY!

Chapter 4;

School Day Numero Uno

Bardock dropped Kakarot off at Golan's house, and he and Raditz began their morning run to didn't bother them...after all, they were Saiyan warriors! They could take a little over-60-mile run.

"Hey, guys. I hear that we're getting a new gym coach today." one of the female teachers said. (and this is a school with all girl teachers, and a male principal).

"Yeah. I heard he's a hottie." a teacher who was dressed in a short skirt and very low cut top said in a lusty voice.

"Oh, you. You keep chasing all of the gym teachers off." the other giggle, when Bardock walked into the room.

"Who chases all of the gym teachers off?" he asked. Suddenly, the teacher who said he was a hottie came over and sat in his lap.

"Why? Do I scare you?" she purred playfully.

"Kinda, miss..." he replied.

"Miss Tammy"Bardock then picked her up off of his lap and dropped her in the floor. "That hurt you son of a b-"she yelled. Then the bell rang, and then the teachers in the lounge scrambled off to their classrooms.

Meanwhile, in Raditz's classroom...

"Hey, look! A new kid!" A boy pointed out to the rest of the class before the teacher came in.

"Yeah, so? I'd rather not be here." Raditz snorted, crossing his arms and turning his head away from the rest with a 'tch'.

"What's your name?" the same kid asked, an evil tone to his voice.

_What was it...Justin...no...Rae...no...oh yeah! I remember! _"Ray."

"Ray, huh? Psh, whatever. Ms. Tammy's here."

"Oh, hello. You must be the new kid." Ms. Tammy said to Raditz.

"Yeah. You think?" Raditz replied sarcastically.

"ALRIGHT!!! THAT'S IT!!! I'VE HAD IT WITH MEN BEING MEAN TO ME! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME YOUNG MAN!!!" Ms. Tammy yelled, as she jerked Raditz's arm and dragged him to the principal's office. Simple to say, the long-haired Saiyan had a very confused look on his face. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME, LITTLE BOY?!"

"...Ray..." he said quietly.

"WHAT?!?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!" she growled, seeming suddenly like the devil himself.

"RAY!" he yelled back. They finally arrive at the principal's office.

"This boy is a total jerk! Call his parents!" She yelled as she walked in, slinging Raditz into a chair.

"Okay...what's your name, son?" the principal asked kindly. He knew Tammy had a tendency to over-react at times.

"Ray. My father works here. You could just call him to the office." he suggested.

"Okay." The principal knew his father was the only male teacher in the school. "Bardock?"

"Yeah?" Bardock replied, looking around to see where the voice came from.

"Your son is in the office. Ms. Tammy said he was being a jerk." the principal repeated what Tammy had said.

"Okay. Be there in a second." Bardock replied. This was his planning period, which means he had no classes then, _The FIRST day, and that boy gets into trouble..._

"Did you just say...Bardock?" Ms. Tammy asked in shock, falling back into another of the chairs in the room.

"Yes. He said his FATHER worked here, and Bardock and I are the only guys here..."the principal said.

"Now I know where he gets it from..." she huffed angrily, frowning.

"Actually, I thought Bardock seemed like a nice person." the principal defended.

"Whatever Bob." (yes, the principal's name is Bob.) she said, and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in, Bardock."

"What'd you do this time?" was the first thing Bardock said as he came in. "Oh. Hello Tammy."

"Hello Jerk Senior. Jerk Junior here is just like you!" she fussed.

"I hate my job..." Bob murmured to himself, rubbing his temples.

"I feel sorry for you." Raditz commented, got up, and patted Bob's back. After hearing both sides of the story, Raditz was let off the hook, and they all went back to their classes.

"Alright, class. This is our new student Ray. Sorry if it took so long at the principal's office, but..." Ms. Tammy was saying, then the bell rang and the kids headed off to their second class of the day. "This is just not my day!"

In the gym...

"Hey Rad...I mean...Ray!" Bardock said as Raditz entered the gym.

"Hello Father." Raditz said, going over to him. Bardock was wearing normal gym teacher clothes. Red gym shorts made of loose material, a whistle, and a white T-shirt. Not to mention the read headband he wore that he got from Tora on planet Meat. "Father, I've been meaning to ask you, what is our last name? People have asked me, and you didn't exactly tell me what is was..."

"Oh, right. Hm..." Bardock thought about it for a minute, then came up with a **brilliant** answer. "Saiyan."

"Whatever you say, Father..." Raditz sighed, not so sure about Bardock's decision. Then, the other children began to come into the gym. Some of Raditz's classmates were the boy who asked him his name, a little nerd boy, a girl with long brown hair, a girl who had short blond hair, and a normal looking boy. Or at least, these are the only important ones you need to know about, for the time being.

"So we meet again, Ray." the bully said.

"What's your name, anyway?" Raditz replied.

"None of your business." the bully snorted.

Halfway through role-call.

"Sparkles Manure?" Bardock asked.

"H...here..." the bully raised his hand and tried to hide from the fact.

"SPARKLES! MANURE!!! OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I THINK I'M GONNA EXPLODE! SPARKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GOOD LORD! AND I THOUGHT MY NAME WAS BAD!!!" (his earthling name, he means) Raditz laughed, falling to the ground, and holding his side. Then, the whole class began to laugh!

"Okay...heheheheh, guys....heheheheh, let's start!" Bardock was trying so hard to hold back a huge amount of laughter.

"Okay." the class said, calming down.

"Alright, well...how about, push ups first?" Bardock suggested. "Do as many as you can for five minutes." Raditz instantly started, but the others took their sweet, sweet time. All of the students were tired, except for the young Saiyan warrior.

"What next Father?" Raditz asked, while the others collapsed.

"Well, Ray...They look pretty beat, so I guess I'll let them do whatever they want, as long as they don't sit down." Bardock instructed.

"Mr. Bardock?" the little girl with brown hair asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I go down to the storage room and get out the volley balls?"

"Sure. Here's the keys." He said, then leaned down to start doing sit-ups.

"Thanks. My name's Felice by the way."

"Okay, Felice. Just give me the keys back when you're do, kay?"

"Right!" and with that, she left. Then, the little normal boy came up to them.

"Hey, Mr. Bardock." he said as he approached.

"What's with everyone callin' me mister?" Bardock asked.

"I dunno. That's what you're supposed to call a teacher, I guess...Anyway, where did you get that cool scar?"

"In a fight." Bardock lied, with no trace of it. He had actually been asked that question by a few other people before, so his lie had become well-developed from the truth.

"Really?! You're a fighter! That's so cool! My name's Ryan. I want to be a fighter, too!" the boy exclaimed in amazement.

"Just one piece of advice to ya, kid." Bardock said, seriously. "Don't let yourself be controlled."

"Um...Okay...?" Ryan nodded, but was a bit confused.

"Hello Ryan." Raditz cut in, feeling left out. Raditz, too, was doing sit-ups.

"Hey. What's your name?"

"Ray. I'm training to be a fighter, just like Father is."

"Wow! He's your father?! Cool! Well, see ya!" Ryan said, running off. Then the lunch bell rang, and the gym cleared really fast. Bardock and Raditz were the first to the cafeteria, being Saiyans, and all. It's too bad that today's entre was one we all know and fear...

_**MYSTERY MEAT!!!**_

(insert dramatic music here)

After lunch...

"I never thought I'd see a food I would truly FEAR!" Raditz moaned in disgust.

"I'm with you. From now on, we bring our own food..." Bardock agreed. After lunch, students had to return to the class before the bell rang.

"Oh! Mr. Bardock! I forgot to give you back your keys!" Felice said, blushing.

"That's okay." he said in a forgiving tone.

"You don't look so well. Do you need to go to the nurse?" she asked. His face was pale, and his voice was a little bit shaky.

"No. I'll be fine." he said, and she ran off to go play with the blonde.

"Lemme guess. You didn't bring your own lunch?" the nerd boy said, approaching from behind.

"Yeah..." the Saiyans replied in unison. After returning to the class, you had ten minutes, then you went to the next. For Raditz, it was math.

"Alright, class. We have a new kid today. His name is Ray, and his father is Mr. Bardock." the teacher said. On a side note, this is the one who was talking to Ms. Tammy earlier. "I'm Mrs. Sophie your Math teacher, Ray. Why don't you go sit next to Ryan?"

"Hey, Ray!" Ryan smiled, as Raditz sat in the desk next to him.

"Is this class boring?" Raditz whispered.

"Not really. All she does is read out of the text book and never looks up. As long as you don't talk, you're good." Ryan explained.

_Great. I'll just take a little nap..._he though to himself, drifting off into sleep.

That does it for this chapter! I forgot to mention in the story, but Bardock looses the powers to see the future and read minds. It kinda wore off...for now. Anyway, hope you like it! And on another note, if spell check missed some words, I apologize. The whole purpose of going back was to fix things, but not too much needed repair in these first, so far, four chapters! Ha! That makes me happy...because it's two in the morning while I'm doing this. Hahahaa....Hahaha...ha...Zzzzz...

Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13


	5. One LOOONG Sitcom

The most commonly said line here in the DBZ section of FanFiction...

I DO NOT OWN DBZ! Or any other TV show, Manga Series, or whatever else I forgot to say I don't own...

All of the others, though. THEY MINE! Ask if you wanna use em.

Chapter 5;

Life is just one LOOOOONG sitcom...

Arriving at home after their first day of human life...

"Thank GOD! We're finally home!" Raditz shouted with joy.

"Yeah. I can't help but feel like we forgot something though..." Bardock said, sounding a little worried.

"If it was that important, you wouldn't of forgotten it, right, Father?" Raditz replied,

"I...guess not..." Bardock still had that strange feeling though. He went to the kitchen to make supper for them. Then, in the middle of making a microwave pizza, he remembered what he forgot.

"Raditz! Don't let the pizza burn! I have to go get Kakarot!"

"Okay." Raditz said, but he wasn't listening. Instead, he was watching Looney Toons on TV.

At Gohan's house...

"Come in!" Gohan answered as a familiar knock sounded on his door. Bardock opened the door, his cheeks as red as his headband, which he never takes off.

"Oh, hello Bardock. Goku has been nicer today. How did you're job go?" Gohan replied as Bardock came in.

"Pretty good, actually. Thank you for putting up with me, Gohan." he said, picking up his youngest son.

"It's no trouble! Really!" Gohan blushed.

"See ya later." Bardock walked outside, waving back at Gohan.

Back at the Saiyan home, you could smell burning pizza.

"OH CRAP! FATHER'S GONNA KILL ME!" Raditz shouted, pulling a black lump out of the microwave. Just then, Bardock came walking into the room.

"What's that bad..." Bardock said, then saw the pizza "smell. RADITZ! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"How did I know..." Raditz left his head open to attack, because he knew there was no use in running from his father when he was angry. POW! "Owchie! That one's gonna leave a bump!" Raditz cried as he passed out. Shortly after Raditz woke up, he smelled Chinese Food.

"I ordered out." Bardock explained. "And as your punishment, you get none." Kakarot immediately began laughing and eating.

"Aw, man..." Raditz said as his stomach began to growl. Kakarot, being nice now due to a head injury a few chapters back, threw a piece of sesame seed chicken at his face. (AWW! How sweet! )

"Th-thank you Kakarot!" Raditz instantly began to chow down on what food he had. Kakarot just giggled in reply. Now, all of the Saiyans had full stomachs, and went off to bed.

The next morning...

"Raditz. Wake up." Bardock said nicely. After Raditz didn't obey his command, he yelled, "RADITZ GET UP!"

"AH! I'm UP!" Raditz was still half-asleep, so Bardock threw water on him. "That's cold!"

"You're awake now though, aren't you?"

"I guess so..."

"C'mon. Let's go!" Bardock suggested after Raditz got dressed in a brown T-shirt and blue jeans that came to just below his knees.

At school...

"Hey, Ryan." Raditz addressed his new friend, "Where's Sparkles?"

"Oh, hey Ray! He switched to home school." Ryan replied.

"That's okay. I WAS going to laugh at his name again, but whatever." Raditz sounded kinda depressed when he said this.

Meanwhile in the Teacher's Lounge...

"So, I heard you got what you deserved from Bardock's kid yesterday, Tammy." Mrs. Sophie said.

"Yeah, so." Ms. Tammy replied. Today, she was wearing fishnet stockings, black steletos, a short skirt and a belly button shirt that read "You know you want me." "It doesn't mean anything, but that's the LAST time I hit on a gym teacher."

"Thank God!" Bardock said walking through the door.

"Do you ALWAYS ease-drop on my conversations?!?!" Ms. Tammy yelled.

"I just have excellent hearing, lady!"

"Good morning Bardock. I'm glad she's going to leave you alone, too. I'm sure your wife wouldn't be too happy if you cheated on her!" Mrs. Sophie, the SANE one of the two females spoke up.

"My wife died in an ambush while we were on a mission one day after she gave birth to our youngest son." Bardock said sadly.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Sophie wished she could of known so she didn't hurt his feelings.

"So, Bardock. I notice you wear a bloody bandage on your head all the time. Your brain so small that it makes your head bleed?" Ms. Tammy said sarcastically.

"No. It's none of your business why I wear it." Bardock glared back at her. The bell rang.

"Well, goodbye you two." Mrs. Sophie said, backing out of the door.

"I'll make sure that your son gets special treatment." Ms. Tammy whispered to him, as she went out the door.

"Hello class!" Ms. Tammy said cheerfully as she walked in. "Welcome to H.F.I.L in fourth grade, Ray." she said quietly to him.

"Oh no..." Ryan said. "She goes to lengths to make sure that whoever's on her bad side pays!" Now, there is one thing you need to understand. This school isn't allowed to give homework to students (well, the real one is, but not in the story). Talk about cool. The worst Ms. Tammy could do to Raditz is embarrass him in front of class, but he being a Saiyan, that would be hard. He had an ENOURMOUSE sense of pride.

Tammy's first attempt...

"Ray! Is this your pink backpack?" she said, picking up a pink bag that was near Raditz's desk.

"No ma'am." he simply said.

"Ms. Tammy? Why do you have my book bag?" Felice asked.

Tammy's second attempt...

"Ray! Why do you have Barbie Dolls in your backpack?" She asked as she planted dolls in his backpack.

"Ms. Tammy, please stop stealing my things." Felice said, a little disappointed in her teacher.

Tammy's third attempt...

"Ray, come up and solve the problem xY3-2/3." Ms. Tammy requested.

"Okay." he replied, coming up and writing out the problem.

"Oh my God! You actually got it right!" she cried in shock.

Tammy's fourth attempt...

Tammy was getting desperate. Raditz was still at the board, taking in the applause of the children. She jumps over at him and...

**PULLS DOWN HIS PANTS!**

Thank goodness he was using his tail for a belt, or they would of gone down.

"Ms. Tammy? What are you doing?" Principal Bob asked, as he walked into the room.

"Um..." she said, darting her eyes from side to side, "This looks bad, doesn't it?"

"Yes. You two, come to the office." He said, as he walked out.

In the office...

"Bardock." Bob said through the buzzer thing on his desk.

"Yeah." Bardock replied.

"Tammy and Ray are in the office. Again..."

"I'll be right there..."_ What did he do this time...?_

Bardock arrives...

"Why don't you two tell me what happened..." Bob said, calmly.

"He started it by being sarcastic yesterday!" Ms. Tammy blurted out.

"I'll tell you what happened." Raditz cut in. "She started off by telling me 'welcome to H.F.I.L in fourth grade'..." Raditz finally finished explaining the whole story.

"You're not going to BELIEVE him, are you?" Tammy shouted.

"Yes, actually. Tammy, you're suspended for nine weeks without pay. I've put up with a lot of nonsense from you, and this is the straw that broke the camel's back." Bob explained.

"WHAT?!?!" Tammy cried. "You can't suspend me!"

"Yes I can. Would you rather be fired?"

"No, sir..."

"Good. Now, you can teach the rest of the day, but then I don't want to see you for three months."

"Yes sir..." after Tammy said this, the bell rang.

"C'mon Ray. Let's go." Bardock said, walking towards the gym.

"Yes, father." Raditz followed him. Bardock looked around to see no one but him and his son, then he said.

"Raditz, was your story true?"

"Yes, father." Raditz replied with a serious look on his face.

"Good thing you used your tail as a belt, then, huh?" Bardock winked at him.

"I didn't say I used my tail..." Raditz started.

"I know that you did." Bardock said.

In the gym...

"I'll let you guys do what you did yesterday, okay? Just remember, do something." Bardock instructed.

"You're the best gym teacher ever, Mr. Bardock!" the blond girl said to him.

_No one likes a suck up!_ He thought. "Thank...you...?"

"Hey Ray! Hey Bardock!" Ryan said. He was running laps around the gym.

"Hey Ryan." They said together. Raditz went to run with Ryan, while Bardock did numerous different physical activities.

"Hello boys." the two girls said as Raditz and Ryan ran past. They slowed down to talk to them.

"Hey." Raditz didn't know their names.

"I'm Felice." and the other said, "I Fasha."

"Fasha?" Raditz replied in shock.

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?" The blond said, getting an attitude.

"No. That's my late mother's name." Raditz explained.

"What does late mean?" Fasha asked.

"It means dead." Raditz said, sadly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Fasha apologized.

"That's okay. See ya later." Raditz said as he and Ryan ran off.

"Your mom's dead? So it's just you and your dad?" Ryan asked, feeling bad for him.

"Me, Father and Baby Brother." Raditz corrected. After that, class seemed to fly by and before Raditz knew it, it was lunch time.

"Catch!" Bardock shouted, throwing a brown paper sack at Raditz.

"What's this?" He questioned.

"Lunch. What else. Unless you want mystery meat..." Bardock said, grabbing for the sack.

"NO! I'm good!"

Time for Math...

"You gonna sleep again?" Ryan asked.

"Nope. I'm gonna draw this time." Raditz said, pulling out a new sketch pad and a pencil. They might not look like it, but Bardock and Raditz can draw very well. Raditz began to draw a picture of his mother while listening to the sounds of Mrs. Sophie talking to herself. Class seemed to go quickly while Raditz thought of the times on Planet Vegeta with his mother and father. He let out a long sigh after he was finished. Mrs. Sophie finished her lesson five minutes early, so she let everyone talk.

"What's that, Ray?" Ryan asked.

"This? This is mother..." Raditz said, sighing again.

"That's really good!" Ryan complimented. The bell rang for the final time that day, and everyone went home. This time, Bardock remembered to get Kakarot from Gohan's. To avoid the same problem as last night, the just got pizza. NOT MICROWAVE PIZZA!

---- ---- ------ ------ -- - - -- --- -- -- - -- ----- ------ -- ------- -------- ----------- ------------ -------------- ---

That's all for now! What will happen next time?


	6. The Weekend

Yay! Another chapter! Me no own DBZ, but me does own the others that are ONLY in this story.

--- - -- - -- -- - --- --- - -- - - -- -- - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- -- ----------------- ---------------- --- --------

Chapter 6;

The Weekend!

The best time of the week. Saturday! The day when Bardock and Raditz could be SAIYANS!

_I'd better go get Raditz up..._ Bardock thought, because he didn't realize it was Saturday. He looks over to the electronic clock radio on his nightstand to see a note.

It's Saturday. Let him sleep. I knew you'd forget.

-Yourself. Who else?

_It's Saturday?_ He thought blankly. _Oh well..._ he then went back to sleep.

In Raditz's room...

"AHH!" Raditz shouted as he awoken from a nightmare he had. He lays in his bed for a long time and can't go back to sleep, so he gets up. He hears Kakarot in his room, snoring. He then walks to the kitchen to look at the clock. "WHAT?! It's only 2:00 in the morning?!?! I hate getting an early start!"

"No..." Bardock said, quietly creeping up behind him. "It's 2 in the afternoon. Look outside." Bardock was right. It was sunny outside.

"I knew that!" Raditz protested.

"Yeah, sure..." Bardock replied, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, it is Saturday, isn't it?" Raditz asked.

"Yup."

"Thank GOD! We don't have to go to school!"

"Yeah." Bardock smiled. Raditz ran off to his room. "Where you goin', Raditz?"

"You'll see later." he said, and with that, was gone.

"O...kay..." Bardock then turned to little Kakarot, who was trying to walk. _What a kid!_ Kakarot began to actually get up and took one step, then fell. He didn't cry or anything. He just kept on trying to stand. "Want some help, kid?" Kakarot shook his head because he couldn't talk yet. "Suit yourself."

What Raditz was doing...

_Father's birthday is tomorrow and I need to finish this picture!_ Raditz thought to himself as he colored the picture of his mother he had drawn last time.

"Hey Raditz!" Bardock shouted through the house, "Lunch!"

"Coming father!" Raditz hid his sketch book so Bardock wouldn't find out.

"Fish! Yay!" Raditz LOVED fish for some reason (maybe that's why Goku likes fish...).

"I forgot how much you liked fish, Raditz!" Bardock said, because he hadn't seen him for a while before the fight on Vegeta.

"Waditz!" Kakarot cried happily.

"Huh?" Raditz was so shocked, he almost spit out a mouthful of fish. Almost.

"Hahah! How do you like that, Raditz? You're his first word!" Bardock congratulated.

"You think so, Father?" Raditz said, looking over at Kakarot now.

"Waditz! Waditz! Waditz!" Kakarot repeated.

"He sure is a fast learner. While you were in your room, he kept trying to walk."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. And he especially seems to like you."

"Waditz! Waditz! Waditz!"

"You're too much, baby brother." Raditz said, smiling at his little brother, and patting him on the head.

"Waditz! Waditz! Waditz!"

"Father, can we go to my room?" Raditz asked after he was finished with his fish.

"Sure. Suit yourself." Bardock said, still eating. Raditz picked Kakarot up and began to walk with him.

"Fada!" Kakarot said, waving at Bardock. He began to laugh silently. When Raditz got into his room, he sat Kakarot on the floor next to his desk and pulled out his sketch pad. The little baby began to pull on his big brother's arm. "Waditz?" he could tell he wanted to see what he was up to. He picked up his little brother to show him the picture.

"That's mother. It's a shame you never got to know her..." Raditz explained.

"Mada..." Kakarot said sadly.

"Yes, Mother..." he sighed. Then, Raditz sat Kakarot down and began coloring again. The youngest Saiyan began to try to walk again. He managed five steps before he fell again.

"You okay, Kakarot?" Raditz asked, running over to him. The little boy just smiled at his big brother. "Don't worry me like that, baby brother..." Kakarot just got up and tried to walk again while Raditz continued his work.

A few hours later...

"Finally finished!" Raditz exclaimed, while he got up and stretched.

"Waditz! Ook!"Kakarot said as he got up and walked for a while, and then sat down. It was still hard for him to balance, but he could walk.

"Great, Kakarot!" Raditz cheered.

"Gagawop?" he asked, confused.

"That's your name, brother!" Raditz explained.

"Gagawop! Waditz! Fada! Waditz!" Kakarot happily sang.

The next morning, in Kakarot's room...

"Sh!" Raditz silenced Kakarot's laughing as he picked him up. "It's father's birthday. We need to make him breakfast!"

"Fada! Food!" Kakarot said quietly. Kakarot is a very smart baby, don't ya think?

"Yes, now be quiet." They both went to the kitchen, and dug around in the fridge to find one package of bacon and two eggs. Not much, but it was all they had left since they hadn't gotten groceries yet since they moved in. "This is all? Oh, well..." Raditz put the eggs in the microwave, and the bacon too. A few minutes later, he had everything ready and got a glass of orange juice, too. It was starting to get sunny outside, so Raditz took what he had and Kakarot and went to Bardock's room. His father was starting to get up when Raditz walked in.

"Raditz...?" he asked groggily.

"Happy Birthday, Father!" Raditz said as he handed Bardock the glass and two plates.

"It's my birthday? Oh yeah. It is!" Bardock realized.

"Fada birtay!" Kakarot cried gleefully as he was sat down on Bardock's bed.

"Oh. I'll be right back Father! I forgot something." Raditz then went off to his room.

"Okay..." Bardock had a confused look on his face.

"Fada! Fada! Fada!" Kakarot began to get up and walk.

"Good Morning Kakarot." Bardock said, looking down.

"Gagawop!" Bardock laughed at this. Raditz returned with a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's that?" Bardock asked as Raditz gave it to him.

"Your birthday present!" Raditz answered. On the picture of Fasha, in the bottom right corner, was the names Raditz and Kakarot.

"I...I don't know what to say...Raditz...this is great!"

"Thank you, father!"

"Fada! Fada! Fada!"

----- -- - -- --------- - - - - -- -------- - ------------- ------------- ---------- ------------ ------------- ------------- ---

Aw! Kakarot is so ADORABLE! Anyway, yeah, this chapter was a bit mushy-gushy, but whatever. Here's a short summary...

-Microwaves cook anything

-Kakarot is a smart little baby

-Raditz loves fish

-Kakarot thinks he is Gagawop

Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, if you think it is...


	7. Dodgeball Z?

E we are again with DBZ and Ordinary Family! Don't own DBZ or anything else except for the school kids, Ms. Tammy, Mrs. Sophie, and Principal Bob. I noticed Mrs. Sophie was ACTUALLY Mrs. Shirley before, but I could of sworn I had her down as Mrs. Sophie...

--- -- -- -- ---------- ---------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------------- ----------------------

Chapter 7;

Dodgeball Z

Monday morning. Sigh. More school for the Saiyan duo. First off, we go to Bardock's room, where he is waking up. He put the picture of Fasha in a frame on his nightstand, so that every morning he could see it and remember her. Little does Bardock know, when he wakes up for a second, it is Monday, and it's already 7:30. He opens his eyes to look at the picture where he sees a note.

It's Monday. GET UP!

-Yourself, again...

Bardock has a bad memory, so Fasha taught him that if she was ever away, to leave himself notes. Bardock stumbles into the kitchen to make lunches for himself and his son, when he sees Kakarot at the door of Raditz's room.

"Kakarot? What are you doin'?" Bardock asked

"Waditz..." Kakarot said sadly, because Raditz's door was closed. Bardock went over and opened the door and Kakarot quickly crawled inside and sat next to his big brother's bed. Bardock chuckled silently and continued his work. Kakarot saw that his brother was sleeping peacefully, so he managed to get himself onto the bed and laid next to him. After a little while, Bardock finally finished and went to wake Raditz up.

"RADITZ! Wake up!" Bardock knew that he had to yell to wake that kid up.

"Okay, father..." Raditz replied, still sleepy. He looked down next to his side to see his little brother. "Kakarot?"

"Waditz!" the little warrior sang as soon as Raditz saw him.

"C'mon. We have to go to school now. Grab Kakarot so we can drop him off." Bardock urged.

"Okay." Raditz agreed, picking up the baby. Kakarot leaned his head against Raditz chest and dozed off. They walked to Gohan's and knocked on door.

"I'm on the roof!" Gohan called. Raditz climbed up the ladder on the side of his house.

"Hello, Gohan." Raditz said, bowing.

"Hello, Ray. I was just watching the sun rise." Gohan explained. Raditz sat Kakarot next to the man's side and started to walk off when Kakarot started grabbed his leg. Raditz bent down and pried

the little boy's hand from his shoe. "I'll be back later Goku."

"Waditz..." Kakarot said sadly.

"I promise I'll come back. We always do." Raditz said, smiling.

"Waditz! Fada! I! (like he's saying bye)" Kakarot smiled and waved. Raditz climbed down the ladder and he and Bardock ran off to school.

In the teacher's lounge...

"Hello." Said a male substitute teacher to Mrs. Sophie.

"Oh, hello. You must the sub for Ms. Tammy."

"Yeah. Is this school all women teachers?" the man asked.

"All except for the gym teacher and the principal." she said, smiling.

"Well, I'm Mr. Tucker. Nice to meet you, Mrs..."

"Mrs. Sophie."

"Hey, Sophie." Bardock said as he, once again, made his entrance. "Hello. Who are you?"

"Mr. Tucker. I'm Ms. Tammy's sub."

"Well, my son should be happy to hear that!"

"Who's your son?" Mr. Tucker asked.

"Ray Saiyan."

"Okay." the bell rings, "Well, we all better get out of here!" Tucker said, as he picked up his suitcase and headed off to Ms. Tammy's room.

In Ms. Tammy's room...

"Hello, everybody. I'm the substitute for Ms. Tammy. I'm Mr. Tucker." he introduced. The whole class let out a sigh of relief. "I take it she's a bad teacher..." Everyone nodded their head. "Well, she's going to be out for 3 months, so I will be here for a while."

"Ray, you're a hero!" Ryan whispered to Raditz.

"Really?" The young Saiyan asked, confused.

"Yeah! Mr. Tucker is the best sub EVER! He lets us do ANYTHING! Even talk! He just sits at his laptop!"

"Cool." Raditz said, leaning back on his chair. Ryan pulled out a gameboy and began to play Pokemon. "What's that thing?"

"A gameboy advance. It's really fun!"

"Hm..." Raditz grunted in thought. The class seemed long because Raditz had absolutely nothing to do, so he finally decided to draw. Ryan put up his GBA after a little while.

"What's that?" Ryan asked in curiosity.

"Baby Brother." Raditz said without looking up.

"Wow. You're a great artist, Ray!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Thanks." Raditz replied, putting the finishing details on the picture of Kakarot. Mr. Tucker was taking a break, and was walking around and spotted Raditz's little work of art.

"Wow. You're good!" Mr. Tucker complimented. "Is your name Ray by any chance?"

"Yes sir. Why do you ask?" Raditz was confused.

"That baby looks a lot like your dad. I saw him in the teacher's lounge this morning." Mr. Tucker said, smiling.

"Oh." Raditz understood now, "This is my baby brother, though, actually."

"Oh. Okay." Mr. Tucker turned and left.

In the gym...

_Any second now...Any second now..._ Bardock thought, waiting for Principal Bob to come over the loud speaker and say "Ray is in the office." Bardock just sat there, when he was a newspaper on his desk He picked it up and began to read it, but didn't care too much for it. Then, he got to the puzzles and comics section. First, he read Charlie Brown, and Garfield and stuff, then he picked up a pen and did the cross word puzzle. Raditz never did get called to the office, and Bardock finished his puzzle as soon as the bell rang.

"Hello Father." Raditz said as he approached Bardock, who was checking his answers. "What's that thing?"

"A cross word puzzle. I got bored, and saw this on my desk."

"Okay. Are we doing what we did last time?"

"Nope. I saw something on TV last night while you were asleep that we're gonna play."

"What would that be, father?"

"Dodgeball!"

"Sounds fun, but don't you remember? I was awake. You let me watch that movie with you."

"You were?"

"Yup." Raditz clarified as the other children came marching in.

"Hey, guys. Today, we're playin dodgeball!" Bardock announced.

"Really! Awesome!" the whole class seemed overjoyed in this.

"So you've played it before?" The Saiyan asked.

"It was the only fun part of gym last year. But our teams were always uneven because the teacher never played with us..." Felice explained.

"Well, today's your lucky day." Bardock replied. The two team captains were Bardock and Felice. Here's how the teams were chosen, Bardock choosing first.

Bardock- Celsius (the Nerd boy)

Felice- Fasha

Bardock-Ryan

Felice-Raditz

Team One, Bardock, Celsius, Ryan. Team Two, Felice, Fasha and Raditz. (Poor Raditz ;;)

"Father, why didn't you choose me! I'm stuck on the girls team!" Raditz exclaimed in frustration.

"It's not fair to have BOTH Saiyans on one team." Bardock explained. "Ready, set, GO!" All of the class ran to the balls, which there were 3 of. Felice got one, as did Bardock and Raditz. Felice held hers, waiting for an opening, while Bardock threw his at Raditz. Raditz was busy aiming at his father and just barley dodged. While Bardock wasn't looking, Felice hit him. Since Bardock was gone, Raditz hit Celsius, who had been hiding behind him. Ryan aimed at Fasha, but she was very fast, so she dodged. Raditz managed to get another ball and hit Ryan.

"We beat you father!" Raditz bragged. There was still about 30 minutes left in class, so they played again. Bardock's eyes never left the dodgeballs this time, and he managed to get Fasha and Felice out, but didn't hit them too hard. Raditz was all alone on the battle field, when Celsius threw a ball at him, but he catches it. Felice comes back into the game and grabs a ball that was on the floor, and gets Celsius out. Then, Ryan throws one at Felice and it hits. Raditz manages to get Ryan out, and it's a showdown between father and son. Bardock held the ball in his left hand (picture the scene where he faces Frieza and charges up his blast, except put a dodgeball in there!) While Raditz has his resting on his side. Bardock launches his assault, while Raditz throws his to knock it off course. Bardock picks up another, as does Raditz. They throw at the same time, but Bardock put a curve on his this time, so it misses Raditz's and heads straight for his face, while Raditz is doing the same. The balls each hit their target AT THE SAME TIME! Whoever stands up first and hits their opponent first wins it all! But, each threw with such force, they are both sore. Then, the bell rings and they get up. Food can make even a nearly DEAD Saiyan move!

Lunch Break!

Nothing much to say about math today. Raditz just took another nap...

At Gohan's house...

Gohan and Kakarot are in the middle of the floor, eating lunch, which is Ramen noodles,when Raditz knocks on the door.

"Come in." Gohan answers. Raditz approaches.

"Thank you for taking care of Baby Brother." Raditz says.

"It's no trouble. Really!" Gohan replies modestly. Raditz leaves with Kakarot over his shoulder.

Back at the Saiyan home...

"Fada!" Kakarot calls as they come in. Bardock smiles. Then, there's a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Bardock asks. Raditz shrugs, as Bardock goes over too see. Felice is there, in a girl scouts costume.

"Felice?"

"Mr. Bardock? You live all the way out here?" She says.

"Yeah. What are you doing?" He asks, confused.

"I'm here selling cookies for the girl scouts. All profits go to the Cancer Research Institute." Felice explains. He remembers seeing girl scouts on TV before.

"You don't have to try to suck up to me."

"Thank GOD! I'm tired of having to talk like that just to sell these cookies!" she says in a normal tone of voice.

"What prize are you trying to get?" he asks.

"A pogo stick..." she replies in a day-dreaming kind of voice.

"How many boxes do you have to sell?"

"15 more."

"Are they any good?" he asks as his stomach growls.

"Actually, yeah."

"How much?"

"5 bucks a box." she says, blowing a bubble from some bubble gum.

"Here ya go." he gives her 75 zeni.

"WOW! Thank you Mr. Bardock!" she exclaims in gratitude.

"Would you please stop callin' me mister?" he begs.

"Okay, Bardock!" she runs off, leaving the brown paper sack of cookies with him. Bardock reaches into one of the boxes and tries a cookie.

"Whoa." He exclaims as he swallows.

Meanwhile Raditz and Kakarot are off in the living room, watching Invader Zim (I love that show!) when Bardock walks in, still eating his box of cookies.

"Can I have some, father?" Raditz asks. Bardock throws a box to him. "Whoa! These are good!" Kakarot starts drooling, so Raditz hands him one. The youngest begins to nibble on the cookie, saliva going everywhere. Later, after Bardock, Raditz and Kakarot finish off the wonderfully good cookies, they realize they have no more food, so have to go to Ingles. They pick up some TV dinners, Raditz of course gets fish. After supper, they all go to bed, but Kakarot finds his way to Raditz's bed again, and sleeps there.

------------------ ------------------------- --------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ----------

That's all I have for this chapter...anyway, Kakarot just can't stop being cute! I will have another installment soon. I have been writing fast enough for you guys, right? I think this was my longest chapter! GIR rocks! Watch Zim!


	8. Spring Break

We are back again with another installment of Ordinary Family! I wrote this chapter directly after chapter 7! Anyway, I don't own DBZ, Invader Zim, or Anything Else except for my peeps. Enjoy!

----------------------- ------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------- ------

Chapter 8;

Spring Break

The school week went pretty well for Bardock and Raditz, but nothing interesting happened. Anyway, we cut straight to the weekend that began spring break, when everyone is sleeping late, but Bardock let Gohan play with Kakarot, so he's not in the bed with Raditz for once. Gohan is walking around in the woods with Kakarot in a small basket on his back. Bardock is the first one to wake up, and he looks over at the clock to find the usual note. The clock says 4:00 pm.

_Wow, we sure did sleep long!_ Bardock thought to himself. He got up and started to make breakfast, but before he did, he went outside for a minute to get some fresh air. Raditz smells fish, and this wakes him up. He comes into the kitchen to see Bardock, Gohan and Kakarot eating lunch.

"Hello Gohan." Raditz said, bowing.

"Hello Ray." Gohan smiled.

"Waditz! " Kakarot said happily with a mouthful of fish.

"Good Morning, little brother."

"Good AFTERNOON, sleepy head." Bardock corrected.

"Right, father." Raditz said, sitting down and forking down loads of tuna. Gohan had finished and left.

"Raditz. You know how it's spring break, right?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah."

"I think we should take a trip to Vegeta, just for a little while. No sense in completely forgetting our home planet, right?"

"Really?!" Raditz exclaimed with joy.

"Yup. Get your armor out of your closet, because we're leaving tomorrow!" Bardock announced.

"YAY!" Raditz ran off to his room, Kakarot following him. "Little brother! We're going to our old planet, where you were born!"

"Waditz!" Kakarot said, not really caring about planet Vegeta.

"It's too bad you don't get to meet Mother or Tora..." Raditz said, remembering the fun he used to have with them.

"Mada...Toma..." Kakarot sang sadly.

"I remember he used to call me furball...but I hated it."

"Ural! (pronounced ur-all)" Kakarot giggled.

"Oh no! Not you too!" Raditz sighed.

"Owwy..." he apologized.

The next morning, Bardock went to the place where he had hidden the space pod they had arrived in, and hosed it off so it wouldn't be covered in vines and dirt. Raditz and Kakarot were sleeping peacefully, memories swirling in Raditz's head from before Frieza had taken over Vegeta. Bardock went into Raditz's room to see him waking up.

"Good morning, guys." Raditz yawned.

"We'd better get a move on." Bardock said quietly, because Kakarot was still asleep. Raditz picked up his little brother softly, and went outside. Both Saiyans were wearing their normal armor, but Kakarot was wearing a diaper (courtesy of Gohan). They traveled into the depths of space, when they finally saw the blood red planet.

"There it is..." Raditz said, stars in his eyes.

"Yeah..." Bardock replied, thinking of his late wife and best friend.

Their space pod lands, and some Saiyans crowd around, because they weren't expecting any arrivals.

"Who is it?" someone asks.

"I don't know!" Another one yells. Bardock, Raditz and Kakarot climb out.

"Hey! It's Bardock!" the first one states.

"Nah!" the second says sarcastically.

"Hey guys." Bardock says.

"Bardock! There's someone you need to see in the recovery tanks!" one of the doctors exclaimed.

"Okay. C'mon Raditz." Bardock said, following the doctor.

In the medical wing, there were a few warriors in tanks, but one caught Bardock's eye.

"Tora!" He exclaimed, running over to his friend's tank.

"Yes. He was the only one on Meat who had the remote chance of living. He barely had a pulse when we found him. The others were unable to be recovered, though." Tora had been Bardock's best friend for as long as he could remember, and had been like an uncle to Raditz.

"Healing complete. Opening tank doors." a computer said, and the water in Tora's tank began to drain.

"You arrived just in time, Bardock!"

"Tora? Are you awake?" Bardock asked, worriedly.

"Bar...dock? Are you dead too...?" Tora was moving around, and his bones popped because they hadn't moved in a while.

"Nope! You're alive! Frieza's the one who's dead!" Bardock explained happily.

"Really?!" Tora was shocked, and stood straight up when he heard this.

"Yup."

"Hey Tora!" Raditz cut in.

"Hey there, furball!" Tora greeted, then he saw Kakarot, "Hey. You must be Bardock's second born. What's your name?"

"Gagawop!"

"Gagawop? That's weird..." Tora said, concerned.

"His name's Kakarot." Raditz explained.

"Hey Kakarot! I'm Tora!" he understood, and smiled.

"Toma!"

"Cute kid, Bardock!"

"Thanks..." Bardock said, blushing.

The old friends caught up, while Raditz was showing Kakarot the place where they lived on Planet Vegeta. No one had taken the house, considering it was a dump. But, Raditz had old memories of there that he shared with Kakarot.

"So, you live on Earth now?" Tora asked, to confirm what Bardock had told him.

"Yeah."

"Is it a great planet?"

"Yeah. It's really green, but the inhabitants are extremely weak."

"I'll think I'll stay here, on our old planet." Tora smiled at his friend. Before they knew it, spring break had passed, and it was time to leave.

"See ya later, Tora. You sure you don't want to live on Earth with us?"

"Nah. See ya, old friend."

"Bye, Tora!" Raditz waved.

"I, I Toma!" Kakarot copied. The familiar Saiyan trio got into their space pod and left, going back to Earth, their new home, and leaving their old one behind, yet again.

Traveling through space...

"What's that smell?!?!" Raditz exclaimed. Kakarot giggled.

"Oh, God! Kakarot!" Bardock yelled.

--------------------------- -------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- --------------------

Had to be funny right there in the end. Tora is alive! Yayness! I'll give you more later, and remember, NEVER STAY IN THE SAME CRAMMPED AREA AS A LOADED BABY!!!


	9. A Day in Kakarot's Shoes

Hello all of my faithful readers! This is chapter nine. It will take me longer than usual to post chapter 10, because I want going into double digits to be great! Well, I don't own DBZ, or anything else you've seen on TV or in Manga, or so on, except for my peoples and the word yayness. One more thing, if you have a character that you would like to be in my story, or an idea, PM me, okay? Thanks, for reading and all of your support! I really need some new ideas, so throw 'em out there, guys! Oh, for this chapter, I decided to go from Kakarot's point of view. Well, basically. Not all of the baby talk, but...

You'll see. We'll just put it that way. And, if you give me ideas, you will be mentioned.

------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------- ---------------- -

Chapter 9;

A Day in Kakarot's Shoes

The Saiyan trio arrive on Earth, and Raditz and Bardock jump out of the pod, gasping for air.

"Air! AIR!" Raditz cried.

"Fresh AIR!" Bardock joined.

The next morning, Bardock finds the normal note, which he actually DIDN'T need this time. He got up and made lunches for them, as normal. Meanwhile, in Raditz room, Kakarot is in the bed with him again. Raditz wakes up, in a puddle.

"Kakarot! You peed the bed!" Raditz yelled, quickly jumping up. But, that didn't wake his little brother. Little Kakarot had a scared expression on his face, and tears in his eyes. It seemed like he was having a nightmare. A few seconds later, he woke up crying. "I didn't mean to yell...I didn't know you were having a nightmare..." Raditz apologized.

"Waditz! Waditz!" he cried. Then, as usual, Bardock and Raditz got dressed and headed out, leaving the youngest with Gohan.

----------------------------------Kakarot's Day, with his Dream...er...Nightmare...-------------------------------

He was dreaming of food (what else?) when someone came up to him. It looked a lot like his father, but without the scar. The man walked right through him, and went to face a person that had pearly white skin and purple blotches.

"This is the end, Frieza." the man said.

"You're confused there, friend." the other said.

"Kakarot, defeat him. He must be defeated by Saiyan hands!" another man, laying on the ground bleeding begged the one who looked like Bardock. Then, a short, bald man is thrust into the air, and explodes! Guts go everywhere. Then, the scarless Bardock goes Super Saiyan! (guessed who is yet, and where they are?) As soon as he does, the purple/white guy comes over and kills little baby Kakarot.

From the shock, Kakarot wakes up, in a wet bed with his big brother standing in front of him.

"Waditz! Waditz!" he cries, as he jumps onto him. After his big brother and father are done with what they do every morning, they drop him off at Gohan's.

"Be good, little brother." Raditz whispers into his ear.

"Waditz! Fada! I, I!" Kakarot sang.

_I wonder why he calls Ray Waditz? Hm..._ Gohan thinks to himself, while Kakarot walks around, and trips over his tail. "Are you okay, Goku?" he asks.

"Gagawop!" Kakarot protests.

"Gagawop?" Gohan asks, confused.

"Gagawop." Kakarot says, triumphantly.

"What do you want to do, Goku?" Gohan questioned, bending down to the young Saiyan.

"Waditz!"

"You're big brother's at school and can't play with you right now..." Gohan explained.

"Waditz..." Kakarot said, sadly. Then, he picked up some blocks and made a tower out of them, but still seemed sad.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Gohan asked, trying to perk "Goku" up. Kakarot nodded his head in agreement and Gohan picked him up. He puts him in a basket that he carries on his back. Gohan goes out and picks some peaches off of a tree. Then, they go back to the house and lay on the roof.

"Goku, you know I'm old enough to be your Grandfather?" Gohan tells the young warrior.

"Ganfada!" Kakarot sings. Gohan chuckles.

"So, Raditz, you did pretty good in nearly beating me in dodgeball." Bardock says from far away.

"Yeah. I'll get you next time, though!" Raditz promises, as they get closer.

"Waditz! Waditz!"Kakarot exclaims.

"Hey, guys!" Gohan calls from the roof. Raditz climbed up the ladder on the side of the house and picks up Kakarot.

"Thanks for taking care of Goku, Gohan!" Raditz thanks him and climbs down.

"Waditz! Waditz! Fada! Ganfada! Fada! Food!" Kakarot cried with joy.

"Grandfather?" Raditz asks, surprised.

"Ganfada Ohan!" Kakarot explains.

"I get it. He thinks that Gohan's his grandfather!" Bardock interprets.

"I guess..." Raditz agrees.

"Food..." Kakarot whines as his stomach growls.

"Yeah. I'm hungry, too, Kakarot." Raditz says as his stomach growls back as if in response.

"I think we could all use something to eat!" Bardock says, growling as if trying to scare the other stomachs. They all burst out laughing. "So what do you want, Raditz?"

"Fi-" Raditz began to say.

"No more fish!" Bardock begged.

"Fine." Raditz thought for a minute, not knowing what to say. "How about...Ramen?"

"Okay."

Supper Time Break!

Kakarot saw Raditz walk off to his room, as he did every day after eating. He followed behind him, but when he got to the room, Raditz had the door shut.

"Waditz?" He asked sadly, while he sort of clawed at the door.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kakarot! I didn't know you were following me!" Raditz apologized. Kakarot quickly crawled into the room. Raditz wasn't ready to go to sleep yet, so he sat around and finished his picture of his little brother, who wanted to see what he was doing. "That's you, Kakarot." he said as he showed him the picture.

"Gagawop!" Kakarot exclaimed as he clapped. When he was sat down, he laid in the middle of the floor, curled up into a ball, and slept in the floor. When Raditz got tired, he saw this, and took Kakarot to his room. But, as always, he woke up with his baby brother by his side. "Waditz..." he snored.

--------------------------------- ---------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- ---------------

I just thought you would want to see Kakarot's day... Remember, I need ideas, so please put them in your reviews, and you will be thanked and put in the disclaimer section of chapter 10. Gagawop wuvs you!


	10. We Sees Some Weird Stuffs!

Thank you for turning on, and reading in! I mean, thanks for tuning in and reading on, I mean... I don't know anymore! Happy 10th Chapter-versarry, y'all! As promised, here are the credits for ideas, but don't forget me! And, don't forget Akira Toriyama, and Funimation, the creator and the owner of DBZ! Here we go! To avoid spoilers, I will not mention WHAT idea they came up with, just their name, right here. You will see as you go along, or you can go to reviews to see what they came up with! And, I don't own 6th sense, which is referenced in the title! Where was I? Oh yeah, thank you...

IloveZarbon397

The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule (I tweaked a little bit, okay?)

Now, to the story! We begin on a Saturday morning, cause we loves the weekends, doesn't we, Gagawop?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------

Chapter 10;

We Sees Dead Peoples! And Other Things Too!

Kakarot wakes up one morning earlier than everyone else, so he walks to Bardock's room, stumbling a few times along the way. "Fada!" He says, as he jumps up on the bed. He sees something twitching, and get curious about it, so he grabs it. This twitching thing is Bardock's tail.

"OW! What the-?!" Bardock yells, jumping up, and taking a fighting stance. "Kakarot?"

"Fada!" He cries gleefully, clapping his hands like Paula Abdul.

"Don't give me a heart attack!" Bardock says furiously as he hits Kakarot in the head. A tear swells up in the little child's eye, and his lips get pouty. "I'm sorry..." he says, as he pats it, to show no hard feelings. Kakarot instantly cheers up. (Thanks, IloveZarbon397!)

"How cute..." a voice replies from a dark corner of the room.

"Huh?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Bardock." Suddenly, Fasha steps out.

"Fasha?!" Bardock exclaims, VERY surprised. (Thanks, The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule!)

"Fada?" Kakarot asks, looking at Bardock, then at Fasha.

"Not Father! Mother!" She says to him.

"Mada! Fada! Waditz! Food!"

"But...how?" Bardock asks, ignoring his second-born. He then looks up to see a halo.

"King Yemma said that I could come back, but only for 5 hours." She explains, holding up five fingers.

"So...you are dead..." Bardock replies sadly.

"Yeah, but that's alright. I got a little bit of credit for helping out in some weird way, so I got into a lower rank of Other World, but it's better than H.F.I.L. What are you doin on E-earth, anyway. I was on Vegeta, and Tora said you lived here."

"After losing you guys, we all thought it would be best to get a fresh start."

"Well, I can understand that. Where's Raditz?" Fasha asked, as she smirked.

"Waditz!" Kakarot exclaimed, and then crawled to Raditz's room.

"Where's Kakarot going?" Fasha questioned, confused.

"Probably to Raditz's room." Bardock chuckled. Sure enough, when they got in there, there was Kakarot, curled up in a ball next to his brother. Fasha walked over to Raditz, got next to his ear.

"Aren't you gonna say hi to your mom, kiddo?" She said.

"Mother? Hey..." he said groggily, then it all computed in his mind. He shot straight up, "MOTHER?!"

"Mada, Mada, Mada!" Kakarot sang. Raditz looked up and saw her halo, but she didn't care.

"How long can you stay?" Raditz asked, happy tears in his eyes.

"Five hours. That's all Yemma would allow." She says, hugging him back. Raditz pulled her along through the house, and telling her all that had happened, then they all sat down for lunch, which Fasha insisted on making, a fatal mistake.

"I had forgotten how bad her cooking was..." Raditz whispered into Bardock's ear. He nodded in agreement.

"How was it, boys?" She asked eagerly.

"Great!" Raditz said, not showing that he was lying.

"Hasn't changed a bit!" Bardock replied.

"Glad you liked it. What time is it?" Bardock looked over at a wall clock.

"4:00." he replied.

"Already been 2 an a half hours?!" she asked, not believing time flew by that fast. Only 2 and a half hours left for family time.

"Hey, where'd Kakarot go?" Raditz asked, noticing his baby brother was no longer by his side. No, he was in the kitchen, digging into a pile of leftovers from Fasha's...good...lunch.

_Suck up!_ Raditz thought, but it actually DID seem that he liked Fasha's home cooking.

_What a convincing lie..._ Bardock thought. Fasha went over and picked him up and held her baby close.

_How could he POSSIBLY like that? I accidentally burnt it! _Fasha thought, but she liked it when Bardock and Raditz lied that her cooking was good. She knew Bardock could cook better than her, hands down. They all spent a long time together that day, and when Fasha's five hours were up...

"I'll miss you mother..." Raditz cried.

"Rest in Peace, Fasha." Bardock wished.

"Mada I, I?" Kakarot asked, as he reached out for her from his Father's arms.

"I'll see you all again soon, I promise. Be good!" she said, as she faded away.

In a bush near where they were...

"What in the WORLD?!" Ms. Tammy cried from a bush.

"What was that?" Raditz asked, taking a defensive stance.

"I'll check." Bardock whispered, as he crept up beside the talking bush. He pulled back the leaves to find...

"Ms. Tammy?!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, it's me. Now, I'm off!" she said, as she threw down a smoke bomb and ran. _That was close!_

"O...kay..."the two Saiyans stammered.

Sunday Morning...

"I'll just stalk him from up here!" Ms. Tammy monologued. Raditz, Kakarot and Bardock are all outside. Bardock is doing various training exercises, while Raditz and Kakarot are starting off into the woods to walk around. _Heheheh! He's all alone now! _She picks up her cell phone, and dials his number. He quickly runs inside to answer the phone, but all he hears is breathing. He fires a blast through it. "Ow. That...hurt..." Ms. Tammy said, falling out of the tree she was in. As Bardock goes back outside, he sees her laying there.

"What are you doing? Spying on me?" He asks angrily.

"Yes. Go out with me! Love me! Make me your BRIDE!"

"I have a couple of reasons why I won't do those things...One, you're creepy. Two, I had a wife, and she's dead, and I miss her. Three, I would never put my kids through that crap." He explained.

"FINE! But I'll be watching you! ALWAYS, my sweet!" She throws down another smoke bomb and disappears.

_Sigh...better set some traps..._ Bardock thinks, as he goes into the house.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Raditz is trying to teach Kakarot how to fly. Shouldn't he know better?

"First, you focus your energy." Raditz explains in a know-it-all tone. Kakarot makes a face like he has to poop. "Okay, now you take all of that energy and jump, then you try to stay in the air." he said as he demonstrated. Kakarot tried too...POOFT!

"AH! NOT AGAIN!" Raditz cries, crashing from the sky, trying to cover his nose. He picks up his little brother and carries him to a river to wash him off.

Back at home...

Ms. Tammy shows up in a bridal gown and a bouquet. "I'm ready for our wedding, dear!"

"I told you once already! I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Bardock yells, holding a string behind his back.

"Just one date, at least?" She asks sadly.

"No. Final warning. LEAVE!" he says, gripping the string a little tighter.

"How about a kiss then?" She suggests as she smirks.

"Nope. I warned you. Too late now!" Bardock pulls the string, as a big washtub of green slime pours on top of her head.

"You think THAT will stop me? You've got another thing coming!" she declares.

"I thought you would say that." Just then, feathers came down.

"Again, that's just pathetic!"

"And again, I guessed that. 3...2...1..." then, a large hammer comes down, hits her, sends her FLYING, and she lands in a large pile of honey. He walks over to her with a stick.

"You wouldn't!" she dares. He pokes a beehive that's straight above her head and bees shoot out and sting her, ALOT! "I'll NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!" she cries as she runs off.

"And I have a lot more traps, so don't come back!" he yells to the mad woman.

"What was that about father?" Raditz asks, emerging from the woods with his little brother.

"Oh, nothing!" he chuckles and pushes them inside for supper.

Monday morning...

"WAKE UP!" Bardock hollers from the doorway.

"Coming Father..." Raditz replies, sleepily. They get dressed, as usual, and drop Kakarot off. Gohan is on the roof again, and Raditz accidentally leaves his books up there, and after he uses a bush (you know what I mean...) he comes back for them. Just before, Kakarot climbs into the bag and puts one finger in front of his mouth, telling Gohan not to tell. _Why does this thing suddenly fell heavier... _Raditz thinks. They get to school, and meanwhile, in the office...

"Mr. Tucker, would you like a full time position? Tammy quit, out of the blue this morning..." Bob explained.

In the Teacher's Lounge...

"Hey Sophie. Tammy quit, so I get her job! Finally, I'll have enough money to propose to my girlfriend." Mr. Tucker says, as he gets some coffee.

"Aw! Good for you Tucker!" Sophie replies, drinking some water.

"Hey guys." Bardock says as he walks in. For the first time, he notices the coffee machine. He gets a cup and drinks it. "Ugh!" he yelps as he spits it out. Then takes another sip, "Yuck!" he spits again. Then, he takes another sip, "AH!" he exclaims in shock, as he can't stop drinking it.

In Ms. Tammy's...I mean...Mr. Tucker's room...

"Hey guys! Ms. Tammy quit, so I'm your full time teacher." Mr. Tucker announced. The whole class cheered. He then went over and sat at his laptop, while the children did whatever they pleased. Suddenly, Raditz's backpack began to move, and Kakarot popped out!

"What are you doing here,little brother?!" Raditz yelped. Mr. Tucker wrote a note giving him permission to report the stowaway to his father.

In the gym...

_Any second now...Any second now...Hey! Dejavu! _Bardock thinks as he does the day's crossword puzzle when Raditz walks in with Kakarot. "What the-?" he asks.

"Fada!"

"Kakarot stowedaway in my bag this morning!" Raditz explained, a little bit ticked.

"Waditz..."Kakarot replied sadly.

"I'll take him home, I guess..." Bardock was saying when the bell rang. "Well, I guess he'll have to stay here until this class is over."

"AWWW! What a cute baby Mr...I mean...Bardock!" Felice adored.

"Thanks. He stowedaway in Ray's bookbag this morning, so he has to stay here." Bardock said, giving him a look. Felice walks over to Raditz.

"Hey Ray! Did you guys like those cookies?" She asked eagerly.

"Those were YOURS?!" he asked, shocked.

"Yes. And I have more that I will give you on one condition." she offers.

"What?" he asks as he begins to foam at the mouth.

"Be my boyfriend!"

"Whatever that is...okay! Now, gimme gimme!" he says as he puts his hands out in front of him.

"Here you go!" she replies as she hands him 5 boxes of cookies.

"I resign my post!" he says as he starts to walk off.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" she exclaims.

"I kinda just did, Felice." he says in that know-it-all voice, and walks off.

"AH! I'LL NEVER BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND EVER AGAIN! NEVER!" she yells, her hopes crushed. He doesn't care, and goes over to his backpack to hide the cookies for later.

"What was that about?" Bardock asked while doing push-ups with Kakarot on his back.

"Nothing. I got some more of those cookies out of it though!" Raditz replied.

"YAY!" Kakarot clapped. Then, lunch, which Bardock had to skip to take the youngest to Gohan, who completely understood. Before the Saiyan threesome knew it, it was already summer break. A 3 month long weekend, which was great in the eyes of our heroes.

----------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- -------------

That wasn't nearly as long as I wanted it to be...Anyway, this is supposed to be like a movie in our series. Review if you like, and Keep on reading! Gagawop wuvs you vewy much, doesn't yous Gagawop!

"Ep!"

Oh My GOD! A talking baby! Kill it! (Whacks with shovel)

"OWCHIE!"


	11. The First Day of the Summer of our Lives

Welcome back! After the last chapter, we pick up at summer vacation. Three whole months of being normal Saiyans! I DON'T OWN DBZ or ANYTHING ELSE! Thank you to my #1 fan, IloveZarbon397 for the idea that I will use! It is ironic that I'm writing this while it's snowing outside!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------

Chapter 11;

The First Day of the Rest of our Summer...

Bardock was in his bed, unable to sleep, and unable to get up. He was stricken with love sickness. He missed Fasha so much that he couldn't even move. He just laid there, looking at the ceiling and thinking about her. Raditz eventually wakes up and can't bare to see his father like this, so he got Kakarot and went to the kitchen to make some of Fasha's...original...dishes, but a little bit better. When they come in, Bardock still looks depressed.

"Father? We made you some of mother's food, except, not burnt!" Raditz offers to his depressed dad.

"Thanks..." Bardock sighs, "Just leave it on the table..."

"Please get up, father!" Raditz begs, "We worked a long time on this, and we can't stand to see you like this!"

"Okay..." Bardock sighs as he sits up.

"Don't you remember? She promised we would see her again! She PROMISED!" Raditz reminded.

"Hey! You're right!" Bardock exclaimed, as he started eating. Kakarot started cheering.

"Fada! Fada! Fada! Food! YAY!"

"We're going to go on stalker patrol, okay, father. Ms. Tammy in your hair is the last thing you need!" Raditz announces.

"Thanks! What would I do without you two!" Bardock says.

"Don't mention it!" Raditz bragged.

The two brothers go outside and shake on trees to see what falls out. Kakarot hauls in an apple, 2 oranges, and one teacher.

"Hello, Ms. Tammy." Raditz smirked.

"Busted..." she said, with an attitude, "PEPPER SPAY ATTACK!"

"Oh God! My EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!" Raditz cried, clutching his eyes, "You'll pay for that, pathetic woman!"

"What are you gonna do, beat me up?" she dared.

"Yes." Raditz accepted the challenge. Kakarot wanted to be like Raditz, so he joined in too.

"OH GOD! It hurts so bad!" She moans after leaving.

"And how did you get all of these injuries, ma'am?" the doctor asked.

"Um...I fell." She lied.

"Okay. Well, here is some pain medication, and please, use what it says to on the bottle." he prescribed.

_I WILL get you back, Bardock! I PROMISE!_ Tammy thinks to herself.

Back at the Saiyan home, the boys report their find, while Bardock starts lunch.

"Father? Can we go to Planet Vegeta again?" Raditz asks.

"Sure. Why not? We've got nothing better to do!" Bardock agrees.

"Yay! Kakarot! We're going back to Vegeta!" Raditz exclaims to his little brother.

"Ageta?" Kakarot asks as he tilts his head to the side in question.

"Yes. Don't you remember? Tora?" Raditz said, trying to ring a bell in the little warrior's mind.

"Toma!"

"Yes, Tora. We get to go back!"

They travel through space, just like last time to visit their old home planet. Meanwhile, in the royal training room, the Prince fights Saibamen, for his daily training exercises. He, of course, comes out victoriously!

"Hey guys, look! A space pod's coming in. Let's see who it is." One of the people who supervise the young prince's training points out. "Unknown Air Craft! Who are you?"

"Bardock, and his sons." Bardock replies.

"Okay. Thank you." The supervisor says.

"OPEN THE DOOR, YOU BUMBLING IDIOT!" Vegeta shouts.

"Oh! Right! Sorry, sir!" the guy apologized.

At the landing pads...

"Hey Bardock!" Tora says, as he sees him land.

"Hey Tora." Bardock greets as he stretches.

"Oh, Fasha, who was dead, came here looking for you. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her. Anyway, did she make it to Earth?" Tora remembers.

"Yeah. I still miss her..." Bardock sighs.

"Toma!" Kakarot says as he assaults the full-grown Saiyan.

"Hello, Kakarot!" He smiles.

"Are we there yet?" Raditz asks, half-asleep.

"Yes, furball." Tora replies, just to get on his nerves.

"Would ya stop callin me that?!" Raditz requests angrily.

"Okay, fuzzy."

"It's good to see you too, Tora." Raditz smirked. Just then, Prince Vegeta walks out.

"Is your name Bardock?" the young Vegeta asks.

"Yeah. Why, Prince Vegeta?" he asks.

"I just wanted to see the face of the person who liberated us from Frieza in time." Vegeta says, amazed.

"It wasn't just me. Everyone helped, pretty much. I was half-dead!" Bardock points out.

"Prince Vegeta? Where'd you go? The King wants to see you!" Nappa calls from inside.

"Coming, Nappa!" Vegeta yells back.

"Ageta!" Kakarot sings. Vegeta grunts in response and runs off.

"Hey guys, you wanna see something?" Tora says.

"Sure." our heroes reply. They follow Tora to a room where a woman is laying down.

"Tora, isn't that your lover?" Bardock asks.

"Yeah, but that's not what I wanted to show you." he then walks over to a small bed, with a baby who looks a lot like Tora is sleeping. "2 days ago, Sash (sosh like squash) and I had a kid. Since Frieza doesn't control us anymore, no more babies are sent off into space to conquer planets, so we've had plenty of time with our new born son."

"What's his name, Tora?" Raditz says, staring him in the face.

"I shall call him...Mini Me! Not really. We haven't thought of anything yet." Tora jokes. Then it hits him. "I know! How about Bardose?" the baby instantly wakes up and laughs in approval.

"I like it, Tora." Sash says from the background.

"Alright then! It looks like you're Bardose!" Tora says, picking up his only son. The little boy laughed again. Tora sat him back down and he went back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

Yuppers, that about does it for this time! Anyway, they stay on Vegeta for a week or so with nothing happening, and we come back when they land on Earth again! Bardose, Kakarot, I think the world is being DOMINATED by little babies! Sigh...Gagawop wuvs you!


	12. The Other World Tournament

Here we go again! I don't own DBZ or anything else that I mention in this story, but I wish I did...

Thank you, once again IloveZarbon397, for the wonderful idea on which this chapter is based! In honor of you, I have made a special guest appearance in this chapter. ENJOY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

Chapter 12;

The Other World Tournament

King Yemma summons Bargos and Shugesh, Bardock's old team mates, to the check-in station.

"I need you two to deliver a message to your friend Bardock for me." Yemma says, as he hands Bargos a piece of paper, and they go to Earth.

"So, where do you think he is?" Shugesh asks.

"I don't know! Turn on your scouter! We can find him that way!" Bargos suggests.

"Right!" Shugesh replies as he presses the button on his scouter to pick up a reading. "Found him!"

"Told you so! Let's go." Bargos flies ahead, which Shugesh takes as a challenge to race. Bargos wins and they land in a tree. "Hello, miss!"  
"AH! RAPE! RAPE!" Tammy cries, as Shugesh lands on top of her, "PEPPER SPRAY!"

"AH! OUR EYES!" The Saiyans cry. They walk up to Bardock's house and knock on the door.

"Huh? Who is it?" Bardock asks from within.

"Ima Weiner." Bargos pranks.

"I'm A Weiner?" Bardock questioned, answering the door.

"You sure are if you fall for that joke, Bardock!" Shugesh laughed.

"Hey guys! Aren't you dead?" Bardock teases, as he sees their halos.

"Yeah. King Yemma sent us with a message. Did you know that there was a woman in that tree?" Bargos points out.

"GO HOME TAMMY! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" Bardock yells.

"NEVER!" she cries. He picks up a large rock and chucks it at her. "Ow..." Bargos and Shugesh come inside and hand Bardock the note.

Bardock,

There is an Other World Tournament, and you and your sons can come, but only one of you may fight. Since you did help defeat Frieza, and have changed your ways, I have decided to let you participate.

-The Great King Yemma

"Are you guys gonna participate?" He asks.

"Probably. I heard Fasha's entering, too." Bargos answers. Shugesh walks over to the fridge.

"I'm thirsty," he says rudely, "Can I have somethin from in here?"

"Help yourself." Bardock replies. He knows that the two lack manners, but are very loyal to their friends.

"Hey! Where's your beer?" he asks, confused.

"If I'm gonna be living with my sons, I might as well set a good example." Bardock explains.

"Tch. You sure have changed." Bargos chuckles.

"Kids change ya. Ask Tora."

"What?" Shugesh says in disbelief, "Tora doesn't have any kids!"

"I saw him last week. He has a son now." Bardock answers.

"Yeah, sure." Bargos challenges. "What's his name?"

"Bardose."

"So, you gonna go to the tournament or not? We have to go." Bargos asks eagerly.

"Yeah. You can count on it." Bardock says, and they leave, attacking Tammy on their way back.

At the Other World Tournament registration desk, Bardock finally gets to the front of the line.

"Name, Race and Age, please?" the man at the desk asks, not looking up.

"Bardock, Saiyan, 38 (Just a guess)" Bardock informs. The man looks up to see him.

"HEY! You can't enter! You're alive!" he complained, then Bardock hands him the note that Yemma gave him. "Uh-huh. I see. You're in."

After a few hours, and the tournament is ready to begin...

"Raditz, watch after Kakarot while I fight, kay?" Bardock requested.

"Okay, father!" Raditz agreed, "We'll be watching from close-up!"

"What are you doing here?" a voice said.

"Zarbon? How did you die?" Bardock asked.

"When you MONKEYS killed Lord Frieza, our space ship went with it, and so did we! I'm entering the tournament to defeat you all!" Zarbon explains.

"Okay." Bardock shrugs, "Root for your dad, boys."

"Fada!" Kakarot cheers.

"Right!" Raditz confirms.

The line up and matches went as follows...

FashaBardock

Fasha Pikkon Bardock Celera

FashaBargosPikkon ZarbonBardock ShugeshDodoria Celera

In the final round, Bardock finds out that he is going against Fasha. They both enter the arena.

"I'm torn! I don't know who to root for!" Raditz exclaims from the first row.

"Fada! Mada! Fada! Mada!" Kakarot sings.

"We can't be on BOTH sides!" Raditz explains.

"FADA MADA!" Kakarot argues.

"So, Bardock, don't go easy on me!" Fasha says.

"I won't, Fasha." Bardock replies, taking a fighting stance.

"And...BEGIN!" the mushroom headed announcer sounds off.

Fasha attacks with Energy Ballet, and hits Bardock. It seems to have no effect, and he uses Final Revenger on her. She catches herself before she falls out of the ring, though and attacks with super fast punches and kicks and knocks him off balance. At the last moment, he kicks her back, sending her flying. They both almost hit the ground, but charge back at each other, blocking the other's attacks. Finally, Bardock hits Fasha in the waist, the kicks her out of the ring. Almost. She bounces back, and charges him one more time, and when she gets right in front of him, she teleports behind him! She hits him, and he tries to stop from hurdling through the air! He too almost touches out, but hits her, and she collides with the ceiling!

"You okay, Fasha?" Bardock asks, him being victorious.

"Yeah. You can only die once!" Fasha jokes.

"I guess you're right!" he laughs.

"Yeah! Father won!" Raditz jumps up and down at the fact.

"Fada! Yay!" Kakarot cheers.

"That's not too nice." Fasha says with a happy tone in her voice.

"Owwy..." Kakarot apologizes.

"Don't be sorry, Kakarot!" she teases. He laughs. "See ya later, boys. And, Bardock?"

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Don't miss me that much. It made them sad to see you like that." she hints.

"You mean you've been..." he starts.

"Watching? A lot of the time! I'm your guardian angel!" she winks, and he blushes mildly.

"Good bye, mother." Raditz farewelled, as he and his brother and father made their leave.

"Bye, kiddo. I'll see you again soon, I promise." she vows.

"Mada I, I!" Kakarot waved. She waved back as she smiled at her boys. All three of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------

I've been too mushy-gushy touchy-feely lately...Anyway, that's it for now! I'll write again soon, and as usual,

Gagawop wuvs you! --


	13. The Hospital, The Troublesome Two and

Alright, here we go again! Thank you to IloveZarbon397, and The-Saiyan-from-Hyrule! I don't own DBZ, or anything like that, but I wished I did! Let's get it ON!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------

Chapter 13;

The Hospital, The Troublesome Two, and More

Raditz couldn't sleep that night. He was in the bed, and we all know how he loves to sleep, but he had been up all night, throwing up. He finally kept a large bucket next to his bed, but felt like he was going to die. He felt warm, actually, HOT! Kakarot curled up next to him to make him feel better, but Raditz still never feel asleep. Bardock came in the next day to wake them up for lunch to see this.

"Father..." he moaned, "I think I'm dying!"  
"Let's get you to the hospital, then." Bardock replied, concerned for him.

The Saiyans had been into hospitals before, but none like these. The equipment was different, and they didn't have as many things as the Saiyans did on Planet Vegeta. The nurse came in, sat down, and took various tests on Raditz. The usual, just blood pressure, temperature, and stuff.

"Your son has the flu, sir. We can give him a shot, and it'll go away and not come back for about a year, if you want." The nurse said. Bardock and Raditz sighed with relief.

"Whaddya say, Ray?" Bardock thought of this as a little bit funny. _Say, Ray!_

"I guess..." Raditz sighed. He didn't like getting shots...

"Alright." the nurse said, as she pulled out a needle.

"Ah! Scawy!" Kakarot cried as he struggled to get away from the needle. When he was first born, when the scientists were running their normal tests that they do on infants, they stuck him with a needle. He thought it hurt very badly, and didn't exactly LIKE the feeling of things going into his skin.

"What's wrong, Goku?" Bardock asked, holding the squirming child softly.

"It's over, Ray." the nurse said nicely, as the Saiyan opened his eyes. "Do you want me to give your other son the shot, too? It would keep him from catching the flu."

"Sure." he agreed, handing her the child.

"You might have to hold him for me, sir!" she struggled.

"Okay." he grabbed a hold of his son, which he couldn't break out of. He started thrashing violently. He didn't see the nurse stick the needle in his arm. But he felt it, and finally broke free, once it was over. He jumped into Raditz's arms, holding him close. The nurse, Bardock and Raditz all laughed, but Kakarot didn't think it was so funny. They left, and when they got back, there were two special guests waiting for them.

"Hey, Tora! What're you doin here?" Bardock asked.

"Just came to visit for a while. Ya see, I thought Sash would like some time to rest, because she almost died during delivery. I promised her I'd take good care of Bardose." Tora explained.

"You wanna stay with us?" Bardock offered.

"Thanks, old friend." Tora said, grateful that they wouldn't have to stay in a crummy hotel. They went inside, and sat the two youngest down who went off together, while the two adults talked about, well, grown-up stuff. This left Raditz on his own. First, he went out to find the pest known as Tammy. Meanwhile, Bardose and Kakarot were busy causing trouble. Bardose is younger than Kakarot, so he lets him ride on his back. First, they go to the fridge, and full out the eggs and throw them at each other. Raditz comes in and sees the mess, and starts to clean it up when Bardock and Tora walk in!

"Raditz, did you do this?" Bardock asks.

"No. I...I..." he stutters. The two babies laugh.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Bardock suggests, and they walk off. Raditz looks around to see the troublesome twins are gone too. They're off in his room, throwing wads of paper at each other, this time. Raditz tries to get them to stop, when, yet again, Bardock walks by.

"Raditz? I thought I warned you to stop?" Bardock says, annoyed.

"I didn't do it, father! They did!" Raditz points at the two, but they're gone.

"Who, the balls of paper?" Bardock jokes, and walks off.

Now, the two are outside, playing with a bee hive, trying to get the honey, when they hear a loud buzzing. They just continue their gorging, and Raditz sees this. _Should I help them?_ He thinks. The good in him takes over, and he goes over just as the bees start coming out. He jumps on top of them, taking all of the stingers himself. Bardock and Tora hear the swarm, and blast the bees. Raditz is still laying on the boys, covered in honey and stings.

"Raditz, what are you doing?" Tora asks. Raditz stands up, ready to take a beating from his father for being bad, even though he wasn't, when the two pranksters hug his legs. This caught him by surprise, so he falls off balance. The two young warriors look up to their fathers with sad faces, asking for them to not be mad at Raditz. "Were you helping them?"

"Yes." He sighed, not sure if Bardock would believe him. Bardock reached over and patted his head. Raditz was off the hook, and the two babies went inside to clean up Raditz's room which they littered with all of the paper and trash. The next day, Bardock is walking through town and sees a flyer and picks it up to read it.

"Tenkaichi World Martial Arts Tournament?" he questioned to no one in particular. When he arrived home, he told the others, who thought it might be fun to enter. It was decided that the Saiyan 5-some would participate in the Earthling fighting tournament.

------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------- ----------------

Me so mean! I'm gonna make you wail till next time to see what happens in the tournament. I'll try to get the layout right, because in the Other World tournament chapter, it looked like one big blob. Gagawop wuvs you! -- Sorry for the short chapter, by the way. Just couldn't think today, that's all!


	14. Another Chapter, Another Tournament!

I'm getting tired of you coming in and making me greet you! Just kiddin! Anyways, I don't own DBZ, or the Tenkaichi Tournament or so on, BUT I do own the phrase Gagawop Wuvs You! Not much, but whatever! If you want to use it, go ahead! Just remember me! Here we go, to the tournament! Also, thank you IloveZarbon397! Oh! I do own Slash and Nameo! And little Bardose. Forgive me if the tables do not show up that I put the rounds in, okay?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------

Chapter 14;

Another Chapter, Another Tournament!

**Tournament Bracket**

**Bardock**

**Tammy**

**Copy Cat**

**Raditz**

**Slash**

**Tora**

**??? Red**

**??? Blue**

This was the line up for the actual matches. Our heroes, the Saiyans, all passed with flying colors, as did a few others. Kakarot and Bardose both watched their fathers, and Raditz, fight in the tournament. Gohan was going anyway, so he agreed to watch them. Let's describe our contestants. Copy Cat is a man who has weird looking bodily features, and, other than that, looks like any normal man. Wolf Man, as you may have guessed, is a Were Wolf who just wanted a good time. Slash and Slash are two boys who look very strange. Their forearms are covered in black fur, have wolf-like eyes, one fang, opposite for each, black fur that covers their shins, and a short tail, that is black. Bardock and Tora watched the two progress, to see what they were up against. Slash is more strategic, but has brute force at the same time, somehow. He can get overheated easily, is what I'm trying to say. He is very humble, and doesn't seem to want to fight. Slash, on the other hand, knows the pressure points and weaknesses of the human body, is a smart alic, and teases and tortures his opponents with both words and knowledge of their minds. Nameo was very similar to Slash and Slash, except for the fact that Nameo's fur Light Blue with Navy stripes. Nameo was silent, strong, and wise. She could have her opponent pinned to the ground before they could see her. All three of the odd challengers seemed to be teenagers. No older than 14 to 15 years of age. 16 tops. The ??? means that you cannot see the faces of the challengers, because they are wearing robes. The color is what color robe they are wearing. Red is very tall, and you can tell he is very muscular. Blue is very small, yet seems to let no one stand in his way.

I'll go through the fights in order, so as not to lose you, alright? And, I will post an updated bracket at the end of each entire round. We start with Bardock versus Tammy. She came dressed in a ninja suit, so Bardock couldn't tell who she was. After the gong rang for the fight to start, she tosses off the suit to reveal...a stalker dressed in just a bikini (remember in Dragon Ball? I used that part!). Bardock started to attack, not really caring. Some women on Vegeta dressed in armor similar to what she had on, except without the flowers, the hearts, and Bardock's face (she is his stalker!). She, being weak, is defeated easily, by being tossed out of the ring.  
"Bardock advances!" the announcer with blond hair said.

Next up is Copy Cat versus Raditz. The instant Raditz punched C.C, he changed into him! He still had the same facial expressions (yes, like Ditto from Pokemon, no, I don't watch that show, or at least, not since I was 7.). It was a difficult fight for Raditz, because C.C would counter everything Raditz did. One thing C.C didn't know, though, was that Raditz wasn't wearing a furry brown belt. Raditz hits him in the face with his tail (like in episode 1 or 2!) and knocks him out.

"Raditz prevails!" the blond man yells.

Slash and Tora's fight lasted for a while. It started with Slash eying out his opponent, even though they seemed to know each other. Tora was watching him, ready for him to make his first move. Slash lunges toward him, and attacks his stomach. He grabs Slash's fist, though, and twists it to the side. He looks like he's in pain, but doesn't utter a sound. Slash trips Tora with his right leg, and they both topple over. Slash struggles to get up and hold Tora down, and he does the same. Both are pinned to the ground, with blondie counting.

"1..." no one could get up. "2..." still nothing. "3..." Slash began to win. "4..." Tora pulls him back down and boosts himself up slightly. "5..." Tora gives himself the final burst he needs to get up, while the announcer is still counting for Slash, who is now Tora's foot rest. "6...7...8...9...10! We have a winner! Tora continues on!"

"You did good, for one of them." Tora smirks to Slash.

"You know what I am?" he replies, full health.

Red and Blue stepped onto the ring.

"Don't go easy on me just because you know me." Blue threatened.

"Yes, sir." Red replies, approaching the little boy. He punches, but blue dodges.

"I know you can do better than that." Blue teases, as he picks up Red and tosses him out of the ring. He goes over to him and whispers in his ear, "I'm disappointed, Nappa."

**Tournament Bracket**

Bardock

Raditz

Tora

??? Blue

**Bardock**

**Tammy**

**Copy Cat**

**Raditz**

**Slash**

**Tora**

**??? Red**

**??? Blue**

Father versus son. Bardock and Raditz both attacked each other rapidly, not stopping for a second. Raditz tries to trip him, but Bardock blocks and hits his chest. If Raditz was wearing Saiyan Armor, it wouldn't have hurt that bad, but he was wearing a fighting gi, and it hurt a lot. Raditz managed to hit his father's forearm. Bardock and Raditz kept fighting at a fast pace, when they didn't realize they had went up into the air! They continued to hover, just barely above ground, so no one noticed. Bardock grabbed Raditz leg, swung him around, and tossed his into the stands. When the match was over, Bardock made sure that Raditz was okay, and they went to the restraunt around there, because they were starving!

Tora and Slash took about 3 minutes to think of their strategies, and the match began with Slash running at Tora, who blocked everything the odd furry boy threw at him. Tora grabs his tail, causing Slash to yelp in pain. Slash breaks free and grabs Tora's tail, and Tora falls to the ground.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Slash advances to the Semi-finals!"

Tora against Blue wasn't a very interesting match. Blue went on the offensive, while Tora tried to block. Blue was extremely powerful for a small boy. Blue basically threw Tora out of the ring within two minutes. He had hardly any chance against the small child in the blue robe. (Yeah, that fight sucked...)

**Tournament Bracket**

**Bardock**

**??? Blue**

Bardock

Raditz

Tora

??? Blue

**Bardock**

**Tammy**

**Copy Cat**

**Raditz**

**Slash**

**Tora**

**??? Red**

**??? Blue**

The finals! Bardock and Blue made it a long way. When the two stepped onto the arena, Blue tossed off his robe.

"Prince Vegeta?!" Bardock exclaimed.

"Yes. Don't go easy on me Bardock. Don't be afraid to attack with all of your power."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------

Mesa mean! You have to wait until next time for the big fight. Again, sorry if the tables didn't show up. Gagawop Wuvs Yu!


	15. Bardock Vs Prince Vegeta

Back from the brink! Brink of what? I don't know...Oh well! I don't own DBZ, but I do own the fuzzy peoples and Gagawop Wuvs Yu! Anyways, here we go! Now, where were we? Oh yeah...

------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- ---

Chapter 15;

Bardock vs. Prince Vegeta

"I won't" Bardock said, assuming a fighting stance. The young prince was pleased with this. You all know that Saiyans grow stronger after each battle, so Prince Vegeta wanted to fight with everyone he could at their full potential. "You first, Prince."

"Fine." Prince Vegeta rushes forwards to Bardock, jumps over his head and knees him in the lower back. Bardock manages to catch himself, but can't see Vegeta, because he's moving at a high velocity (I'm gonna use slightly big words!). Bardock takes a minute to adjust to the quickly-moving royalty, and finally spots him. He throws a powerful punch to find.

"An after-image?" he says in shock. The REAL Vegeta comes up in front of him and hits his chest. Bardock grabs the Prince's fist and pulls it from his chest. He turns it back to Vegeta and lets it go so that it hits the younger Saiyan's face!

"Go father!" Raditz cheers from the stands, "You can beat him!"

Meanwhile, Tora is talking to Slash and Nameo.

"So, some of the Wolneshin are still alive." Tora commented. "And here I thought that was all just a legend."

"Yes, our people are still alive." Slash said, sadly, "But we are slaves. We are starved, but they said that if we pay them, they will set us free. So we came here."

"So..." Tora asked, "You came here to win the tournament and get the prize money to set all of your family and friends free?"

"Yes, but that is impossible now..." Nameo sighed.

"I don't have very much with me right now, but I can give you what I have." Tora offers as he hands them 2,000 zeni.

"Thank you. We still need a lot more, but we are closer now, brother!" Nameo cheered.

"I think I can solve your problem." Tora hints.

"How?" the two Wolneshin asks together.

"You'll see."

Back on the battle field, Bardock and Vegeta are almost evenly matched in strength. Bardock dips a little bit more into his power, and knocks the Prince backwards. Vegeta barely catches himself, and charges back at Bardock, aiming for the face this time! He busts Bardock's lower lip, causing it to bleed a little bit. Bardock simply wipes it off, and spits out a small amount of it.

"You got me. Good work, Prince Vegeta." Bardock complimented.

Vegeta grunted, and then charged forward. Bardock saw it coming, and left an after image, making the young Prince punch thin air! Bardock snuck up behind the baffled warrior, and hit him in the next with both fists, knocking him out cold.

"1..." Vegeta didn't move, "2..." Still nothing, "3..." Motionless, "4..." Limpness, "5..." Almost lifeless, "6..." Unconscious, still, "7..." He seems to be asleep, "8..." Bardock looks down at the child, "9..." Vegeta is still out, "10..." the young one begins to twitch, but the match is over.

"I accept defeat, but I'll win next time..." he declares, sleepily. Nappa comes over and picks up the small boy, who has now dozed off.

"Well folks, this has been one interesting tournament, don't you think?" the announcer shouts. "Bardock, here is your prize money!" he says, as he hands his a small packet containing 20 million zeni. He walks over to Tora, who is standing with the sad, dirty, and scruffy Slash and Nameo. As he walks pass, he slips the pouch into Slash's hands.

"Huh?" Slash says, shocked, "Hey! This is yours, sir!" he shouts as he chased down Bardock.

"Your people need it more than I do." Bardock said, as he went off to find Raditz and Kakarot.

"How can we repay you?" Nameo asked, cutting him off.

"I don't need for you to pay me back. Just take it, alright?" Bardock answered.

"But this is so much!" Slash argued.

"I know, but I don't need it." Bardock smiled.

"Please!" begged Nameo.

"If you feel like you ABSOULUTLEY have to help me out, come to my house." Bardock sighed in defeat. Raditz came up to the four, holding Bardose, and Kakarot following behind.

"Father, aren't these some of the Wolneshins?" Raditz asked.

"Does EVERYONE know who we are?" Nameo exclaimed.

"Waditz!" Kakarot sang, feeling left out.

"What a cute child!" Nameo leaned down on her knees to get a better look at Kakarot.

"I!" he greeted.

"Hello!" she said, absoultley adoring the mini-Bardock. "What's your name?"

"Gagawop!" he smiled.

"Kakarot, huh?" she obviously understood baby talk. She turns up to Raditz and asks, "What race are you from, anyway?"

"Saiyans." Raditz announced, proudly.

"The Saiyans? Wow! I heard that you recently defeated Frieza!" Slash exclaimed.

"Yeah." Tora replied before Bardock could open his mouth. "Can you fly?"

"Yes. Give us a second." Slash and Nameo got serious looks on their faces, and suddenly tiny wings popped up. Slash's were like those of a bat, and Nameo's like and angels.

"They never said THAT in the stories..." Bardock said, and they all flew off to Bardock's house. Bardock, leading landed in the tree where Tammy always resides. They all follow, trampling her as they jump down from the tree.

"Ow..." she sighs, footprints all over her.

"Alright, you two." Bardock says, "You're task it to clean my house!"

"That should be easy!" Nameo declares to Slash, but when they walk in, they see dirt and dust on almost everything. Not to mention an OVERFLOWING pile of dirty dishes from breakfast that morning. "This is going to take forever..."

"You insisted on repaying me, remember?" Bardock joked.

"We'll get to it, Bardock." Slash said, tackling the broom, while he left Nameo to the dishes. You have to understand, that when FIVE Saiyans are in the same house, things can get messy. Nameo noticed that only plates where in the sink, and the surrounding counter tops.

"Bardock, do Saiyans not drink?" Nameo asks.

"Of course we do! We just drink right from the container!" Bardock said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh...Okay..."Nameo continued her work. Kakarot hopped up to help her out, but just broke some of them, so Bardock took him to play with Bardose and Raditz.

After hours of long, diligent work, the two Wolneshin finally finished.  
"I guess we better leave now." Nameo declared, then suddenly, their stomachs growled.

"You can stay for dinner." Bardock offered.

"Really?!" exclaimed Slash.

"Thank you!" said Nameo, overjoyed.

That night's meal was steak. Lots and lots of steak. Wolneshin have appetites similar to that of a Saiyan, and as a favor to the tired visitors from space, they didn't use any plates except for what they put the pile of steaks on.

"Thank you. That was delicious!" Slash patted his stomach.

"Yes. We haven't had a good and healthy meal since God knows when!" Nameo replied.

"Really? That's such a shame. Why didn't you guys fight who was controlling you?" Bardock asked.

"No one knows who he is or where he is." Nameo explained.

"Then how are you supposed to give him the money?" Tora questioned.

"We give the money to his servants." Slash said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Bardock says, "I think we should go with you."  
"If you want to, but our ship isn't very large..." Nameo sighs.

"That's okay. We have our own." Bardock said as he took them outside to where he and Tora hid their space pods.

"Ow wow..." the Wolneshin awed.

"Yeah. But there isn't very much cargo space on them. Do you have any room for supplies?" Tora asks.

"Uh-huh." they nod, "Follow us." they say as they walk off to a large, open area and come up to a ship twice as big as a space pod. They all put food, armor, and other things in the ship, and are eventually ready to leave when Slash's and Nameo's ship won't go. It gave the whirring sound an old car gives when it won't crank. "Oh no!"

"I can help." Bardock declares as he went under the ship to see what the problem was.

"Can he help, Tora?" Nameo whispered, unsure.

"Of course he can! He's an expert when it comes to any kind of transportation. He's fixed our space pods when they wouldn't work so many times I've lost count!" Tora bragged.

"He's right, but I'm no expert." Bardock says from under the ship.

"Don't be so modest, Bardock!" Tora joked.

A few minutes later, Bardock emerged. He was covered from head to toe in oil and grease.

"Well, a lot of things had come undone down there, and it was about to fall apart completely." Bardock diagnosed, "But I did fix it."

"Thank you! You are so nice to us!" Nameo cheered.

"Our race was controlled once, so we know what it feels like and we want to help." Bardock explained. All of the warriors got into their space crafts, and headed of for the Wolneshin home world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

Yes, another cliff hanger! If you want to use the Wolneshin race, ask me through PM. I'll probably say yes.

_**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!**_


	16. Planet Wolnesha

Hello again! I don't own DBZ, but I own my catchphrase, I own the Wolneshin, and I own cute little Bardose! Oh yeah, and this story. Here we go! Nameo is pronounced Name-e-o. Wolneshin, Wolnesha, Honay, and Butar are all mine and of my own creation and it took me forever to come up with those names.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

Chapter 16;

Planet Wolnesha

"Guys, do you think we should stop off somewhere?" Tora asked through his scouter.

"Yeah." Bardock replied, "Raditz and Kakarot are complaining that they're starving."

"Yeah! We want food!" Raditz says from his own scouter.

"We're getting a little bit hungry, too." The Wolneshin say from the computer on their ship.

"There's a small planet up ahead. Let's go to it." Tora suggests. They all land on a small planet covered in hospitals.

"What planet is this, Tora?" Nameo asks.

"I think it's planet Vidal." Tora answered.

"You mean the medical planet?" Bardock inquired.

"Yeah. Do you think hospitals have good food?" Tora questioned.

"I've been here before!" Slash announced, "They have EXCELLENT food!"

"Well, let's go then!" Raditz said, and his stomach agreed.

A doctor walked up to them to greet them. "Hello. How are you?"

"We're dying!" Raditz complained.

"Of what?" he asked, concerned.

"Of hunger!" Raditz joked.

"Oh." he chuckled, "Then please, help yourself." he said as he pointed them towards the cafeteria. When they got into the facilities, Kakarot noticed so many doctors, many with needles in their pockets.

"Needle!" he cried as he jumped behind his father's leg, "Scawy!"

"What's wrong with Kakarot?" Tora questioned.

"I think he's afraid of needles or something." Bardock guessed, and then bent down to pick up the frightened child, "They're not for you, Kakarot."

"Needles scawy..." he sniffed sadly.

"It's okay, Kakarot." Raditz confirmed to his little brother.

"kay..." Then, they all dug into the hospital food.

"That wasn't as good as I thought it would be..." Tora complained.

"Yeah..." Raditz agreed.

"I thought it was excellent!" argued Nameo.

"Well, we have different tastes." Bardock said.

"Whatever. Can we go now?" Slash cut in. They arrive at planet Wolnesha within 5 days time. When they do, the planet looks like a hurricane hit it.

"What happened here?" Bardock asked.

"Honay and Butar happened. They terrorize us, destroy our land, and kill some of us. They work us like slaves, and barely give us any food or water. They're the servants of Garnash." Slash explained.

"Then lets go find 'em." Bardock said, angry that anyone would do such a thing to such peaceful and innocent people.

"Their ship is usually over there." Nameo pointed East, and they all flew that way. They all snuck up into the ship, and hear them talking, but couldn't see them.

"I can't believe those numb-skulls ACTUALLY believe that there is a person named Garnash who is our master!" Honay laughs.

"Yes, I know. They're complete idiots! And their going to give us money. Do they really think we would set them free." Says Butar.

The two Wolneshin couldn't believe what they were hearing! Bardock held them back for a second, as if telling them to wait for the right moment.

"I wonder if they will come up with that money. It'll just make us richer!" Honay continued his laughing at the under-dogs.

"Yeah. How much was it? Twenty million, right?" Butar asked.

"Yes, I think so." Honay said, as he approached the doorway, looking back at his partner-in-crime. Bardock released the two Wolneshin so that they could attack at first sight. Nameo pounced Honay as soon as she saw his face. Honay looked much like Zarbon, the same hair style, and almost the same eyes. Honay's hair was navy blue, though and he didn't have on the same armor as Zarbon wore. He wore something similar to a fighting gi, except a little bit tighter-fitting. His voice was a little bit deeper than Zarbon's, too. When Butar stepped out, the Saiyans got him. He was tall, and seemed like someone who was spoiled rotten. His voice sounded rough and scratchy. He had the appearance of a normal human, and was wearing clothing similar to Honay's. The two were pinned against a wall by the three Saiyans and the two Wolneshin.

"Why are you interfering Saiyans? We have done NOTHING to you!" Butar protests.

"What you're doing is wrong. Treating such peaceful people as slaves is a SIN!" Bardock yells into his ear.

"We won't do it again! We promise!" begs Honay.

"Yeah, sure. Why should we believe you?" Tora asks, struggling to keep Butar pinned to the wall.

"Because of this." Butar says as he punches Tora's chest, making him loose grip.

"Grab him!" Yells Raditz, chasing after, because Bardock and Nameo can't let go of Honay. He arrives to see Butar K.O 'ed and on the ground. He also sees Kakarot starting to drag him back to the others. "Kakarot? Did you do this?"

"Ep!" Kakarot declares proudly. Bardose smiled too, thinking he helped a little, but he didn't.

"Wow..." Raditz said, "You're amazing!" he bragged.

"Waditz!" Kakarot cheered, as he went down the hallway. When the others saw Kakarot dragging Butar along, they were amazed! They got Butar and Honay to a prison, and helped the Wolneshin to rebuild their home world.

"Wait! Bardock!" Nameo cried out, trying to catch up to Bardock before he left.

"What is it?" Bardock asked.

"The prize money. We don't need it. Do you want it? You did win it after all..."

"You guys can keep it." Bardock offered, as he, Tora, Raditz, Kakarot, and Bardose all got into their space pods and left the now re-created world of Wolnesha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------

The first month of Summer Vacation is gone for the Saiyans! They reach Earth again, but what awaits them? Find out later. Remember, if you want to use Wolneshins, or the Planet Wolnesha, ask me! Gagawop Wuvs Yu!


	17. A Huntin We Will Go!

GASP! I've been moved to second page, or third page!!! NEED TO UPDATE! I don't own DBZ, or anything related, but I do own Wolneshins!

---------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- --------------------------------- -----

Chapter 17;

A Huntin We Will Go!

"Alright, Raditz! We should go hunting!" Bardock announced as they ate lunch.

"Why so random today, father?" Raditz asked.

"I dunno..." Bardock said, thinking really hard.

"So, where are we going to go?"

"The forest of death. I heard there are some really strong and cool creatures there! They even say it's haunted."

"Really!?" Raditz exclaimed, "Cool..."

"So you wanna go?"

"You bet I do!" Raditz said, shaking his head.

"Me too!" Kakarot chimed in.

"You sure, Kakarot?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah!"

"Okay. I guess we're all going." Bardock declared.

That night...

"Wake up Raditz." Bardock nudged. "WAKE UP!"

"I'm up!" Raditz reported.

"Good. Put on your armor so we can go."

"Fada...?" Kakarot said as he woke up.

"Also, I managed to get you some armor." Bardock said to Kakarot.

"Amow?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes. Put it on." Bardock handed Kakarot some armor that looked similar to his own, except without the headband. The two young Saiyans quickly slipped on their armor, and got ready for the hunt.

They flew to the woods, because no one lived near there. Also, it was very cold, and there seemed to be snow on the ground. But not ordinary snow. Red snow. Tammy freaked out when she saw it. Yes, stalker lady followed them to the FOREST OF DEATH!!!

"So father, what are we looking for?" Raditz asked.

"Anything. Whoever brings back the most flesh and meat wins!" Bardock declares, and runs off. Kakarot follows Raditz, so they are working together. Tammy is in a tree, as always, when she feels something sticky and gooey.

"Ew..." she moans, and shakes it off. But it won't come off. Suddenly, she is dragged up and she is stuck. She realizes she's in a giant spider web. She finds herself staring face-to-face with a giant spider who looks hungry for her blood. "HELP ME!" she screams.

"What was that?!" Raditz asks. He sees a figure fly off to find out. "Father?"

When Bardock arrives, he sees her wrapped up in a silk case of web, and the spider about to suck her blood.

"Tammy?!" he says in shock.

"I'm your stalker, you half-wit!" she yells, "I follow you ever where! NOW HELP ME!"

Bardock starts to attack the humongous arachnid, and Tammy can't believe her eyes. He finally blasts it, and carries it off. Correction, he flies off with it over his shoulder.

"HEY!" Tammy screams, not caring that he's flying, "YOU FORGOT ME!!!"  
"I didn't say I'd help you." Bardock explains, "I just wanted some points for our hunting game."

"GET BACK HERE AND GET ME DOWN!!!" It was too late for him to hear her. He had already flown off to catch more creatures of the night.

Raditz and Kakarot frantically searched for something to kill. They finally spotted something. A large horse, except it had something long coming from the top of its head. Raditz snuck up on it quietly, and grabbed its neck.

"Kakarot! Help me out here!" Raditz signaled, trying to contain the wriggling unicorn.

"Wight!" Kakarot said as he jumped up and kicked its head. It fell to the ground with a loud thump. Raditz decided he would carry the load.

Bardock was looking for bigger game, and stumbled across something huge. He tried to grab it.

"HEY! Let go!" said the large creature. "Who are you?" (you guys know this guy!)

"Me? I'm Bardock. I thought you were some kind of animal. Sorry." he apologized when he realized it was a man.

"That's okay. My name's Ox." (told you so) he replied.

"So why are you out here?" Bardock asked.

"Getting food for my daughter. Her mother recently died, and she's very young. Only a few weeks old, the poor girl." Ox said. Bardock didn't notice Ox had a small bear behind him for meat.

"Yeah. My youngest son's the same way. My older son's put up with it pretty well, though."

"Heh. Imagine that. Almost the same situation!" Ox laughed. "Do you live around here?"

"Not really." Bardock replied, "I live over on Mt. Paouz."

"I have a friend who lives there!" Ox exclaimed.

"Is his name Gohan?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey Father!" Raditz said as he came up to them.

"Hey Raditz." Bardock blurted, not noticing he said his Saiyan name. He felt like family with Ox for some reason, though. Some strange reason(in-laws!).

"Father!" Raditz warned.

"Hello, Raditz!" Ox greeted.

"Hi." Raditz said, hoping his father's mistake wouldn't bite him in the butt.

"Waditz!" Kakarot sang, coming out for everyone to see.

"What's your name little fellow?" Ox asked.

"Gagawop!" He said happily.

"His name's Goku." Raditz replied quickly.

"I'm Ox, and I'm pretty sure you both know your father, and I've got to go. See ya later, I guess." Ox said as he left.

_I have the strangest feeling we will meet again..._Bardock thinks, then shakes his head. "What'd you boys get?"

"Well, we got a horned horse, and a lot of other smaller creatures." Raditz tallies up.

"I got a giant spider, two big turtles, and a turkey. We'll just have to weigh it up when we get back to the house. Come on." Bardock says, as he begins to race the two youths.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Raditz calls, as he picks up the large leaf he has everything in and his baby brother.

The results were this:

Bardock-356.7 pounds

Raditz/Kakarot-356.71 pounds.

"Looks like we win, father!" Raditz bragged. Kakarot began jumping up and down with joy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. If Ox was an ox, I would've won!" Bardock complained.

"No excuses, father!" Raditz laughed.

Meanwhile Vegeta, Nappa, and Turles had not yet left the Earth and were staying in a nice hotel, and spending some time on our little planet. As young Vegeta wandered around through the boring hotel lobby, he saw a girl with blue-ish green hair. They just stared at each other, and then her father and mother took her to their hotel room.

"You okay, Prince Vegeta?" Nappa asks.

"Huh...?" he says, mildly dazed, then shakes his head, "Yeah. Are you ready to leave this planet, Nappa?"

"If you want to." Nappa says, "Do you think I'd look better without hair?"

"What?" Vegeta asks.

"Turles brought it up." Nappa explained.

"Do whatever you like. I'm going home." Vegeta declares as he walks off.

Back in the FOREST OF DEATH!!! Tammy is still stuck in the spider web. She is frantically trying to break free when Ox comes up to her.

"HELP!" she screams down to him, but alas, she wasn't heard. Instead, Ox kept on walking home to his only child, Chi-chi with a large bear tossed over his shoulder for food.

Back at the home of our humble trio, Raditz is trying to think of the penalty for Bardock since he lost. He wants it to be great, when he finally thinks of the perfect thing.

"Father!" He says as he walks into the kitchen where Bardock is trying to do something with the large amount of meat, "I have decided what you must do because we won."

"What...?" Bardock asks, a little bit afraid. He knew that Raditz could be quite sinister at times, when he wanted to be.

"You have to dye your hair hot pink for one whole day!" he declares.

"WHAT?!" he exclaims, "ANYTHING but my hair!"

"Be a good sport father. Besides, there was already some of the dye stuff in the bathroom, so you can't say you don't know where to get it." Raditz said as he pulls out a box with a woman's face on it.

"Fine! But I'm not leaving the house, you got that?! And I'm keeping track of time, so I won't be fooled." Bardock agrees, not of his own free will.

"Good." Raditz said. They shook hands to seal the pact.

Because they were out late, everyone went to bed at about 3:00 in the morning. Except Raditz. He was wide awake to carry out the rest of his brilliant, evil, manacle, awesome plan. He first went to Bardock's room, where the now pink-headed Saiyan lay, snoring. Raditz picked up the clock and set it backwards until it read 11:30 pm. He went through the rest of the house doing the same, until he was sure that he missed nothing, and no one would notice. He then went back to sleep with a smirk over his face, knowing that his father's hair would be pink for longer. He knew how much his father loved his hair, and was so reluctant to dye it pink, so a few extra hours would give him a small triumph in himself, without anyone else knowing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

Well, I put a few things in there to show you where the story might go later on. Bulma and Vegeta met, as did the future in-laws Ox and Bardock. Not to mention, Nappa will be bald now! Bardock with pink hair, hilarious! Enjoy, and see ya later, faithful viewers...er...readers!

Gagawop Wuvs Yu!

-Kid Goku 13

Author of this story


	18. Will They Ever Be Ordinary?

And now it's time for...An Ordinary Family!!! Yes, we continue to bring you our little story of Bardock, Raditz and Goku if Bardock had won against Frieza. I don't own DBZ, or anything like that, but I do own Wolneshins, Wolnesha, ect, and so on. Oh, and the FOREST OF DEATH!!! was my own creation, too!

---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18;

Will They Ever Be "Ordinary?"

Raditz was still asleep, as was Bardock. Kakarot had woken up earlier than the rest and found himself to be quite hungry. He went into the kitchen were he saw the fridge, freezer, and sink full of dead meat. They had eaten half of it the previous night, or else there wouldn't of been enough storage space. Kakarot's stomach began to growl menacingly, and he began to think with his small baby sized brain. He had seen Bardock cook lots of times, so he thought it wouldn't be too hard, right? He picked up a large chunk of meat and slapped it into the microwave. He pushed a couple of random buttons, and then the green one which just happened to be the start button. He watched it spin around and around in the microwave, but it didn't ding like it usually did. He waited, and he waited, and he waited until finally he just opened it back up and took out what was his breakfast. What used to be raw meat was now a black, burnt clump of God knows what! Not to mention, it smelled terrible. But, not everything was as it looked, so he tried a bite. Now, keep this in mind, this was the child who loved Fasha's burnt cooking, and would eat almost anything. He spat out his "masterpiece" and rushed over to the sink to get a drink of water.

Meanwhile in Bardock's room, he had woken up. The first thing he saw was his pink hair. He looked over to see a note on the nightstand, like before. It said something unusual today.

Raditz probably changed the clocks. Un-dye your hair, go and check TV clock.

-Guess who.

Yes, in fact, he did check the TV, and yes, Raditz had changed the time. But, he thought it would be much more entertaining to pull a little prank of his own on Raditz. As much as it pained him, he left his hair in its Un-natural color. After sitting around for a minute, he noticed the awful smell coming from the kitchen, and saw Kakarot in the sink with a constant stream of water in his mouth.

"Kakarot?" he asked.

"Hungwy..." Kakarot complained.

"Guess we can't have that..." Bardock sighed as he went over to pick his young son up out of the sink.

"Fada ook funny!" Kakarot sang.

"Yeah, I know..."

After Bardock had successfully microwaved the meat, there was a knock at the door. It was Felice, selling cookies again. He quickly slipped on a hat to cover his...shame...and answered the door.

"Hey Felice. Just the person I needed to see." Bardock smirked.

"Me?" she asked innocently.

"Yes. I saw how you were eying Ray. That's why I need your help." Bardock said, then went over and whispered his plan into her ear.

"On one condition." Felice demands, "You buy all of these cookies."

"Well, they are pretty good, so deal!" he agreed.

"Why do you need me to do this, anyway?" Felice asks. Bardock pulls off his hat, and her jaw nearly hits the floor. "I think it looks nice that way." she giggles.

"Well, I don't, so please help me out." Bardock said.

"All right." she teased.

Raditz woke up to feel like something wasn't right. First off, he noticed Kakarot wasn't there, which was strange all in itself. Then, he saw a small pink table in the middle of the room, and seated there, Felice in a summer dress. She picked up a glass of tea and sipped it.

"We're playing house." she demanded.

"What's that...?" Raditz rolled his eyes.

"It's simple. We're a married couple and live out our lives together." she explained as she sipped her tea again.

"WHAT?! I'm not doing that!!!!" he protested.

"Yes you are, and Goku will be our baby." she smirked.

"Not him too!" Raditz begged, "He's to young to die!"

"It's not torture!" she insisted, "Now Ray, dear, what should we do today."

"You go away! That's what YOU'RE gonna do!" he said as he picked her up.

"Oh my," she blushed, "So strong."

"Whatever..." he rolled his eyes again and dropped her out the window.

"THAT HURT!" she cried.

"I don't care." he laughed.

"You're the worst husband EVER!" she cried again. He dumped her table and tea set on top of her, too.

"Sorry you had to put up with that witch, Kakarot." he said, turning his attention to his baby brother who was dressed in baby doll clothes. "You're a good soldier."

"Waditz, elp!" he pleaded, as he tried to squirm out of the uncomfortable outfit with no success.

Raditz burned the ugly clothing and took Kakarot to the kitchen where pink-haired Bardock was sitting. He had already turned the clocks back to normal time, and was eating lunch.

"Have you seen Kakarot anywhere?" he asked, not looking at them.

"He's right here, father. You can Un-dye your hair. Such a horrible, horrible trick taught me a lesson." Raditz said as he handed his father the young child.

"Why was he in your room?" Bardock asked.

"You don't know? Felice took him up there." Raditz explained.

"I never said she could do that! He didn't deserve such unfair treatment!" Bardock exclaimed.

"Never let her back into this house." Raditz begged.

"Agreed." Bardock confirmed. "Cookies?" he offered.

"Do you think Tammy ever got down?" Raditz asked.

"I hope not..." Bardock sighed.

In the tree in the backyard, sitting on Tammy's limb was her, still wrapped up in web, which had stuck to her new tree.

"I'LL GET YOU!!!" she declared.

The three boys heard a hover car cutting through, but didn't stop at their house. Bardock went outside to see where it was going when he saw a familiar figure fly by, heading towards Gohan's.

"Hey, Ox." Bardock waves, but the large man didn't hear him. He shrugged it off, and walked back inside.

"Who was that father?" Raditz asked.

"That Ox guy. He must've been going to Gohan's." Bardock said.

"Oh..."Raditz went back to eating his lunch and watching TV.

"Ox!" Kakarot sang.

"Hey Raditz?" he starts.

"Yes, Father?" Raditz asked.

"Nothing..." he sighed, and went outside to train, "Wanna come Raditz? I've only sparred with you once before, you know."

"You're right!" Raditz realizes, "Sure. Why not."

They both meet up in the back yard, and are about to begin when they hear something moving in a nearby tree.

"I'm getting tired of her!" Bardock yells, as he goes towards the tree.

"Bout time. Get me out of this stuff, since you FINALLY found me!" she growls. He picks her up, and she thinks that maybe he is going to help her, but instead, he throws her far, far, far away.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screams. (As far as a visual image, she goes so far away, all you see is a star.)

"You think she'll ever come back, father?" Raditz asked, as he watched her fly.

"I don't know, but she's really starting to tick me off!" Bardock said, and then got into a fighting stance, "You ready?"

"Yeah." Raditz got into a stance similar to Bardock's.

They both charged at each other, just like at the tournament.

---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

I'll leave what happens in the fight to you guys. It's hard to write a fight scene! How can you right a punch!

------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------

"Wow Raditz!" Bardock said, out of breath, "You almost beat me."

"I didn't expect myself to do so well, either." Raditz replied.

"Let's go in..." Bardock suggested.

"Sure." They both limped into the house. They were tired from their long, hard match!

"Fada? Waditz? You okay?" Kakarot asked.

"Yeah...just...tired..." Raditz said, half asleep.

"Kay..." Kakarot sighed, mildly sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Bardock.

"Nuffin..." he sighed again, and went off into Raditz's room, and curled up on the bed to sleep.

They all woke up about 1 hour later, fully refreshed.

"What do you wanna do?" Bardock asked, extremely bored.

"I don't know...want to go to Gohan's?" Raditz suggested.

"I guess..." he sighed. "Let's go."

"Coming, father." Raditz said as he picked up Kakarot and they began their walk over to Gohan's house.

They arrive shortly after, and knock on the door.

"Hey, Gohan." Bardock greeted after he let them in. "Hey Ox."

"Hey, Bardock." Ox burst with his loud voice. Kakarot went over to Chi-chi who was sitting next to him and looked at her. She did the same back to him.

"Hi." he finally said, "I Gagawop!"

"Hello..." she blushed.

The five sat around and talked for a long time, actually until it got dark and Ox left. Bardock, Raditz and Kakarot didn't want to make him cook for 3 Saiyans, but didn't just want to leave, so they let Kakarot spend the night over there. They hadn't noticed, though, that this was the night of the full moon! Bardock noticed on one of the calenders in his house that it was a full moon tonight. He rushed over to Gohan's, but it was too late. Kakarot had already transformed. Bardock tried to grab him, but it was hard because Kakarot was at least ten times his size! His only resort to save the Gohan was to transform, too. Luckily, he could control himself as a giant ape. He quickly turned to the moon and transformed. Gohan was under a pile of rubble, dying slowly, and watching.

"Kakarot!" Bardock yelled, "Stop this!"

Kakarot didn't listen, though. He kept tearing down trees, and crushing anything in sight. Bardock began to fight him off, and obviously won. He had to go to drastic measures, though. He had to destroy the moon, but it was no problem for him. He dug through the ruins of Golan's house, and found his broken body. He was still breathing, but barely. Bardock rushed him to a hospital, and Raditz was at home wondering why Bardock ran out of the house like he did when he went to face Kakarot without telling him.

"Alright, Bardock. He should be here for a few weeks, but he should be just fine." the doctor said.

"Thanks." Bardock replied and headed for home.

"Father, where were you?" Raditz asked when Bardock and Kakarot entered the house.

"Kakarot looked at the full moon and nearly killed Gohan." Bardock explained.

"Father, that's ridiculous! There is no moon tonight, see?" Raditz pointed out the window.

"Because I had to blow it up." he sat down, with Kakarot sleeping in his arm.

"What?!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Please don't ask any more questions. We've had a rough night..." Bardock sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Okay." Raditz said and went off to bed. Kakarot remained passed out in Bardock's lap as he went to sleep in the living room recliner.

A few days pass by, and Bardock gets a phone call from the hospital saying that Gohan passed away, not from the injuries, but from old age. Kakarot was very sad about this, even though he didn't know what exactly had happened. He also remembered something Gohan had told him.

----------- -----------

"Goku, if anything ever happens to me, remember my spirit will always live on in this ball. When I pass away, you can have it." Gohan said, and showed young Kakarot the dragon ball.

------------- --------

Kakarot eventually went over to Gohan's and got his most prized possession. He kept it in his room, on a tiny purple cushion, and talked to it every now and then, too.

----------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- ------

Wow, this might be my longest chapter since about 8! I think it was 8...Yes, Gohan is dead now. And Kakarot got his dragon ball! What will happen next time? Find out on the next installment of DBZ, Ordinary Family!!!

Gagawop Wuvs Yu!

-Kid Goku 13


	19. Tammy is GONE!

Now then, I don't own DBZ, and IloveZarbon397 has contributed both and idea AND the fight scene from last chapter that I left out. I shall paste it, and then we go to the story!

------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- --

Fight Scene from Chapter 18:

Bardock and Raditz readied on their fighting positions. They glared at each other with serious expressions. Few seconds later, Raditz decided to make the first move and starts to execute non-stop palm strikes towards his father! Since Bardock is such an expert in fighting, he blocks and evades every single of his son's move. In the end, Bardock spotted an open spot and successfully countered with a backfist! Raditz didn't catch up with his awesome speed and got hit on the chest! Bardock, after the backfist, quickly executed an elbow strike on Raditz's head which forces him to go down! Raditz stood up quickly and jumped in mid-air. He gathered a sufficient amount of energy and fired two powerful ki blasts! Bardock gave a smirk and teleported in front of Raditz before the blasts could even hit him! Raditz's father then made his move and executed various punches and kicks! Raditz tried to keep up with his speed, but sometimes he let himself off-guard a bit! As soon Bardock executed a straight punch, Raditz successfully grasp his move, but Bardock countered with a turning side kick which causes for Raditz to be blown away! He stopped, made a short screech, assaults towards Bardock along with homing ki blasts! Bardock deflects all of the energy blasts, but Raditz tricked him and quickly teleported at the back of Bardock! He's about to give a powerful blow on the back, but Bardock quickly sensed it and teleported at the back of Raditz and decided to give another blow also! Raditz sensed it too and teleported once more on the back of his father and performed a tornado kick, but Bardock, again, disappeared and reappeared at the back of Raditz and executed an uppercut on the back effectively! Raditz squint his eyes a bit, but still kept going on. Raditz then lifted up his right hand he's about to perform on of his special moves! "Saturday Crush"! Raditz: Take this! SATURDAY CRUSH! Raditz executed it as fast as lightning! Bardock gave a smirk again. He, without signs, executed a move called "Riot Javelin"! It's very similar to the "Final Spirit Cannon", but, obviously, less stronger and less bigger. As soon these special blasts meet each other, both created shocking waves and booming sounds! The special techniques "exchanged shots"! Raditz tried to control his technique and overcome his father's Riot Javelin, but Bardock is not even trying at all! Several seconds later of such a hectic time, the powerful moves instead exploded and smoke and smolder floated everywhere! Raditz can't really sense his father's energy and his vision was blurry due to the smoke! As soon some of the smolder faded away, Raditz spotted a black figure heading straight towards him! It was Bardock and he quickly execute a punch on his son's stomach and chained up with a turning hook kick! Bardock is performing the "Final Revenger"! Bardock jumped in mid-air and gave a confident shout to build up his Saiyan strength! Bardock: (Shouted) HYAH! Bardock performed an uppercut on Raditz's chin sending him to be blown away again! He then went behind Raditz, grabbed his neck, and performed a knee strike along with a back-flip! Bardock was about to execute his final move! He clasped his hands together and pound Raditz on the head causing for his own son to bump on the ground. Bardock descended on the soil and stared at his own son. Raditz finally gave up and decided to end his training. Bardock held his right hand and helped Raditz stand up on his two feet. Bardock gave a smile to show that he's really proud of his son. 

Thank you IloveZarbon397, and now the chapter begins. Sorry if the fight scene is long, but it's very truly awesome and thank you!!!

-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Chapter 19;

Summer is Almost Over!!!

A week had passed since Gohan had died, it was as boring as ever at the Saiyan house. It's just too bad that today was the last day of summer vacation. Raditz was trying to teach Kakarot how to fight. He was showing him a basic fighting pose when he saw a woman walking towards their house. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and blue jeans. Nothing too fancy. Also, she had blond hair that came to shoulder length that was tied into a pony tail with a pink ribbon. She walked past the two younger Saiyans and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Bardock answered as he opened the door.

"Hi." she greeted, "My name is Amy, and I heard you were looking for a girlfriend on the Internet."

"What's the Internet?" Bardock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh..um..." she tried to think of a lie, "Nothing. So are we going on a date or what?"

"Look, ma'am..." he said as nicely as he could, "I don't want a new wife, okay? Mine died, and I miss her." Just then, Kakarot flew up to her and pulled her hair to reveal Tammy in disguise.

"Tammy?!" Bardock and Raditz exclaimed.

"Yeah! And I would of got away with it if it wasn't for your meddling kid!!!" she said. (Scooby Doo!) Bardock hit her in the back of the neck to knock her out. He dragged her over to where the space pods were. Tora had left one behind, and he and his son went back in one. Not to mention, there was Bardock's. He threw her into the pod and started it up. He also put a note in the space pod to not let her go anywhere unless she gets on their nerves. And then, she was off to planet Vegeta. Oh what fun the Saiyans would have with their new punching bag!

"Nice job flying!" Raditz congratulated.

"Fwying?" he asked.

"You still have a lot to learn..." Raditz sighed.

"Waditz!"

On planet Vegeta a few hours later, Tammy arrives. The pod opens up, and some Saiyans gather around. Luckily, Tora was in the crowd, and he walks up to see the note. A smirk comes across his face as he thinks of all the things he could do to her. Use her to target practice, weights, anything. But then he remembers Sash, who is still very ill and makes the perfect solution. What was it you ask? House maid. She was stubborn at first, but after a couple of life-threats, she learned to do what she was told.

"She won't be coming back this time!" Raditz declared.

"Don't say that! You might jinx us!!" Bardock said, quickly.

"Even if she does somehow make it back, I have a feeling she wouldn't mess with us any more."

----------------- ------------------- ------------------------ --------------------------------------- ------------------- --

Yes, my part in this chapter was short, but I have something that I think I will put in next time. I will skip a few years ahead, to when Goku is 5 and Raditz is 15. I think that'll be interesting. High school for Raditz...odd. Anyway, if you think I shouldn't skip the amount of time listed, put it in your review. I have many ideas for this though, not to mention some things that are cool! Why did I type that? Why did I type that?! Forget it...Anyway, review if you want to, and I'll see you next time, in...dum dum dum! CHAPTER 20!!!

Gagawop Wuvs Yu!

-Kid Goku 13


	20. Five Years Later

Alrighty, then. Here we go with CHAPTER 20! Sorry it took me a little while...

----------------- ----------------------- -------------------------------------- ----------------------------- --------------

5 years have passed since the last installment, and everyone has learned a little bit more about Earth. Kakarot has grown up to be a great warrior for his age. Raditz is now a freshmen in high school, while Bardock still teaches Gym at the elementary school, where Kakarot will be starting soon. Raditz is a little bit taller than his age group, and a very well built young man. He has done okay in all of his classes, except Gym, which he passed with flying colors even though Bardock forced him to work three times harder during his time at Dacusville. But, those days are gone now. Raditz is now a freshmen at Pickens High (just used my school...), because Dacusville had no high school. He and Ryan had become very close friends, until he moved away. And without further adieu, let's get this started!

Chapter 20;

Time Sure Flies!

"Wake up, Raditz." Bardock says loud enough for his 15-year-old son to hear.

Raditz is sprawled out on the bed in only his boxers, and Kakarot, even now, is curled up in a little ball beside him.

"What...?" he asked sleepily.

"School starts back today." Bardock answered.

"Five more minutes..." he yawned.

"Kakarot, you need to get up, too." Bardock ignored Raditz's plea, and turned to his youngest.

"Huh?" Kakarot said groggily.

"Don't you remember, kid?"

"Okay..." Kakarot complained. "Come on Raditz!" he nudged.

"No thanks, Kakarot..." he said, still half asleep.

"It's not an option, now get up!" Bardock said, a little bit louder.

"Fine..." he sighed.

Raditz had a large book bag over his shoulder, typical of any PHS student, and he was wearing baggy blue jeans with a black spandex shirt. Kakarot, on the other had, was just wearing a blue shirt, with blue pants (his original fighting gi!). Bardock is just wearing red gym shorts with a black and white stripe down each side and a white t-shirt. And don't forget his trademark headband! They all headed out into the day that awaits them.

Raditz's day...

Raditz is wondering down the hall, like all of the freshmen, with schedule in hand to see where he's supposed to go, when he sees a familiar face.

"Prince Vegeta?"

"Yes. I heard that Bulma woman is supposed to come here." Vegeta said, as if he didn't care.

"Who's Bulma...?" Raditz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"None of your business."

"Is she an earthing that you like or something?"

Vegeta froze for a second.

"...No!"

"Have you been spying on here since you came to Earth five years ago?"

"...NO!"

"You like an Earthling! You like an Earthling!" Raditz chants.

"I DO NOT! Now, I need to go here so I can...um...learn...yeah, that's a good lie...but can I stay with you?" Vegeta says, slightly ticked.

"Why? It only takes about 2 hours to get back and forth from Vegeta." Raditz explains.

"Shut up! As your prince, I ORDER you to let me stay with you." Vegeta yelled.

"Fine! But we have to make sure it's okay with my father." Raditz said, and looked back down at his schedule.

Bulma walked past, and winked at Vegeta.

"Hey, Vegeta, you okay?" Raditz asked.

"Huh...?" Vegeta asked, slightly dazed when he realized he was slightly drooling.

"That was her, wasn't it?" Raditz laughed.

"...SHUT UP!" Vegeta said, now blushing mildly.

"Let's go. Where does this say..." Raditz said, looking at both his and Vegeta's schedules, "Van."

"What kind of lousy name is that?" Vegeta chuckles.

"I dunno." Raditz shrugs, and they walk off to class.

Little did Vegeta know that Bulma had all the same classes with them! Vegeta is stuck sitting right behind Bulma, actually. Luckily, they didn't have to do anything in that class, or the Saiyan Prince would fail horribly!

"Alright..." Mr. Van said, "Welcome to PHS, and this is a fairly easy class." Mr. Van was about 29, and seemed very nice. "All we do in here is call roll. It's too early in the morning to do anything, don't you guys agree?"

"Yeah. Thank God!" one of the students shouted.

"Okay...I'll just call out you're name, then do whatever, kay guys?" he announced, "Bulma?"

"Here." Bulma said.

"Nigh?"

"Here." (Random student)

"George?"

"Here." (Random kid)

Many more random kids later...

"Raditz?"

"Yeah?" he yawned.

Raditz's name had been revealed by mistake when he was in fifth grade, but everyone seemed to like this name better than "Ray", so he just used it now.

"Vegeta?"

"What?!" Vegeta barked.

"Well, do whatever. I don't care." the teacher said, and went over to his desk.

Bulma turned around to Vegeta, who was watching her.

"Hey, homeboy." she said.

"Home...what?" he asked quietly.

"You're cute." she winked.

"I'm...cute...? Bah!"

"You like an Earthling...You like an Earthling..." Raditz chanted while whispering in his ear.

"SHUT UP PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Vegeta yelled.

After the 1 hour 30 minute duration of the class, they went to 2A, which was Algebra.

"Alright, alright! Sit down everybody." the teacher, who was a guy named Mr. Dee said.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Bulma commented.

He glared at her and said, "Okay. That was funny. Ha ha. Open up your books to page 3."

Page 3 had 50 warm-up problems, which were all very, very hard to solve.

"This is your pretest. I expect all of the problems done in one hour, and I expect them to be mostly right." he explained.

"Nice work. You're little girlfriend got us all in trouble." Raditz murmured.

"Actually..." Mr. Dee cut in, "You would have had to take this under the same conditions no matter what."

"Awwwww maaaan..." Raditz sighed, and began to work.

He had seen most of the material in the past, so it wasn't really very hard. He was just racing against time was all. Bulma, being a genius, was the first to finish, and somehow, by some miracle, Vegeta knew the stuff a little bit. How, I don't know, because there were no schools on Vegeta. Anyway, the teacher was nice enough to give them the last thirty minutes to do whatever they want, but they had homework, so...no one liked him.

In 3A, it was fairly easy. It was English, which was taught by Mrs. Sherry.

"Alright. I want you to fill out these forms so I can get to know you all a little better, okay?" she said as she passed out a piece of paper with personality questions on both sides of it.

Mrs. Sherry's room was decorated with pink and orange flowers and polka dots, which sickened both Raditz and Prince Vegeta. Everyone began to jot down the answers to the questions.

Answers of the Saiyans...

1.What is your favorite color?

Raditz said:Black

Vegeta said:_Royal_ Blue. Why do you care?

2.What is your favorite TV show?

Raditz said:Dr. Slump (one of Akira Toriyama's manga/anime. Or at least, I think it's an anime...)

Vegeta said:Wouldn't you like to know?

3.Do you like animals?

Raditz said:I like to hunt and train against them.

Vegeta said:Oh yes. I love to torture them until they cry out in pain and cook them while they suffer!

The questions continued like this, with Raditz not being half as cruel as Vegeta. Anyway, when the test was done, Vegeta was laughing at how evil his responses had been. The test took longer than everyone would have thought, so there was about 10 minutes left of class. Vegeta was feeling slightly better about his crush on Bulma, but still couldn't quite get over her. He just watched her as she talked to the other girls in the class.

"Prince Vegeta? Helllllllllooo?" Raditz said as he waved his hand in front of Vegeta's face.

"What is it, low-level?" Vegeta barked.

"Vegeta, the bell just rang." Raditz informed him.

"Bah. Where are we going now?"

"Lunch."

"Thank GOD! Some food!" Vegeta exclaimed.

_I just hope that Vegeta doesn't have to eat..._Raditz thinks,_...Mystery Meat..._(You all remember that bad experience in chapter 5, I believe)

Luckily for the Prince, today was Pizza, because school started back on a Friday this year, which everyone thought was stupid. Anyway, Raditz was eating his favorite food, fish, all alone, because Vegeta was busy following Bulma, who was gossiping with the other Earthling females.

"Oh my God! Did you guys hear about High School Musical 2?!" one of the girls who was sitting with Bulma exclaimed.

"Yeah! My Dad's gonna take me to go see it!" Bulma answered happily.

"You have GOT to take us with you, girlfriend!" another one blurted.

And the conversation continued on as such. (God, it pained me so much to write that...) Vegeta was at the table next to theirs, thinking.

_What the HFIL is High School Musical? I bet it's really lame..._(More than he could believe)

"Hey homeboy!" Bulma called.

"Stop calling me that!" he yelled, "What?"

"Do you want to sit with us?" she asked.

"Uh..." he began to stammer. _What should I say?!_

He didn't even realize that he had gotten up and already sat down with them! He was viciously attacking his slice of pizza, because it had felt like FOREVER since he last ate.

Now, pay attention, readers because Raditz and Vegeta's 4A teacher is a real teacher. Her name is Mrs. Justus, and she is out to get EVERYONE. That's no lie. NO ONE passes her class unless she knows that she'll get caught.

"This should be easy." Raditz guessed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah." Vegeta agreed.

"Alright. Here's a test for you to take so I can know you." she said as she smiled and tried to look nice.

"Another one?!" Complained Raditz.

"Yes another one. All teachers do this if they care!" she smiled again.

"It's official..." Vegeta began, "School sucks."

"Tell me about it!" Raditz nodded.

"Oh, now." She sighed.

After a long class period of notes, not to mention the personality test, only a few minutes remained.

"So Vegeta..." Raditz said, "How have things on Vegeta been going since summer?"

"I am almost of rightful age to rule over Vegeta as King of all Saiyans."

"Wow, really?" Raditz asked.

"Yes."

The bell rang and it was time to go home, finally, after a long day of hard, stupid school.

Kakarot's day...

Bardock and Kakarot walked into the school building.

"Do I HAVE to, Father?" the young Saiyan asked sadly.

"Yes, Kakarot. You'll get to see me, soon." Bardock answered.

_I hate when he calls me that...but I could never tell him..._Kakarot thinks to himself.

Kakarot arrived at a small room that had letters of the alphabet and some numbers on the walls. Also, there were many toys, and etcetera along the floor. He went and sat down, kind of worried about how this day would go over. He found himself sitting next to a girl with long, black hair and a pink helmet with a blade on it.

"Hi. I'm Chi-chi." she said, _He's sooooo handsome_ she thinks to herself.

"Chi-chi?" he asks, "That name sounds kinda familiar...anyway, I'm Goku."

"Your name sounds familiar too..." she commented, "And I think I've seen you somewhere before..."

"Oh well! Have you ever been here before, Chi-chi?" Kakarot asked.

"Nope. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you knew if this was going to be boring...my big brother said it was."

"Oh...What's your big brother's name?"

"Raditz."

"I really think I know you." she clarifies.

As you must know, Kindergarten is always easy. Basically, it's just nap-time and recess, and don't forget snack time! Don't you miss those days? Anyways, right after recess, Kakarot is sent to gym, which makes him happy. He is the first one to arrive. Unlike Raditz, Kakarot went to gym at the very end of the day. (Shall be covered in Bardock's Day.)

Bardock's day...

"Do I HAVE to, father?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes, son. But you'll get to see me soon enough." Bardock smiled.

Bardock arrived in the teacher's lounge, as usual, to find a new teacher. Mrs. Sophie had quit the previous summer. Anyway, there was another male teacher. This guy was completely new to teaching, just like Bardock was.

"Hello." said the new guy, "I'm Chris Shepard (first name to pop into my head, Nintendo Power Readers). I'm supposed to teach English in the fifth grade. Who are you?"

"I'm Bardock, the gym teacher."

"I'm just glad I'm not the only guy teacher here." Chris smiled.

"I was, at one point." Bardock said.

"Talk about awkward, huh, Bardock?" Chris joked.

"I have the sudden urge to hit you.(NP readers know what I mean!)"

"I get that a lot." Chris sighed.

"Can't imagine why..." Bardock rolled his eyes.

Bardock sat alone in the dark gym that morning. All he had was himself, a pen, and a crossword puzzle. He finished it quickly, for he had gotten the nack of them. Never took Bardock for a puzzle kind of guy, did you? Suddenly, Tora staggered in through the door, bloody and beaten, holding Sash and Bardose.

"Tora! What happened?!" Bardock said, concerned about his friend.

"It's...it's Planet Vegeta...A comet...It collided with the surface. It's gone..." he gasped between breaths.

"What?!"

"I wouldn't lie to you, old friend." he said, still in bad shape.

"You guys can stay with me, but..." Bardock began, but was cut off by the bell, "I can't leave right now, and you're in such bad shape you can't fly. Just wait here."

"Okay..." he said, understandingly.

"I'll be right back, okay? I'll see if I can leave for a minute."

Bardock dashed to the office as fast as he could, while Tora was left in the gym with his wife and son.

"Dad, are we gonna be okay?" little Bardose asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry, kid." Tora said and ran his hand through his son's hair to comfort him.

Meanwhile in the office.

"What is it, Bardock? You seem out of breath." Principal Bob asked.

"Can I go home for a second. A friend of mine is in really bad shape, and I need to help him out." Bardock requested.

"Sure. About how long would it take you?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Okay. You sure you aren't going to take the rest of the day off?" Bob asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Bardock said and ran off to the gym.

Deep in space...

"I feel kinda bad for stealing their space pod, but then again..." Tammy smirked, "They all could fit into one if they tried."

"Earth two hours away." the computer announced.

"I'm coming for you Bardock! I'll get you for dumping me on that planet! You'll see."

Bardock shuffled Tora, Sash and Bardose around until he could carry them all.

"You have a nice house, Bardock." Sash smiled, for she had never seen it before.

"Thanks. I'll come back later. Door's unlocked." Bardock said, and rushed off again.

After the boring classes of the day, he was finally at the last one.

"Hey, father!" Goku said as he ran up to him.

"Hey, Goku. It's already the end of the day?" Bardock asked.

_I forgot he has to call me Goku at school...yay! _"Yup!" he nodded.

"It sure has been a weird day..." Bardock sighed.

"What do you mean, Father?" Goku asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Besides all of the boring classes, Tora and his family came by."

"Bardose! And Tora!" Goku's eyes lit up with happiness.

"Yeah. They said that a comet hit the planet and blew it up..." he sighed again.

"So we can't go to Vegeta anymore?" Goku asked sadly. In the past years, the little Saiyan loved the visits to his home planet.

"Fraid so. I wonder how many survivors there are..." Bardock began to wonder.

Students began to wonder into the gym. The first was Chi-chi who came up to Goku and Bardock.

"Hey Goku, is this your dad? He looks familiar, too!" she said.

"Hey, wait. Are you Chi-chi?" Bardock asked.

"Yes sir, I am. How do you know my name?" she questioned.

"I've known you since a while back. How's Ox?" Bardock explained.

"My dad? Well, the mountain we live on caught on fire, so we have to live down in the forest. People think that my dad eats people. Ooh! I just want to teach them a lesson!" she punched at air.

"Is there anything I can do to help you guys?" Bardock asked, concerned.

"We like the forest. Besides, our house is probably gone now, anyway." she smiled.

"O-okay..." Bardock stammered, surprised at her answer.

The rest of the students began to file into the gym and sat down on the floor.

"Alright, guys. I'm sure at least some of you had heard of me from older siblings or something. And if you haven't, I'm Bardock."

"Hi, Bardock." everyone chimed.

"So...today we'll have a vote on what we do, okay?" he suggested. "How many of you want to play dodgeball? (Who would've guessed?)"

10 people raised their hands, Goku and Chi-chi were two of them.

"How about basket ball?"

The remaining 3 kids raised their hands, but were over-ruled. Bardock went down stairs to the stock room to get out the dodgeballs while the others talked.

After class, Goku and Bardock went home. Ever since middle school, Raditz had been home later than them. When Goku and Bardock got there, the little Saiyan sniffed and climbed up a tree.

"What is it, Kakarot?" Bardock asked.

"I smell something weird..." he said, continuing climbing. "Father?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there always a lady up here?"

"Huh?" Bardock climbed up, and sure enough, guess who was there?

"ACK! I didn't expect for you to find me!" Tammy screamed.

"And here I was hoping you blew up with the planet!" Bardock growled.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" she challenged.

Bardock picked her up and shoved her into the space pod she came in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she demanded.

"Setting the space pod to go until it runs out of fuel and then land." he said, pressing some buttons.

"What?! You're...you're...EVIL!!"

"No, I'm not." he said, finishing his programming. "And if you know what's good for you, you won't come back."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled in frustration.

"Father, who was that?" Goku asked after the pod was gone.

"No one, son." he looked down, and smiled. "Let's go see Tora."

"Yay! Tora! And Bardose!" he cheered and ran inside. If the door hadn't been cracked open, he would of broken it down. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Kakarot!" Bardose said, running over to him.

"Hey Kakarot." Tora and Sash said. Bardose had regained most of his energy because his parents had protected him with their lives, but they were still in bad shape.

"Mother, Father, are you two going to be okay? I'm going to go with Kakarot." Bardose asked.

"Yeah. We've been through worse, believe me." Tora chuckled.

"Okay!" Bardose quickly ran after Goku who had went off to his room. "Hey, Kakarot, is Earth a good place to be?"

"Yeah! It's the best planet I've ever been on. Vegeta was second best." Goku smiled.

"Hey, what's that thing?" Bardose asked, pointing up to the dragon ball.

"I don't know. My grandpa gave it to me when he died. I like it. He said his spirit would always be in it." Goku explained.

"Wow..." Bardose awed in amazement.

"Father! I'm home!" Raditz announced as he walked into the living room.

---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

You'll have to wait till next time for what happens! I think you guys have waited long enough for this. Anyway, it is 8 pages long, a new record!

Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13


	21. New Home

Last time on Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family, Raditz begins to attend Pickens High School, where he sees Prince Vegeta, who is in love with an Earthling named Bulma. Meanwhile, little Kakarot sees a girl from his past named Chi-chi in his kindergarten class. Also, we find that Planet Vegeta has been destroyed by a comet, and Tora, Sash and Bardose manage to escape.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- ---

Chapter 21;

New Home

"Father, I'm home!" Raditz announced as he came through the door.

"What a small home you have, Raditz." Vegeta commented.

"Hey, Raditz." Bardock said, turning the corner and not hearing Vegeta, "Oh, hey Prince Vegeta."

"Hello Bardock." he said.

"Tora? What are you doing here?" Raditz asked as he threw his books down into a corner.

"The best way to say this is to be up front about it, so..." Tora began, "Planet Vegeta was struck by a large comet today. We barely managed to escape. We're not sure how many others survived."  
"What...?" Raditz was shocked by this news.

"So...it's gone...?" Vegeta confirmed. Tora just nodded.

"Vegeta...I'm sorry." Raditz said.

"It's alright, Raditz. But just think, five years ago your father managed to kill Frieza to save the planet, and now this!"

"Yeah. Talk about a punch in the face!" Bardock joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Vegeta, you can stay with us if you want to."

"Actually, Father, he already was going to do that." Raditz said.

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta barked.

"Okay, okay! Temper, temper, temper." Raditz joked. I guess he inherited Bardock's sense of humor.

"Really? Why?" Bardock asked.

"Well, he seems to of found an Earthling he liked five years ago." Raditz teased.

"DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN!!" Vegeta yelled.

"Geez! I was just kidding around, Vegeta!" Raditz defended.

About then, Goku and Bardose came around the corner.

"Raditz! You're home!" Goku said happily.

"Hello Kakarot. And Bardose, too." he smirked.

"Hey, it's Vegeta!" Goku smiled.

"Yes, Kakarot." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Bardose, let's go outside and fight!" Goku suggested, turning his back at Vegeta's mean-ness.

"Yeah!" Bardose said, and they both ran out the door to spar.

"Those two..." Sash smiled.

"Yeah. They're so full of energy." Tora said.

"I know. Tell me about it." Bardock joked. "You guys look hungry."

There was no need for response, for their stomachs all growled. Even Goku and Bardose peeked their heads through the door.

"Father. When's supper?" Goku asked. Everyone began to laugh, and Bardock went into the kitchen. A little while later, Sash went into the kitchen.

"Do you want some help?" Sash asked.

"Nah. I've got it. You guys should rest." Bardock said. He had recently tried using the stove. (Talk about weird!)

"Are you sure?" she said. She felt guilty. Sash didn't like being a burden on her friends, you see.

"Yeah." he smiled.

"Okay. Let me know if you need help later." Sash said and went back into the room with Tora.

Bardose and Goku were outside, and had just finished their sparring match.

"You didn't seem fully focused. What's wrong, Bardose?" Goku asked.

"I'm just worried..." Bardose sighed.

"About what?" Goku questioned and sat down next to him.

"Well, we don't have a home any more." he sighed again.

"I've been homesick before when we would come to Vegeta. I had fun, but it wasn't home..." Goku said, trying to comfort his friend, "My father said that you and your parents are living with us now, right?"

"Yeah." Bardose nodded.

"Well, this is home now, then!" he smiled.

"Yeah! You're right!" Bardose cheered up.

"Kakarot! Bardose! Supper's ready." Sash called from the door.

"Let's go! I'm starving!" Goku said, and pulled off one of his trademark doofy Goku grins.

Everyone was chowing down like they hadn't eaten in years, as was typical for Saiyans as you may or may not know (if you don't, you need to watch the show more.), when Goku bit down on something hard.

"Ow!" he yelped. When he took it out of his mouth, it was a tooth! "Ah! Father! I'm falling apart!"

"What the-" Bardock said and looked in his hand, "You're not falling apart. You just lost a tooth, that's all."

"Do I need to push it back in?" Goku said.

"Nope. A new one will grow in in a few weeks." Bardock explained.

"Ooooh...Cool." the young Saiyan awed in amazement.,


	22. Callin In Sick

Hewwo! Here's another chapter, but before you read that, you must know a secret. You want to know what it is? I don't own DBZ! Anyways, where'd we leave off? Oh yeah, Goku had just lost his first tooth. Oh, I might divide things up like ch. 20 more often. Ya know, Bardock's Day, Raditz's Day, ect.

------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ -----------

Chapter 22;

Just Another Day in the Life...

And the family and friends talked and laughed deep into the night and early in the morning. The only one who didn't participate in the happy events was the Prince, who would never be able to regain his throne.

3:00 am, everyone is in bed. Tora is in a sleeping bag on the living room floor, Sash is in the living room sofa, and Vegeta is in Goku's bed, since he doesn't use it. Goku is curled up next to Raditz and Bardock is in his own bed.

Bardock wakes up on his own, which is strange. No alarm clock? When he looks over, he knows why.

"Crap! I over-slept!" he says, and runs to go get Raditz and Goku out of bed. Just before he got to the room, Sash stopped him.

"Bardock, someone called." she said politely.

"Huh?" he thought for a minute.

"It was some place called school. They said that they're sorry you're sick and that they go a sub for you."

"The school? I get it! They think I'm taking a sick day..." he realized.

"I guess. What is school, anyway?" she asked.

"The place you guys came to me at." Bardock explained.

"Oh...that was school? Interesting..." she said, "So what do you do on a sick day?"

"It means I get to stay here. I guess Raditz and Kakarot get to sleep in..."

Just then, Raditz came out of his room, half dressed.

"Father, we over-slept!"

"You can go back to bed. They think we're out sick." Bardock laughed.

Raditz's shirt was on inside out, and his shoes were on the wrong feet. Also, Goku had his tail wrapped around Raditz's arm, so he was a part of the outfit, even though he was asleep. Vegeta proudly marched out of his room, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Vegeta, we don't have to go to school today." Raditz informed the prince.

"I'm going, with or without you." Vegeta said.

"Why?" the confused long-haired Saiyan asked.

"You know perfectly well why!" Vegeta barked.

"Oh yeah...Whi-chhhh! ( -Supposed to be whip sound)" Raditz smirked.

"What does that mean?!" Vegeta demanded.

"It means that you are whipped, my good friend." Raditz said.

"One, I am not your friend, got it? Second, what do you mean by whipped?"

"Whipped means that your woman owns you. You're as time as a cat around her!" Raditz began to laugh.

"She does NOT own me, low-level!" Vegeta yelled.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure she doesn't! And Planet Vegeta still exists!" Raditz laughed harder.

"I AM NOT OWNED BY HER, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Vegeta exclaims.

"You just can't take a joke, can you?" Raditz said, serious now.

"Just leave me alone!" Vegeta said and went out the door to go to school.

"What's wrong with him?" Raditz asked, a little shocked that Vegeta just ran out like that.

"He's probably just taking the loss of his home planet hard. He was going to be king in 3 weeks." Sash explained.

"Really? Only 3 weeks, huh? I thought it would have been longer than that..." Raditz said and went to get back in bed.

"Mother..." Goku said in his sleep.

"Hm? What'd you say, Kakarot?" Raditz asked.

The little Saiyan's face tensed up like he was having a bad dream. In his dream, he saw Fasha. She was dead, and fighting in the tournament in Other World. She was facing Frieza. Now, little Goku didn't know what Frieza looked like, and knew hardly anything about him. Bardock had told him a little bit about him before, about how evil he was, but that's it. Anyway, when the fight began, Frieza rampantly attack Fasha, and did all kinds of horrible things to her. To finish the match, he took the beaten and bloody Fasha and began to twist her neck. Just then, Goku's eyes shot open. He was breathing heavily, and he looked terribly scared.

"What is it, Kakarot?" Bardock asked.

"Scary dream..." he said, still sad and terrified.

"Oh...Okay. Well, you get to stay here today." Bardock said.

"Really? Yay!" he smiled.

"So are you guys going to go back to sleep?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah. I've got nothing better to do." Raditz yawned.

"Where's Bardose?" Goku asked, jumping down.

"He was with me when I was going to sleep..." Sash said, looking around for him. When they finally found him, he was asleep on Tora. "How cute."

Hours passed by, with nothing interesting happening, then Vegeta came back.

"Who's the girl?" Raditz teased, when Vegeta came in the door with Bulma.

"You know perfectly well who." Vegeta barked.

"They don't." Raditz pointed towards the others.

"Hi, I'm Bulma. Sorry Vegeta, but I need to go home now. I'll see you at school." she said as she left.

"That's the one you like, Vegeta. She seems nice." Sash smiled.

"She's my girlfriend." he said and went off to Goku's room.

----------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------- --

Short chapter, but I need to get to work on the special Valentines edition!


	23. Valentines Day

Love is in the air! That's right, it's Valentines Day! So strap in all you readers, for the special Valentines chapter! Don't own DBZ, by the way...;;

------------------------ --------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- -------------------------

Chapter 24;

Happy Valentines Day, Saiyans!

Today was Valentines Day, the mushy-gushy, lovey-dovey, Earth holiday.

Tora and Sash's Valentines Day...

It all started when they both woke up this morning. Bardock, Raditz, Goku and Vegeta were all at school, and Bardose was still in bed.

"Hey Sash." Tora yawned.

"Hey Tora. I heard today is Valentines Day on Earth." she smiled at her husband.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's some sort of love holiday."

"Oh..." _Maybe I should get her something..._Tora thought.

Since Bardock was gone, Sash took the liberty of making breakfast. It was about lunchtime though, which was about when everyone woke up.

_Maybe I should do something special for Tora..._Sash thought as she continued her work.

Tora was sitting in the living room floor, trying to think of something he could give to Sash when he saw something with a special symbol he and Bardock had made up when they were kids.

"What the-..." he mumbled to himself. He opened up the piece of paper. It was in the same secret language Tora and Bardock shared. Translated, it read like this:

Hey Tora.

By now, I'm guessing Sash told you about Valentines Day, so go to my room.

From: Your Fellow Bartoran speaker. (Lame name for language...')

_But how did he know...? _Tora thought. _Oh well...He has lived here longer than us... _Tora walked to Bardock's room, where he saw another note, written in the sacred language of Bartoran.

Closet, top shelf.

Tora looked on the top shelf of the closet, and there was a box of chocolate. On top of the box was one final note:

She'll like it, trust me. It's corny to Earthlings.

_What does corny mean? _Tora didn't get Earth, but he trusted Bardock. He took the box and hid it in his sleeping bag so Sash wouldn't see it.

Meanwhile, as Sash was cooking, (One thing I forgot to mention was that Fasha and Sash have about the same background of childhood friendship like Tora and Bardock) she heard something. When she looked, there was a pencil that was pointing to something.

"Huh?" she said, and wandered over to where it was pointing. There was a card with a picture of her and Tora, and inside it said "I Love You, Tora". "That's strange..." she picked it up and put it into an envelope that was lying next to it.

Fasha was smiling from Other World, knowing she had helped out her friend.

Sash hid the special card in the kitchen under the sink, and went back to cooking.

After brunch, shall we call it (it IS the middle of the day), was ready, Bardose woke up and came to eat with his parents. After the Saiyans chowed down, Bardose went to run around and be a cute little hyper Saiyan boy (don't you just love adorable-ness!), and eventually got very tired. So, he laid down on top of Tora's pillow (remember the chocolate!), when he heard a crush sound. This sound made him think he did something bad, so he ran into the kitchen and hid in a low cabinet, when he heard a rip. He decided it would be best to just go outside now...

Later that night, Tora is ready to give Sash the chocolates, but lo-and-behold! They have been crushed! What was he going to do! He decided that a crushed present was better than no present at all, right?

Sash went to where she had hidden her special Valentines card for Tora, but was it was ripped halfway down the middle! She taped it up as best she could and went to go give it to Tora.

The two looked each other in the eyes, and handed each other the present that was slightly damaged by their only child. Tora chuckled a little bit, and Sash did too. They both could tell what had happened, but it's the thought that counts. (Wait, isn't that Christmas? Just kidding. CONTINUING!)

Raditz's Valentines Day...

He was in his first period class, when he noticed a new student. She had brown hair, part of it going over her right eye. She was very silent, and seemed confused.

"Hi." she murmured when Raditz sat down.

"Hey. Who are you?" Raditz asked.

"I'm Kite. I guess you don't know where I'm supposed to be either..." she seemed depressed.

"What are you talking about?" Raditz questioned.

"I'll show you later, if you want." she offered.

"Sounds good to me. We'll go at lunch." Raditz said.

At lunch...

"Come on, Raditz. I'll show you! Follow me." Kite said, and ran outside.

"Hey, wait up!" he chased after her. When he got outside, he noticed that she was FLYING! "What the-you can fly?!" he was shocked.

"Can't everybody?" she asked as she back-tracked to him.

"Not on this planet, they can't! I can, though, but I don't want everyone to know!"

"Why not?" she asked again.

"Because, my father, my brother, and I have all come to like Earth, and if people knew we were from another planet, they might not let us stay here." he explained.

"Oh...I guess we'll just run then." she took off so fast it was hard to see her!

_What if she's a Saiyan?_ Raditz thought as he followed behind her. "Where are you taking me?"

"To a mountain where I woke up." she said back to him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

They arrived at a lonely mountain, and Kite began to look around.

"Where is it..." she mumbled to herself, "Ah! There it is!"

She led Raditz over to a crater, and inside there was...

"A Saiyan space pod!" he exclaimed.

"So THAT'S what that thing is? I woke up inside of it yesterday, and I didn't know where I was, so I decided I would go find someone who might know, and I guess I did!" she smiled.

"Bah...habba...dubudah..." Raditz began to stutter. I guess another Saiyan survivor kind of got to him.

"What's wrong, Raditz?" she asked, confused.

"N-nothing..." he said. Raditz had never been able to develop "feelings" for humans before, but now that he knew Kite was a Saiyan, he found that he liked her.

"What's a Saiyan? And a space pod?" she asked again.

"Huh? Oh...I'll tell you later. Do you have a tail, by any chance?" he asked. If she was a Saiyan, she HAD to have one, didn't she?

"Yup." she said and showed it to him.

"You can come stay with us if you want to. We're Saiyans, too, and every thing." Raditz blurted out, not even noticing what he said.

"Wow! Thanks, Raditz!" she smiled and ran off, back to school. Raditz stood around for a minute before chasing after her.

Vegeta and Bulma's Valentines Day...

Vegeta set out for school that morning with a special package in his backpack. What could it be? He arrived at school, along with Raditz, and they went to their first class. While Raditz went to sit with the new kid, Vegeta went over and sat down with Bulma.

"Here." he said as he slammed the package down in front of her.

"What's this? The Prince of all Saiyans is giving ME a Valentines Day present?" she smirked. (He told her everything already)

"Just open it, already." he said as he turned his head up and away.

"Okay, just calm down." she said. Inside of the box was a pink spandex short skirt. "Wow, thanks!"

"Hmph." (We all know how Vegeta LOVES his spandex!) _Now she has something a Saiyan would wear._

"I got something for you, too." she said, and handed him a box. When he opened it, there was a pink shirt that said BADMAN across the back.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" he asked.

"Of course not. Guys in pink is the STYLE here." she giggled.

"Grrr...fine." he mumbled under his breath.

--------------------- -------------------- ----------------------------- ----------------------------------- ----------------

It could've been posted SOOOO long ago on Valentines Day, but my computer put it in the wrong FILE under the wrong NAME, and therefore, I couldn't find it and had to re-write it. So depressing...sorry it's been SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG since last update, guys.


	24. The Journey Begins!

Sorry for the long wait between updates recently, you guys. I've had a lot on my plate lately. But, I've had plenty of time to come up with some good ideas. So, Goku, will you do the honors?

Kid Goku:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT, but wouldn't want to own GT unless she could totally change how things went.

So well said...bye-bye!

------------------------------- ---------------------------- -------------------------------- -------------------------------

Last time on DBZ; An Ordinary Family, Raditz brought home another survivor of the Planet Vegeta, which was destroyed only a few days before.

Chapter 24:

The Journey Begins

Raditz walked through the door, followed by Kite. Vegeta had not yet arrived back to the Saiyan home.

"Who's she?" Tora asked.

"Hi. I'm Kite. Who are you?" Kite introduced herself.

"I'm Tora."

"She's a Saiyan, just like us. She has bad amnesia, because she can't remember Planet Vegeta or anything." Raditz explained.

"Oh. Cool." Tora said when Bardock came in from another room.

"Hey Raditz. Who's this?" Bardock asked.

"Kite. She's a Saiyan." Raditz answered again.

"Raditz! You're home!" Goku said happily as he ran around the corner and jumped onto his older brother with such force it knocked him down.

"Hey, Kakarot." Raditz said as he picked the youngest Saiyan off of him, "It's good to see you, too."

"I missed you a lot, big brother." Goku smiled.

"He's your brother?" Kite asked.

"Yeah. This is my baby brother, Kakarot. Kakarot, this is Kite. She's a Saiyan, too." Raditz explained as he got up off of the floor with Goku on his shoulder.

"He looks just like the other guy." she said and pointed to Bardock.

"Yup. I look just like our father, don't I, Raditz?" Goku smiled and turned to the long-haired Saiyan teen.

"Oh...so that's your father?" Kite asked.

"Mm-hm!" Goku nodded quickly.

"Didn't fall too far from the tree, did he?" Tora joked.

"Nope!" Goku sang.

"Your little brother's cute, Raditz." Kite giggled.

A few minutes later, Vegeta came in with Bulma.

"Hey, Raditz. Is your little brother here?" Bulma asked.

"Huh? Yeah. He's in his room with Bardose." Raditz said and pointed here to Goku's room.

"Thanks." she said and walked off. Now, one thing you need to know is that Bulma doesn't know that Goku's Saiyan name is Kakarot. She just knows him as Goku. "Hey, Goku."

"Hi, Vegeta's girlfriend. What's your name, again?" he asked.

"Bulma."

"Bulma...funny name!" Goku and Bardose laughed.

"Shut up! I've come here because I found something the other day." when she said this, she pulled out two orange balls. One ball had two red stars in it, while the other had five.

"Hey! Those look just like my grandpa's ball!" Goku exclaimed."

"Yep. They're called dragon balls. And if you get all seven, a huge dragon comes and grants you a wish!" Bulma cheered happily, "So wanna give me your grandpa's ball?"

"No way! That and the power pole are all I have to remember him by!" Goku said, as he dove to cover up the ball that was on top of a soft purple cushion.

"Oh, come on! That's being selfish, don't you think? You're dad wouldn't be to happy about that. Besides, I bet your grandpa would want me to use it! I'm only going to borrow it, Goku." Bulma argued.

"Father wouldn't be very happy about that...Fine...but I'm going with you. I don't want anything to happen to grandpa!" Goku agreed reluctantly.

"Good. Then it's settled." Bulma glowed with accomplishment, _It's not my fault that the balls get scattered after the wish is granted._

"So you're not going to be here anymore?" Bardose asked sadly.

"Nope. You can come with us." Goku offered.

"No...I'll stay here with mother and father." Bardose said.

"Okay. See ya later, Bardose." Goku waved as he grabbed his power pole and ran out of the room, "Father, do you mind if I go with Bulma?"

"What for, Kakarot?" Bardock asked.

"To help her find more of these so we can get a wish!" Goku smiled and held out the four-star ball to Bardock.

"I understand if you don't want him to go, Bardock. It will take us a while to find them." Bulma said.

"He can go. It'd be a great chance for him to train, anyways." Bardock smiled down to the young warrior.

"Thanks, father!" Goku smiled back at him. Goku was about to leave when Raditz stopped him.

"I'll miss you, little brother." Raditz said and waved to him.

"I'll miss you, too, Raditz. And I'll miss you, father! Bye." He waved to his family and friends and ran out the door to search the Earth for the dragon balls.

_Be careful my son...grow strong_ Bardock thought to himself.

_I know you'll do great, Kakarot._ Raditz thought and smirked as he watched Goku and Bulma climb onto a capsule bike and ride off.

"I'm gone, you guys." Vegeta announced.

"Why?" Raditz asked.

"With Bulma gone, I have no reason to stay on this puny planet. I'll come back in a few years." Vegeta explained, walked out, and took off in his space pod.

-------------------- ----------------- --------------------------- -------------------------- -------------------------- ----

The search begins! Vegeta's gone, Goku's gone, Bulma's gone...the gang's splitting up!

Gagawop Wuvs Yu!

-Kid Goku 13


	25. BathWhat's A Bath? And More!

Not as fast as I used to update, but quicker than last time! Here's another chapter of Ordinary Family! I don't own DBZ, but eh. Whatever. Before you say anything, this is loose-script, which means I'm not following the actual lines from the series. And yes, I also know that Goku was originally 12 when he started his quest for the dragon balls, but he is younger in mine. Thank you!

- ---------------------------- -------------------------- --------------------------- ------------------------------------ --

Last time, on An Ordinary Family, Goku and Bulma set out on their journey to find the dragon balls, while Vegeta left planet Earth in search of adventure as well.

Chapter 25;

Bath...? What's a bath?

Goku and Bulma are riding along on the Capsule Bike when Bulma notices that it's getting dark out. Bulma pulls the bike over to an empty are and puts it back into its capsule.

"Why'd we stop, Bulma?" Goku asked.

"We're setting up camp." she said as she got out a different capsule.

"We are? Do you have a tent or something?"

"Nope. I have a dino cap, though." she threw the capsule to the ground and a small house appeared.

"Wow, cool! Father said our house does that, too!" Goku smiled.

"Your house is a capsule house?" Bulma asked.

"I guess." the young Saiyan shrugged.

"My dad makes dino caps for a living, you know. I help him when I can." Bulma explained.

"So your dad designed our house? Awesome!" Goku said and ran off into the woods.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Bulma yelled.

"To go get somethin to eat! What else?" Goku explained.

"Eat inside like a civilized person..." Bulma sighed.

"Okay..." Goku agreed sadly and walked inside.

"Supper will be ready in a few minutes. I think you can wait until then. You're not going to starve or anything.

"Are you SURE about that?" Goku said, and his point was proven by his stomach which growled fiercely.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now come on." Bulma confirmed and dragged Goku into the capsule house by his arm.

"You don't have to pull me!" Goku protested.

"Eh." Bulma shrugged and then dropped him.

"I miss father and Raditz..." he sighed sadly.

"Ew...my hand wreaks now. When's the last time you took a BATH?" Bulma groaned in disgust.

"A...bath? What's that?" Goku asked.

"You don't know what a bath is? Maybe THAT'S why your hair stands up..." Bulma said as she picked him up by his shirt as far away from her face as she could and took him to the bathroom, "I guess I have to show you..." she turned the knobs on the tub to get the water running, "Take your clothes off."

"Okay." Goku did as ordered quickly, "What now?"

"Now you get in." she pointed to the tub.

"Okay."

"You follow orders a lot, don't you?"

"Is it wrong to do what your told, Bulma?" Goku asked innocently.

"...No. Now, I'm only going to do this for you once, then your doing it on your own from now on, got it?"

"Mm kay!" Goku nodded.

Bulma took the soap and began to scrub Goku's body.

"It's important that you clean your back, too." Bulma instructed.

"I can do that." Goku said and grabbed the soap with his tail, "See?"

"Ah! That's a REAL tail!" Bulma exclaimed. (She didn't think Vegeta's tail was real either. She always thought it was a fuzzy belt)

"Yeah. Aren't you a Saiyan?" Goku asked.

"Say-what?" Bulma asked quietly.

"Oh, I get it! You're a human!" Goku smiled.

"Uh-huh..." Bulma nodded.

"So humans don't have tails?" the young Saiyan asked.

"NO WE DO NOT! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF HALF-BREED OR SOMETHING!" Bulma shrieked.

"Half-breed? What does that mean?"

"It means when one thing, say a human, breeds with a different thing, like a monkey." Bulma explained.

"Oh...nope! I never got to meet my mother, but I don't think she was a monkey...my brother's told me about her, and he said she was a Saiyan, too."

"Aw...how sad...but what exactly IS a Saiyan?"

"My father told me that Saiyans are a warrior race from the planet Vegeta."

"So Saiyans are...aliens? And your home planet's named after MY boyfriend? Wow..."

"Vegeta's the prince. It's too bad our planet got hit by a meteorite a few days ago and blew up..." Goku sighed.

"I'm dating a prince..." Bulma said dreamily, ignoring the other part of what Goku said.

"Bulma, is this bath thing over yet?" Goku asked, interrupting Bulma's day dreaming.

"Huh...? Oh, yeah. Just dry off, okay?" She said as she handed him a towel, "See? You smell MUCH better now. And you look a lot cleaner, too."

"I do?" Goku asked as he sniffed his shoulder, "I can't tell."

"Ugh...Just go get some clothes..." Bulma sighed.

"Okay!" Goku said as he left the bathroom in search of his clothes. Bulma had stripped down and got into the tub when Goku came back in, "I just realized I left my clothes in here."

"AH! GET OUT!" she screamed.

"Why? You saw me naked?" he asked.

"Because it's different! You're a little kid, I'm almost an adult! Not to mention, I'm a lady, so GET OUT!" she said as she started to throw things at Goku.

"Yikes! I'm going! I'm going!" he yelled as he grabbed his clothes and ran, "She sure is mean..."

"I HEARD THAT, TWERP!" she screamed.

"I'm hungry..." he sighed quietly.

"Well you can wait until I'm done. Now go!"

"Okay..."

_I wonder if Kakarot's okay..._ Raditz thought as he was getting ready for bed. (Oh if only he knew...)

About 30 minutes later, Bulma finally got out of the bathroom and got the poor little Saiyan child his dinner.

"Yuck! What's this stuff?" Goku spat after drinking some coffee.

"It's coffee, stupid." Bulma barked.

"I'm gonna go catch my own dinner..." Goku sighed as he left.

Meanwhile, at a small palace somewhere on Earth.

"Mai, Shu, I want you to go find the dragon balls! Waste no time!" a small blue man ordered.

"Yes, Emperor Pilaf." the woman who was bowing at his feet replied.

"Emperor Pilaf, the radar has given us the coordinates of one of the dragon balls!" the dog who was sitting at a larger version of the dragon radar.

"Oh really, Shu? How far away is it?" the short blue man, Emperor Pilaf, asked excitedly.

"5 meters!" Shu announced, jumped down from the chair he was in, and looked around for it. He came to a small red box where he saw the dragon ball! "Found it, Emperor Pilaf!"

"THAT'S THE ONE WE ALREADY FOUND YOU IDIOT!" Pilaf yelled.

"Yikes! Sorry, sire! The radar says there's another one in the woods near by, though." Shu said, too.

"Well then GO GET IT!" Pilaf ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the woman said as she got up and walked off with the dog. "Agent Mai is on duty."

Back at the Saiyan house...

"It's so boring here without Kakarot..." Bardose sighed.

"Tell me about it..." Raditz agreed.

"Aw, c'mon you two! Don't look so down!" Kite said, trying to cheer them up.

"I guess you're right..." Raditz sighed as he got up.

"I know I'm right. I might have severe amnesia, so I can't remember my past, but I'm no idiot." Kite said in a know-it-all voice. Then she leaned down and kissed Raditz on the cheek.

"What the-!" Raditz exclaimed. He could feel his face turning red, _Does she like me like I like her!_

"I can kinda tell you like me Raditz. And that proves my case." Kite giggled and then winked to him.

--------------- ------------------------------ ------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- --

Raditz x Kite action! For all of you romantics out there. Oh! I though of an idea today, but it's too early on to use it! Darn! I bet you guys would all like it! I won't spoil it though, I just hope I remember! If you guys would like a slight HINT, ask in your review. If I get 3 requests for a hint, I shall give one. The hint won't be too big. I'm basically just putting this is so I'll remember my idea! Lame, I know. So...that was it for this chapter! Sorry updating took a while, but being the younger sibling isn't quite easy, especially when there's only ONE computer in the house...


	26. A New Saiyan and a Building Relationship

BWAH HA HA! I'm back! I got at least 3 votes for the hint, so YAY! Hint for you guys! Okay, but first, let's get the disclaimer over with. Also, you will notice SEVERAL different things, because this is really where the alternate universe thing begins to affect history. So, just like last time, things will not be like they were in Dragon Ball. Disclaimer, please.

Raditz:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related. BUT she does own her OC's and a tooth brush and her Dragon Ball Z collection and...

Me:OKAY! WE GET IT! Do you want the hint or not?!

Raditz:Yes!

Me:Good. You should like it. Oh, thank you Knight25 for the idea that I shall be using! It's a biggie, folks.

HERE'S THE HINT! BE PREPARED FOR SOME AWESOMENESS! I have blanked out names to avoid spoiler of who's child it is, but some of you might end up guessing correctly anyways.

Those long hours of waiting had finally paid off as came out of the room, holding a small blue bundle.

"What's his name?" she asked as she leaned down to get a look at the new born child.

"We haven't really thought about that yet." the father said.

"Oh..." sighed, "He's still adorable."

"Hey, ?" said.

"Yeah?" the new father asked.

"I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, me too!" cut in.

"Well...better take him back. should be waking up soon." the father said and walked back into the room.

"I want one now..." the woman sighed.

"Um...oh...kay...?" agreed, not really knowing what she meant.

"Yay!" she cried happily.

"..." was speechless. He hadn't really learned how to deal with her yet. He'd get used to it soon enough, though.

paced back and forth while he was trying to think.

_ brings up a good point...the kid DOES need a name..._

Then, it hit him. Rocky. His name shall be Rocky.

Okay guys, that was your hint. This is just a rough draft of the scene. It shall be much more vivid then, and might even change just a little. Just a little, that's all. Now, to the story! You guys can try to guess if you want to! (If you want to make a private guess, I understand. You can reach me through PM, okay?)

Chapter 26;

Another New Saiyan, and a Building Relationship

Bulma had made Goku sleep on the floor due to "lack of room in the bed". Goku had woken up earlier than her, so he got up.

"Yeah! I knew there was enough room for both of us!" he said happily as he laid his head down in Bulma's lap. But he noticed something. He pulled down her underwear and noticed... "BULMA! BULMA! YOUR BALLS ARE GONE!" he cried.

"What?!" she exclaimed as she ran over to where she was hiding the dragon balls, "Nope. They're both here...you must've just had a bad dream's all. Might as well make breakfast while I'm up." she yawned.

"But...your..." he said in shock. _Girls sure are weird..._

Bulma quickly prepared breakfast for them, when she noticed something.

"Goku?" she asked.

"Yeah, Bulma?"

"Where's my underwear?"

"Um...I..."

"OH! YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" she yelled and chased him out with a frying pan.

"I'm sorry! Fine! I'll just leave!" Goku said as he walked away and rubbed the back of his head where he was hit. As he was walking towards his house, he was something. It was a turtle. "Hi there."

"Huh? Oh hi. Do you know how far it is to the ocean?" the turtle asked.

"Goku! Wait up!" Bulma yelled. (Gosh, her mood changes fast...) "Oh, hello. Who's this?" she asked as she looked down at the turtle.

"I'm Turtle. Do YOU know how far it is to the ocean from here?" he asked.

"Hm...I can check on my map." she said as she pulled a map out of her pocket. "About...250 miles."

"250 miles?!" Turtle exclaimed, "I guess I better get going, then..."

"We can go there with you. The dragon radar's saying that there's a dragon ball that way, anyways." Bulma informed them.

"Cool! You look pretty worn out, Turtle." Goku realized.

"I am. I've been thirsty for what seems like forever." Turtle sighed.

"I can carry you if you want." Goku offered.

"No thanks. I wouldn't want to be any trouble, really." Turtle blushed.

"It's no trouble. I'm really strong!" Goku announced as he picked Turtle up and began to walk in the direction that Bulma pointed out.

"Wow! You weren't kidding!" Turtle exclaimed.

"Nope! But I'm no where near as strong as my big brother or my father!"

A few days later, Goku, Bulma, and Turtle arrived at the big, sandy beach.

"Wow! What's this place?" Goku asked as he sat Turtle down.

"The ocean, Goku. Haven't you ever seen it before?" Bulma asked.

"Hm...nope! It looks like a big lake!" Goku said as he ran towards the huge sea.

"Thank you. I might have never made it here without you. Let me go get your reward." Turtle said as he got into the water and swam away, "Just wait here! I'll be back in the morning!"

"Okay. See ya later, Turtle!" Goku waved to him as he swam off.

"So Goku, you've REALLY never seen the ocean before?" Bulma asked.

"Nope. Why?" Goku asked and titled his head in curiosity.

"No reason." Bulma said, _Gosh, this kid's weird..._

"Bulma?" the young Saiyan asked quietly.

"What is it, Goku? Why are you talking so quietly? Is something wrong?" She asked as she crouched down to his height.

"I'm starving..." he said, accompanied by the fierce growling of his stomach.

Meanwhile, back at the Saiyan home, Raditz and Kite had been talking when they came to a decision. They were an official couple. Boy-friend/Girl-friend. The first REAL relationship either had ever been in(Raditz's relationship with Felice doesn't count, because, it wasn't real, you see). You never would have guessed it, but Raditz had instantly become very shy around Kite. Ever since he noticed he liked her, actually. He was in the living room when he noticed something.

"Where's father, Tora?" he asked.

"I dunno." Tora shrugged, "He left a while ago."

"Okay." Raditz said and walked off, followed by Kite.

_Hm...Raditz brings up a good point...where IS Bardock...?_ Tora wondered, but his thoughts were disturbed by his son jumping onto his lap.

"Hey, father!" Bardose greeted.

"Hey, Bardose." Tora smiled at his son.

"It's been kinda boring since Kakarot left..." Bardose sighed.

"Yeah, kinda." Tora agreed, when Bardock came in with a big box.

"Hey, Tora." Bardock said as he sat down the box.

"What's up? Oh, Raditz was just looking for you." Tora informed.

"Nothing much. Oh, I got ya something." Bardock said and tossed Tora a capsule.

"What's this?" Tora asked, examining the tiny thing.

"It's a house." Bardock said in a know-it-all kind of voice.

"Looks kinda...small...doesn't it?"

"It's what's called a "capsule house". I'll show you." Bardock said and led him outside. He grabbed the capsule, pushed the button and threw it, then BOM! House.

"What the-?! Whoa!" Bardose exclaimed.

"Yeah. Earthlings have some pretty advanced technology. So, you guys gonna go in or what?" Bardock explained.

"For...us? Really?!" Bardose asked, stars in his eyes.

"Yup, kid." Bardock said and then looked to Tora, "I figured you guys might want a house of your own."

"Thank you, old friend. How can we ever make this up to you?"

"No need. You helped me enough back whenever we were on Meat, remember? We'd all be dead if you hadn't told me what was going on. Besides, you're my best friend." Bardock smirked.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Raditz notices the large box that Bardock brought.

"No...it couldn't be...we finally got a...!" he grew excited as he read the label. Just then, Bardock, Tora, and Bardose walked in, "Thank you, father."

"So you noticed, huh? Hey, why were you looking for me?" Bardock asked.

"Oh...um..." Raditz began to blush, then walked over to Bardock and whispered to him about his relationship with Kite.

"I see..." Bardock nodded, "But you don't have to be embarrassed."

"..." Raditz, yet again, could feel his face turning red. He wasn't usually shy, but for some reason, he was around Kite.

"What's in the box?" Bardose asked, breaking the silence.

Meanwhile (aren't I evil? I'm not telling you what's in the box! BWAHAHAHA!) Goku and Bulma have already eaten, and are still on the beach when they see something. A space pod. But it was in very bad shape.

"What the-?! Bulma, wait here! I need to go see who this is!" Goku said and ran off to where the space pod landed. He arrived at the recently made crater to see the space pod was about to catch on fire! There was thick smoke everywhere! Goku quickly rushed down to get whoever was in there out! The person who was in the pod was a little boy, just like Goku. He looked the same age, too. He had long hair, but no where NEAR as long as Raditz's. Goku drug the mysterious Saiyan to the safety of the beach.

"Gosh...that kid looks like he's in bad shape!" Bulma exclaimed. Indeed he was. He was bloody from head to toe. He had bruises everywhere, it seemed.

"I hope he's gonna be okay...he's been passed out for a couple of HOURS..." Goku said, concerned. They had been taking care of the Saiyan since Goku found him.

"Wh...where am...I...?" the child asked quietly through gritted teeth.

"Huh? Hey! You're awake!" Goku smiled, "You're on Earth."

"Earth...?" the young Saiyan asked.

"Yeah. I found you in your space pod. Were you in some kind of fight?" Goku explained.

"I don't remember...I hit my head badly." the boy said.

"Oh...do you remember your name?" Goku asked.

"Broly."

"I'm Goku."

"And I'm Bulma."

Suspense! Alright, the Broly idea was from Knight25, so Broly fans, thank him. What exactly is in the box that makes Raditz so happy? And what is Turtle's reward for Goku and Bulma to thank them for helping him? The answers to these burning questions, along with some more stuff, next time in DBZ; An Ordinary Family!

Gagawop Wuvs Yu!

-Kid Goku 13


	27. Secrets of the Box Revealed!

* * *

Phew...sorry for the long update wait, yet again. I've been VERY VERY VERY busy lately, you see. Anyways...I don't own DBZ...yadda yadda yadda...let's get this party started, shall we?

Chapter 27:

Secrets of the Box Revealed, and Visions of the Future!!

"I'm gonna hook this up." Raditz said as he went inside to the box.

"Have fun with that." Bardock joked.

Raditz quickly tore open the box to take a look at it. At what? Their brand-new computer. It was the newest model. Raditz had never actually OWNED a computer before, but in middle school, they used them every day almost. He would finish his work twice as fast as normal just to surf the web. But now he had his own. He quickly connected all of the wires, surprisingly correctly, into the computer and set it up in the living room. He immediately went to his profile on FanFiction to update his profile. He typed...

**Update:  
I have a new announcement.**

**I now have a home computer.**

**That's all for now. I'll start writing fanfics and posting them ASAP, guys. Until then...**

**-Darkness is at Hand** (Raditz's user name. If this is someone's ACTUAL user name, sorry!)

"Hi Raditz. What're you doing?" Kite asked as she approached him.

"Huh? Oh, this is a website I'm a part of. I'm just updating my profile." he replied.

"So this was what was in the box?" she asked again.

"Yup."

"Hm... Well, I'll leave you to whatever you were doing." Kite said as she walked off.

"Okay." then, Raditz turned back to his computer. _Time to update my Gaia..._(yes, I gave Raditz a Gaia. I have one too, and you'll see in a little while)

Before Raditz updates his Gaia profile, he checks his unread messages. He has one new message from Tadashi. (That's me! Actually, it's Tadashi the Saiyan, but it'd ruin the story if her name was down as Tadashi the Saiyan!)

**Tadashi wrote:**

**Hiya, Darkness is at Hand!**(is also his Gaia name) **What's up? Ugh...I hate that school has started back...I'm a freshmen now! What about you?**

Raditz wrote...

**I'm a freshmen now, too...But I finally got a home computer! Yes! What school do you go to?**

**-Darkness is at Hand**

**Tadashi Replies:**

**Hey! That's awesome! My school? Pickens. You?**

**Darkness is at Hand Replies:**

**Cool! We go to the same school! We should meet up! What lunch do you have?**(at Pickens, my school, we have 3 different lunch times. Third period is divided into 3 different parts; first lunch, second lunch, and third lunch. If you have first lunch, you're in class during second and third. If you have second lunch, you're in class during first and third, and if you have third, you're in class for first and second)

**Tadashi Replies:**

**Third. I'm always nearly STARVED by the time I get there! And then there's the SUPER long line, and everyone buys seconds so I hardly get any...what lunch do you have?**(again, this is me. This character is based off of me!)

**Darkness is at Hand Replies:**

**Creepy...not only are we in the same grade at the same school, but we have the same lunch. It would be even weirder if you had the same schedule as me!**

**Tadashi Replies:**

**So, if we're gonna meet up, I need to know your name.**

**Darkness is at Hand Replies:**

**Raditz. So what's your mystery identity?**

**Tadashi Replies:**

**I know you! I'm Alex.**

**Darkness is at Hand Replies:**

**Alex...your name sounds kinda familiar...wait! Are you usually quiet?**

**Tadashi Replies:**

**Yeah, and I usually sit alone.**

**Darkness is at Hand Replies:**

**Why DO you sit alone?**

Tadashi Replies:

**I'm just quiet and can't stand the snobby people who go to Pickens...But I don't think you're a snob!**

**Darkness is at Hand Replies:**

**Yeah...I can't stand the snobs either.**

**Tadashi Replies:**

**Cool...we're very alike, aren't we?**

**Darkness is at Hand Replies:**

**Yeah.**

**Tadashi Replies:**

**Don't worry. Even though we're alike, I don't want a relationship.**

**Darkness is at Hand Replies:**

**Speaking of relationships...I finally have a girlfriend! Yes!**

**Tadashi Replies:**

**Wow! Really? Who's the lucky chick?**

**Darkness is at Hand Replies:**

**Kite. You know, the new girl.**

**Tadashi Replies:**

**Oh, her? Cool! Hey, do you if that tail was real or fake?**

**Darkness is at Hand Replies:**

**Why do you wanna know?  
**

**Tadashi Replies:**

**I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell ANYONE at school.**

**Darkness is at Hand Replies:**

**Your secret's safe with me.**

**Tadashi Replies:**

**I have a tail, and I was wondering if hers was real, or if I was the only one with a tail.**

**Darkness is at Hand Replies:**

**WHAT?! You're a Saiyan, too?!**

**Tadashi Replies:**

**You know what Saiyans are?!**

**Darkness is at Hand Replies :  
Yeah. That's because...well, can I trust you with a secret as well?**

**Tadashi Replies:**

**Sure thing!**

**Darkness is at Hand Replies:**

**I'm a Saiyan, too.**

**Tadashi Replies:**

**So, I take it you hide your tail, too? Makes a pretty good belt, huh?**

**Darkness is at Hand Replies:**

**(laughs)Yeah. Hey, did anyone tell you what happened to our home planet?**

**Tadashi Replies:**

**Something happened?!**

**Darkness is at Hand Replies:**

**Yeah. It kinda got...smashed by a meteor...**

**Tadashi Replies:**

**What?! And after all that Bardock and the others did to save it from Frieza five years ago...**

**Darkness is at Hand Replies:**

**So, you know about my father?**

**Tadashi Replies:**

**Bardock is your FATHER?! Gosh...today's just full of surprises, isn't it? Next think you'll tell me is that Prince Vegeta is in love with an Earthling!**

**Darkness is at Hand Replies:**

**...well, you see...the thing is...**

**Tadashi Replies:**

**HOLY CRAP! Vegeta loves and Earthling! Vegeta loves and Earthling! LOL!**

**Darkness is at Hand Replies:**

**Hey! That's my chant!**

**Tadashi Replies:**

**Heheheh...crap! Gotta go. I have to do my homework...ugh...see you at lunch or whenever!**

**Darkness is at Hand Replies:**

**Kay. Bye!**

_I can't believe it...another Saiyan...and on Earth, too. I need to ask her if she knows other Saiyans on this planet...but that can wait till tomorrow. I wonder how Kakarot's doing..._

"I'm Broly."

"I'm Goku!"  
"And I'm Bulma."(flashback, so you know what's going on, for you forgetful peoples out there)

"So, Broly?" Goku asked, "Do you remember very much stuff at all?"  
"I remember being a Saiyan, and I remember my name." Broly said.

"Aw! That's so sad!" Bulma cried. Goku and Broly both gave her confused looks.

"So, Broly, you don't know what happened to our home planet, do you?" Goku said, changing the subject. Broly shook his head.

"It got smashed."

"GOKU! That is not the way to break devastating news to someone!" Bulma yelled.

"What? But my father always told me that..." Goku began.

"Yeah, well some people are very sensitive!" Bulma cut him off.

"Is she always like this?" Broly asked.

"Yeah." Goku smiled.

"HEY! Are you even listening?!" Bulma screamed.

"Must be hard..." Broly said, completely ignoring the question.

"Yup." Goku smiled again.

"AUGH! I can't take this!!" Bulma screeched.

"So...it's really gone?" Broly asked.

"Yeah..."Goku said sadly.

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!" Bulma yelled.

"You're starting to sound like Vegeta." Goku pointed out.

"What's wrong with that?! He IS my boyfriend, after all!" she argued.

"Vegeta? That name sounds familiar..." Broly inquired.

"I'm back!" Turtle called from the beach.

"Took ya long enough." an old me griped.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Turtle complained.

"Aw shut it!" The old man ordered.

"Hiya! Who're you?" Goku asked.

"You can call me the Turtle Hermit. When you're behind my back, that is. When I can hear ya, call me Master Roshi."

"Wow!" Goku's eyes lit up, "What are you a master of?"

"Martial arts. I invented the Turtle style!"

"Oh cool! I think my grandpa knew some of that!"

"Wait...are you Goku by any chance?" Roshi asked.

"Uh-huh!" the young Saiyan nodded quickly.

"I think Gohan told me a little bit about you. Speaking of Gohan...I'm sorry that he passed away long ago."

"That's okay." Goku smiled.

"Well, Turtle told me that you helped him and he suggested that I give you a reward. Bird of immortality! Fly to me!" Roshi called as he waved his cane around.

"Um...master? I heard the bird of immortality died of food poisoning..." Turtle pointed out.

"An immortal bird died?" Bulma wondered.

"Oh well...guess I'll just have to give you the cloud!" Roshi said, "Flying Nimbus!" he called.

Suddenly, a little yellow cloud flew up to the old man.

"This is the flying Nimbus. Nimbus, you belong to these people now." Roshi explained.

"Oh wow. A flying cloud. Is it supposed to be like a pet?" Bulma said with extreme sarcasm.

"Nope. Only the pure of heart can ride it." Roshi snickered.

"I bet I can ride it!" Bulma said as she went over to the cloud and tried to sit on it, but fell right through, "I guess I'm being punished by those who believe beauty is a crime! Hmph!"

"Lemme try!" Goku said, and went up to stand on the cloud. Amazingly, he didn't fall through. He jumped up and down on it, but still, he stayed on.

"What?! How come he can ride it?!" Bulma asked.

"Didn't you hear what Master Roshi said. Kakarot's pure of heart." Broly explained.

"Huh? How do you know my Saiyan name?" Goku asked.

"I don't know..." Broly shrugged.

"Hey! Let me see that necklace!" Bulma demanded, for she saw something hanging around Roshi's neck.

"Oh this? It's pretty, ain't it?" Roshi said, handing it to her. It was one of the dragon balls!

"You have to let me have this!!" she ordered.

"I'll let you have it IF..." Roshi began.

"If what?" Bulma asked.

"You go on a date with me later on." Roshi suggested, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Um...Oh...kay...after we collect all seven, I will..." Bulma hesitated. _As if..._ she thought to herself.

"So why are you collecting these?" Roshi asked.

"When you get all seven, a big dragon comes out and grants a wish!" Goku explained.

Back at the Saiyan house, Raditz had gotten off the computer and was spending time with Kite, while Tora, Sash, and Bardose were setting things up in their new house. Bardock on the other hand, was all alone, when something happened. Something that hadn't happened in a long time. But...it wasn't bad news this time. All that was said was one sentence in this...this new vision.

??:Meet your grandson.

Bardock didn't get it. He hadn't had a vision in five years! Why were they coming back now? And would he have another one? At least it wasn't a planet blowing up. Bardock let out a sigh of relief for this.

Finally...done...with...chapter...update...! Phew...that took longer than I wanted it to! At least I finished it! See ya next time!

Gagawop Wuvs Yu!

-Kid Goku 13


	28. Oolong the Terrible

Hello, hello, hello! What is up my home dogs...with...um...cheese! My home dogs with cheese! Okay, so I don't own DBZ and I most definitely don't own Alternate Reality DBZ. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, and Alternate Reality DBZ is owned by Gozar of YouTube.

Rocky:Hey! I thought I got to do the disclaimer!

Me:Why do you keep showing up?!

Rocky:Cause. You are like my aunt.

Me:Shut it! You might give stuffs away!!

Rocky:Nuh-nuh. Just saying that you're like my aunt says nothin about Dad or Uncle...

Me:Shut the fudge up!

Rocky:But...Gozar and Akira Toriyama just signed over the shows!

Me:Really?! The day has finally come!!

Rocky:Um...I was joking...

Me:I'm gonna kill you!

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Chapter 28:

Oolong the Terrible and More

_**XxXxXx Recap xXxXxX**_

_**??:Meet your grandson.**_

_**Bardock didn't get it. He hadn't had a vision in five years! Why were they coming back now? And would he have another one? At least it wasn't a planet blowing up. Bardock let out a sigh of relief for this.**_

"I see..." Roshi said. "But what is it exactly that you're going to wish for...?"

"I don't know." Bulma shrugged as she lied, _I'm gonna wish that Vegeta was perfect! He's already a prince...now he can be my prince Charming!!_ she giggled in her mind.

"Maybe we should come up with somethin..." Goku suggested.

"No! No! No need! A good wish will come to us when the time's right!" Bulma said quickly.

"Okay..." Goku agreed with a sigh, "Let's go!"

"Right!" Bulma said, determined, and they began to walk off.

30 minutes pass when Goku, Bulma, and Broly come to a small village. A deserted village.

"Where is everybody?" Goku asked.

"Who cares? The dragon ball is a few meters ahead. It should be easy to take it since no one's here." Bulma explained.

"Whatever you say..." Goku hesitantly said, "Broly, you've been really quiet."

"...I'm just deep in thought..."

"Oh...okay!" Goku smiled.

_Does he even think at all?_ Broly wondered to himself, _he seems so care-free and calm...even when he told me our home planet was destroyed...or am I the only Saiyan like this...?_

"Look! It's in that house!" Bulma said happily and opened the door.

"Ah! No! You can't take my daughter!!" a man yelled as soon as Bulma came in.

"What?! I didn't know this was someone's house! I'm sorry!" Bulma apologized.

"Wait...you mean...you aren't Oolong?" the man asked.

"Who's Oolong?" Goku asked.

"He's a terrible monster! He kidnaps girls from our village and claims them as his wives! And now he wants my daughter!" the man said angrily.

"That's horrible!" Bulma exclaimed, "Is there something we can do to help?"

"Not unless you could fool him..." an old woman's voice approached from a dark corner. The woman had a dragon ball in her hand!!  
"I'll tell you what! We'll help you, if you give us that ball!" Bulma bargained.

"Sounds fair to me." The man said.

"Then it's a deal! Let's think..." Bulma concentrated. A few minutes passed, with everyone trying to come up with ideas. "I got it!" Bulma cheered and snapped.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"Sir, what does your daughter look like? Could you show her to us?" Bulma asked.

"Sure. I'll go get her." the man said and went into the basement. He came back up with a girl that had long black hair.

"Hello. You're going to help me?" the little girl asked.

"Mm-hm!" Goku nodded.

"My name is Sarah. I'm pleased to meet you all." the girl bowed.

"Alright. Here's the plan." Bulma announced, and began to tell the others.

Meanwhile, Bardock was still wondering about the visions...Again, thank goodness that the fate of the world wasn't at stake...But still...it was bad all the same...would the visions get horrible again?

"Father, are you okay?" Raditz asked, because he saw his father had a zoned-out look on his face.

"Huh? Oh..." Bardock snapped out of his thoughts, "...yeah."

"Okay..." Raditz said, unsure.

"You sure?" Kite asked.

"Yes. Don't worry about it you two." Bardock said. He didn't like it when people worried about him...especially the people who were close to him...

"Whatever you say." Raditz shrugged and walked off, while Kite followed him.

"Raditz?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"I want to go to school with you during the day."

"You WANT to go to school?!"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"...No reason..." Raditz wanted to explain it to her, but couldn't find the words to. (Who in their RIGHT MIND, other than Gohan, would want to go to school?!)

Back at the village that is being terrorized by none other than the sinister Oolong, Bulma is getting Goku and Broly ready to fool the monster. What is the plan? Broly has to dress as the girl, but cannot speak so as not to give away who he is. Goku is to accompany him, also dressed as a girl, as an extra "peace offering" from the village.

"You tell anyone about this, and I WILL kill you." Broly said angrily, arms crossed.

"I won't tell if you won't tell." Goku agreed.

"Good."

"Where is my loverly bride?" an evil voice called. Heavy footsteps thudded, making the whole ground shake. Oolong was a humongous purple beast! Since Broly wasn't allowed to speak, Goku would have to.

"Right here!" he said, in a not-so-good girlish impression, "And I'm going with her as well!"

"Two in one day, huh? Good! Good! But I notice that neither one of you have packed your things. Go and get ready." Broly nodded and went back inside, but Goku decided to stay.

_Have to pee!_ Goku thought, _Ah! A bush!_ He walked over to the bush, and began to...urinate...when Oolong saw him.

"YOU TRICKED ME!!" Oolong bellowed.

"Uh-oh! Busted!" Goku exclaimed, "Since the jig is up..." he ripped of the dress to reveal his fighting gi, "Let's fight! Right here! Right now!"

"Fine!" Oolong transformed into a giant metal robot that was holding a large bowl of hot miso soup. "I'll boil you alive in my scolding hot soup, pip squeak!!"

"In your dreams!"

"What the-?!" Broly exclaimed as he came out, "He can...transform?!"

"Yes. He can turn into anything he desires. No one knows his true appearance." the man explained.

"I see...well, I don't need this ridiculous costume any more!" Broly said and tore off the pink dress HE was wearing, to show his normal clothes.

**A/N:I forgot to mention that Broly is wearing what he always wears. His ordinary outfit, but not the headband, because no one is controlling him now.**

"Another trick! Bah! I'll kill you both!" Oolong shouted, but his finger accidentally went into the soup! "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUCHHHHHHHHH! Oh no! Five minutes is almost up. I'll be back!" Oolong then turned into a small purple bat and flew off.

"Oh no you don't! NIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSS!" Goku called, and then jumped onto the yellow cloud. "Come on Broly, let's..." but Broly wasn't there! Broly was already in the air! He was chasing after Oolong.

"Hurry! Before he gets away!!" Broly yelled.

"You can fly?!" Goku asked as he caught up to Broly.

"Yes! But not well. The Nimbus is faster than me! GO!"

"Right!" And Goku sped off in hot pursuit of Oolong the bat. "Get back here!!"

"Never!!" Oolong called back, and flapped his wings as fast as he could to get away. Goku caught up to him little by little, and was hot on his tail!  
"Have...to...get...closer..." Goku said, reaching his little hand out as far as it would go.

"WAH! BACK OFF!" Oolong yelled, but then there was a puff of smoke! Oolong was now a pig! He was rapidly falling downward when Broly caught him.

_...What the? Why would he chose to transform into a pig? Is this some kind of bizarre strategy? _Broly wondered.

"You can turn into a PIG too?" Goku asked as he made the Nimbus fly next to Broly.

"Not by my own desire kid! This is my natural form!" Oolong explained, with a tone of defeat in his voice.

"C'mon Broly! Let's go back to the village!" Goku suggested, and flew ahead. Broly nodded his head and flew behind.

"TAKE US TO OUR DAUGHTERS!" Angry fathers demanded when Broly and Oolong landed.

"Yeah!" some others agreed.

"Alright! Alright! Follow me!" Oolong agreed after 30 minutes of intense yelling, and led them to his hide out. Goku, Broly and Bulma stayed behind.

"Thank you so much! Here! As promised." The old woman said and handed Bulma the dragon ball.

"YAY! 5 down! 2 to go!" Bulma shrieked with joy.

In Pilaf's Castle, the midget of an emperor is examining his dragon ball, the one-star ball.

**A/N:Our heroes have all but the One-Star Ball and the Seven-Star Ball.**

"Mai. Shu. Did you manage to find me another dragon ball?" Pilaf asked.

"No sire..." Shu replied weakly and sadly.

"But we have learned that the person in possession of this ball has 2 more."(this was before the other two were obtained) Mai informed.

"Ah. Good. Good. I'll let you continue because of that. Steal their balls, at all costs! And do NOT come back without them!"

"YES SIRE!" Shu and Mai said, terrified.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

I wonder how many of you would get mad if I cut out Yamcha...heheh...if I don't get enough yeses to Yamcha, he's gone! Tee hee! Just kidding. Seriously thought, how many Yamcha fans are reading this? Anyways, yeah, much more to come next time! And also, Rocky shall be my official lil disclaimer buddy! You'll find out his parents...eventually...later on...hopefully BEFORE Chapter 40 rolls around...but I won't skip until then...I'm just trying...to continue...with the "..."s...until next time!

Gagawop Wuvs Yu!

-Kid Goku 13

Your beloved Author!

By the way, please read the fics of...

**ILoveZarbon397-Awesome at writing fight scenes and funny moments as well! She's one of the best!**

**The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule-Another one of the best in the biz, she can make anything hilarious! But she can be serious at times, as well.**

Read and leave nice comments for my two favorite authors!!


	29. Another Day of Adventure!

Me:Hello, hello, hello!

Rocky:Sup?

Me:Yeah...um...it took longer to update because the document uploader wasn't working. Or was that just me that it wasn't working for? And then after that, I got all tied-up in exams...

Rocky:...

Me:I was actually writing this while it wasn't working, so I could see if it was just a few documents in particular!!

Rocky:Can we PLEASE do the disclaimer?

Me:Yes.

Bardock:Hello. You DO know that they know that you don't own DBZ, right?

Me:Yes, but we have to explain it every time...

Bardock:Why?

Me:Remember what happened to Gozar?

Rocky:(shudders at the thought)

Bardock:Okay...well KidGo-

Rocky:I'M her lil disclaimer buddy, thank you!

Bardock:Picky, picky, picky...

Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DBZ or anything related.

Me:Wow. Almost a full page of this nonsense...Oh, I have an announcement!

Mystic Gohan:Can I say it?!

Me:NO! YOU SUCK MYSTIC GOHAN!!(blasts Mystic Gohan)

Rocky:Can I?

Me:Go ahead.

Rocky:KidGoku13 will allow you to ask questions to be answered in the disclaimer section of each chapter! You can ask about characters, things that have happened in the past, and stuff like that.

Me:Aren't you forgetting something?

Rocky:Oh yeah. You can't ask "who are Rocky's parents" or stuff that would give away big chunks of the story. And KG13 can only answer 5 questions each time. Only 5. This isn't a Q/A fic. Sorry! But she'll choose good uns. And any others that really need answering, she will answer privately.

Me:More than a whole page of this stuff...interesting...and creepy...

Bardock:Do you like Rocky more now or something?!

Me:Of course not! You're still #1!(gives Bardock a cookie)

Bardock:Yay!

Chapter 29:

Another Day of Adventure!

The next day at school, Raditz and Kite have been bored out of their minds...and so has Alex. Lunch seemed to come slowly, with each minute filling like an hour. No particular reason. It was just another school day. You all know the feeling. And it was now a good ways into the school year, so teachers weren't as nice as they had been. When lunch finally came, Alex was sitting alone, listening to her Saliva CD (I love Saliva...), and eating lunch. Raditz and Kite were looking around for her when they finally saw her.

"Hey, Raditz." Alex said quietly. You have to understand, Alex was a very quiet person, and hardly ever spoke at school.

"Hi!" Kite smiled.

"So...Planet Vegeta's really...gone...?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Raditz nodded.

"So, how many do you know survived?" Alex questioned.

"There's..." Raditz began to count in his head, "9 that we know of, if we count you."

"Oh...okay..." Alex became slightly depressed, _Mother, Father, and all my other family, rest in peace..._

"We're all really sad about it..." Kite sighed, "I might never get to know my parents because I lost my memories and woke up here."

"Sorry for you..." Alex said, "Let's...change the subject. I don't think that any of us should be sad!"

"You're right!" Kite smiled again.

"So...what's up?" Alex asked, kind of awkwardly.

"We've all been training a lot, and I've become stronger than I thought I ever would." Raditz smirked, proud of what he had accomplished. (by the way, his power level is about 4600 right now! Much higher than his puny 1200 in the series!)

"Cool. Hey, I have a power that none of you can ever dream of. Guess what it is!" Alex challenged. Raditz shrugged, as did Kite, "Come on! Guess!"

"Um...super speed?" Kite said.

"Nope! Any other guesses?" no one answered, "Invisibility."

"What?!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Yup! Watch!" Alex smirked, then turned invisible.

"Wow! Awesome!" Kite and Raditz admitted.

"I know. But, it's still really hard to control it..." Alex explained, and turned visible again.

"Wait, is that why you seem to disappear sometimes?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes I accidentally go invisible and have to wait until I naturally go back to normal...I get counted absent a lot because of it."

"That explains it..." Raditz said quietly.

"I don't wanna take the science test next class period..." Alex sighed and laid her head down on the table, "I forgot to study...not to mention no one gets above a low C..."

"I know what you mean!" Raditz agreed, and Kite nodded.

"Then I have to go to work..." Alex sighed again.

"Alex, you have a job?" Kite asked.

"Two of em, actually...You see, I was sent here 5 years ago when my parents heard what Bardock said. They sent me with all the money we had. When I got here, I bought some of those capsule things. I was looking around for a place to stay when I got ambushed in a desert. He K.Oed me, then took all of my capsules and my money. So, I have to work extra hard to get money to buy food and stuff." Alex explained.

"Then why do you have a computer? It has to be hard for you to pay that bill every month." Raditz asked.

"Nope! I got a laptop with free internet and an unlimited battery because I was the hardest worker at my job!" Alex said proudly.

"Oh..." Raditz commented, "Interesting..."

"Yup! I didn't even know that Planet Vegeta still existed until you told me about how it got blown up yesterday. I would've went back if I had known..." Raditz and Kite exchanged glances, feeling sorry for her, "But, I'm managing to get by!" then, Alex's stomach growled. You see, she didn't get very much lunch because she didn't have very much money, "But just barely..."

"Why don't you stay with us?" Kite offered.

"I couldn't! I don't wanna be trouble to you guys!" Alex defended.

"Aw, come on. We promise, it isn't any trouble!" Kite smiled.

"No. I won't. I'm sorry, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." Then, the bell rang, "Well, let's go to Science..." Alex rolled her eyes, "Ready for the big test?" she asked sarcastically.

"Don't you know it?" Raditz replied with the same amount of sarcasm.

"Come. Let us go find containers for our joy." Alex joked and began to walk down the hall. She noticed she was getting extremely drowsy...maybe just because it was kinda cloudy outside...

"Hey! Wait up!" Kite called to her. Alex wasn't listening. The hall began getting dark. She noticed she was falling. But she didn't care. She was so tired.

"Alex?! Are you okay?!" she heard Raditz say.

"I'll go get the nurse!!" Kite declared, and Alex could hear footsteps running in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Goku, Broly, Bulma and Oolong are in the village where Oolong was once a feared evil being. Now all the men had their daughters back, and were very happy about that fact. But, to make sure that Oolong doesn't cause any more trouble, he is being forced to travel with our heroes. We now find them in the desert, where all of the vehicles have run out of gas.

"So...thirsty..." Oolong whined.

"Shut up!!" Bulma hissed.

"Don't fight! We're all thirsty!!" Goku said, trying to calm them down. Broly just rolled his eyes. Suddenly, a rocket whizzed past them! It knocked Bulma and Oolong through the air, leaving an unconscious brat, a half-conscious pig, and two little warriors who were ready to fight!

"I always like the miss on the first try." a man said as he rode up on a hover bike, "Because the next one's always a home run." the man had long, black hair, and a huge rocket launcher, "Hand over the capsules and I'll let you live."

"Yeah! Fork em over!!" A small voice squeaked from the bike.

"Puar? Is that you?" Oolong asked.

"Oolong?!" the squeaky voice questioned.

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere!!" Oolong declared.

"Whoa, so you know these guys, Puar?" the man asked.

"Yeah! He's the meanie I was telling you about, Yamcha! That's Oolong!" Puar said.

"Okay, okay, okay! I was in the middle of a death threat?" the man, (drum roll, please)Yamcha, reminded them.

"Let's fight for em!" Goku offered.

"You think you can beat me? WOLF FANG FIST!!" Yamcha then charged at the little Saiyan and used his signature technique. Goku went flying backwards into the center of a tree(that looked like a giant mushroom), having to hold it up to keep it from crushing him.

"POWER POLE EXTEND!!" he yelled, and the small red pole he carried became elongated, bringing him in front of Yamcha again, "You wanna try that move again?" Bulma was waking up.

"Sure. Wolf fang-OH MY GOSH A GIRL!!"(**A/N:the funniest line in "The Path to Power"**)

"Ah! Yamcha!" Puar squealed and caught Yamcha as he feel back. They both rode away on the jet bike without the capsules they had sought to steal.

Alex came to in the Nurse's station. Kite was there, too.

"What happened?" Alex asked, sitting up.

"The nurse said that you passed out from exhaustion and hunger." Kite explained.

"Oh..."

"You shouldn't work so hard that you collapse."

"I can't help it." Alex shrugged, "Wait...don't you need to go take that science test? Why'd you stay here?"

"Since I'm new, I don't have to take it. Plus, you're my friend."

"Mrs. Justus is being NICE for a change?! That's a scary thought..."

"Maybe you should stay with us." Kite suggested again.

"I can't. I already explained that."

"It would mean a lot to me. Please." Kite begged and gave Alex a look of sincerity.

"I...but..."

"Just consider it. It really wouldn't be any trouble to us."

"I'll...think about it..." _Man! Why do I always have to be so nice?!_

"Thanks. Well, it's almost time to go...wanna wait outside for Raditz?"

"Sure." Alex shrugged, but was still very tired and had difficulty standing up.

"You can stay here if you want. to." Kite said quickly.

"Nah. I'll be fine."

Meanwhile, at the elementary school, principal Bob walked in.(yes, Bob still works there).

"We're sending you to the high school." he said quickly.

"Huh?" Bardock was caught off guard by this.

"Yeah. It's some weird thing they're doing. You're being sent to the high school, and the high school gym teacher's being sent here. Something about that teacher choosing favorites."

"Okay..."

"You go there tomorrow." (**A/N:Short, sweet, and random...**)

But little did Bardock know, there were going to be a bunch of surprises waiting for him at the high school...

"Alright, everyone. Before you leave today..." Mrs. Justus said, "Classes will be switched up. The head of the school board is being extremely random as part of a new education program. Here are your new schedules. Raditz, would you give these to Kite and Alex?"

"Sure." Raditz said, taking the pieces of paper. All three of the Saiyans had the exact same classes. Their schedules read as following...

1A-Freshmen Success

2A-Algebra

3A-Geography

4A-Physical Science(still stuck with Mrs. Justus, the poor kids!)

1B-Creative Writing

2B-Current Events

3B-Geography(not a typo. It's meant to be on both days like that)

4B-Gym(anyone else see what direction this is taking?)

"Hey, guys." Raditz said, walking up two the Saiyan females, "Here. New schedules."

"Really? That's weird..." Alex commented.

"I'll say. But at least we have the same classes together." Kite shrugged.

"Yeah. Let's go back to my house." Raditz suggested.

"Sure. Why not?" Alex started walking, but sort of tripped.

"You okay?" Raditz asked.

"Yup. I'll be fine."

When the three young Saiyans walked through the door, they were greeted by little Bardose, who didn't realize they were there, and bumped right into them.

"Hey, you look kinda like..." Alex started, then Tora walked around the corner, "Uncle?!"

"Alex?"

"He's you're...uncle?!" Raditz asked.

Me:OoOoOh...suspense! SUSPENSE!! Alex may have lost most of her family, but it appears that she is related to Tora! What will happen? Will Alex choose to live with them now that she knows some of her family survived? And what will come of the new schedule of the high school trio? What of Bardock now teaching high schoolers? What will happen to young Goku on his adventure with Broly and Bulma? What's going on with Vegeta? WHERE THE HECK IS MY ICE CREAM SANDWHICH?!

Rocky:Sorry. I kinda took it.

Me:You jerk!

Bardock:Don't fight, you two!

Me:Right...well, the answers to these burning questions, next time on Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family.

Rocky:But there's still more stuff to say!!

Me:Oh yeah...whoops! I will be trying to put some up-to-date news on Vegeta in this story, because some people miss him right now...Also, yes, I put Yamcha in! I got a big rise out of that before...wasn't it in the last chapter when I said I wasn't going to put him in?

Rocky:I think so.

Bardock:Wasn't there some other things too?

Me:I was getting to it! How many of you are wondering what Tammy looks like?

Bardock:Ah! Not her!!(hides behind couch)

Me:I have a picture of what I thought she'd look like in my profile now. Very bottom one. She's ACTUALLY the Weather Lady from a show called "Tokyo Pig" that a friend of mine watches...And, since I mentioned power levels earlier, here's the list of em!

Bardock-14305(it's over 9000!!)

Raditz-4600

Kite-4000

Alex-4552

Goku-3250(he IS only 5...)

Tora-10200(What?! He's been training a lot on Planet Vegeta!!)

Sash-8032

Vegeta-9010(need I say it again?)

Broly-3250(those legendary abilities are locked off right now, Broly fans. Don't get mad)

Me:Okay, well that's about it!

Gagawop Wuvs Yu!

-Kid Goku 13


	30. It is what it is Chapter 30

Me:Oh...my...GOD!!

Bardock and Rocky:What?

Me:My number of hits...it's...it's...OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!!(crushes scouter)

Bardock:O.O

Rocky:O.O

Vegeta:THAT'S MY LINE, YOU WITCH!! AND THAT WAS MY SCOUTER!!

Me:I'm so HAPPY!! ZOMG! XD

Bardock:That's nice.

Rocky:Thanks to all the readers who made this possible!

Me:As a special treat, I got DIRECTLY started on this one right after posting 29! Guess what?! IT'S SUMMER!!

Rocky:Um...no it isn't.

Bardock:Not when she was writing it, but by the time it gets finished, it will be.

Rocky:How do YOU know?

Bardock:Duh. I can see the future.

Me:Geeze, Rocky. Use your brain!

Rocky:That's it! I quit!

Me:You can't quit!! You're my disclaimer guy!!

Rocky:Yeah. You're world would fall apart without me.(smirks)

Me:Okay, don't get cocky.

Rocky:Can I?

Me:Sure thing!

Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DBZ or anything related to it, and never will. And also, she doesn't own Tokyo Pig. I say this because the image used for Tammy is the Weather Lady of Tokyo Pig.

Bardock:Okay. Now then...QUESTION TIME!!

Me:Yay! Ooh...this first one's a good one!

**Rorian(Gaia Online):Can I be in the disclaimer section of the next chapter?**

**Me:Sure, buddy! What's up? See! I kept my word!**

Bardock:It's getting kinda cramped in here...

Rocky:Yeah. Oh well. Next question.

**My Brother:What are you on when you type your weird stories?**

**Me:YOU JERK!! WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME?! I DON'T DO DRUGS!! DX**

My Brother:Because I wanna. You know, you don't HAVE to put every question you're asked...

Me:-.- Yes I do. You'll see why in a minute. Now...NEXT!!

**KunaiStabbyDaggerGurl(Yahoo! Mail):I have a question for you. What was it like when you started this?**

**Me:Good question! Okay, well, when I first started writing this, I had no intention on posting it. I had heard of this site before, but didn't know how to upload. Then I found out how. It was amazing when I got my first review. It made me very very very happy. In fact, I still get excited when I check my mail and it says "Review Alert: An Ordinary Family".**

Me:Well, I didn't get any more questions, so yeah, that's all I got.

Rorian:Okay...

Me:So, Rorian, how are you doing?

Rorian:Cool...you?

Rocky:BOO! NO ONE CARES!(throws tomato)

Rorian:Hey! You jerk!(tackles Rocky)

Me:-.-' Okay, well, uh...Sorry about them, you guys. Guess we better start the chapter now, huh?

Bardock:That would be a good idea.

Chapter 30:

30 chapters...9000 hits...over 100 reviews...this couldn't GET any better!! Can't think of a title, cuz this one is full of stuff! D

"Uncle?!" Alex exclaimed.

"Alex?" Tora asked.

"He's your...uncle...?" Raditz and Kite both questioned.

"Tora did you see where Bardose-" Sash said, then saw what was going on, "Alex?"

"Hi! I can't believe it! You guys survived!" Alex smiled. Bardose, Kite, and Raditz were still very confused.

"What's going on, father? Is she my cousin?" the youngest asked.

"You guys finally had a kid, huh?" Alex asked, "Yup."

"Tora, you had siblings?" Kite asked.

"No." Tora shook his head.

"She's my brother's daughter." Sash explained.

"I see..." Raditz said.

"Hey guys, I'm back. What's-" Bardock also saw this, "What's going on?"

Meanwhile, Bulma, Goku, Broly, and Oolong are all in Oolong's van.

"Here. Drink this. It'll help you get much stronger." Oolong said, giving them juice.

"Thanks." Bulma smiled and gulped it down quickly, then yawned, "I'm gonna go to bed. Good night."

"Good night, Bulma." Goku smiled, "We only need two more dragon balls, right Broly?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about that, actually..." Broly said.

"Huh? You have?" Goku asked.

"Yes. Well, the way I see it, if those dragon balls can really grant any wish, then why not wish for the restoration of Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans who died on it?"

"Wow! That's a great idea! We'll tell Bulma in the morning!" he said, finished off his juice, and went to sleep on the couch.

_Hm...that juice seems to be making them tired..._Broly observed.

"You really should finish that off." Oolong instructed. Broly nodded, and pretended to finish drinking it. He then faked sleep on the couch.

_Heheheh...now I'll just take the dragon balls for myself!_ Oolong declared in his head.

"Alright, how long are we gonna set the bomb for?" Shu asked, pulling out a time bomb.

"Set it to go off at nine o'clock." Mai whispered.

"Right." he said, setting it up and sticking paste on the back to put it on the van, "Uh...Mai...?"

"What?"

"My hand! It's stuck!" he panicked quietly.

"Oh no! Shu!!" She sighed angrily, "Alright, let's get you out of this mess." she said, trying to set her canine friend free.

On the other side of the van, Puar and Yamcha were talking about how to get the dragon balls for themselves.

"Alright, Puar, you transform into the kid. Go!" Yamcha said.

"Right." Puar nodded, and shape-shifted into a bad copy of Goku, "How's this?"

"Great. Now, go get those dragon balls, so I can wish to not be shy around girls any more!"  
"Oh Yamcha..." Puar sighed, and snuck inside.

In the vastness of space, Vegeta's ship is traveling onward. He has already taken over one planet, and is resting for a while. He is thinking about Bulma...for some reason, he misses her. But not enough to make him go back to that boring planet called Earth! He sees a small planet off in the distance.

_Hm...good. I was just getting bored, anyways._ He thought and went in for a landing. The inhabitants looked very weak. They were bug like creatures.

"Halt! Why have you come?" One asked.

"To exterminate you pests." Vegeta smirked.

"Gr...never! Attack!!" another commanded. Lasers were fired. There was a huge storm of dust! "That must've done it..."

"Ah! RUUUUUN!!" a female one of the creatures shrieked. Vegeta was still standing there, without a scratch.

"DIE!!" the soldiers cried, and fired more lasers. They did not cease fire this time. They just kept firing.

"Weaklings. You weren't even worth my time." he said, and blasted them all, frying them quickly. Within 30 short minutes, he was the only life form left. Or so he thought. He heard an evil chuckle.

"Hello, Prince Vegeta." the figure said, revealing himself to the prince.

"It's been a while. I didn't know that you survived the explosion..." Vegeta replied, "Turles."

"It just so happens that I was conquering other worlds when the meteor hit. Do you know how many survivors there are?"

"I believe that there are nine, if you count you and me." He said. The actually number is ten, but he doesn't know about Alex.

"I see..."

"How about we go find other worlds? I'm beginning to get bored." Vegeta suggested.

"As you wish, sire. It is dull traveling alone, isn't it?" (**A/N:He doesn't have his henchmen**)

"Indeed." Vegeta nodded, and they walked off to their space pods to wreak havoc upon unsuspecting weaklings, as some Saiyans loved to do.

Back on Earth, everything has been explained about Alex's past.

"Well today sure has been weird, huh?" Tora scoffed.

"You can say that again." Bardock laughed.

"Alex, I have a question..." Sash said.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Well, since you haven't been on Planet Vegeta in five years, I was wondering...did you know you have a younger brother?"

"Younger brother?!" Alex exclaimed.

"Today's just full of surprises..." Raditz sighed.

"Yes, well, I'm pretty sure he's still alive." Sash continued.

"Hm...maybe I can contact him using my scouter...if that old thing even still works!" Alex explained.

"What's her brother's name?" Kite cut in.

"Rorian."(**A/N:See? I kept my promise! Happy, Rorian? You'll get a bigger part later. But NO LEMONS!!(He knows what I mean)**) Sash answered.

"So they named him after Father..." Alex realized.

"Yes. Speaking of which, I am sorry about your family..." Sash sighed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. They're in a better place now! Besides, I still have you guys." she smiled.

"Well..." Raditz yawned, "I'm beat. G' night..."

Back at the van, Shu has finally gotten free, and Mai has decided that the two should leave, regroup, and come back the next night.

"Phew...I'm glad we got me outta that mess..." Shu sighed, holding up the bomb.

"I'll say." Mai scoffed.

"Hey, uh...Mai...?" he asked nervously.

"What?"

"Why does it say it's gonna blow up in five seconds?!"

"AH! THROW IT, SHU!!" she yelled. He was about to when...

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **_The two were launched off into the starry night sky.

Oolong had transformed into Bulma to get the dragon balls, Puar, if you remember, transformed into Goku to accomplish the same mission. The two bumped into each other at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah! Sorry!" Puar squeaked, trying to imitate Goku.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Oolong said in his best Bulma impersonation.

"I'm just...uh...going to the bathroom! Yeah! The bathroom!"

"What a coincidence!" 'Bulma' nervously laughed.

"You go ahead, then." 'Goku' offered.

"Thank you." Oolong thanked and ran to the bathroom. "Darn it! So close! How am I gonna get outta this?!"

"I have to hurry!" Puar whispered, and ran to the bag of dragon balls. She grabbed them, and turned around to see Oolong as he came out of the bathroom.

"What the-What are you doing?!" he exclaimed. Just then, he changed back.

"Oolong?!" Puar exclaimed.

"I recognize that squeak, PUAR! GIVE ME BACK THOSE DRAGON BALLS! THEY'RE MINE!!"

"Neither of you is taking them." Broly said firmly, nearly scaring the two shape-shifters out of their skins.

"You think you can stop us, small fry?!" Oolong dared.

"Look who's calling who 'small'!" Puar yelled.

"Oh, and YOU'RE one to talk!!" Oolong retorted.

"Shut up! Both of you! Give me the dragon balls." Broly said, more serious, "Or I'll have to take them from you."

"MAKE US!!" Oolong challenged. Broly instantly had him pinned up against the wall, "OKAY! OKAY! I SURRENDER!!"

"That's better." Broly smirked, snatching the balls, and returning to the couch to sleep, but keeping his guard up, "Now then, little cat, you need to leave, as well."

"EEK!" Puar squeaked and flew out.

The next day at school, Raditz, Kite and Alex had a particularly boring day until they got to gym, the last class of the day. Raditz saw only one familiar face from elementary school. Felice. She had also went to middle school with him, too, though. Then Bardock walked in.

"Long time no see!" Felice chirped.

"Huh?" Bardock asked.

"You don't recognize me? It's only been 3 years."

"Sorry, but I don't."

"Felice?" she reminded him.

"Oh! Right..." he said, remembering her QUITE well now.

"Well well well...fresh meat." One of the jocks smirked, "Let's hope he's not a wuss."

"Sure does look like one ta me!" another jock agreed.

"Ha ha. Veeeeeery funny." Bardock rolled his eyes.

"Alright boys, you know the deal. Treat him like he's a sub." the leader of the jocks whispered.(**A/N:I call them jocks because I don't know what else to call them.**)

"Right!" the others nodded. One of them waited until Bardock's back was turned, then took a football and yelled;  
"Catch!!" Not only did Bardock catch the ball without turning around, he threw it back, and sent the person who threw it toppling backwards.

"Whoa..." the others awed in amazement.

"Yeah! You don't mess with Bardock! He's the best there is!" Felice cheered.

"He's not unbeatable! I could totally beat him in dodgeball!" the captain of the jocks challenged.

"Oh really? Then let's go! Right here, right now! Just you and me!" Bardock growled.

"Fine, OLD MAN!!"

"This is going to be interesting..." Kite said.

"Not really. Father's gonna beat him quickly. You just watch." Raditz yawned.

"That's obvious. Saiyans outmatch humans in every way." Alex shrugged.

"I declare sudden death dodgeball! Stay inside of the box at all times. You get one shot. Catching the ball does nothing. Get hit, and it's over." Felice declared, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." the jock and Bardock nodded.

"DODGEBALL!" Felice yelled, and stepped back. There was silence. The jock remembered watching Dodgeball, the movie, and thought that he would do as the champ did and cover his eyes. Bardock threw the ball. The boy tried to dodge, but was nailed in the cheek.

"Don't you know that that's just stupid if you don't practice?" Bardock smirked.

"SHUT UP!!"

"Wow..." the students sighed, "He's awesome!!"

"Told you so. It took longer to get started than it took for the actual match." Raditz said in his know-it-all tone.

"Well, it's official. I'm bored..." Alex sighed, "Oh wait! I just remembered!" she then pulled out her scouter, "Rorian? Rorian? Can you hear me?"

"Huh? Who is this?" a voice asked over the other end, "This is Rorian."

"I'm you're older sister." Alex said quickly, without any emotion.

"What?!"

"Yeah. Bizarre. Anyways, did you know about what happened to Planet Vegeta?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Good. That saves me some explaining."  
"What are your coordinates?"

"Huh? Oh. FX-50. Why? Are you coming here?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good to me. Guess I'll see you later, then." Alex said, and put away her scouter.

"Well that was quick..." Kite inferred.

"He's coming to Earth. I never would've guessed that I had a little brother..."

"I remember finding out that I had a little brother...it shocked me at first, but I grew to love him."

"Well, yeah. Who WOULDN'T love their younger sibling?" Alex asked.

"True. True." Raditz agreed.

**Me:Okay, guys! That's all for now! Hope you liked it!**

**Rocky:But, you had something to say...**

**Me:Oh yeah...it isn't summer yet. You know what that means? I finished this ahead of schedule! Hoorah!  
**

**Bardock, Rocky, Rorian:Hoorah!**

**Me:Well, have a great...however long it is until next time I update! During summer I will have more time, so I HOPE to update once every 2 days, or faster.**

**Rocky:Remember the good ol days, when you could update every day?**

Me:Yeah...I miss that...See ya later! And remember...

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	31. Singing Woman and Mysterious Children

**Me:Hello all of my faithful readers!**

**Rocky:What's up?**

Bardock:Hey guys!

**Me:Okay, NOW it's summer.**

**Rocky:You're SURE.**

**Me:Yes.**

**Bardock:100 certain?**

**Me:Yes.**

**All:YAY!**

**Me:I am no longer a freshmen. I am...a SOPHMORE!!**

**Rocky:O.O**

**Bardock:O.O**

**Rorian:O.O**

**Me:I know! Ain't it great?! Now then, let's rock this joint! XD**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DBZ, DB, DBGT, or anything related. She also does not own any other series referenced or mentioned in this fic. The only thing she owns is...um...her DBZ remastered seasons!**

**Me:AND MY WII!!**

Rocky:And her Wii.

**Bardock:People have been saying I don't have a big role in the story any more...**

**Me:What?! Well, we'll just have to change that, now won't we? Let's be quiet and read the next chapter! The title will draw you into the story! THEN YOU CANNOT TURN BACK! BWAHAHAHAHA!! coughcough**

**  
Rorian:You are REALLY starting to act weird...**

**Me:Ah, shuddup!**

**Rorian:I HAVE SHUT UP UNTIL JUST NOW!!**

**Me:Jeez...this is just getting strange...Oh, new story up! It's called "Sister". You should read it!**

**Rocky:You're right...this is strange...**

**Me:You be quiet! Or else!**

**Rocky:Or else what?!**

Me:I'll get people to write more Yaoi fics about your dad.

**Rocky:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I'll be quiet!**

**Rorian:-.- This is hopeless...**

Chapter 31:

The Singing Woman and the Mysterious Children

The next day, Bardock, Alex, Raditz, and Kite all arrived at school when the high school principal pulled Bardock over to the side.

"What is it, sir?" Bardock asked.

"You do know that at this school, you do more than just teach gym. You have to teach Freshmen Success, Health, and..." the principal trailed off.

"And what?"

"Erm...Sex Ed..." (don't ask if you don't know, little kiddies)

"What?! I'm not doing that!!" Bardock protested.

"You have to. It's either that way or the highway."

"Then I quit!!"  
"You CAN'T quit!!"

"I believe I just did!"

"Whoa..." Alex, Raditz, and Kite were all in shock of what just happened.

Bardock was walking back home, mumbling to himself about the 'stupid humans', when a vision came to him. It was a woman, holding an infant(this infant is none other than Rocky). He was crying harshly, not allowing the woman to go to sleep. She was trying everything to get him to calm down, then she sang to him.(tell me where this song is from and you get a cookie. First to tell me gets 2!)

**Dreaming of the stars on high  
That speak to me in secret sighs  
Drifting on a breeze  
Only I can feel and hear**

**Could it be the sacred wind**

**That's calling me to now begin**

**To walk into the dark**

**Carrying the light of tomorrow**

**Beating of the wings on high**

**Beyond the Earth**

**Beyond the sky**

**Come now**

**Don't hesitate**

**Don't look back**

**We've got to go now**

**Don't fear**

**You'll be safe from now on**

**Morning sky watching over all**

**Deep inside so silently my heart must beat**

**Weeping silently**

**Memories flickering and shimmering on**

**Endlessly**

**Keeping close to the path**

**Morning sky watching over all**

**Moving on the endless mountains up so high  
Walk into the light  
Your heart will see the path and you will find the way  
Just wait and see  
**

**Moving on the endless sky up so high  
Tomorrow  
Will follow any route **

**Your promise is today  
Just wait and see**

The child had now drifted off to sleep, and the woman was about to go to bed when she saw a man in the doorway.

"I had no idea you could sing so well." he said.

"We've been together all this time, and you have NEVER heard me sing?" she smirked at him.

"Nope. Let's go back to bed."

_What?! They...but...HOW?!_ Bardock thought after the vision. He was completely speechless at what he had just saw. He continued on home to figure out what to do.

Meanwhile, Goku, Bulma, Broly, and Oolong were driving on, looking for another Dragon Ball, when they saw something streak across the sky. BOOOM! It crash landed nearby.

"Wanna...check it out...?" Bulma stuttered.

"Sure! It might be another Saiyan!!" Goku smiled and ran off, Broly following him.

"Wait for me!!" Bulma cried and chased them, unable to keep up.

Goku tried to stop, but kept skidding, and fell into the crater that the space pod had made. He hit it hard, leaving a dent in the side of the pod.

"Owchie..." he moaned. The door opened to reveal a young Saiyan, with spikey black hair that came down to the bottom of his ears. He was no older than four and a half years old. He shot Goku a confused look.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Goku!" he chirped, "What's your name?"

"I'm Rorian."

"Those two up there are Broly and Bulma!"

"Listen, Goku, do you happen to know where a Saiyan by the name of Alex is?" Rorian asked.

"Nope. Sorry! Hey, maybe we can help you look!" Goku smiled.

"You would?"

"Sure!" Goku said, then his stomach growled, "But first, I'm starvin! Let's eat!"

Bardock finally got home, and was deep in thought when he had yet another vision. Two young boys in the woods. One was crying, and the other was dragging the crying one. Bardock saw himself walk up to the boys.(One of them is, yet again, Rocky)

"Stop bein a cry baby." the one who wasn't crying(Rocky) demanded.

"But..." the other sniffed, "I don't wanna train! I wanna do my homework!"

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun!" Rocky urged.

"Nuh-uh! Lemme go! I don't want to go with you!!"

"Grampa, will YOU train with me?" Rocky asked, turning to Bardock.

"Well...hm..." Bardock teased.

"Puh-leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!" Rocky begged.

"...okay!"

"Wait! I'm lost!" Gohan cried.

"Just go that way in a straight line." Rocky pointed out.

"You want me to walk through the woods?! Alone?!" Gohan cried.

"Ugh..." Rocky sighed, "Come on..." he then grabbed Gohan by the arm and dragged him in the direction in which he had pointed.

_What the?! Those kids...they called me their...grandfather..._Bardock thought after the vision, _But...well, they did look just like...hm..._

**Me:Awighty! Chapter over! I hope you enjoyed it! Bardock was the main focus, so HA!**

**Rocky:Who are you 'ha' ing?**

**Me:I don't know...**

**Rocky:sigh You are such a noob...**

**Me:Yeah, I am. On Endless, that is.**

**Rocky:Lvl**

**Me:4**

**Rocky:Coolness. I'm-WAIT A MINNIT! Why are we talking about Endless?!**

**Me:shrugs I don't know. But, I guess we need to shut up here, huh?**

Rocky:That's a good idea.

**Me:Okay, well, see ya next chapter, you guys! Until then...**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	32. Happy Birthday!

**Me:Hello, weakling humans!**

**Rocky:...you shouldn't call people names. They might stop reading.**

**Me:Shut up and do the disclaimer!**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything else related. They all belong to their respected owners.**

**Me:Now, to the story!**

**Rorian:No jokes this time?!**

**Me:Nah. Not really...**

**Rorian:...you're scaring me...**

**Rocky:...yeah...RUUUUN!!**

Chapter 32:

Happy Birthday!!

The next day...

"So, Rorian, what brings you to Earth?" Bulma asked, taking his dishes to wash.

"I'm looking for my sister...she told me she was on this planet." he explained.

"You're sister?!" Goku exclaimed, "Would her name happen to be Kite?"

"No. Her name is Alex. I've never actually seen her, to tell the truth..."

"What?! Oh, you poor thing!" Bulma hugged him. Rorian smirked evilly and 'hugged' her boobs(pervertedness!) without her noticing.

"What about the rest of your family?" Broly cut in, "Kakarot told me our planet was destroyed by a meteor. Did any of them escape?"

"...no..." Rorian sighed, "They put me in the nearest space pod, with only seconds to spare. They died with the planet..." a tear rolled down his cheek.

"AWWW!!" Bulma cried with him, and hugged him tighter. Rorian ignored her this time.

"That's why I want to find my sister...she's all I have left now..."

"We can help you find her! We can look for her and the dragon balls, right Bul-" Goku began.

"No. I think I should search alone. I don't won't to bother you guys." he then flew out the door, "Thanks for the food!!"

"That was a weird visit..." Bulma said. Goku then sighed, "What's wrong, Goku?"

"I kinda miss **my** family..."

"oh..." then, and idea popped into her head, "Why don't you go see them, then? We can look for the dragon balls without you for a few days! I'm sure your dad and brother miss you, too!"

"Really?! You mean it?!" he exclaimed happily.

"Sure, kid!"

"Hooray!" he shouted, then ran to the door, "NIMBUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!" he flew off, only to come back seconds later, "Which way is my house?"

"That way..." she pointed, and off he flew, back home!

_I can't wait to see Father and Raditz again! Boy, are they gonna be surprised to see me!_

Bardock was starting to enjoy unemployment. He had absolutely nothing he had to do. It brought back memories for him...memories of Planet Vegeta, and the life he lived while there when he wasn't on missions.

"Hey, Bardock!" Tora said, "What're you doing?"

"Thinking..." he sighed.

"About what?"

"Planet Vegeta..."

"I see.." Tora then chuckled softly, "Remember when we first met?"

"Of course! Like it was yesterday!"

**FLASHBACK!!**

A five-year-old Bardock, who's family never cared enough to even attempt to find him, was flying alone to train. But first he needed to get something to eat. He had no money, so he needed a plan on how to sneak some food. He walked into the cafeteria, and ate quickly. He then tried to sneak out, and was nearly caught. He ran as fast as he could to get away, and was almost safe when he ran into a boy about his age. Bardock gave him a look of desperation, then quickly stood up to run again, when he was caught.

"Pay up, kid. Or else." the man who had been chasing him demanded.

"I-I-I can't!!" Bardock protested.

"How much does he owe you, sir?" the other boy asked.

"20,000."(remember, the currency there is worth less. That's about 20 dollars to them)

"Can he do anything else to pay you back?"

"He could work for me for two months." the man barked.

"What if I worked with him?"

"It could be shortened to one month. See you tomorrow, EARLY." the man then walked off.

"You didn't have to do that..." Bardock said.

"Eh. I don't mind." he then held out his hand, "My name's Tora. What's your's?"

"...Bardock." he shook hands with his new friend.

The work that the man put Bardock and Tora through was harsh. But the boys became lifetime friends. They quickly found out that they had very much in common. For example, neither had families who cared about them, and neither had a home. After that grueling month of work, Bardock and Tora stumbled across an old and abandoned warehouse, which they hid out in, and called 'home'. The boys stayed together from then on in, training and working together.

**FLASHBACK OVER!!**

"Guys..." Alex whispered, so the teacher wouldn't hear her.

"What?" Kite asked.

"I think I'm gonna...quit school..."

"Why?!" Kite got concerned.

"First I'm gonna find my brother, then I think we should search for more survivors of the Saiyan race."

"You have a point..." Raditz agreed.

"But...what about..." Kite began.

"Aunt, Uncle, and Bardose will be fine without me. Anyways, even if little brother doesn't want to come with me, I could go off alone."

"...do you HAVE to?" Kite asked.

"Kite, you're a wonderful person. We've only known each other for a few days, and you're concerned about my well-being. Besides, I'll come back. I wouldn't DITCH my friends!" Alex smiled comfortingly. Kite let out a strained laugh.

"How often will you come visit?" Kite asked.

"Every few years. You really shouldn't worry so much. You're starting to sound like my mother used to! Besides, it'll be a few days before I leave."

Rorian flew above Earth, constantly checking his scouter for a high power level. He finally got within range of a huge one.

_10...10,200...?_ he thought, _I had no idea she was THAT strong..._ he then flew off in the direction of the power level. A few seconds later, another appeared, right next to the other, _14,305?! She must have power friends, too..._

Rorian landed next to Bardock's house and went in. He saw Tora and Bardock talking. They noticed him as well.

"Rorian...?" Tora asked, "I see your sister got in touch with you."

"Uncle!" Rorian cried and pounced him.

"I'm guessing you're still pretty sad about your parents, huh?" Tora asked.

"Uh-huh." Rorian nodded, tears streaming down his face, "Have you seen my sister anywhere?"

"She'll be back soon." Tora said.

"Really?!"

"Yup."

"Don't leave me out." Bardock cut in, "So this is your nephew?"

"Yeah." Tora and Rorian nodded.

"How old are you, kid?" Bardock asked.

"Four and a half."

"I see...Well, your sis should be here any minute." Bardock said, "She'll be surprised to see you found your way here."

"You think so?" Rorian asked, wiping the tears away.

"Yeah." Tora cut in, "Hey, Rorian, you wanna go see Bardose?"

"Uh-huh!" he nodded happily, and ran to the door.

Bardock was all alone, yet again. Him and his thoughts...that was all there was in his house...That is, as far as he knew. Behind him, sneaking in the door, was Goku! He snuck up quietly behind his father, and then pounced on him!

"What the-?!" Bardock exclaimed.

"Father!! I missed you!!" Goku cried.

"Kakarot?!"

"Uh-huh! Who was you 'pectin?" Goku asked innocently and let Bardock get up.

"No one." Bardock said quickly, "I was wondering if you'd come home in time for your birthday..."

"Huh?"

"Kakarot, you mean to tell me you forgot your birthday is today?"

"I guess I did!" Goku smiled in his typical fashion.

"Follow me." Bardock said, and led Goku out the back door to reveal...

"New training equipment?! For me?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yep. Happy birthday, my son!"

"Thank you, Father!" Goku pounced his father again in a huge hug.

"You've gotten much stronger since last time I saw you." Bardock said, hugging his young son back.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Bardock said, getting up, "I better be careful. You might overpower me someday."

"No way! You're the strongest guy in the Universe, Father! NO ONE stands a chance against you!!" Goku bragged.

"Hey, guys! We're back!" Alex said, "Where'd everyone go?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're all at Tora's." Raditz suggested.

"Let's go check." Alex shrugged.

"Shhh..." Bardock quieted Goku, guessing he would want to surprise Raditz as well. He motioned for him to hide behind him, "Guys! I'm out here!"

"Huh? Oh, hey, Father." Raditz said, walking out to him.

"Raditz!!" Goku jumped on him, knocking him backwards.

"Kakarot?!"

"Yup!"

"H-happy birthday!" Raditz remembered, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too!!"

"Hey, guys!" Alex said, "Who's the kid, Raditz?"

"My little brother."

"I see..."

"Oh, Alex, you should go over to Tora's." Bardock said.

"Huh? Okay..."

**Me:Okay! That's all! How will the reunion of brother and sister go?!**

**Rorian:OoOoOh...suspense!!**

**Rocky:I feel left out...**

**Bardock:Me too...**

**Me:So many people tried to guess Rocky's origins after chapter 31...**

**Rocky:WELL! You gave them TWO hints!!**

**Bardock:He has a point.**

**  
Me:I'm not limited to just 2 options, readers. There are these magical things called "loopholes", so you never know WHAT I'm gonna do! :P**

**Rorian:--**

**Me:Well, Happy Father's Day, cuz that's coming up soon. Until the next time we meet...**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	33. Saiyans are an Interesting Breed

Me:Welcome back, everybody!

Rocky:Sup?

Me:Anyways, yeah, **IMPORTANT MATTER OF BUSINESS HERE!!** I need to know...how many of you LIKE lemons, and how many of you **DON'T like lemons**. **LEMONS ARE SEXUAL REFERENCES!!** Rorian wanted to know. He wants me to put some lemons in(YUCK!!). So please, tell me, yes or no. I hope NO!!

Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related. Also, she hates lemons...except the fruit. She LOVES the fruit.

Me:No I don't.

Rocky:I thought you did...

Me:Meh. CHERRIES FOREVER!!

Rocky:Ugh...

Chapter 33:

Saiyans are an Interesting Breed...

"Knock knock!" called Alex, opening the door to her Uncle's house. Sitting in the floor was a young boy. A young SAIYAN boy, who looked oddly familiar... "H-hello..."

"Hi." the boy said, dirty thoughts entering his mind after seeing this teenage Saiyan female.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Rorian..."

"What?! YOU'RE Rorian?!"

"You know about me?"

"Yup. So, how are you, **little brother**?" she asked.

"YOU'RE MY SISTER?!"

"Uh-huh. You gonna just sit there all day?"

"Sis!!" he cried out, grabbing her leg, "M-mom...and Dad! They were-"

"I know, little brother...it'll be okay I promise, I won't let ANYTHING happen to you." she said, picking him up.

"So, Kakarot, how have things been?" Raditz asked.

"Great!! So much awesome stuff has happened! And we're only missing two of the dragon balls!!" Goku explained happily, "AND I met two other Saiyans!! Broly and Rorian!"

"Oddly enough, I know both of them." Bardock laughed.

"You do?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. Rorian was over here a minute ago, looking for his sister and Broly...well, he was born the same day as you were. The poor boy lost his mom right after being born...I remember how proud his father was of his power level..." Bardock explained.

"TODAY IS BROLY'S BIRTHDAY, TOO?!" Goku exclaimed, "Guess I'll have to tell him when I go back!" Goku then looked around, "Where'd Kite go?"

"She was here a second ago..." Raditz noticed, then saw she was inside, so he walked up to her, "Something wrong?"

"I didn't get him a present!" she whispered.

"You had no way of kno-"

"But I feel so bad about it!! I know! I'll make him dinner tonight."

"Yay!" Goku cheered, over-hearing the conversation.

"It sure is dull around here without Goku..." Bulma sighed.

"..." Broly was silent.

"Dull AND quiet..."

"..."

"DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER HOW TO TALK?!"

"..." Broly nodded.

"AH!!" Bulma screeched, "I'M GONNA GO INSANE IF THIS KEEPS UP!!"

"..."

Meanwhile, at Pilaf's lair, Shu and Mai came up to him.

"Sire, I know we failed our previous mission..." Mai said, "But we have located and captured one of the dragon balls."

"Good! Good! This is cause for celebration!" Pilaf cheered, "Tell me, where is this ball?"

"Sire, we took the liberty of putting it with the other ball." Shu said.

"Hm...smart thinking. And you locked the vault back, correct?" Pilaf asked.

"...y-y-yeeeeeeees..." Shu rolled his eyes innocently, then dashed off to go check. "AH! IT'S GONE!!" then Shu looked over, "Oh. No it isn't. It rolled under the bed." _Phew! He'd have my HEAD if someone stole it...And so would Pilaf!!_ "Okay, it's still there! And the vault is locked up, sire!"

"Good. I trust you to send the report to him, correct, Mai?" Pilaf asked.

"Right away, sire." Mai then went to a small control tower, "Mai to base. Can you read me?"

"Loud and clear, ma'am!" someone at the other end of the line said.

"Good. Tell him we have managed to catch another one of the balls, and we know where the rest are."

"Will do. Anything else?"

"No. Mai out."

(Who is this mysterious person who the others are serving? And why does he/she want the dragon balls? Could it be Piccolo? Or someone else...?)

"Mm! Kite, that was delicious!" Goku smiled after forking down his special birthday dinner.

"Yeah. Your girlfriend sure can cook!" Bardock joked. Raditz and Kite both blushed.

"Huh?" Goku asked, _Girlfriend? What's that mean...?_ he then got up and went outside. Bardock thought that something might be wrong, so he went out with him.

"What's up?" Bardock asked.

"Nothin...I've just been thinking..."

"Bout what?" Bardock questioned.

"Well...About how Rorian, and Broly, and Kite lost their parents...I've been thinking about what I would do without you, Father..."

"You shouldn't worry abou-" Bardock began.

"I wouldn't be able to LIVE without you! It would be horrible!" Goku then smiled warmly at Bardock, "You and Raditz are the best birthday present I could ever have!"

"..." Bardock opened his mouth to speak, but could find no words. His son was so...indescribable. "I love you, my son. Happy Birthday."

Back at the van, everyone was asleep, except for Broly. He had taken it upon himself to keep a close watch on the dragon balls. Mai and Shu knew this.

"Alright, we need a plan to get that kid out." Shu whispered.

"Right...let's think..." Mai pondered, "I got it!"

"What?"

"Simple! We knock him out! Then we drag him far far away. We snatch the balls, and POOF!"

"Wow, Mai, you're a genius!"

"Thank you. Okay, you stay here. I'll take care of our brat problem." Mai said, "When I start taking him away, YOU grab the balls and run. Got it?"

"Got it!" Shu got into his position. Mai snuck up behind Broly and hit him in the back of the neck. She then drug him off while Shu snuck inside. He managed to get the dragon balls, and hide outside.

"Ugh...what happened...?" Broly asked, noticing he was being dragged, then jumped up, "Who are you?!"

"Ah! You weren't supposed to wake up!" Mai yelled, then ran off, grabbed Shu, and dashed off to base.

"Oh no!" Broly exclaimed when he got back to the van, searching for the dragon balls, "They stole them!!"

"I know." A voice said from behind, "But...doesn't your little friend Carrot have one of the balls?"

"Gr...hey! You're that Yamcha guy!"

"Yes. But I'm willing to help you get the balls back. IF..."

"If what?" Broly asked, slightly annoyed.

"You help me get Bulma to like me." he said quietly.

"She already does."

"WHAT?! REALLY?! Then...help me sum up the guts to talk to her."

"Deal. Let's go." Broly said, then went up to wake Bulma up.

"What's going on...?" she asked groggily.

"The dragon balls have been stolen. Get up!"

"AH! WHAT?!"

"Yeah. But your little boyfriend is going to help us get them back."

"Vegeta?!"

"No...Yamcha..." Broly's curiosity was sparked by this 'Vegeta' person. That name seemed familiar...

"Right. We better get a move on!"  
"You guys go on ahead. I need to go find Kakarot."

"No. Leave him be. You and Yamcha are strong enough to get the job done. Besides, if the people who stole the balls get their hands on Goku's dragon ball, something bad might happen."

"Okay. If you insist..." And so they began their journey to Pilaf's castle, being led by Yamcha.

**Me:Shu and Mai have REALLY gotten their act together in searching for the dragon balls! Who is it that they're working for, though? Is it Piccolo? Or is it some other dark force?**

**Rocky:IT'S ME!!**

**Me:No it isn't. You're too...good.**

**Rocky:SHUT UP!**

**Me:Sorry if the chapter was a bit short...my brain is fried right now. We'll be back with a new chapter in a couple of days! Until then...**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	34. Empty Attempts

**Me:Hello, readers!**

**Rocky:Great news!**

**  
Bardock:Can I say it? Puh-leeease?**

**Me:Well...since Rocky gets to do the disclaimer...okay!**

**Bardock:There shall be...NO LEMONS!!  
**

**Me:Hooray!**

**Rorian:You guys are no fun.**

**Me:Rocky, do the honors.**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related.**

**Rorian:Seriously. ONE LITTLE LEMON!  
**

**Me/Bardock/Rocky/All of my readers:Sorry man, but no.**

Chapter 34:

Empty Attempt

"Alright, we should be near their base." Yamcha said, examining the tracks Mai and Shu had left.

"You sure?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah." Yamcha nodded, "It'll be much easier to sneak in if we go by foot from here."

"Sounds good to me." Broly shrugged, then hopped out of the van.

"Let me change shoes..." Bulma groaned, she them came back dressed in camouflage pants, a yellow t-shirt, and a pair of old sneakers, "Okay! Let's go!"

"Sire! Intruders approaching!" Shu stated.

"Yes...I know. Don't deploy the troops. Let's see how far they get."

"But...sire!" Mai protested.

"Do you dare question my orders?"

"No, sire!" Mai apologized, then she and Shu walked away.

_Try all you might, you little brats. You will never find the dragon balls._ Pilaf thought, _I've already shipped them off!_

"That was easier than I thought it would be..." Bulma said, after they all snuck into the base.

"A little too easy..." Yamcha said, "Be on your guard."

"Right." Broly nodded.

"Whateva. Just protect us!" Oolong ordered.

"Lazy hunk of bacon!" Bulma hissed.

"You shut up!!" Oolong yelled. He then stepped on a tile that sank down. A trap! Two walls rose up in front of them and behind them, closing them in.

"Look what you did, porky!!" Bulma screeched.

"Me?! If YOU hadn't yelled at me, then this wouldn't have happened!" Oolong protested.

"Both of you, SHUT UP!!" Broly demanded.

"Yes, seriously!" Pilaf said over a speaker.

"Who was that?!" Puar squeaked.

"I am Emperor Pilaf. And I'm guessing YOU'RE here to retrieve the dragon balls!"

"That's right. Where are they?" Yamcha growled.

"Like I would tell YOU that. But, if you must know, I've already sent them off."

"Sent them off...? To who?!" Bulma asked.

"None of your business! I'm no fool. I won't tell you our plan." Pilaf tsked.

"OH YES YOU WILL!" Broly yelled.

"You want to make me, little brat? You're trapped like rats!" Pilaf said. Voices were heard yelling in the background.

"Sire! Master sends a message! He said there is one ball missing!" Mai reported.

"What?! OOH! YOU INSOLENT BRATS!! Where is it? Where's the other ball?!" Pilaf spat.

"Oh yeah, like we'd tell YOU that." Bulma said, using his own line against him.

"Fine. I will just have to resort to...THE TREATMENT!"

"No! Not the treatment!" Mai begged. A claw then grabbed Bulma, pinning her arms behind her. She was now face to face with the evil emperor.

"Do your worst! I'll never tell!" Bulma dared. Pilaf then puckered up his lips, and kissed Bulma. She began to laugh hysterically, "THAT'S the treatment! HA! That was gross, but not torture!!"

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Mai gasped. Pilaf then programmed the claw to slam her back down into the cell.

"Ow!!" Bulma yelped.

"You okay?" Yamcha said, helping her up.

"Yeah...sure..."

_Oh man! I just touched a girl!!_ Yamcha thought. Purple gas spewed into the room.

"I'll just knock you out, then take it!"

"Hold your breath!!" Broly yelled quickly, then covered his mouth. But everyone, including himself, breathed in enough of the gas to fall into a deep sleep. Shortly after, Mai and Shu came into the room, with gas masks on, and searched every one of them.

"No ball, sire." Mai replied, then noticed Shu was asleep, "Oh brother..."

"No ball, eh? Oh, he won't be pleased..." Pilaf gulped, "YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM!"

"What? ME!! But-"

"But nothing. You serve under me, so I FORCE you to tell him." Pilaf argued.

"Yes, sire..." she groaned, then dragged Shu out of the room, and locked our heroes into a room with a glass roof while they were all knocked out.

They all awoke at nighttime.

"Good. You're awake." Pilaf laughed over the speaker.

"Wh-where are we...?" Bulma asked groggily.

"The glass chamber! It may feel pleasant now, but by daytime, you will all be cooked alive!"

"No!" gasped Puar and Bulma.

"Yes. Well, enjoy these last few hours." Pilaf said, then turned off the mic and went to bed.

"What are we going to do?! I'm too young and pretty to die!!" Bulma cried.

"We'll think of something." Yamcha re-assured her, "There sure is a big moon tonight..."

"Huh?" Broly turned around and saw it. The full moon. Broly, being who he was, was unlike other Saiyans. When he looked at the full moon, he transformed, that much is true. But it wasn't into an ape. His hair became...a mysterious shade of blue, and his muscles got bigger...

"Is it just me, or did Broly just change. A LOT!" Oolong asked.

"Broly...? Is that you...?" Bulma asked.

"What is this power...?" Broly murmured.

"Broly! Try to break the glass!" Yamcha suggested. Broly sent a small, green ball of Ki at the ceiling, and burnt a huge hole there.

"WAY TO GO KID!!" Everyone congratulated.

"I'll fly you all out." Broly said, then did so, "All of you, go ahead. I have to destroy their castle."

"But...why...?" Bulma asked.

"Because, if they track down Kakarot, we're finished!" Broly said, then began to tear down the empire of Pilaf.

"Sire! SIRE! Wake up!" shook Mai and Shu, "The castle is under siege! We have to leave!!"

"Huh?" Pilaf snored, "Five more minutes, mommy..."

"Ugh! Do I have to do everything?" Mai asked, picked up the Emperor, and ran to the nearest airplane. "Start, baby! Come on! You can do it!!"

"Mai, why isn't it going?!" Shu panicked.

"Come on, come on, come on!!" she pleaded, then the engine turned, "Yes!" as they flew overhead, she saw the young Super Saiyan. _Who is that mysterious boy...?_

The next morning, everyone had become well-acquainted at Goku's house. Everyone was talking when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Bardock said, then the door opened to reveal Bulma, who was carrying a knocked-out Broly, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong.

"Guys?! What happened?!" Goku exclaimed.

"The dragon balls were stolen, so we tried to get them back, but we were captured and thrown into some strange room. Broly looked up at the full moon, then his hair changed color and he got a lot of extra muscle!!" Bulma explained quickly.

"What?!" Goku exclaimed, "Did you guys get the balls back?"

"No...they said they had already sent them off. We haven't been able to find them." Yamcha explained.

"We came here to tell you to never let that dragon ball of yours out of your site!" Oolong said. Goku then ran off to his room.

"Grampa, I'm sorry, but I have to do this..." Goku said, then put the ball back in the burlap sack he had it in while he was traveling, the tied the bag to his belt and went back to the others.

"Was it still there?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah." Goku nodded, then pointed to the bag.

"Y-you!!" Alex exclaimed to Yamcha.

"Huh?" he asked.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOLE ALL MY STUFF WHEN I LANDED ON EARTH!!"

"Oh crap..." Yamcha whispered.

"NOW YOU DIE!" she yelled, and prepared to attack.

"No! Don't!" Goku begged, "Yamcha, did you really?"

"...yeah..." he murmured, "I'm sorry! Really! I am!"

"Unless you can give EVERYTHING back, I'm GOING to hurt you." Alex demanded.

"Well...I used a lot of the money...and there was some weird looking thing that I tossed...but other than that-"

"AH! THAT WEIRD THING WAS PROBABLY DAD'S WEIRD OLD WAR THINGY!!" She screeched, "YOU JERK!! HE GAVE ME THAT TO REMEMBER HIM BY!! I WILL KILL YOU!!"

"No wait!!" Goku pleaded, "You can't! He's my friend!"

"Grrrr!" she growled, "How do you plan to make it up to me?!" she barked.

"Make it up to you?! IT WAS A PIECE OF GARBAGE!!"

"IT WASN'T GARBAGE! It was something my father found on one of the troops from the mission he was on on the day I was born!!"

"Yamcha! YOU JERK!" Bulma yelled, and slapped him across the cheek.

"Hey! I have an idea!!" Goku suggested, "When we find the other dragon balls, we can wish for that thing back!!"

"Hmph. Good idea. But I'm STILL going to at least BEAT THIS GUY UP!"

"No! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" Yamcha yelped.

"On the other hand, you're not worth my time. Weakling."

"Phew..." Yamcha sighed, "HEY! I'M NO WEAKLING!!"

"Wanna bet, Earth scum?" Alex and Yamcha then had a stare down, Alex coming out the victor, "But...I can't hang around for you guys to find the balls."

"Why is that, sis?" Rorian asked.

"Little brother, I'm going to search for survivors, You're welcome to come with me, if you want to."

"Hm..." Rorian pondered, "Well...I'll think about it..."

**Me:PHEW! Another chapter done!**

**Bardock:You finished that quickly, didn't you?**

Me:HECK YEAH! Under 3 hours!

**Rocky:By 3 minutes.**

**Me:Oh, shut up! YEAH! I'M BACK TO WRITING AS FAST AS I COULD WHEN I FIRST JOINED! But...don't get used to this. It might not last for long.**

**Bardock:Let's HOPE it does, though.**

**Me:Yeah. Let's hope.**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	35. The King and I

**Me:I'm back! My bro's being a computer hog, so I won't be updating twice today...**

**Rocky:Aw maaaan...**

**Me:SHUSH! You might-never mind. Maybe no one...**

**Rorian:Pwease...? Wemons...?**

Us:NO!

**Rorian:Aw, come on! Pleeeeease?  
**

**Us:NO!**

**  
Rocky:KidGoku13 owns nothing. Not DB, not DBZ, and not even the dreaded GT. Or any other series, for that matter!**

**Me:Rub it in, why don't ya?**

**Rocky:Will do! :P**

**Rorian:Didn't you have something to say...?**

Me:Oh yeah! There shall be...A SPECIAL PERSON WHO COMES BACK!! XD You'll NEVER guess.

**  
Rorian:I suggested it.**

**Me:Yes. You did. (pats Rorian on head and gives biscuit)**

Rorian:ZOMG YAY A BIZKIT! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!!(eats biscuit)

Chapter 35:  
The King and I

"Whaddya say, Rorian? You wanna come with me to search for survivors?" Alex asked.

"I'm sorry sis, buy no..." he said, "I just don't wanna...Please don't feel bad! It's not you!"

"No, it's alright, little bro. I don't mind at all. You can do whatever you want to."

"How often will you come visit me?"

"Hm...how about every 2 years? Does that sound good to you?"

"Well...okay..." he smiled, "But you have to PROMISE!!"

"Okay, okay! I promise!" she said.

"I just got an idea!" Bulma cut in.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"We'll use the radar to see where the dragon balls are!!"

"Good idea, Bulma!" Yamcha complimented, "You're a genius!"

"Don't worry, I know." She winked, "Alright...let's see..." she said, pulling out the radar and pressing the button. One light appeared.

"Uh, Bulma...is it broken?" Goku asked.

"No...because it's showing YOUR dragon ball...the others must be hidden out of range..." Bulma said, disappointed that her plan had failed.

"Well, they'll come after Goku's eventually." Yamcha said.

"No duh, Sherlock." Alex spat.

"Hey, shut up!" Yamcha barked.

"Why don't you make me?" Alex dared.

"Stop fighting, you two! We need a plan!" Bulma argued.

"Hmph. Well, if you're so worried someone will find out GOKU has the ball, then let me take it. I'll always be on the move, so it's not like I could be tracked down or anything. Besides, no HUMAN space craft could touch me!" Alex offered.

"Nah. I can look after it!" Goku chirped.

"But...Goku...you're putting yourself in unnecessary danger!" Bulma pleaded.

"Danger? No way!" Goku smiled and folded his arms triumphantly.

"Well...are you SURE?" Bulma asked again.

"Yeah. Besides...I wanna keep Grampa with me..." he said, and held the ball close to him.

"Okay...if you think you can keep your eye on it at ALL TIMES." Bulma emphasized, "So...what now, guys?" she asked.

"I don't know. We'll need to keep in touch so if the dragon balls appear, we can come together and take them back." Yamcha suggested.

"Captain Obvious." Alex muttered.

"What was that?!" Yamcha yelled.

"You heard me!" Alex then turned her back to Yamcha, "You're so HIDEOUS I can't stand to look at you any more."

"FINE!"

"Now, now, children...play nice..." Bardock joked. Both Alex and Yamcha shot him evil looks, "Sheesh!"

"Whatever. Anyways, I figure whoever it is will come out of hiding soon. So always be prepared." Yamcha continued.

"Good idea. Alright, since that's the plan, I guess we should split up." Bulma shrugged.

"Split up? BUT WE'RE NOT EVEN DATING YET!!" Yamcha protested.

"Um...Yamcha...I was talking about we should leave..." Bulma sighed, "I already HAVE a boyfriend. And he's a prince! The one and only Prince Vegeta!" she blushed and giggled.

"DARN IT!!"

"Ha ha! Lover boy got BURNED!!" Alex laughed.

"GRR!" Yamcha bellowed, then stomped off outside.

"See ya later, guys!" Bulma smiled, and chased out after Yamcha, followed by Puar and Oolong. Broly, however, flew off in another direction.

The next day, Alex departed after telling her friends and brother good bye. Bardose and Goku tried to get him to smile, with no effect. But the two older Saiyan boys weren't about to give up. It was time for...PLAN B!! Just what was this almighty plan B, though? Simple...just talk to him. Bardose and Goku walked up to him. He was sitting in the back yard, reading, and thinking about his family. He was starting to kind of regret not going with Alex.

"Hey, Rorian." Bardose said, sitting next to him. Goku did the same.

"Hey." Rorian sighed, not looking up.

"What're you readin?" Goku asked.

"An Earthling history book."(where did he get that...?) Rorian said matter-of-factly, "Yes, there's one thing I crave more than a good fight..."

"What's that?" the two other Saiyans asked.

"Knowledge." he closed the book, "It fascinates me to learn. There are so many things I don't know!"

"Hm..." Goku pondered for a second, "Hey! There are places made just for that! Skulls...isn't that what they're called, Bardose?"

"Schools...but yeah! That's a good idea, Kakarot!" Bardose agreed.

"Schools...? I don't know..." Rorian said, unsure.

"I'd go with ya so you wouldn't be all alone!" Bardose offered, "You could learn a lot!"

"I guess so..." Bardose shrugged.

"My father used to work at one, but he quit for some reason." Goku said, "He told me, but I didn't understand what 'sketcheds' was..."

"Sketcheds...?" Bardose and Rorian asked, but then shrugged it off.

The next day, Bardose and Rorian were trying to convince Goku to come with them.

"No way! I'm not goin back to that place! It was boring!" he protested, "I didn't learn ANYTHING useful, anyways!"

"Goku, you're so ignorant...everything you learn is useful!" Rorian sighed.

"As the sayin, goes, ignorance is bliss. Whatever that means..." Goku wondered.

"Same ol Kakarot..." Bardose rolled his eyes.

"You SURE you wanna go, baby?" Sash asked.

"Yes, mom. I'll be fine." Bardose re-assured her.

"Okay...be careful!" she said, and hugged him tightly.

"Mom...can't...breath!!" he gasped. Tora put his hand on her shoulder, then she nodded.

Meanwhile, Alex had been checking through her scouter, calling out for other Saiyans. After many hours of this, she picked up a transmission...

"How dare you do this! I am ROYALTY!!" the voice said.

"Oh, is that so? Oh well. Let's eat him!" a voice slurped.

"I AM KING VEGETA!! I DO NOT GET EATEN!" he protested.

"King...Vegeta...?!" she gasped.

"Huh?!" she heard him exclaim, "Just who are you?!"

"I am Alex. I'm a Saiyan, too. Sir, what are your coordinates? I can come help you out!" she offered.

"ZHG-386. These inhabitants would be DEAD if not for the fact I'm bolted down!!" he growled.

"Right! I'll be there right away, sire!"

Alex arrived to see the king, who was knocked out! The inhabitants LOOKED weak...but were they?

"King Vegeta!!" she exclaimed.

"You mean our main course?" one of the aliens said.

"Give him back!!" she growled.

"We haven't eaten in years!" a woman said.

"Yeah! We'we hungwy!" a child cried.

"What if I could take you to a planet with PLENTY to eat?" she offered with a smirk.

"Weawwy?!" the child exclaimed.

"Yeah! Alright...do you have any form of transport?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"Load everyone on, then set the coordinates to 'XR-732'." she explained. They did so and left. Alex then untied the king.

"Where did you send them off to...?" he asked groggily.

"I don't know..." she pondered, then shrugged, "You okay?"

"Besides from some nasty rope-burn, yes, I'm fine."

"What happened? Weren't you one the planet when it-"

"I was close by. I had just come back from another planet, and was coming in for a landing when the planet was hit. I was blown far away to this place, and when I first awoke, I saw myself chained up." he explained.

"Interesting..." Alex said, "Where's the prince?"

"I don't know. I remember his saying something about another planet before he left, and then didn't come back."

"Yeah. His little girlfriend BULMA said something about him. But he wasn't on Earth when I left, so I figured he was with you. Oh well."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yup." (3...2...1...) "Vegeta likes and Earthling!"

"Oh God..." the king murmured.

"She's actually pretty bright. But bossy." Alex added, "Is your ship in tact?"

"Let's go see." they walked over to the pod, to see that it was in very bad shape. It was horrible dented, with slashes and marks all over it. Alex went inside of it to see if the power still worked.

"Well, besides being wrecked on the outside, it still runs. I tell you what, you take my pod and I'll take this one." she offered, "I know! Let's go to Earth! Bulma might know where to find Vegeta!"

"Hm...you have a good idea. Lead the way..."

"Alex. I'm at your service, my king!" she said and did a Saiyan's solute. They then set off for Planet Earth once again.

Meanwhile, on a planet not so far away, Turles heard the King and Alex talking.

"Prince Vegeta...?" he asked over his scouter.

"What is it, Turles?" Vegeta spat.

"It's your father, sir. He's alive."

"No possible way! You must be hearing things!" Vegeta argued.

"No, sir! He said he was on his way to Earth...wherever that is."

"What?! Earth?! But how does he..." Vegeta then ordered, "Then that's where we'll be going!"

"Sounds good to me. Wake me up when we get there..." Turles yawned then switched off his scouter.

**Rorian:HEY! You changed the chapter title! You told me-**

**Me:I know what I said. Sorry, but I'll get to that next chapter. I figure the good people have waited long enough for an update.**

**Bardock:You have a point...**

**Rocky:See you guys later!  
**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	36. Kakarot Learns of Frieza

**Me:Hi everybody!!  
**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own anything.**

**  
Bardock:Can we PLEASE get this started?!**

**Me:Sure thing, Mr. Manga Ka!!**

Bardock:Huh?

Me:Look down at the chappie title.

Chapter 36:

Kakarot Learns of Frieza

It was a boring day for Goku and Bardock, who were alone in their house. Everyone was either at school, next door, searching for dragon balls, or in space. Until there was a knock at the door. Goku beat Bardock to the door, and when he opened it, he saw...

"Fasha?!" Bardock exclaimed.

"Hi, Bardock." she said. But her voice sounded a bit...different...to him. He shrugged it off, because his memory might have just faded about her voice.

"Father, who is this?" young Goku asked.

"Kakarot this is-" Bardock began.

"I'm your mom. How ya doin?" she smiled to her son.

"What?! You're my mother?!" Goku exclaimed. Tears stung his eyes.

"How are you-?!" Bardock started. He then noticed something suspicious...her halo was missing! Not only that, her eyes weren't purple...they were blue!! He knew instantly that she was an impostor. But he was going to play along.

"I was given a full day this time." 'Fasha' explained.

"I see..." a bright idea then came into his head, "Hey, you wanna spar?"

"Spar?! I don't even get a kiss first?"

"You know our deal. We ALWAYS spar first." he lied.

"Well...uh...okay..." she sighed. They then went around back. They both took fighting stances, but Fasha was sweating bullets.

"I'm ready...when...y-you a...are..." she trembled.

"You're gonna call my bluff, huh?" Bardock scoffed, "TAMMY!!"

"Grr! How did you know it was me?!" she hissed.

"Simple. I noticed that you didn't have a halo, and your eyes were different first. Then, I noticed you asked for a kiss instead of a sparring match. Fasha would never turn down a fight, and definitely not for a kiss. Then, of course, your cowardice just now. Fasha never stuttered or trembled with fear once in her whole life." he said matter-of-factly.

"So?! How did you know it was ME?!"

"Duh. You've stalked me since I first came to Earth!! No other Earth women...besides Felice, that is...knows where I live." he explain, "But I give you some credit. You must've been there when Fasha actually DID come back. You got her looks right mostly. You even did a pretty good impression of her voice."

"So...she's not my mother...?" Goku asked sadly.

"Sorry, Kakarot, but she isn't."

"That's a mean trick.." he said, holding back tears, "YOU WITCH!" he then kicked her in the jaw as hard as he could, sending her flying into the sky, "DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK!!"

"Whoa...maybe she'll listen and never come back again..." Bardock said in awe.

"Father...?" Goku asked.

"What is it?"

"Why would someone do something horrible like that?"

"Well...when you were too little to remember was when we came to Earth. And back then, that lady saw me, and stalked me. She's always been lurking around. I've tried everything to get rid of her."

"What did you mean by 'When Fasha actually DID come back'?"

"Also when we first came here, King Yemma granted her a couple of hours with us." Bardock sighed, "I wish you could've gotten to know her better..."

"How did...how did she die...?" When Goku asked this, Bardock's face got very serious. He sat down on the ground next to his son.

"Long ago, before you were born, there was this guy named Frieza. He was pure evil. Everything either had to be his way, or you were killed." Bardock explained, "He forced us Saiyans to work for him for many, many years. Then, one day your mother, Tora, and two of my friends Shugesh and Borgos, and myself, were assigned to take over a planet called 'Kanassa'."

"Take over?"

"Yes...Frieza made us kill people and sell their home planets." Bardock said, squeezing his leg from anger, "When we were on Kanassa, and thought that all of the soldiers there were gone, we rested for a little while. But one was left. He got me in the back of the neck, giving me weird powers to see the future and stuff like that..."

"Can you still do that?"

"Y...yeah...kinda..." he nodded, "I thought that I was just going crazy. I saw visions of the planet Vegeta being destroyed, and you growing up alone."

"Really?! That would be terrible..."

"Yes. After battling that Kanassan, I had to be taken to the hospital, so the others went on a mission to a planet called 'Meat' without me. It was ordered by Frieza himself." Bardock noticed his son had sort of trailed off, "You okay, Kakarot?"

"Yeah. It's just that...I sorta remember what you said about those visions. Like I had seen em too..." Goku said, not sure what he meant.

"I was wondering about that." Bardock chuckled softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I started having those visions the day after you were born. And the crazy thing is, every time I would have one, you'd start crying."

"Really?!"

"Yup. And God, did you have some powerful lungs..."

"So what happened after the others went to Meat?" Goku asked, getting back on track.

"I caught up with them, but it was too late. When I got there, everyone was dead...including your mother. Tora was only hanging on by a thread."

"So...Frieza killed mother...?" Goku asked sadly.

"More like one of his good-for-nothing brainless lackies. He ordered them to. I fought them, and managed to beat most of them. Only their commander Dodoria overpowered me. Soon afterward, I left planet Meat, and was heading back to Vegeta. That was when I passed you."

"Me? What do you mean?"

"You were being sent to take over this planet." Goku gasped at that fact, "When I passed you, I saw you as how you are now, a teenager, and a fully-grown man."

"Wow..."

"I could swear you looked almost JUST like me."

"That's good to know." Goku smiled.

"After I got back on Vegeta...I realized the visions were all too real, so I tried to warn the other Saiyans. They didn't believe me, so I went to face Frieza alone. I couldn't just let him get away with killing everyone..." Bardock growled, getting serious again, "I didn't care that he was hundreds of times stronger than me, or that I was nearly half-dead when I went to face him. I was about to die, when the others came to their senses and helped me out. Without their help who knows what might have happened...All I know is that I'd be dead. We beat Frieza. We made sure of it. 100."

"So what happened then?" Goku asked, excited.

"Then I got you and Raditz to come back to Vegeta. After that, we moved here. Vegeta just had too many memories attached to it for me..." Just then, Bardock's and Goku's stomachs growled. Goku laughed, "Come on. Let's get somethin to eat."

"Yeah!!" Goku cheered.

Meanwhile, in the depths of space...

"King Vegeta, sire?"

"What is it?"

"Can we stop of somewhere for a little while? Pleeeeeeeeease?" Alex begged, "I'm starving!"

"Fine. But how much off course will that put us?"

"About...1 week..." she calculated.

"A week, huh? Well, that's not so bad. Let's go."

"Alright!!"

Back on Earth, Goku had asked his father to draw for him what Frieza looked like. The picture was very accurate, capturing Frieza's ugliness and shortness.

"He doesn't seem so scary..." Goku commented, looking at the picture.

"Looks can be deceiving. He was horrible to the very core."

"Yeah. I can tell by what you said earlier." Goku then ran off to his room with the picture in his hand.

_What is that boy up to...?_

Goku had saw an add in a magazine on finding 'The Next Great Manga Ka', and had never really realized how talented Bardock was before. Goku put the picture in an envelope and mailed it off to the published, without telling Bardock.

**Me:Ha. I left a cute lil cliffhanger there. nn**

**  
Rocky:...**

**Bardock:...**

**Me:What?!**

**Bardock:You know, you never mentioned Raditz and Kite in this chapter...**

**Me:So?**

Rocky:So, plenty of Raditz fans read this.

**Me:Yeah, but nothing happened to them today. XP**

**Rocky:Honestly...you're so immature.**

**Me:gasp LOOK! A super strong fighter wants to train with you!!**

**Rocky:REALLY?! WHERE?! foams at mouth**

**Me:Psych.**

**Rocky:I hate you.**

**Bardock:I dunno. She got you pretty good.**


	37. Bardock the Manga Ka

**Me:Hello again, everyone!**

**Bardock:Sup?**

Rocky:Hiiiiiiiiii!

**Me:Well, I have to admit it, I have a very intelligent audience.**

**  
Bardock:That was out of the blue.**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related.**

**Bardock:AND SO WHAT THAT!! Is today 'Be Random' day or something?**

**Me:Maayyyybeeeeeeee...Lookit a pancake!! A TALKING ONE!!  
**

**Pancake:Hello Earthlings!**

**Me:Um...we're all Saiyans...**

**Pancake:Darn it...**

Rocky:(eats pancake)

Pancake:(from inside Rocky's stomach) It's dark in here...

**Rocky:Shut up, you!!(punches stomach) Ow! My stomach!**

**  
Pancake:Ha ha! XD**

Chapter 37:  
Bardock The Manga-Ka

Congratulations!!  
You have won the 'Next Great Manga Ka' contest!

Please send in the plot line for your series to our return address, and have a nice day!

"Kakarot, what did you do?" Bardock sighed after reading the letter that was sent to him.

"Uh...nothin..." Goku rolled his eyes innocently.

"Kakarot!" he said sternly.

"Okay okay! I admit it! I sent in that picture of Freezer you drew." he caved.

"Not that I'm taking up for him, but his name was Frieza. And you what?!"

"Yeah...there was an art contest..."

"Oh boy..." Bardock sighed, "It's funny how a child's mind works sometimes..."

"What do you-"

"Never mind. But you gotta help me think of a plot. You got me in this mess."

"Right!" Goku nodded happily.

A few hours of worthless plots that made no sense whatsoever later...

"You owe me big time..." Bardock sighed, his brain hurting.

"Deal..." Goku agreed weakly, also defeated by this task.

"What's wrong, you guys?" Raditz asked. You see, this was Saturday, so Raditz and Kite didn't have to go to school.

"I doomed us all..." Goku sighed sadly.

"Okay, forget I asked." Raditz said, grabbed a soda, and went outside.

Meanwhile, in the vastness of space...

The King cleared his throat, "This Earthling you spoke of before..."

"Oh..." Alex caught on, evilness in her voice, "Prince Vegeta's little girlfriend." she smirked, "What do you need to know, sire?"

"Do you know her very well?"

"No, not really. I know her parents own the biggest company on Earth. It's called 'Capsule Corp.'. She's probably the richest woman in the world. And she has the same attitude as the prince does. They make a good match. But she totally bosses him around."

"Hm..."

Meanwhile in another part of space...

"You're girlfriend sounds interesting." Turles laughed.

"Huh? How do you know about her?!"  
"Your father and the other Saiyan with him are talking about her."

"Grrrrr..." Vegeta growled.

"So...If I have this correct..."

"Say it, and I swear I will kill you."

"Vegeta likes an Earthling!" he sang playfully.

"SHUT UP!!" Vegeta shouted so loud, Turles' scouter almost exploded.

"Geez, it was a joke! You don't have to give me a headache..."

"You ARE a headache, Turles." Vegeta sighed angrily.

"Is she hot?"

"What?"

"Is. She. Hot?" Turles repeated slowly.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW!!"

"Okay, okay!! Touchie, touchie, touchie..." Turles said, about to give up his little game with the prince, "Probly isn't." he murmured just loud enough for the teenage prince to hear.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION SHE IS VERY-" But Vegeta couldn't find it in himself to say the word 'hot', "H-H-GOOD LOOKING!!"

"Wh-chhhh"

"THIS IS THE FINAL TIME I'M TELLING YOU!! SHUT UP!!"

"Sheesh...You need to lighten up some..." Turles sighed, and put his scouter away to go to sleep.

"You need to tighten up a lot!!" Vegeta barked, then went to sleep as well.

"I got it!!" Goku exclaimed, jumping up from his chair.

"Wha...?" Bardock asked, lifting his head up, because he had dozed off.

"Why not make it a story about Saiyans who try to beat Frieza!! A group of seven Saiyans set off on a quest to defeat the evil space tyrant Frieza..." Goku said, envisioning this story line.

"Sure..." Bardock yawned, then went back to sleep on the kitchen table.

_I gotta think of a way..._Yamcha thought, _to get her to like me!!_

"Yamcha, are you thinking about Bulma?" Puar asked.

"N-no!!" he stuttered, his face redder than an apple.

"Yamcha? Are you okay?" Bulma asked.

"S-sure...I...I am...mmmmm..."

"You sure don't seem like it. But oh well." Bulma shrugged, and went back to watching TV, which she had been doing ever since they split up from Goku and Broly.

_There HAS to be a way!! If only I wasn't so darned shy around women!!_ Yamcha scowled in his mind, cursing the fact of his bashfulness around the female gender.

"Kakarot..." Raditz said sitting down next to his brother, "Before...you said you encountered someone named Roshi, right?"

"Yeah." Goku nodded.

"I finally remembered where I had heard that name before."

"Huh?"

"He's a martial arts master."

"I think he said something about that..." Goku pondered, trying to remember.

"Do you not realize this is a great opportunity?!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's the worlds BEST martial artist!! He knows things most Earthlings don't! Some things WE don't even know!!"

"So?"

"SO you should ask him to train you!"

"Hm...that IS a good idea...but what about you guys? I don't wanna leave again..."

"Aw, come on! You can come see us again, Kakarot. It's not like we're gonna go anywhere!"

"Yeah!" Goku laughed.

**Will Goku go train with Master Roshi, as Raditz has suggested? Will the Dragon Balls appear? Will Yamcha finally get Bulma's love? WILL BARDOCK BECOME A MANGA KA?!  
**

**Rocky:Um...maybe, maybe, maybe, and maybe.**

**Bardock:You don't have faith in me?!**

**Rocky:Er...**

**Me:Be quiet. Both of ya.**

**Rocky:But-**

**Me:I SAID SHUT UP!! I'm going to watch anime.**

**Rocky:Which one?**

Me:I dunno. Probably Dragon Ball...then Fullmetal Alchemist...then this new one I found out about.

**Rocky:Which is...**

**Me:Tsubasa. It's another anime I would recommend, so if you ever get a chance to watch it, DO IT! It's pretty cool! XD**

**  
Bardock:We'll see you guys next time.**

**Silver(The Colonel himself):Why am I here?**

Me:Because I just saw you in DB and thought you were cool.

**Silver:Why was the chapter so short?**

Me:I dunno...writer's block...

**Bardock:(clears throat)As I was saying...see you guys next time!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 1-**

**Me:No, no, no, no.**

**Bardock:What?**

Me:I ALWAYS DO THE CLOSER!!

Bardock:Spoil Sport.

**Me:Later, guys!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	38. The Evil Saga Begins

**Me:Hello, everybody!**

**Rocky:Hello, Dr. Reid!**

**Me:Shush! They aren't supposed to know my REAL last name, you idiot!!  
**

**Rocky:But...you put your real name on Face Book, and I'm pretty sure in the second edition of 'He Came By Cab'...**

**Me:Oh, be quiet.**

**Rocky:But-**

**Me:I SAID BE QUIET!(tapes Rocky's mouth shut)**

**Bardock:Yay! I get to do the disclaimer!!**

**Rocky:(pushes button on tape player)**

Rocky's Voice on Tape:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related.

**  
Bardock:I HATE YOU!!  
**

**Rocky's Voice on Tape:So?**

**Me:(sigh) Oh, you two...(rolls eyes) Today begins what I'm going to call 'Project Evil'. You'll find out later why I'm calling it that...well, you can also call it the 'Evil Saga'. Whichever you guys want to call it. So, be on the lookout for evilness and stuff...**

**Rorian:Why have I been left out?!**

Me:Eep! Sorry!!

**Rorian:?**

**Me:It was a total mistake!! Please forgive me!!**

Chapter 38:  
Horrible Evil

Hello Again!

We are sorry to inform you that we will not require your services...please, except this 2,000 zeni as an apology for this. Your entry was excellent, but someone with a much better plot came along and we just couldn't refuse...

"Oh well..." Bardock yawned, as he had just gotten up, "Can't say I really wanted to be a manga whatever...but I got free money out of it." he shrugged and sat down to eat breakfast, when a vision of sorts came to him.

He couldn't see anything strange...but what he heard shook him to his very core. That sound...the screaming...the laughing...what sounding like blood trickling onto the ground...he suddenly lost his appetite. He knew that something terrible was going to happen. He didn't know how, and he didn't know when. But he was sure...that he was going to be prepared!!

He rushed to Raditz and Goku, waking one of them up.

"What's wrong, Father...?" Goku asked groggily, sitting up, while Raditz still snored.

"You remember me telling you about the visions, right?"

"Yeah." Goku nodded, still half-asleep.

"I just had another one..."

"Huh?"

"Something awful is gonna happen...we have to be ready for it!!"

"R..really?!" Goku asked, eyes opening wide, and he became fully awake.

"Yes, really."

"Raditz did mention something about that Roshi guy I met being a martial arts master...maybe I should take Raditz's advice and train with him."

"Roshi...? Oh right...that old guy you told us about."

"Yup."

"A martial arts master, huh? Sounds pretty good...yeah, that training might come in handy."

"You think so?"

"Probly. What have you got to lose if you go train with him?"

"...I dunno..." Goku shrugged, flashing his trademark goofy grin that only he could do, "But I'd miss you guys..."

"But you would miss us much more if you weren't prepared for the harsh battle ahead." Bardock pointed out.

"Y...you're right!"

"Five more...minutes..." Raditz snored and drooled.

"What about him?" Goku asked.

"He can choose whether or not to go with you." Bardock said.

"Raditz!! Wake up!!" Goku shouted in his brother's ear.

"Ow!!" Raditz yelped, "What?!"

"You need to get up anyways..." Bardock said grimly. Raditz immediately picked up that something wasn't right.

"What's going on?" he asked seriously.

"Raditz, I told you about the visions and stuff before, didn't I?"

"Y...yes...you did. Why?"

"I've had another one."

"After all these years?"

"Yes. I've actually been having them for a while again, but I haven't seen anything bad."

"What-"

"But now, I know something terrible is going to happen. Something horrible."

"Do you wanna come with me to train at Roshi's house?" Goku asked happily, completely ignoring that this was not a time for happiness.

"Nah. I'll pass, Kakarot. I think me training with Father would be best for now."

"Okay..." Goku sighted, disappointed.

"When are you gonna leave?" Raditz asked.

"I don't-" Goku began, when there was a knock at the door. They went to see, but all they could find was a note. It said:

September 30, 5 years from now. Be prepared for your guests. And yes, be prepared for more than one of them.

"Whoa..." Goku said, "Creepy."

"Whoever this was knows an AWFUL lot...I wonder if there's any way to track this person down..." Bardock said, then realized the note had things written on the back of it.

Meet me at midnight in the forest of death tonight. Come completely alone, Bardock.

"Problem solved..." Bardock murmured still freaked out by the sudden events that suddenly popped up.

"Five years, huh? That's a long time..." Raditz said, slightly relieved, "So are you really gonna go all alone?"

"I don't really have much choice." he shrugged.

"Father..." Raditz sighed angrily, not pleased at how calm his father was.

"Cool off Raditz. I can take care of myself." Bardock said, and playfully punched his son in the shoulder.

"Yeah! Father's the strongest EVER!!" Goku cheered.

"I don't know about THE strongest." Bardock chuckled and ruffled the young Goku's hair.

_Gr...honestly! How can those two be THIS calm?! _Raditz growled mentally.

"Worry wart." Goku teased.

"I am not a worry wart!!" Raditz hissed.

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"I'll show you a worry wart!!" Raditz said, and pinned Goku down to the bed with one arm.

"Hey!! Lemme go!!" Goku protested, flailing around wildly.

"Nope."

"No fair!! You're bigger and stronger than me!!"

"No fighting, you two."

"We're not fighting." Raditz said innocently, "I'm winning."

"Winning at what, then?" Bardock pointed out. Just then, Goku bit Raditz's hand.

"Ow!!" Raditz yelped, "Biting is a COWARD'S way out of a sticky situation!!"

"Take that back!!"

"Boys! Boys! Cool off for a second, would ya?" Bardock said, trying to maintain a small level of peace. But it was too late, because Goku and Raditz already started fighting, "Okay, suit yourselves. I guess this means there's gonna be more food for me!"

"Food?!" Raditz and Goku said in unison, and stopped fighting at the same time.

(**A/N:Okay, I've been cutting Rorian out lately, so here's his part...really sorry for before, man. Anyways, enjoy Rorian and Bardose at...dun dun duuuuun...SCHOOL!!**)

Rorian had been enjoying the short time he had been having in school. He had learned so much. But also, he knew so much at the same time. So much that he had to act as if he didn't. He was only 4 and a half, so obviously, he was a kindergartener. If they caught on that he knew so much, he would be separated from Bardose. Both of them seemed to stick out in the class. They were smarter than the others. They didn't have to learn the alphabet, how to count, and how to read like all the other children. Also, they had to hide their powers from the humans, so they would be treated normal. So they had to act. And they were doing a good job of it, too. Everything was going just great for them. Until...

"Okay, everybody. Today we're going to play baseball outside!"(how many people can GUESS where this is gonna go?(Remember High School Gohan...))

All of the children cheered, except for the two Saiyan youths, who were trying to decided on what excuse to make to not be dragged into playing. They both knew how competitive they both got, and they knew that that primal instinct would take over and not let them lose. But nothing they could come up with could get them out of this mess.

**Who is the new dreaded evil that is coming? Who is the person who warned Bardock, Goku, and Raditz? Will Rorian and Bardose be able to fit in at human school? And when will King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, Turles, and Alex all arrive on Earth? The answers to these questions, and many exciting events in the next chapter of...DRAGON BALL Z; AN ORDINARY FAMILY!!**

**Me:Okay, so the Rorian thing was short...but man, I promise, he won't be cut out any more!**

**Rorian:Darn right be better not.**

**Me:Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. I decided to make an evil lil cliffy.**

**Bardock:See you guys later and also-**

**Me:Wait!! I forgot to say something!! Okay, I JUST found out, I wasn't the first to come up with the name 'the forest of death'. I JUST RECENTLY found out, it was in Naruto. So yeah...I don't own the forest of death...any more...HAHAH!!  
**

**Rocky:What/**

Me:Spell check counts Goku, Gohan, Bardock, and even Saiyans as a word without me having to program it, yet it says Naruto isn't a word!! XD YESSSSSS!! XD again!!  


**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	39. When Dad is away Gagawop shall play!

**Me:Okay, originally, this chapter was GOING to be called 'Gasp!! Rocky revealed!!' but I decided, 'oh, what the heck. I'll have that for the great chapter 40.'**

**Rocky:Because you do big things for every 10 chapters?**

Me:That would be the reason.

**Rorian:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything else unless she came up with it!**

**Me:Thank you, Rorian.**

**Rocky:No fair!! That's my thing!!**

Me:Oh, shush you. You get chapter 40.

**Rocky:True that...**

**Bardock:...**

**Rorian:...**

**Me:...**

Chapter 39:

While Dad is away, Gagawop shall play!

"I still don't wanna do this..." Rorian complained.

"I know what you mean, Rorian..." Bardose agreed.

"Rorian! You're up to bat!" The teacher called out.

"Okay..." Rorian sighed, slumping his shoulders as he took his time getting to home plate. Rorian decided to ignore the voice telling him 'Go all out!!' and struck out. Bardose did the same. And they both were facing HFIL for it.

"Whatsamatter, losers?" one person teased.

"You're supposed to HIT the ball!!" another joked.

"Shut up!!" Bardose yelled.

Their turn at bat came again quite quickly.

"Don't forget to miss!!" one yelled at him.

"Yeah!" someone else agreed.

_Alright! I've had it with these guys!!_ Rorian yelled in his mind, and swung full-force. The ball flew through the air so fast, that it was gone in under 1 second.

"Um...did...he...miss...?" one of the bullies awed in disbelief.

"I don't think so..." another said, just as flabbergasted.

"Ha! Home run!" Rorian smirked, then realized all-out was NOT a good choice...

"Um...Rorian...you used a LITTLE bit too much of your power..." Bardose said, stating the obvious.

"Whoops..." Rorian laughed nervously, and smiled an awkward smile.

It was now dark at the Saiyan home, and the day was almost over. It was about 11 o'clock, and Raditz and Goku were in their room. Raditz had decided to tell Goku a scary story.

"And so the woman tip-toed down the hall as quietly as she possibly could...but he had already smelled her fresh blood. And he wanted some of it." Raditz said in an eerie voice. Goku was as pale as a ghost. Meanwhile, Bardock was standing outside of the door, listening in. He suddenly got an idea.

He left and got and old black sheet and a butcher's knife, which he covered in ketchup to make it look like blood.

"And as she turned the corner, the man jumped out at her and-" Raditz said, his voice getting louder. Bardock then jumped into the room, yelling at the top of his lungs. Raditz and Goku screamed as loud as they could, and held each other.

"Hahhahahahaha!! I got you two so good!!" Bardock said, falling onto his back he was laughing so hard.

"I...I wasn't scared!!" Raditz protested.

"Me neither!!" Goku agreed.

"Uh-huh. Suuuure. You should have SEEN the looks on your faces!!" Bardock continued to laugh, and picked himself up off the floor.

"Shouldn't you be going by now anyways?" Raditz asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh please. I can get there in under 5 minutes. I have PLENTY of time!"

"I wonder who this person is..." Goku thought out loud.

"I don't know, but they apparently have inside connections or something." Bardock shrugged, "I'll know after tonight, though."

"Yeah!" Goku agreed.

About an hour later, Bardock was getting ready to leave, when little Goku tugged on his leg.

"Be careful, mkay, Dad?" Goku pleaded.

"Raditz rubbed off on ya, huh?" Bardock said, and bent down to Goku's eye level, "It'll be all right. Besides, if the person was GIVING us information, then they MUST be on our side!"

"Mmm...okay!" Goku compromised.

"Go to bed, okay? I'll be back before ya know it. But don't stay up for me." Bardock said, and flew off to the forest of death to meet the mysterious person who knew so much.

Goku couldn't sleep. Not with his father gone to go meet some mysterious person they knew nothing about. And Raditz was asleep...but Goku wasn't alone. Nope. Bardose had asked to come over and spend the night, so at least Goku had someone to play with!

"What do ya wanna do?" Bardose asked.

"I dunno..." Goku sighed.

"Ah, don't be sad! Come on. We'll play Guitar Hero."(yes, they have Guitar Hero...)

"Okay!" Goku instantly cheered up.

"Let's see if we can beat your dad's score."

"No way we could possibly beat him!" Goku defended, "I bet I can beat Raditz's top score, though!"

"We'll see bout that!" Bardose said.

After about and hour of playing Guitar Hero, and beating Raditz's top scores on every song, the two were sitting on the couch, bored to tears.

"What now?" Goku asked.

"Hm..." Bardose pondered.

"Hey." a voice said from behind them.

"Ack!!" the two boys yelped and jumped up.

"What's up?"

"Alex?!" the two exclaimed.

"Yup! How ya doin?" she winked.

"G...good..." Bardose said, "Rorian's back at my house."

"Oh...okay!" Alex smiled, "Hey, you don't know where Bulma is by any chance, do you?"

"Nope." they both shrugged.

"Why?" Goku asked.

"We need to know where Vegeta is..."

"We?" Bardose questioned.

"Yup. We. As in King Vegeta and myself."

"K...King...Vegeta?!" Bardose exclaimed.

"Yeah. Bet you didn't know he survived, did ya? Darn...hm...if I was Bulma I would probably be...back at Capsule Corp! Yeah!" she thought out loud, "Hey, don't tell Rorian I was here. I wanna surprise him tomorrow, okay?"

"Mkay!" the two young Saiyans nodded.

"See ya tomorrow!" she waved as she ran out, "Come on, sire! I think I know where Bulma is!!"

Thirty minutes later...

"Bored..." Goku complained.

"Me too..." Bardose whined.

"What should we do...?"  
"Beats me..."

"Hm..."

"Hm..."

"Hm..."

"Ah!" Goku yelped, after hearing the third voice say 'hm', "Oh, it's just you, Kite!"

"Yep. Why are you two still up? It's almost 1:30 in the morning!" she yawned.

"Waiting for my dad to come back. I couldn't sleep." Goku shrugged.

"Oh, you're so kind hearted!!" she gushed.

"Uh..." Goku sweatdropped.

"Why are you up?" Bardose asked.

"I usually get up about now every night...so I came to get some water and go back to bed!" she answered politely.

"Okay..." Bardose pretended to understand.

"Good night, you two!" she said, after getting the water and going to bed.

About another thirty minutes later, Bardose and Goku had both fallen asleep on the couch.

**Me:A pointless yet cute chapter! Chapter 40 will hold MANY surprises for you all!**

Rocky:My parents REALLY aren't that much of a shocker.

**Me:What did I say before?!**

Rocky:'shush you!!'?

**Me:Correct. Shush you!!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	40. Gasp! Rocky Revealed!

**Me:Hello, everyone!! Welcome to the one, the only, 40th Chapter of Ordinary Family!!**

**Rocky:Can we get on with it?!  
**

**Me:Nah-uh-uh!! Not so fast. You ran away for a little while(red Ask Em They'll Answer for details) You don't get to do the disclaimer until chapter 45.**

**Rocky:Ah, crap cakes...**

**Me:Bardock, do the honors!**

**Bardock:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related unless SHE came up with it.**

**Me:Yay! You get a cookie!(gives cookie)**

Bardock:Yay!

**Rocky:That could've been MY cookie...;.;**

**Me:You get a whole chapter, you in-great!!**

**Rocky:Oh yeah...**

**Bardock:Some people might get mad at you for stealing.**

**  
Me:Stealing from who?!**

**Bardock:Duh. Fut-**

**Me:SHUSH YOU!!(smacks Bardock)**

**Bardock:Ow...**

**Me:So without further adieu, the most exciting chapter yet...CHAPTER 40!! Prepare to be amazed!! XD**

Chapter 40:

Gasp!! Rocky Revealed!!

Bardock landed in the forest of death when a thought came through his mind.

_If this is some prank Tammy is pulling, I'm gonna kill her!!_

"Hello. Right on time, I see." a voice said. Suddenly a person in a white cloak that hid him perfectly jumped down in front of Bardock.

"H...hello...I take it you're the one who knows so much?"

"Yep."

"How come you're so short?!" Bardock laughed.

"Shut up!! I'm only 7!!" the person-now discovered to be a child-yelled.

"Oh...okay...no wonder your voice isn't very deep..."

"Shut up, would ya?!" the child said, a vein comically appearing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...so, how do you know so much? And just who ARE you, anyways?"

"All I can tell you is that I'm from the future. That's how I know."

"Oh..."

"I can't tell you who I am, because it might effect me being born."

"Okay..." Bardock pretended to understand.

"Look, if I tell you who I am, and my parents caught word of me, then they might not have me!!"

"I see...ya know, your voice sounds ODDLY familiar..."

"I don't know why. AND STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!!"

"Right...sorry..." Bardock sweatdropped.

"Back to the point, your visitors will be arriving in about 5 years. I'm assuming you already know who, due to your visions."

"Yes. Wait...how do you..."

"Future. Remember?"

"True..."

"Trust me when I say...you will get to know me much more in the future." the child explained.

"How so?"

"I will be born about 1 year before the invasion."

"Really? So...do I know the parents?"

"You could say that." the child slightly chuckled.

"So you say I'll get to know you, huh? Well-"

"Look, they will appear on the day September 30th. Remember that day."

"In five years?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Close to your son Raditz's house."

"What?! Does he-"

"All I can tell you is that he doesn't die. But then again, there are certain risks that come with time travel."

"What kind of risks?"

"Altering past events...he might live, or he might pass in that fight. Me telling you might change the outcome of everything."

"And what happens in your future, anyway?"

"It's horrible. No one is free...we are all forced to cower in the shadows..."

"What about Kakarot? And myself...?"

"Kakarot does indeed live too, but just as barely as Raditz. You...live...but..."

"But what?"

"You are taken captive after being put into a 4 year coma. They get you when you're not looking with a special technique. Much like that Kanassan used on you."

"How do you know about-"

"I told you I know you in the future. You've told me about that day before."

"I have...?" Bardock pondered.

"Yes."

"I'll take your word for it." Bardock shrugged.

"Now, I have to leave. See ya in a few years!" the child waved, but Bardock grabbed his shoulder. When he did, the child was taking off into flight, thus Bardock pulled the child's cloak off.

"...you...you're..." Bardock murmured.

"Why'd you do that?!" the child yelled.

"You're that kid I saw in a couple of visions before! My grandson, if I remember correctly."

"Wait...you know about who I am before I'm even born?!"

"Yeah...you look just like him."

"I get that a lot..." the child blushed.

The child was average height for a seven-year-old Saiyan. He had normal black eyes, a tail, but most importantly...hair that came down to his knees.(dun dun duuuuuuun...)

"So, those two get hitched, huh?"

"Y...yes..." the child, ROCKY, blushed again, "But again, that might not happen...the risks of time travel. Darn it!! You might have just ruined everything!!"

"Look, they won't know about you if I don't tell em who you are." Bardock explained.

"Yeah but...it's still a possibility!!" Rocky growled.

"Look, kid. I'll just tell em the important facts, and not even mention anything about you. On a couple of conditions."

"Gr...fine!! Spill it!!"

"One...you tell me your name."

"Rocky."

"Rocky, huh? Pretty good name..."

"Continue already!!"

"Alright...sheesh...not only do you LOOK like Raditz, but you ACT just like him, too! Okay, two, you have to come back and help us fight."

"But-"

"Remember, you're gonna be born almost a YEAR ahead! So you'll already have been born!"

"Gr...well, I guess you could use my help...you have a deal." Rocky agreed.

"Three...when you go back, tell everyone I said hello."

"Okay..."

"Another thing, and I know you won't argue with this one, make sure that other grandson of mine trains once in a while!"

"Huh? You know about Gohan, too?"

"Yep. But is Gohan your brother?"

"Nope. Cousin."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Surprised much?"

"Uh-huh..." Bardock nodded, "Hm...what else...oh, when you get back, make sure to get future me back!!"

"Of course! We've been trying to for years...when your future self wakes up, he'll try to escape as well."

"Alright. See ya later, then. I might not know you too well yet, but take care of yourself!! An"

"Right!" Rocky smiled, "Bye, grampa!" Rocky waved and flew off. _I think I'll stay behind just a little longer...to see what they were like before..._

Bardock arrived back home to see Bardose and Goku curled up on the couch.

"He tried to wait up for me after all..." Bardock smiled and shook his head. He noticed they were slightly cold, so he threw a blanket over them.

The next day, after everyone got back from school, Kite had an idea...

"Hey, Raditz! I found this place. You should come with me!" she suggested.

"Huh?"

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun!" she urged.

"O...okay..." he said, and followed her.

Rocky watched them from the bushes. All they were doing was sitting there and talking next to a beautiful river on a grassy hill.

"Mom...Dad..." he sighed. Shortly afterward, Rocky returned to the future.

**Me:I hope you all liked it!!**

**Rocky:Know you know me...**

**Bardock:Heheheh...yep!**

**Me:I hope the Trunks fangirls don't flame me for stealing the time travel warning thing...**

**Bardock:I think we should go and hide now.**

**Me:Good idea.**

**Rocky:They'll be coming after me and you know it!!**

**Me:Oh. No big loss, then!  
**

**Rocky:I hate you.**

**Kite:Don't talk like that.(slaps Rocky)**

**Rocky: ;.;**

**Me:Rorian shall return next chapter. Don't fret, Rorian-chan!! It's not like last time, I promise!!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	41. Rocky's Future

**Rocky:Hello. KidGoku13 isn't here today, so we're taking over the disclaimer section.**

**Bardock:BWAHAHAHAAA!!**

Raditz:Hey! That's my line!!

**Bardock:XP**

**Raditz:XP**

**  
Rocky:DAAAD!! GRAMPAA!! You're embarrassing me!!**

**Me:Hey guys. What'd I miss?**

**Rocky:...(sigh)...**

**Me:Do the disclaimer.**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related unless she came up with it.**

Chapter 41:  
Rocky's Future

Rocky went inside of his house in the woods in the future. Everything in the cities was burned up, dead bodies everywhere. Luckily, his house was nothing like that. It was quiet...and peaceful...

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!!" he called out.

"Oh, Rocky!! Sweetheart!!" Kite jumped out of seemingly nowhere and hugged Rocky.

"Mom...I can't...breathe..."  
"Right...sorry, honey..." she loosened her grip, "How did it go? You warned them, right?"

"Yep." he smiled, then sighed, "But uh...Grampa kinda found out who I was..."

"What?!"  
"I know!! I'm sorry!! But he promised not to tell anyone!!"

"Good...I trust him..."

"Oh, by the way, Grampa said hi." Rocky then looked around, "Where's Dad?"

"He's out back."

"Okay!" Rocky then went outside to his father...Raditz.

Rocky had told Bardock that Raditz narrowly escaped the battle of their lives...but what Rocky didn't tell him, was that Raditz had lost his left leg in that fight. Raditz was sitting in a wheel chair, looking to the sky.

"H...hey Dad..." Rocky stammered.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Rocky." Raditz said as he turned around.

"Is your leg feelin any better?"

"Yeah..." Raditz said, "It doesn't hurt as bad as it did. How did it go?"

"Great. Grampa knows when they'll be arriving, and to look out so he won't be put into a coma."

"I see..."  
"But...uh...he also kinda found out...who I..."

"He knows who you are?" Raditz finished Rocky's sentence.

"Yeah..." Rocky sighed and looked down in shame.

"Don't look sad, Rocky. He's my father, and I trust him with every fiber of my being. And saying that, I know he won't tell anyone about you after you explained you might not be born if he did. Wait...you DID explain that, right?"

"Of course!"

"Okay. Good."

"He told me to tell you hi..."  
"Rocky, is something on your mind?"

"Yeah...I wanna go back and help them fight when the time comes in their time."

"That's actually a good plan." Raditz nodded.

"Really?! You're not gonna say no?!"

"Nope. With you, it's a sure win! You'll be much stronger by then."

"Right!" Rocky nodded.

"Tell me, Rocky..."

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Did you see me and your mother when we were teenagers? Something tells me you're too curious to pass up that chance."

"Uh-huh. It was kinda weird to see ya with both legs again." Rocky laughed.

"Oh, ha ha. You're gonna make fun of your decapitated old man?" Raditz laughed sarcastically, but Rocky knew he was kidding.

"Somethin like that!" Rocky laughed.

"Come on. Your mother should have dinner ready soon."

"Okay!" Rocky smiled, and they both went inside.

Back in the past, for no apparent reason, I'm skipping ahead to Summer Vacation(of that same year).

"Boy, am I glad school's over!!" Bardose let out a sigh of relief after coming home from the last day.

"I'm SAD it's over!!" Rorian whined.

"Only you, bro." Alex rolled her eyes. After Alex came back, Bulma used a special tracking device to find Vegeta's location. She noticed he was on his way to Earth, so they were just waiting around.

"So?" Rorian asked.

"My little brother...the total school dork..." she laughed.

"Hey!!" he protested.

"Relax! I'm only kiddin!!" she rustled his hair.

"Oh, I think it's cute that he likes school so much!" Kite, who was sitting on the arm of the chair Raditz was sitting in, giggled.

"Cute?" Alex asked, "That's ONE way to describe it..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rorian laughed.

"Nothin!" Alex defended.

"Sibling love..." Kite rolled her eyes, still amused by the brother and sister.

"Speaking of siblings..." Raditz cut in, "Where'd Kakarot go? He was here a minute ago..."

"He went out the back door to train with Bardose. You didn't see him?" Sash explained.

"...not really..." Raditz sighed, "Wow, those two are good at sneaking away..."

"What do you mean?" Kite asked.

"Long story..." Raditz rolled his eyes(**A/N:Remember the chapter 'The Hospital and the Troublesome Two**)

"I'm glad school's over..." Kite sighed happily, just as Bardose had done.

"Me too." Raditz smiled.

"Ha ha. Losers. You have to go to schooo-oool." Alex teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Raditz glared at her, "Whatever."

"What's this? A party, and I wasn't invited? That's not very nice." a voice said from the door.

"What the-?!" Bardock exclaimed, "T...TURLES?!"

"Who were you expecting? The milk man?" he continued to tease.

"What are YOU doing here?!" he asked.

"Relax, would ya? I'm not here to kill anyone, if that's what you're getting at. I simply came here because Vegeta was coming here." he shrugged.

"So, Vegeta's almost here, ya say?" Alex asked.

"Yes. He's outside actually. You wouldn't happen to know where the King is, now would you?" Turles asked.

"He's somewhere near here." Alex explained.

"Thanks." Turles said and left.

"Hey!! WAIT!!" but Turles didn't hear them, "...that was weird..."

**Me:OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!! Turles and Vegeta have arrived! Raditz is missing a leg!! AND IT'S SUMMER VACATION FOR OUR HEROES!! What's gonna happen now?**

Rocky:You tell me.

**Me:...**

**Rocky:WHAT?!  
**

**Me:Oh, sorry if this seemed short. More to come later, okay? Be good while I'm gone. I know, it's hard to live without me!**

**Rocky:Someone's full of themselves today.**

**Me:Rocky, it's sarcasm.**

**Rocky:Ooh...**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	42. Vegeta Vegeta and the Rest of Them

**Whether you want me or not, here I am!**

**Me:Oh...my...God...THE CHAPTER IS TALKING!!**

**Rocky:What the heck?!**

**Bardock:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related unless she came up with it!!  
**

**Rocky:Um...**

**Me:That just occurred to me...**

**Rocky:Oh no...what?**

**Me:I own you Rocky! XD**

**Rocky:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (runs then smacks into a wall) Owchie...**

**Me:I'm thinking of bringing more coverage of the future...I dunno...maybe in later chapters...**

**Rocky:Meanie.**

**Me:Hey! I don't wanna give away MORE plot pieces.**

**Rocky:Many people have guessed the villain.**

**Me:Oh, shush, you!!**

**Rocky:STOP SAYING THAT!!**

**Me:No.**

Chapter 42:  
Vegeta, Vegeta, and...the rest of em...

Last time, on Dragon Ball Z the first day of summer vacation for our heroes! What will happen now?!

"So that's that guy I heard..." Alex murmured.

"What do you mean?" Rorian asked.

"When I was traveling with King Vegeta, from time to time, I could hear that guy's voice..." she explained.

"How do you know him, Father?"

"We knew each other as kids." Bardock said simply, "He had a bad habit of getting into a lot of trouble...but then again, so did I."

"I see..." Raditz nodded slightly.

"Raditz, where did Dad fly off to?" Goku asked, coming in, but then became wide eyed when he saw Bardock still at the house, "But-...how-"

"Different Saiyan, Kakarot." Raditz sighed.

"Oh..." Goku pretended to understand.

"I'm gonna go. I'll be back later, guys." Alex said, as she ran out of the house and flew off in pursuit of Turles to watch the King and the Prince exchange words, "Hey!!" she shouted ahead.

"Huh?" Turles turned around, "Oh. The blond Saiyan, eh?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?"

"I just think it's weird, that's all."

"Whatever." she snarled at him, "So where's Prince Vegeta?"

"Right here." he said, quickly landing.

"Turles!! It's about time you got here, idiot!!" Vegeta barked, "Who's she?"

"Name's Alex. I know where the King is." she introduced herself.

"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Yep."

"Wait a minute..." Vegeta said, noticing her tail, "You're a Saiyan, aren't you?!"

"Of course."

"You're the most un-Saiyan looking Saiyan I've ever seen!!" he laughed.

"I'm not afraid to kill you!!" she spat.

"So, where is my father?"

"You being Bulma's boyfriend, you know where she lives, right?"

"Why would I care where that idiot woman lives?"

"Oh, Vegeta...she'll dump you and move on if you act like that!" Alex teased.

"Grrr...JUST LEAD THE WAY, YOU IDIOT!"

"I'm sorry...I can't hear you unless you say please." Alex teased.

"TAKE ME TO MY FATHER!!"

"I still can't hear you!" she began to laugh.

"SHOW ME WHERE HE IS OR I'LL KILL YOU!!" he yelled in her ear as loud as he could.

"Ow...okay, now I REALLY can't hear...Okay, fine, ungrateful jerk..." she glared at him, and flew off, the other two Saiyans following. It was a long, silent, and awkward flight...

Back at home, since everyone was bored, they began a Guitar Hero tournament(yes, more GH. I LOVE that game! XD). It was down to the top two players...Goku and the reining champion Bardock. And they were going to play the hardest song on the entire game...THROUGH FIRE AND FLAMES!! Both set their player difficulties to Hyper Speed level 5.

About 8 minutes later, both fell backwards onto the ground.

"What's the score..." Bardock asked weakly.

"Kakarot...90 percent!" Raditz announced, "And Bardock...99 percent!!"

"Aw...I lost..." Goku sighed weakly. Everyone looked at Bardock wide-eyed.

"Yaaaay..." he said tiredly.

(well, that was random...) Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp.

"Knock knock!" Alex said as she went into Bulma's room.

"Oh, hey, Alex!" she smiled, then saw Vegeta, "Well well well...look who it is." Vegeta simply blushed at her remark.

"King Vegeta said he might come over here later...do you know where he is?" Alex asked.

"Uh...yeah..." she pondered, "Third floor lab."

"Okay. Thanks, Bulma!" Alex said.

"Yes, I'll be going t-" Vegeta began.

"Oh, no you don't! You left, and didn't write or call or anything!!" she yelled.

"Silence, woman!! I don't have to tell you anything!" he barked.

"Ah, young love..." Turles teased.

"Are you comin, Vegeta?" Alex asked as she came back.

"IF THE WOMAN WILL LET ME!!" Vegeta explained.

"Wh-chhhh..." Alex and Turles both murmured.

"CAN IT!!" Vegeta spat.

"Fine...I'll bring the King to you..." she rolled her eyes and ran off again.

In the future, Rocky was training hard. Since he had no sparring partner(his father was handicapped, his cousin was only a few weeks old(never mention that, did I?), he didn't want to accidentally hurt his mother, his grandfather was still gone, and his uncle was still recovering from the last encounter with the villains, he was sparring against wild animals, while Raditz gave him some tips.

After about 5 hours of this, Rocky sat down to take a break.

"Rocky...come with me for a second..." Raditz said, and led him to an old tree.

"What is it, Dad?" the youngest Saiyan asked.

"I want you to have this." he then pulled out a dust covered box and handed it to him.

"What...?" Rocky opened the box to find Raditz's old battle armor, "What is it?"

"Armor. It was mine when I was about your age." he explained.

"Really?!" Rocky beamed with happiness, then slid the top of the armor over his shirt. Raditz chuckled slightly, "What?"

"You just remind me of myself, that's all." he sighed happily.

**Me:Woot! I accomplished all I wanted to on this chapter! XD**

**Rocky:Wait a minute...Dad, where's the pants for this suit of armor...?  
**

**Raditz:...**

**Bardock:HAHAHA!!(rofl)**

**Rocky:Wasn't this a bit short?**

Me:Hm...you have a point...oh well. Next one'll be longer! XD

Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13


	43. A Damaged Past

**Me: Hello, hello, hello!**

**  
Rocky:Hi, guys!**

**Bardock:Sup?**

**Me:Today's chapter is gonna be about Bardock's past!**

**Bardock:I have the sudden feeling I'm gonna need therapy after this...**

**Rocky:Huh?**

**Me:You'll see soon enough...**

**Rorian:So I'm not gonna be in this chapter?**

Me:Nope. You will be in the next one, though!

**Rorian:Yay!**

**Rocky:KidGoku13-**

**Me:No. You don't get to do the disclaimer this time. Bardock does.**

**Bardock:YAY! KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything else unless she came up with it. Such as my past...And Tunrip, Omata, and the doctor.**

**Me:You'll see who they all are, soon enough...**

Chapter 43:

A Troubled Past

It was 2 o'clock in the morning. Alex, Turles, and both Vegetas were at Capsule Corp, and everyone else was asleep. Everyone...except for Bardock.

His past had been drifting into his mind a lot lately. Not to mention with Rocky, and the new evil that was on its way, it was very hard for him to find sleep.

He laid there in bed quietly, watching the ceiling fan spin around, while listening to the crickets chirp outside. But he wasn't thinking about that...everything was sinking in for him. He was a scarred man, and not just physically. He had seen and lived through some awful things...

But he also had plenty to be thankful for. His wife, even though she was dead, who he missed so much...his best friends, though few in number...and his sons, who meant everything to him...but it had taken him so long to notice how much they all meant to him...He didn't notice what he had, until a lot of it was gone...

Goku sat up in his(or rather, Raditz's) bed. Ever since he could remember, he could tell if something was bothering his father. Something inside him just told him. And something else he had noticed was that, from time to time, they would have the same dreams.

Goku slowly tiptoed to his father's room. He made sure to stay hidden in the darkness, and not make a sound. He finally made his way to Bardock's room, and thought he was unnoticed, when...

"I know you're there, Kakarot." Bardock said.

"How-" the young Saiyan began, "Never mind..."

"Do I even need to ask why you're here?"

"I had another one of those feelins...so I knew somethin was wrong..."

"I see..." Bardock murmured and sat up.

"What's wrong, Father?" Kakarot asked.

"It's...it's nothing..." he sighed.

"But...it doesn't SOUND like nothin..."

"Just go back to bed, kid."

"Father..." Goku sighed, sad that he was unable to help his father, "Please?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Bardock said, no emotion in his voice.

"Okay...I guess..." Goku pouted.

"'You guess'?"

"I don't like it when you're sad."

"I'm not sad."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing!!" Bardock defended, "I've just got...a lot on my mind...that's all..."

"Oh..."

"Go back to sleep, okay?"

"But...okay..." he sighed, and jumped up into Bardock's bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Goin to bed." Goku said innocently.

"Kakarot-" but he couldn't finish his sentence, because Goku had already fallen asleep and begun to snore.

_Bardock's Past_

A Saiyan woman, with dark brown eyes, and long purple-ish hair, was lying in a hospital bed, whimpering slightly. She was an elite warrior, but child birth did give her enough pain for her to admit it. But she wouldn't scream about it.

A few minutes later, a Saiyan man, who had hair that was like a combination of Vegeta's and Goku's(look at the original concept art for Bardock for an idea of the hair) came rushing into the room.

"It's about time you got here!!" the Saiyan woman scolded.

"I just got back from a mission! I got here as fast as I could!!" he argued back.

"Whatever!!" she growled, "Just wait outside, Tunrip!!"

"Okay..." he sighed. He knew that she was only acting this way because of the intense pain. He was also and elite warrior, and was happy that he was going to have a son. An elite son. He sat outside patiently, waiting for one of the doctors to tell him to come in.

Tunrip had a long wait ahead of him, though. But his patience never wavered. He waited out in the hall for a few hours, until a Saiyan doctor with short, yet spikey, navy hair came out holding a child.

"You can go in to see her now, sir." the doctor said, rushing off so quickly that Tunrip didn't get a chance to see his son.

"Omata, are you feeling alright?" he asked her. She was sitting up in her bed, acting like nothing just happened. She looked fully well.

"Yeah. So, what do you think it'll be?" she asked, referring to the child's power level.

"I don't know. At LEAST 7500." he shrugged.

"Yes, at least! Maybe it'll be 8000!" she smirked proudly.

"So, did you see him?"

"No...they rushed out with him too quick..."

"I know. What was their rush, anyway?"

"I dunno."

A few minutes later, the same doctor as before came in, holding the child.

"Sir...ma'am...the news isn't good."

"What?! What's wrong with our son?!" Omata asked quickly.

"Nothing's technically wrong..." the doctor began, "But...he has a low power level for the child of two elites..."

"What is it?" Tunrip asked calmly.

"Well...you're not gonna like it..."

"JUST TELL US!!" the Saiyan couple demanded.

"Ten..." the doctor said quietly.

"TEN?!" Omata screeched, "TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING!!"

"No, ma'am. I assure you, I wouldn't kid about a thing like this." he said respectfully.

"WHAT AN OUTRAGE!!" she yelled.

"I'm guessing you don't want to hold him, then...?"

"I DON'T EVEN WANT TO LOOK AT HIM!!" she replied quite loudly, "Tunrip!"

"What?"

"Kill it!"

"Of course." Tunrip said, grabbing the child from the doctor, and taking the dagger that he had on his side.

"Wait!!" the doctor exclaimed, "I can understand that you would want to kill him, but don't do it in here! We don't want blood everywhere!"(WHAT AN AWFUL, HEARTLESS SAIYAN!!)

"You have a point..." Tunrip carried the child by it's foot while walking out of the room, and behind the building. He hadn't looked at his son until he got out there.

He held it up to his face, still holding it by it's foot, and looked it in the face. It's hair stuck out in all directions, with one slightly tamed spot. The baby boy held it's arms out towards it's father's face, and laughed while smiling.

Tunrip held the knife up, prepared to kill the child...but something in him wouldn't let him. He took a quick stab, but missed where he was aiming for and left a huge wound in the child's left cheek. The infant immediately stopped laughing, and began to wail loudly. Tunrip threw the child as hard as he could against the wall, and went back to where Omata was now asleep.

The child laid on the ground, covered in blood and gashes from a rough landing. Luckily, two doctors walked by. Both were short. One had green skin and an orange mohawk, while the other looked like an Earthling man, with wrinkles and gray hair.

"Planthore, look!" the green one gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" the old one, Planthore, gasped, "You go on ahead without me, Malaka! I'm going to help this boy!"

"Okay. Suit yourself. But I say it's wasted effort." Malaka shrugged and walked onward to his destination(the cafeteria).

Planthore quickly rushed the child to the regeneration tanks, and put him into one of them. He monitored him very closely, and wondered who would do such a terrible thing to a baby. After his stats said that he would be okay, Planthore check on who the child was. He had no name, a power level of ten, and was the child of two elite warriors. That suddenly explained it all for him.

When the child was fully healed, Planthore held him, observing him. The child looked on with caution, not knowing what to think of the new person.

"You sure are an interesting child..." Planthore said. The child simply looked at him.

"Hello, Planthore." Malaka said as he let himself in, "So he didn't die after all..."

"No, he didn't."

"Well, what do you plan to do with him?"

"I don't know...I guess we should just send him to another planet like they do for all other low-class Saiyans."

"I'll take him for you." Malaka offered.

"No. That's okay, I can do it." Planthore said as he walked off with the infant.

The boy had warmed up to Planthore during their long walk. He smiled at him from time to time.

"So you don't have a name, hm?" Planthore asked. The baby blew a spit bubble in reply, "I guess I'll just have to change that, now won't I?"

"Uh?" the child asked, slightly turning it's head.

"Hm...what should your name be...?" Planthore asked himself.

They finally made it to the chamber where the pods and the pod technicians were. Planthore explained everything to the technician.

"Okay. But before we send him off...what is his name? We need to know for our records."

"Bardock." Planthore answered. The baby laughed, liking his name.

**Me:I'm gonna have to say 'To Be Continued', because I'm gonna carry this over to the next chapter.**

**Rocky:Aw...**

**Rorian:So I won't be in the next one?!  
**

**Me:Maybe.**

**Bardock:(balled up in corner, rocking back and forth)**

**Me:Gosh, this really traumatized him...**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	44. A Big Heart?

**Me:Hi, guys and gals! What's up?!**

**Rocky:...**

**Bardock:...**

**Planthore:...**

**Me:...**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything else unless she created/thought of it.**

**Me:...**

**Bardock:...**

**Planthore:...**

**Me:Wow, we're speechless...**

Chapter 44;  
A Big Heart...?

2 years later(in the past)...

The young, now 2 years old, Bardock stepped out of his space pod. He had many bad injuries all over him.

He was wearing what looked like rags. They were probably the clothes of one of the inhabitants of the planet he conquered. He talked to one of the pod technicians that was nearby, and they showed him how to get to recovery. He slowly limped down the long hallway to the white room with the regeneration tanks. He stood in the doorway for a second, then passed out from exhaustion and blood loss.

"Hey, Planthore, look what the cat dragged in." Malaka said, as he dragged and put Bardock into one of the tanks.

"Hm? Oh my goodness! Bardock?!" Planthore gasped.

"I can't believe he actually made it back..." Malaka admitted.

_Thank goodness he's alright..._ Planthore let out a sigh of relief.

"Planthore...I know you miss him...but you can't bring back your son..." Malaka said.

A few hours later, Bardock was fully healed.

"Ugh..." Bardock grunted as he got out of the tank, "Wh...who are you...? You seem familiar..."

"Hmhmhm..." Planthore chuckled softly, "You've gotten taller since last time I saw you..."

"Huh?"

"I found you as a baby and made sure you lived. My name is Planthore."

"Oh...thanks...I guess..." Bardock mumbled. He hadn't had to talk very much, being all alone in space, "My name is-"

"Bardock. I know. I gave you that name."

"Oh..."

"Is that all you know how to say?" Planthore joked.

"Uh...I dunno..." Bardock shrugged in his quiet voice.

"Don't be shy."

"I'm not shy!" Bardock defended.

"Just the quiet type, eh?"

"Uh..." Bardock sort of blushed for a brief moment, "Can I ask you somethin...?"

"Yes. Of course."

"So YOU named me, right?"

"Mm-hm." Planthore nodded.

"So...my parents really are dead...I guess my hunch was right!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I wondered why I was on some strange planet instead of here. I knew my parents wouldn't do something so cruel. I just knew it! They were killed, and I was sent off!!"

"Bardock, that's not true at all."

"What?!"

"Bardock...have you ever wondered where that scar came from?" Planthore asked.

"I...I was born with it!!"

"No, you weren't. You're father gave it to you. He was trying to kill you."

"No!! YOU'RE LYING!!" Bardock said, a small tear running down his cheek as he darted out of the room.

"Wait!! BARDOCK!!" Planthore yelled, and chased after him. (A/N:No, Bardock isn't nude...they put him in the tank with his clothes on. Just letting you know...)

Planthore searched for hours, until he heard something coming from inside of a cave, just outside of the hospital.

"No...that can't be true..." the voice said. Planthore could tell...whoever was saying that was crying. Planthore looked into the cave, and saw Bardock. He was curled up, with his knees in front of his face...well, rather, he was resting his forehead on his knees, as he cried.

"Bardock..." Planthore said, trying to comfort him.

"Go away!!" he hissed, "You lied! And you'll probly try to lie to me again!!"

"I..." Planthore sighed and sat down next to the young Saiyan, "I should've told you that when you were a bit older but...I just...I..."

"YOU LIED!!"

"No, I didn't, Bardock. You see...you're parents are elite soldiers...and you were born a low-class...your mother and father were awful, heartless people...so your father tried to kill you. I honestly don't know why he left you lying there, instead of finishing you off."

"No...no...!! It can't be-"

"Bardock, face the truth. It's unhealthy to lie to yourself."

"Why is it you care so much..." Bardock asked, his sadness turning into slight anger, "If I'm so low-class, then why don't you just try to kill me too?!"

"I would never!!"

"Why is that?"

"I'm not like them. Elites are conceded most of the time. The Saiyans themselves have been know to be awful..."

"Then why not make one less awful person in the world?!"

"Because!! Not every Saiyan has to be like that. You have a chance to be different, Bardock..."

"But-"

"With a big heart, comes tremendous strength, Bardock. If you care...and show compassion...you can do things that not even elites can do." Planthore said, and walked off, "If you want to talk...you can find me in the recovery room where I was before."

_A...big heart...?_ Bardock asked himself.

"Have fun?" Malaka teased as he heard Planthore come in. There was silence, "That boy was taking it pretty rough, wasn't he?"

"I...I had never seen such a sad face...or a Saiyan cry...until today..."

"A crying Saiyan?! Ha! Now you've seen everything, haven't you?" Malaka laughed.

"I guess you could say that..." Planthore sighed.

"Well, my shift's over. See you tomorrow." Malaka said as he left. As soon as he was gone, Planthore walked over to a cabinet. It was locked, so he got out the key that only he had. He opened it up, and took out a box.

Bardock wandered down the halls of the hospital a few hours later. It had gotten dark outside, and the hospital was pretty much empty. Luckily, a few lights were on, so he could see. He managed to find the recovery room again.

"H...Hello...?" he asked as he poked his head in the door. The room was bright compared to the rest of the building at that hour.

"I was wondering when you'd come back." Planthore chuckled.

"You knew I was...But...how?"

"Just a wild guess." he joked.

"Oh..."

"I want you to have something..." Planthore said, handing the box he had earlier to the young Saiyan.

"What...?" Bardock asked. Then, he opened the box and pulled out the contents. Saiyan fighting armor. But it was different that other armor that normal low-class warriors had. It was green, and didn't have big shoulder blades, and it had long pants with it.

"Go ahead. Put it on."

"Um...okay..." he said, and slipped the armor on, then disposed of his rags, "Where'd you get THIS? I didn't see any armor like this when I passed the armory earlier...and no other Saiyans were wearing it..."

"It belonged to my son."  
"What?!"

"He was about your age when he and his mother were killed in an accident."

"I can't take-"

"Yes, you can, Bardock."

"But...It's..."

"Look, Bardock..." Planthore said, and put his hand on Bardock's shoulder, "I found you after what your father had done. I healed you, just like I did earlier. I worried about you every second that you were gone. You are like a son to me..." Bardock opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words to, "Which is why I would never lie to you, or try to hurt you."

"Planthore...I..." Luckily, the awkward silence was broken by the growling of Bardock's stomach.

"Hungry, hm?" Planthore asked, as he chuckled.

"Y...yeah...I haven't eaten in a few days..." he blushed and looked towards the ground.

"We can't have that, now can we?" Planthore asked. Bardock had no answer. He continued to be embarrassed, "And you said you weren't shy! Come on, let's get something to eat."

While the two were eating what was the biggest-so far-meal of Bardock's life, he asked questions.

"Ya know..." Bardock said, swallowing a mouth full of food, "Planthore's a funny name."

"Hm?"

"Yeah."

"Well...Planthore is just what they call me...it's my last name. But everyone refers to me as that."

"Oh?" Bardock asked, swallowing another big chunk of food, "What's your REAL name, then?"

"Unken." (pronounced, Oo-n-ken)

"Unken Planthore, huh? I guess that sounds a little bit better." Bardock shrugged.

"A little?"

"Yeah. I guess not all people can have awesome names like mine." Bardock joked.

"Glad you like it."

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Bardock a few minutes later, finished his meal, "Thanks, Unken. I gotta go now, okay?"

"Go? Go where?"

"Back to the cave."

"You can stay with me if you want."

"No thanks. I don't wanna be any more of a bother to you. You've already done too much for me."

"Bardock!!" he exclaimed, as the child ran off quickly.

"See ya tomorrow!" Bardock smirked and ran back to the cave.

"That kid..."

**Me:Okay, I made Planthore OC. Big deal. I like OC Planthore, because he rocks. Next chapter will continue the past...I like the past...chibi Bardock! XD**

**Bardock:Daddy!(tackles Planthore)**

**Planthore:Owchie...**

**Rocky:Grampa, you're too big to tackle short people like Planthore.**

**Planthore:HEY!! Wait...Grampa...?**

Bardock:Yup.

**Planthore:...(passes out)**

Bardock:AH! Unken!!

**Me:Oh, btw, Unken was supposed to be a pun on Pumpkin, and since Panbukin was already used by Japanese Shugesh...**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!(What great logic!!)  
-Kid Bar-I mean...-Goku 13**


	45. Why?

**Me:Hi, guys! Let's cut to the chase, shall we?**

Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything else unless she came up with it.

**Planthore:No jokes today?  
**

**Rorian:Nopers.**

**Bardock:That stinks.**

Chapter 45;  
Why...?

Bardock woke up about mid-morning the next day. He sat up groggily, yawned, and stretched. He quickly ran out of the cave, and was heading to the hospital to see Planthore again, but decided he would go through a city first.

"Look at the walking freak show." a young Saiyan commented.

"Yeah. Who wears armor like THAT?" another agreed.

"Such a low-class loser..."

"What trash!"

"Garbage!"

"Tch...I'd hate to be that piece of scum."

"I heard his parents tried to KILL him, because he's so weak!"  
"I don't blame em."

Many other Saiyans were murmuring and whispering the same things. Bardock looked down to the ground. He felt like low-class trash because of what they said to him.

He finally managed to get to his destination. He walked into the recovery room, and saw only Malaka.

"H...hello..." Bardock said, looking around for his friend.

"Here for Planthore, I take it?"

"Yeah..."

"He'll be in in about an hour. That's when his shift starts."

"Oh..." Bardock sighed, disappointed, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Malaka urged.

"Hm? What?"

"That armor...where'd you get it...?"

"Un...I mean...Planthore gave it to me..."

"I see..." Malaka then chuckled a little, "He must really favor you."

"Huh?" But Bardock was interrupted by a growling stomach. HIS growling stomach.

"If you're wanting to see Planthore, just hang around here until he shows up. Don't leave."

"O..okay..." Bardock said, and sat down in an empty corner.

"You know, you're pretty interesting for a Saiyan." Malaka commented.

"Huh?"

"You've hardly said a word, you're not demanding people around like slaves, and from what Planthore told me, you actually show emotion."

"...?" Bardock gave off a look of confusion. Saiyans really **were** awful if they all acted like that.

"You'll understand later on, I guess." Malaka laughed a little bit, and continued on some work. A few minutes of awkward silence passed by, "So, you're not gonna introduce yourself?"

"Oh...sorry..." Bardock apologized, "My name's Bardock...what's yours?"

"Malaka. Planthore already told me some about you."

"He did?"

"Oh yes. He worried about you a lot when you were gone on that mission."

"Uh..."

"I guess you remind him of his own son in a way."

"Gosh..." he murmured.

"He's the reason you're still alive, you know."

"Yeah..."

A little while later, Planthore walked in.

"Ah, you're early today. Which is good, because you have a visitor." Malaka said.

"Hm?" he then turned around and saw Bardock sitting in the floor, "Oh! Bardock!"

"Hiya, Unken!" Bardock said, doing a grin that imitated Goku's.

"I didn't expect you to get here before me."

"Yeah. I surprised myself, too. I usually don't get up that early...I guess I was just excited."

"Excited?"

"Uh-huh." Bardock nodded, "You're the first person that's actually ever cared about me."

"What a weird Saiyan..." Malaka murmured to himself, "He's an oddball, alright..."

"I heard that!" Bardock said, "Thanks!" he smiled, and then his stomach growled again.

"Come on. Let's go." Planthore offered.

"Yeah!" Bardock nodded quickly and ran up to Planthore to walk along side him.

"Unken..." Bardock asked after finishing his meal, "What do you do here all day? This place seems boring."

"It depends on what day it is." Planthore replied.

"Huh?"

"Some days, I have to work in the regeneration room with Malaka. Other days, I have to tend to all the infants in the infirmary. And other days, I have to help women give birth. And sometimes, they'll give me a day off. But that's rare."

"Oh..."

"Something wrong?"

"Nope. But...were you helping women when I..."

"No. I was working in the regeneration room."

"Okay."

"I wouldn't have let them hurt you if I was there."

"What were...what were their names...?"

"Of your parents?" Planthore asked. Bardock nodded, "You're mother's name was Omata. And your father's name was Tunrip. I would tell you more, but that's all I know. I don't even know what they look like."

"Hm..."

"Bardock, whatever you do, stay away from those two. They will try to finish you off."

"Don't worry about THAT. Why would I WANT to see such awful people...?" Bardock sighed.

"Something else on your mind, then?"

"Everyone except for you is awful, come to think of it..."

"What do you mean?"

"They said mean things. They called me trash, and a freak..."

"Bardock, don't worry about what other people think. You're different, but that's a good thing."

"It is?"

"Yes. Most certainly. If everyone is doing something and it's wrong, but you do what's right, even if you're the only one doing it, it's still right."

"Unken..."

"Yes?"

"You're really wise."

"Thank you. That means a lot." Planthore laughed.

"You. We need you to come to the delivery room immediately." a man came up to Planthore and said.

"Right." Planthore nodded.

"So today's one of those days?" Bardock asked.

"Yes." Planthore nodded again.

"Can I come too?"

"I...I suppose...but you can't come in the room with me. You have to wait in the hallway."

"Okay!" Bardock smiled happily. Then all three, Planthore, Bardock, and the man, ran down to the delivery room.

Bardock sat out in the hallway patiently, humming to himself because he had nothing better to do. The door opened up.

"Unken! You're ba-" Bardock began, but it wasn't the person he was looking for. The man that came out of the room looked familiar to Bardock, but he couldn't quite place from where he had seen that face.

"Huh?" the man asked, and looked at Bardock. His eyes widened when he saw it...that scar...

"What's wrong, mister?"

"Y...you're...you're..." the man said.

"Uh...you okay...?"

"I KNEW I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!!" the man yelled, and lunged at Bardock, while quickly pulling out a dagger.

"Ah!!" Bardock yelped, and jumped out of the way.

"Come back here!!" the man, TUNRIP, yelled.

"Why are you attacking me?!"

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY!!"

"Our...family...?"

"Yes!!" Tunrip growled.

"What do you mean?!"  
"You're a disgrace of a son! NOW DIE!!"

"You're...m...my..." Bardock said, a tear rolling down his cheek yet again.

"That's right. STAND STILL AND ACCEPT YOUR FATE, SCUM!!" he lunged at the young Saiyan again. Bardock began to run for his life, but the strategic Tunrip managed to back him into a corner. Bardock pressed against the wall, feeling around for a way out, but it was no use.

"UNKEN!! UNKEN!! HELP!!" he cried out, and tears poured from his eyes like raindrops. Tunrip recognized that look...of utter helplessness in that child's eyes, "PLEASE!! SOMEONE!! ANYONE!! HELP!!"

"Why?! WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU?!"

"Huh?"

"Why can't I do it?!" Tunrip conflicted with himself. He had Bardock where he wanted him. One quick stab, and it would all be over, "What is it...about...that...face..." Bardock looked up into his father's eyes, crying, "NO!!" Tunrip then quickly ran the dagger through the left side of Bardock's chest. It went straight through his heart.

"Fa...ther...w...why...?" Bardock said, as he fell to the floor in a puddle of blood that was getting bigger by the second. Tunrip ripped the knife out, put it back into it's sheath, and ran back to where Omata was.

Planthore came out of the room after Omata gave birth. The baby she had died soon after it was born. It was tragic, but when you think about it, it served them right in a way. Planthore noticed Bardock was missing. He looked left and right, then noticed a body lying due east from the door.

"Oh no!!" he gasped, and quickly ran to it, _Please don't be Bardock. PLEASE don't be Bardock. PLEASE don't be Bardock!!_

But his hoping was in vain, as it was, indeed, Bardock.

"No!!" Planthore said, and took his pulse, "Good...he's still alive!!" he then picked the young Saiyan up, and ran as fast as he could to the regeneration room.

"Planthore? What's going on?!" Malaka asked. Planthore and Bardock were now both covered in blood. Planthore didn't care though. He quickly set up the machine and gently put Bardock in.

"His father...tried to finish the job..." Planthore murmured.

"That's terrible!"

"Yes, it is." Planthore nodded solemnly, "Who would do such an awful thing to a child...? Again..."

"That Tunrip guy needs to get a taste of his own medicine!" Malaka hissed.

"He did in a way."

"What?"  
"I was delivering his second born. But...it didn't live. After it's power level was taken, which was 8000(just as they hoped for Bardock), it died."

"Tch. Serves them right." Malaka said.

**Me:Will Bardock survive?!**

Rocky:Um...that's kinda obvious. He's here right now, isn't he?

Bardock:He's right.

**  
Me:SO?! I nearly cried when I wrote the part where Tunrip stabbed Bardock through the heart.**

**Rocky:A chapter a day keeps the boredom away.**

**Me:Um...**

**Rocky:What?  
**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	46. ReStationed

**Me:Hooray for inspiration and long chapters in short periods of time!!**

**Bardock:Yes...yay...(-sarcasm)**

**Rocky:What's wrong?**

Bardock:I DON'T LIKE RE-LIVING MY CHILDHOOD!!

**Me:Oh, boo hoo.**

**Bardock:I'll KILL you!**

**Me:Hey, Bulma, can I see that 'special' remote for a second?**

Bulma:Um...sure...(hands me the remote from New Child)

Bardock:What are you doing?

Me:(pushes buttons)

Bardock:HEY!! STOP!!

**Me:(pushes one final button)**

**a few minutes later...**

**Bardock:Ow...where am I...?**

Me:Two.

**Bardock:Huh?(looks at body) AH!!**

**Me:Heheheh...welcome to the disclaimer...CHIBI BARDOCK!!**

Bardock:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything else unless she came up with it.**

Chapter 46;  
Re-Stationed

Bardock's recovery continued on into the late hours of the night. Planthore tried to stay awake, but sleep captured him at about 3 o'clock in the morning. He hadn't moved at all since he brought Bardock in. He didn't care that he was covered in blood. He had to take care of that poor boy...

At about 4 o'clock, the machine beeped. It woke Planthore, so he checked on it.

"Recovery complete." the computer said. Planthore drained the tank, and took Bardock out. But Bardock was very tired, thus, he was asleep. Planthore laid him down in a nearby bed, covered him up, and sat by his side, and slowly drifted back into sleep.

The next morning, about 9:30, Bardock sat up slowly. He looked around, and recognized his surroundings. He noticed that his armor(just the top, not the pants) had been taken.

_Was it all a dream...?_ he asked himself, but looked down to see a new scar on his body, parallel with his heart. He put his hand over it, feeling it. It stung to touch it, so he quickly jerked his hand off of it. _My father...why have you done this to me...?_

"It's about time you got up." Malaka said, "Cheated death again, eh?"

"I...guess so..." Bardock sighed.

"You amaze me, Bardock. You're one strange child."

"Yeah..."

"You sound depressed...but I guess I can't really blame you." Malaka said while typing something, "Planthore should be back soon. The King wanted to talk to him about something."

"Oh..."

"You're armor is over there." Malaka pointed to his left to a small table. Bardock got up to walk to it, but fell down when he touched the floor.

"You okay?"

"I guess...I'm still just a little shooken up..." he stood back up, to notice his knees were slightly shaking.

"A little is an understatement..." Malaka commented and went back to his work.

"Hey...how come there isn't a hole in it?" Bardock asked, observing the armor and then slipping it on.

"Since you were out for a long time, he went and got that hole patched up."

"Oh..."

"He left some money so you could go ahead and eat if you're hungry." Malaka said. Next to where Bardock's armor was laid a small bag with some zeni in it.

"If he comes back while I'm gone, could you tell him I said thanks?"

"Will do." Malaka chuckled.

Bardock ate quickly, and paid the man in charge as soon as he was finished. He noticed a piece of paper in the bag.

You can keep what money is left over the note said.

Bardock decided to walk around in town for a little while. After all, he didn't know what he could find there, and now mean people weren't going to drag him down!

He was walking past a series of small shops when he noticed a place that sold 'fighting accessories'. He looked in for a second, and saw something he thought he liked. A set of red arm warmers and leg warmers. They were very cheap anyways, so he got them.

He then rushed back to the hospital, and saw Planthore had just gotten there.

"Hey, Unken!" he greeted.

"You're up I see." Planthore smiled at the young Saiyan.

"Yeah. Thanks to you..." Bardock said graciously.

"You feeling okay, Bardock?" Planthore asked.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Good."

"What did they need to talk to you about?"

"Bardock...every few years...they send me to another planet for a few years." Planthore explained, "And the King informed me that I had to leave tomorrow."

"W...what...? You...won't be here?"

"No..."

"You can't leave!!" Bardock protested.

"I have to."

"Then take me with you!!"

"I can't, Bardock."

"But...but...You CAN'T leave me here all alone!! I don't have anyone!!"

"I'm sorry!" Planthore said, and placed his hand on Bardock's shoulder. The child jerked away a little bit, "I'm sorry that I have to go..."

"How long...?"

"4 years..."

"Why didn't you just say no?"

"I can't..."

"Why not?!"

"It's complicated! You'll understand when you're older..."

"I wanna understand now..."

"It's hard to explain."

"I...But...fine..."

"And you can stay here if you want to, Bardock."

"No. I'll just go back to my cave..." he sighed.

"Bardock..." he sighed, "You really should consider it."

"I'll be okay..." Bardock gritted his teeth, holding back tears.

"After that, I get to stay on this planet for about 5 or 6 years."

The next morning, Bardock made sure to get up early enough to tell Planthore goodbye. Just like that, he was gone, off to another planet.

_Back in the present_

Bardock and Goku woke up at the same time. They both had the same dream. Goku looked at Bardock sadly.

"So...that's why...you were kinda depressed...?"

"Had the same dream, huh?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah..."

"Kakarot, don't be sad for me."

"But..."

"Look...I'm the one who has to live with those things...not you. It's nothing for you to worry about. Okay?"

"Okay..." Goku sighed, "Can I..."

"What?"

"Can I see it...?"

"It?"

"That other scar..."

"Oh...that one...I guess so." Bardock then pulled the neck of the shirt he was wearing down enough for Goku to get a glimpse of the scar over his father's heart.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not as bad as it used to. Only the memory that it brings hurts..."

"Oh..."

"So did Planthore ever make it back?"

"Yeah..." Bardock said, _Oh God...what if he was on Planet Vegeta when it..._

The next morning, Bardock was talking with Tora.

"Hey...Tora...?"

"Yeah?"

"When Planet Vegeta was hit...do you know if..."

"Planthore wasn't there when it exploded."

"How did you know what I was gonna-"

"Oh please. I knew you'd ask sooner or later. He practically raised you!"

"You have a point." Bardock chuckled slightly, "So he's still alive somewhere?"

"Yeah."

Later...(btw, this part was submitted to me by ClarkR. Thanks, ClarkR!! XD)

Bardock sticks his hand in the cookie jar, but instead of withdrawing a  
cookie from there, he withdrew a woman!

"AAH! TAMMY!" screamed Bardock, and Tammy smirked as she placed a handcuff on  
his wrist, locking them together. "AAH!! PLEASE TELL ME YOU GOT THE KEY!"

Tammy held up the key and then shoved it down her shirt.

"Marry me, make me your bride and I'll unlock us!" Tammy demanded with an arm  
around Bardock's neck.

"AH!Wait, why am I screaming?" Bardock asked with a confused look on his  
face, he grasp the cuff on his wrist and tore it off. "Nice try, Tammy"

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAD, EVIL WOMAN!" yelled Goku, thundering up to Tammy and  
bumping into her so hard that she went flying through the ceiling.

"AH!! I'll be back!" Tammy yelled as she flew skyward and disappeared among  
the clouds. (Team Rocket-style, Team Rocket from Pokemon.)

Bardock stared dumbstruck at Goku with eyes the size of dinner plates. "Uh...thanks, Kakarot..."

**Me:A special thanks to ClarkR, for that random Tammy gag at the end. That was all him! **

**ClarkR:Don't mention it!**

**Bardock:I want my cookie...**

**Rocky:(punches Bardock in the stomach)**

Bardock:Ow...and I want to be adult again...

**Me:Okay, well, uh...check out ClarkR and his fics, as well as the fics of DBZROCKS10 and The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule!**

**Rocky:In the next chapter, we will have more of Bardock's past!**

**Bardock:Just when I thought it was over...**

**Me:Nope. You gotta endure it, little buddy.**

**Bardock:Change me back...pwease?**

**Me:Later.**

**Bardock:Aw...**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	47. Early Arrival

**Me:Ah, I feel so young again.**

**Rocky:What do you mean?**

Me:I HAVEN'T BEEN ON THE SECOND PAGE OR LESS IN QUITE A WHILE!! XD

**Bardock:Can I STOP being young again?**

Me:Oh...fine...(pushes buttons)

**  
Bardock:Yay!(is adult again)**

Rocky:Aw...and I was ENJOYING being taller than Grampa...

**Me:Shut up and do the disclaimer, you.**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything else unless she came up with it.**

Chapter 47;  
Early Arrival

In the future,(4 months since last we saw Rocky) Planthore was walking toward the room where Bardock was being kept.

"I hate that it ended up this way..." he sighed. He then noticed something. Bardock's hand...it twitched, "Bardock, can you hear me?"

"Y...yeah..." he murmured.

"Thank goodness." Planthore sighed.

"How are you here...?" he asked, still only able to manage a whisper.

"I was forced to come here."

"You were forced to come and see me...?"

"Bardock, do you even know where you are?"

"My house...right...?"

"No..."

"What?!"

"They took you as a prisoner."

"No!!" he exclaimed, sitting straight up. He no longer felt tired.

"Yes. But I can help you escape."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I've always tried my best to look out for you. I'm not gonna stop here." Planthore chuckled.

"T...thanks..."

"Come on. Let's go..." Planthore said, and opened up a secret exit in the floor of the room.

At the future Capsule Corp...

"Oh no!!" Bulma exclaimed, "We've got trouble!!"  
"What is it, woman?" Vegeta asked(they were not yet married. Only dating)

"He's gonna arrive early in the past!!" she explained, "I gotta go tell the others!!" she then dashed out of her house, to her car, and began to drive full-speed toward Raditz's house. She ran in as fast as she could.

"B...Bulma...?" Rocky stuttered.

"Bad news!!" she said.

"Oh no...what? What is it?!" he demanded.

"They're gonna get there EARLY!! As in, IN THIRY MINUTES early!!"

"What?!" Rocky exclaimed, "I have to stop them...before they..." he then ran outside.

He was sitting next to a river, deep in thought, when he heard someone coming up behind him. He turned around, slightly frightened.

"Hey." Bardock smirked, Planthore standing next to him.

"G...Grampa?! How'd you get...Are you from the past or..." Rocky began, but was just too flabbergasted.

"From the past...? No...Planthore helped me escape..." Bardock said, a confused look on his face.

"Grampa!! I'm so glad you're alive!!" Rocky cried out, and hugged his leg.

"So...I take it none of you have beat them yet."

"No...I'm...I'm sorry..." he said, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"It's nothin to cry about! We can just keep trying!!" Bardock tried to comfort him.

"That's not why I'm crying..." he murmured, and explained all that had happened to him.

In the past, Tammy was hanging onto her tree, spying, when she saw three figures walking up to their house. She squinted to get a closer look, but fell out.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." the shortest of the three said.

"AH!!" Tammy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I REALLY don't feel like dealing with her today!!" Bardock growled, and went outside to get her to go away, but his eyes widened in HORROR when he saw them...

**Frieza, Cooler, **and **King Cold**.

"Gr...that's the one, Father!!" Frieza, now partially mechanical growled.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Bardock asked angrily.

"What's going on?" Raditz asked worriedly, then went outside to check.

"Raditz! Wait for us!!" Kite and Goku said.

"My God..." Raditz murmured when he saw them.

"Raditz, who are these guys? Do you know them?" Kite asked.

"THAT'S THAT FRIEZA GUY DAD TOLD ME ABOUT!!" Goku exclaimed.

"Get back inside. All of you." Bardock whispered to them.

"No! I won't let you take them on alone." Raditz protested.

"GO NOW!!" Bardock yelled.

"Why? It would just be prolonging the inevitable." Frieza laughed.

"Why you..." Bardock growled under his breath.

"DIE!!" a voice yelled, and from out of nowhere, Rocky, in his white cloak, kicked Frieza in the side of the head.

"Sorry we're late." Rocky smirked.

"How'd you..." Bardock began.

"I would've brought some more reinforcements, but the time machine was only big enough for one." Rocky explained.

"Five against three. I like these odds." Goku pointed out.

"No...only four. Kite, go inside, now." Raditz insisted.

"No! I want to help you guys!!" she argued.

"Kite, please! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you!!"

"Hmhmhm..." Frieza chuckled, "I take it she's your girlfriend."

"Leave her out of this!!" Raditz growled.

"Bang." Frieza murmured, as he shot a death beam STRAIGHT TOWARDS KITE!! Raditz didn't have time to think...he threw himself right in front of her in the nick of time!! It pierced his heart though...

"Raditz!!" she cried.

"Kite...don't...cry..." he murmured, and then, let out his final breath.

"Raditz!! No...NO!!" she screamed.

"No...Dad...NOT AGAIN!!" Rocky pleaded, and ran over to him.

"Huh?" Kite asked.

"He was killed in the future just a few months ago by Frieza!!"  
"Raditz...you...why...?" she begged. Luckily, she had not noticed Rocky called Raditz his dad.

"You said he lived!!"

"It was only a few months ago!! He tried to protect us...but...because he was missing his leg...he was..." Rocky cried.

**OH NO!! The three evil ones, Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold, have arrived EARLY!! And to top it off, Raditz was the first to go. What will happen now? Find out, next time!!  
**

**Me:Oh no!!**

Bardock:(gasp)

**Rocky:DADDY!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
**

**Goku:B...brother...?**

Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13

**PS:See? THIS is why it took me more than a day to update. Also, I won't be on as much, school will start back soon...so on, and so forth...but I WILL update at LEAST once a week. Hey, I have 8 days of summer left, so who nows what I'll do!!**


	48. Other World

**Rocky:Dad!! DAD!!(shakes Raditz's dead body frantically)**

Me:It's no use, Rocky. He's gone.

**Rocky:NO!! YOU'RE A LIAR!! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!! HE CAN'T!!**

**Bardock:It's okay...**

**Rocky:HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! HE'S YOUR SON!!  
**

**Me:I guess I gotta do the disclaimer.**

**Rorian:That might be best.**

Me:I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything else. Also, I don't own Fausha. Fausha belongs to Fausha. Fausha is a fanfic writer, btw.

**Bardock:Also...KidGoku13 isn't good at writing fight scenes.**

**Me:Shut it!**

**  
Bardock:No.**

**Me:(gets remote)**

Bardock:I'LL BE GOOD!! I DON'T WANNA BE A KID AGAIN!!

**Me:Good boy. (gives Bardock a cookie) Okay...also, Romein belongs to The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule. Anyone else's OC I'm forgetting...?**

Rorian:Uh...me?!  


**Me:As you all know, Rorian belongs to Rorian of Gaia Online. Speaking of the internet...I now have a MySpace. My URL is kidgoku13. So...MySpace users, you can look me up on there if you wanna!**

Chapter 48:  
Other World

"Frieza!!" Bardock yelled, "How DARE you!!"

"Brother...?" Goku whimpered, looking at Raditz's lifeless face.

"Kakarot! Pay attention! We have to fight!!" Rocky said.

"Raditz...you died so that I wouldn't get hurt..." Kite murmured.

"Huh?" Goku asked.

"But...It should've been me..." she tightened her fists, as she stood up, "You coward..." she growled at Frieza.

"Oh boo hoo. I killed your little rat of a boyfriend. Big deal." Frieza smirked evilly.

"I will kill you with my own two hands!!" she yelled, and began to viciously attack the evil tyrant. None of her attacks made contact though.

"Wow, you're a persistent one." Frieza said, continuing to smirk, "Too bad though. That fiery will will get you killed." he said, then smacked her to the ground with his tail. The force of the impact was so hard, she passed out.

"Guys? What's wro-" Rorian began as he came outside, then saw the horrid scene.

"Rorian, get Raditz and Kite inside." Bardock said.

"Right!!" he nodded, then dragged them in.

"What happened to them?!" Tora exclaimed.

"Three weird looking guys..." Rorian began, "I think they need help."

"Huh?" Tora asked, and went outside, "You guys, stay in here."

"What's going on?" Sash asked.

"Frieza..." he murmured.

"What?!"

"All of you, stay inside. Don't try to fight."

"R...right..." Sash trembled, "Okay. Rorian, you put them in beds. Bardose, go get some warm towels."

"Right!" both nodded, and did as ordered.

Raditz awoke to completely different surroundings.

"Alright, get in line!" a man with blue skin and tiger skin pants ordered. Raditz saw a long line of puffy white clouds going into a huge building.

"Where am I...?" he asked.

"Other World."

"What?!" he exclaimed, "I...but...I can't be!!"

"Go already." the guy repeated. Raditz did as told.

_Oh man...I've really done it this time...how did I..._then he remembered how he died, _oh yeah...well, this sucks..._

"Oh thank you!!" a female voice said, and the owner of it hugged him. She had black, wild hair that came down to her waist. She wore armor that looked like his mother's, only various shades of blue.

"Who are you?!"

"I saw what you did."

"Huh?"

"You risked your own life for Kite!!"

"Uh..."

"I'm sorry. How rude of me!! I'm Kite's mother, Fausha!!"

"Oh...Well...uh..." he began to blush slightly.

"Don't be shy!!" she urged.

"Sorry..." he apologized.

Back on Earth, Alex, Turles, and the King and Prince were flying towards the house, when King Vegeta spotted the scene. He told the others, and everyone froze in horror.

"What are we going to do, Father?" Vegeta asked.

"Everybody, hang onto me." Alex suggested.

"How will that help?" the prince asked.

"JUST DO IT!!" she barked. Everyone did so, then she managed to turn them all invisible, "This way we can sneak up on them."

"The most un-Saiyan Saiyan ever..." Turles sighed.

"Shut up!!"

"Besides, Alex doesn't even SOUND like a Saiyan name!!" he argued.

"It's not my REAL name!! It's just what I go by on Earth!!"

"What's your real name?" Everyone asked.

"Miso."

"Oh...well, now you have at least ONE Saiyan aspect." Vegeta replied sarcastically.

"Sh..." she quieted everyone, as they went in for a landing.

"Raditz, hm?" a big red ogre sitting behind a huge desk inferred, "Let's see here..." he then flipped through a big book. Raditz gulped nervously, "It says you used to kill many people."

"Y..yes sir..." he gulped again.

"But...you've been doing good these past few years..."

"Uh..."

"You pass."

"I...I pass...?" Raditz asked.

"Come on!" Fausha said, tugging at his arm.

"What does that mean, though?" he asked Fausha.

"It means you don't go to HFIL."

"Oh..." he pretended to understand.

"C'mon! Don't you wanna find your mom?" she urged.

"You know my mother?!"

"Sure do!" she smiled.

"Before we begin our fight..." Frieza said, "I need the dragon ball. I know one of you has it." when Frieza said this, Goku quickly put his hand on the bag that held it, so as to protect it.

"That one has it." Cooler said.

"Gr..." Goku growled.

"So...hand it over, and I'll kill you quickly and painlessly." Frieza continued.

"Never!!" Goku yelled.

"Saiyans are such idiots." King Cold chuckled.

"Before we kill you..." Bardock said angrily, "Tell us who the other two are."

"You're right father, they are idiots." Frieza agreed.

"Father...?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yes. My Father, King Cold."

"What am I, Brother, chopped liver?!" Cooler growled.

"I was getting to you!" Frieza barked, "This is my brother Cooler. I suppose it IS best that you know the names of your killers."

"Enough talk! Can't we go ahead and kill them, THEN take the ball?" Cooler said, aggravated with his brother's small talk.

"I'd have to say I agree with him on this one." King Cold nodded.

"WOULD YOU THREE SHUT UP?!" Rocky yelled.

"My my...this one has a temper." Frieza said, "And he looks so much like that other one..."

"Gr..." he growled.

"Alright, let's begin." Frieza smirked.

"Wait!" Bardock cut in, "We won't fight here. We'll find an empty place with no people."

"Oh, God, not more waiting..." Cooler sighed.

"Brother!!" Frieza growled.

"Fasha...?" Fausha asked.

"Hm?" she asked, turning her head, "RADITZ?!"

"H...hi...Mother..." he stuttered.

"You CAN'T be dead!!" she shrieked.

"I...I am...And I'm sorry..."

"How did you-?!" she exclaimed.

"Frieza did it."

"FRIEZA?!" Fasha yelled, "HE'S ALIVE?!"

"Yes. And Brother and Father are fighting him and two others he brought with him right now." Raditz explained.

"No!!" she protested, "That' can't be true!!"

"It is..." he said quietly.

"WHEN HE DOES DIE, I'LL **KILL** HIM!!"

"Okay..." Fausha said.

"Sis? Sis? What's wrong?" another female voice asked. This one sounded fairly young. It belonged to a fifteen-year-old Saiyan. She, unlike Fausha, had short and wild black hair. Her armor was also like Fasha's, except it was black and she didn't have the long leg warmer, as well as her gloves were like Bardock's, but white.

"Everything..." she sighed.

"Hi, Fausha." the teenager waved, "Who's this?"

"Raditz." Fasha sighed again.

"YOU'RE RADITZ?!" she exclaimed, "Gosh...you're too young to be dead, aren't you?"

"I could say the same thing about you. So...how do you know me...?" Raditz pointed out.

"Why shouldn't I know the name of my own nephew!" the girl smirked.

"Y...YOUR NEPHEW?!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Yes. I'm Romein. Fasha's younger sister. I died a long time ago..."

"Oh..."

"So dare I ask how old you are?"

"Fifteen."

"How do you like that? We're the same age!" she smiled.

Back on Earth, things were anything but happy and peaceful...

"Eek!!" Tammy squealed as Frieza turned in her direction.

"What will we do with this one?" Cooler asked, picking her up by the back of her shirt.

"I say we kill her and go to wherever this one wants to fight." King Cold shrugged.

"AAH!!" Tammy screamed, and pepper sprayed Cooler.

"YOU WITCH!!" he hissed, and quickly killed her, burning her to ashes with a single blast.

"HEY!!" Bardock yelled, "Why'd you do that?! Sure, none of us liked her, but you didn't have to kill her!! YOU MONSTERS!!"

"Tch." Cooler scoffed, and turned off, "Can we go now? I have a life, you know. I don't want to be stuck HERE all day."

"Fine." Bardock said, "Rocky, can you fly?"

"Y...yeah..."

"Alright then, let's go." Bardock said, grabbing Goku(Goku can't quite fly correctly yet).

"Oh no...what happened?!" Tammy thought out loud, "THAT GUY!! I'M!! I'M!!"

"Dead?" Raditz finished her sentence.

"Yes, thank you. ACK!!" Tammy then realized who it was.

"They got y you t t t t too?" she asked.

"Yes. You were there, remember?!"

"I was too busy fearing for my own life!!" Tammy protested.

"Guess you won't have to worry about that anymore, huh?" Fasha asked.

"AH!! Y...YOU!!"

"Yes. Me." Fasha smirked evilly, "It's pretty bad to go after a man who's wife was killed in the line of duty. Especially with all the signs that told you to leave him alone."

"S...sorry...?" Tammy whimpered. Then, Fasha began to beat the crap out of Tammy.(BWAHAHAHA!!)

"Ooh...that's gotta hurt..." Raditz cringed.

"Yeah...Sis is a LOT more powerful when she's mad..." Romein said.

"Poor stalker lady." Fausha stated.

"No. She deserves it." Raditz disagreed.

"What did I miss...?!" Zorn asked.

"Who the heck are you?!" everyone asked.

**Next time, the big fight erupts between the Saiyans and whatever the heck Frieza's race is called!! Not only that, we find out why Zorn is hanging around AND if Tammy's gonna be okay...eeeeeeeegh...those bruises aren't gonna heal any time soon...Stay tuned!!**

**Me:Say it.**

**Bardock:I don't wanna!!**

Me:(points gun at Bardock's face) Say it!!

**Bardock:EEK!!(glumly and quietly) Happy Birthday...**

**Me:YAY!!**

**  
Bardock:NOW GET THE GUN OUTTA MY FACE!!**

Me:Okay.(gun disappears) Yes, it is my birthday on August the 21st, so be SURE to tell me happy birthday in your review!! Yay!! KidGoku13 is now...15 years old!! XD Also, I will be posting pictures of Alex and Kite(and some others) soon, so be on the lookout for those(I'm getting a camera, so I'll post them ASAP)

**Bardock:Look us up on MySpace!**

Rocky:And Gaia.

**Me:And FanFiction.**

**Rocky:...**

**Bardock:...**

**Me:What?**

**Bardock:In other DBZ news...THERE WILL BE A NEW OVA SOON!! XD You can all thank DBZROCKS10 for this tidbit of info.**

**DBZROCKS10:Yep!**

**Me:Anything else...?**

Rocky:School is back in session...so she won't be updating as much.

**Me:Yes...sad but true... T.T I really need to stop bein lazy with this story though...the past 2 chapters have been short...ugh...next one'll be longer, I promise!!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	49. Things Proceed And Not In A Good Way

**Me:Hi, again! Boy oh boy do we have big news for you guys this time!!  
**

**Rocky:Can I tell em? PLEASE?!**

Bardock:No!! I wanna tell them!!  


**Me:Hm...who should I let tell them...what to do?**

**Rocky:I'll give you a cookie!!  
**

**Bardock:I'll give you my headband!!**

Me:Hm...

**10 seconds later...**

**Me:(with Bardock's headband on) Okay, Bardock, go ahead!!**

Bardock:(thinking) She doesn't know I'm taking it back when she's asleep...

**Rocky:(eating cookie)Gr...**

**Bardock:There will be a new ANIME DBZ OVA in November!!**

**Me:YAY!!**

Bardock:The title is 'Ossu! Kaette Kita Son Goku To Nakama-Tachi!!' DBZROCKS10(DBZROCKS9 on YouTube) has a video with more information on it, so check it out!!

**Me:Yep! ALSO I have uploaded pics of Alex and Kite in my profile!! YAYZ!!  
**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own anything that isn't hers...DB, DBZ, DBGT, and some OC's such as Fausha and Romein, AND Rorian.**

**Me:Shall we begin the EPIC chapter 49?!**

**Rorian:HEY!! YOU DIDN'T PUT ME IN THE DISCLAIMER!!**

Me:Oh...sorry!! You have a big part this chapter, though!!

Rorian:YAYZ!!  


Chapter 49;  
Things Progress, and Not in a Good Way...

Everyone was flying to find a spot to fight in. Bardock was partially trying to find a spot to fight, partially trying to wear down the Ice-jins(that's Frieza's race!), and partially trying to think up a strategy.

"Dad...?" Goku whimpered, "I'm worried..."

"Don't worry, Kakarot. We'll get through this." Bardock said, _I hope..._

_Those three make me SICK!!_ Rocky thought. He and Tora were flying in back, the Ice-jins in the middle, and Bardock and Goku in front.

Alex, Turles, King Vegeta, and Prince Vegeta were flying far away, enough to watch what was going on.

"Hey sis." Rorian said.

"You can see me?!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah...how could I not?" Rorian asked. Indeed, Alex's powers had faded.

"Crap..." she muttered, "You guys can let go now..."

"So much for a sneak attack..." the King sighed.

"We can still sneak up on them..." Alex explained, "We just have to be extremely careful."

"Hm..." the King thought.

"But you have to go home, Rorian."

"But sis!!"

"No buts."

"No!! I'm going with you!!" he demanded.

"I don't want you to get hurt!!" she argued.

"And I don't want YOU to get hurt!!" he protested.

"Go home. NOW!" she said angrily.

"Fine!" he said, then turned around, "Not." he whispered. He too had the power of invisibility, but he was able to completely control it. He followed in secret.

"Enough!!" Cooler yelled, pointed to a city below them, and blew it up, "WE FIGHT HERE!!"

"There were innocent people down there!!" Goku yelled, then lunged at Cooler, but started falling mid-air. Luckily, Bardock caught him.

"Wait until we're on the ground first..." Bardock sighed.

In Other World...

"Who're you?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"The name's Zorn." he smirked, "I just happened by."

"Oh..." Fausha said.

"Poor Earthling...never stood a chance..." Romein sighed, shaking her head.

"Ah!! IT HURTS SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!" Tammy groaned. Fasha then emerged victorious, not a scratch on her.

"And you can look forward to an ETERNTIY of that!!" Fasha barked.

"Same as always, huh?" Romein asked.

"C'mon guys. Let's go get something to eat." Fasha said, "You can come too, Zorn."

"Thanks." he smirked again.

At the desk of Yemma, a few minutes later...

"It says here that you have stalked many, many men...Bardock being the latest..." Yemma inferred.

"Yes sir..." she sighed.

"I can hardly believe some of the things it says you've done...like your most recent attempt..." he said, "A cookie jar?"

"Mm-hm..." she nodded sadly. He then began to laugh for quite a while after reading some of her attempts. He then cleared his throat

"So, a stalker til the end, eh?" King Yemma glared in disapproval at her as she stood there, shaking from head to foot. "Well, I'll submit you up then..."

"Really?!" she exclaimed, hardly daring to believe her luck.

"NO NOT REALLY!!" roared King Yemma, slamming a stamp on her papers, "YOU'RE GOING TO HFIL!!"

Tammy fell to her knees, groaning in despair before a trap door opened up beneath her and she fell down the hole to HFIL.

"Hello Tammy." said a group of Saiyans, looking ready to beat her to a pulp!!(thanks to ClarkR, for yet another great Tammy idea)

"So, I take it you were the first to die in the battle, huh?" Fausha asked sympathetically.

"Yeah..." Raditz sighed.

"This sucks...if only I could know what was going on!!" Fasha growled.

"I can help." an old female voice said.

"Huh? Oh. Hey, Baba." Romein said, "How so?"

"This crystal ball doesn't only tell me the future." Baba explained.

"Really?!" everyone except for poor, clueless Raditz exclaimed.

"Yes. BUT you'll have to do something for me, before I let you use it." Baba explained.

"I'm listening." Fasha said.

"You'll have to take on my duties for an entire day."

"Doesn't sound too hard." Fausha smiled.

"Prepare to be surprised." Baba groaned.

"I'll do it." Fasha agreed, "Now gimme gimme!!"

"Hold on a second, you impatient Saiyan!!" Baba said, "Everyone, sit in the floor around my crystal ball."

Everyone did so, and looked into it deeply.

"What now?" Fasha asked.

"Ready to fit, yet full of fear! Show them the ones that they hold dear!" Baba yelled to the ball. Suddenly, it showed the scene where the fight was going to take place.

"Father?! Brother?!" Raditz exclaimed, "Wait..."

"Oh no!! Where's Kite?!" Fausha exclaimed, "I'll be back later!!" she then ran off.

_I was wondering the same thing..._Raditz thought.

On Earth...  
"I'll go first." Cooler said.

"Brother, you're so impossible!!"

"Let him have his fun, Frieza." King Cold said.

"But Father..!" Frieza whined.

"Shut up, you big baby." Cooler spat.

"Gr..." Frieza growled.

"I'll save that one for you." Cooler said, and pointed to Bardock.

"I want to fight the one with the mullet!" King Cold joked.

"YOU DON'T GET TO CHOOSE, YOU STUCK UP SNOBS!!" Bardock yelled, "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS THAT YOU CAN PICK WHICH ONE TO KILL OFF!!"

"Who said we're only killing one?" Cooler said sinisterly.

"Dad...?" Goku whimpered.

"You'll be fighting ME, whether you want to or not!" Bardock spat.

"Wanting to die already? Oh, you're not fun! I wanted to be the one to kill you." Frieza said.

"I'll tell you what brother...since he's so insistent...I guess I'll let you go first." Cooler said, and stepped back, "But do hurry, would you? You know how I get when I'm bored."

"Thank you." Frieza said, "You know Saiyan...I'm surprised you haven't attacked already."

"SOME people fight fairly!!" he growled.

"And here I thought you were all stone-cold killers!" Frieza laughed, "So you fight fairly, hm?" he closed his eyes, "That makes you all the weaker!!" he then opened them again, along with an evil smirk.

"We'll see about that!!" Bardock dared, "Kakarot, I want you to stay out of this one."

"But-"

"He killed your mother and your brother. I'm going to make him pay for that." he explained, glaring at his opponent.

"O...okay..." Goku reluctantly agreed.

"You sure you don't want some help?" Tora asked.

"No."

"Alright, let's begin." Frieza said, and took a fighting stance. Bardock did the same.

The fight's about to being! Bardock and Frieza in a one-on-one battle!! Only one will walk away breathing!! But who will it be? The Saiyan or the Ice-jin?! Read the explosive chapter 50 to find out!!

**Me:Tee hee! Evil cliffy!! Sorry if this was short...I wrote it in my notebook...but it was wide-ruled paper...I normally used college-ruled, which turns out MUCH longer.**

**Rocky:...**

**Rorian:THAT WASN'T BIG!!**

Me:It'll come in much bigger later!!  


**Rorian:Okay...if you say so...**

**Bardock:I'm gonna kill you!!**

Frieza:Wanna bet?

Bardock:GRR!!

Frieza:GRR!!

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	50. Epic battles of epic proportions!

**Me:ALRIGHT!! XD 50 chapters!! I AM SOOO HAPPY!!**

**Bardock:As happy as you were when you got over 9000 hits?**

**Me:Yep!**

**Rocky:So...uh...**

**Me:Right! Because we're half way to 100, this chapter will be EXTRA EXTRA long! When I wrote it in my notebook, it was 13 pages long!**

**Bardock:Whoa...**

**Me:Yeah! Now then, Rocky, do the honors.**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. Or any of the OCS that belong to their respected honors, such as Rorian, The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule, DBZROCKS10, and Fausha.**

**Rorian:Do I get to be significant...?**

**Me:As a matter of fact...**

**Rorian:YAAAAAAAY!!**

**Bardock:...I'm bored...**

**Rocky:Me too. Let's go get some ice cream...**

**Bardock:Good idea.**

Chapter 50:

Epic Battles of Epic Proportions!!

"Father, I'll let you choose the ones you want to fight. There are 3 of them, so leave me at least one." Cooler said.

"Grr..." Goku growled.

"So, my hunch was right..." a voice said from the air, "I hope the fun didn't start without me."

"Broly?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Need some help?" Broly smirked as he landed.

"Now we can both have two." King Cold chuckled.

_Those two are gonna need some help..._ Alex thought, "King Vegeta, you come with a battle plan, okay? I'm going help Kakarot and Broly."

"Right." the King nodded. Alex quickly and quietly snuck out of the bushes.

"I guess I'll take the younger two, so you can have some fun while we're here." King Cold yawned.

"Thank you very much, Father." Cooler smirked.

"Don't count me out!" Alex asked.

"Women and children...my favorite..." King Cold said.

"Alex!!" everyone exclaimed.

"Alright...uh..." Tora began.

"I can't tell you my name." Rocky said.

"Okay..well, anyways, you got a plan?"

"Just to beat the crap outta this guy."

"Sounds good to me." Tora smirked.

"Oh man...sis is gonna fight?!" Rorian whispered to himself.

In Other World...

"Phew..." Fausha sighed.

"I take it Kite wasn't at the Check-In station?" Fasha asked.

"Yeah. King Yemma told me she was back at their house, so she won't be fighting."

"Hm..." Raditz said in thought, "Don't you guys wonder who that boy is...?"

"The one who looks like you?" Fasha asked.

"Yeah. I remember him saying something about a Time Machine or something..."

"That's it!!" Fausha exclaimed, "He must be you from the past!"

"Me...? From the past...?"

"Yeah! That's the only logical explanation!"

"That makes sense...I guess..." Raditz agreed.

"So, shall we begin?" Frieza asked.

"Ladies first." Bardock smirked.

"Rrrrgh...you'll pay for that!!" Frieza growled.

"Let's see you make me."

Frieza lunged at Bardock, trying to knee him in the chin, but Bardock easily stopped the attack, and countered with a punch to Frieza's gut.

"Alright, guys, stay close to me." Alex said.

"Right!" the two Saiyan boys nodded.

"Let's get this started, then." King Cold said.

"You're wish is my command." Alex smirked.

Alex jumped at the Ice-jin kind, preparing to blast him with a huge amount of energy. As she neared him, the King teleported behind her, and kicked her forward. Alex bounded back at him, and managed to punch him in the face, thus making his lip bleed. He licked the blood, chuckled evilly, and swatted her with his tail.

"I will give you five seconds to do as you wish. That is all I will allow." Cooler said.

"SCREW YOU!!" Rocky yelled, and blasted Cooler in the face.(what a mouth that child has...)

"You want to die already? Tch. I was hoping you would be fun and drag this out for a little while..." Cooler sighed, un-phased by the attack. Rocky gasped at this, and then Cooler punched him in the chest, knocking the young son of Raditz into Tora.

"You okay?" Tora asked.

"Yeah..." Rocky growled, "BUT HE WON'T BE!!"

"So be it..."Cooler said, and almost instantly, he had snatched Rocky and held him up in the air, beating him across the face. Rocky managed to get free, and took of the cloak(the hood had fallen down, but he still had it on), to reveal...

"See?! He has your armor! That's GOTTA be you!!" Fausha said.

"You're right..." Raditz agreed, "I just hope him...me...whatever..can last long enough..."

"Ah, you'll do fine." Fasha playfully punched her son's arm.

"I'm more concerned about Kakarot. He's never been in a REAL fight, and he hasn't won very many of our sparring matches, unless we pretty much LET him win." Raditz explained.

"Don't sell your brother short, Raditz." Fasha said, "I think he'll do fine."

"Aren't you worried about you father at ALL?" Fausha asked.

"No...not really. I know he can win, no question." Raditz smirked, "All my life, I've never known anyone with power equal to his."

"Raditz is right." Fasha laughed, "I've never seen him lose a fight before."

"Us neither." a voice said.

"Hey, fellas." Fasha smirked.

"Hey Fasha." Borgos said.

"We heard what's goin on." Shugesh shrugged, "What?! Why is Raditz here?!"

"You didn't hear the FULL story, did you...?" Fasha sighed.

"You've gotten taller. Guess we can't call ya shorty any more." Borgos joked.

Back on Earth, the fights had been dragging on. Bardock and Frieza seemed to be evenly matched. Alex was taking most of the beating from King Cold, but as often as they could, Broly and Goku tried to fight too. Rocky was worse off than Tora, but not by much.

Cooler had been phased a little by the battle, but was still much better off than the two Saiyans were.

"Is that all you've got? You guys are just no fun at all..." Cooler sighed.

"Step aside, and let an ELITE handle this." King Vegeta said, appearing before Rocky and Tora.

"K...KING VEGETA?!" Tora exclaimed.

"Yes."

"We could use the help..." Tora laughed weakly.

"Another monkey has come to the slaughter, I see...and the king, none the less! Excuse for not bowing in your presence."

"You'll regret that." King Vegeta smirked, "DIE!!" King Vegeta blasted Cooler, but when the dust cleared, the Ice-jin remained standing.

King Cold picked Alex up around the neck with his tail. She didn't have enough strength to stop him from choking her.

_So...this is it..._ she thought, _I'll miss you, little brother..._ her eyes closed.

"NO!! SIS!!" Rorian yelled, and cut off King Cold's tail with his bare hands.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!" King Cold growled.

"I won't let you continue to do this any longer!!" Rorian yelled. Something was different about him though...his hair was blond(only the color of his hair changed. His eyes are still black), "YOU KILLED MY SISTER!! Now YOU will die!!" he then showed the king of the Ice-jins no mercy.

"Please...show mercy..." he begged, covered completely in blood.

"Did you show my sister mercy?!"

"I'm sorry..." he said, spitting up some blood.

"TOO LATE FOR SORRY!!" Rorian yelled, dealing the death blow, "Sis..." his hair returned to normal as he stood next to her. He could barely hear it but her could hear...the slight sound of her breathing!! "Sis!!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Cooler had witnessed the whole scene. He was now extremely ticked off.

"Kakarot, take my sister somewhere safe." Rorian said.

"Right!" Goku nodded.

"Not so fast." Cooler said, approaching them, "You're one powerful child. You should consider joining me."

"NEVER!!" Rorian yelled.

"Then...DIE!!" Cooler hit Rorian full force with his tail, knocking him out. He was about to finish him when Goku kicked him in the jaw and knocked him down, "Why you!!"

"Whoa..." Rocky said, astonished.

"You brat!!" Cooler yelled as he stood up, and beat Goku across the face with his tail many times.

"Whoa!!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Kakarot CAN look after himself after all." Fasha said.

"So that's Bardock's youngest? Borgos asked.

"Hey!! He's mine, too!!" Fasha growled.

"Eep!!" Borgos stepped back to avoid her wrath.

"Looks just like him..." Shugesh said, "And fights like him too..."

"Yeah, really." Raditz laughed.

Bardock and Frieza were still evenly matched. No matter how many times they landed attacks on each other, they were equals in strength, speed, and stamina.

"Well, well..." Frieza said, "It turns out you're actually a bit of a challenge. I guess I'll just have to transform..."

"Transform?!" Bardock exclaimed.

"Yes." Frieza smirked.

"And what makes you think I'll give you enough TIME to transform?"

"Since your son will die if you don't." Frieza then charged up a Death Ball. It was small, but still quite deadly. He hurled it toward Goku, who had been released by Cooler while the older Ice-jin 'played' with the others. Cooler saw the attack coming, and batted it away with his tail, destroying a near-by mountain.

"THIS IS MY FIGHT, BROTHER!!" Cooler yelled.

"This is just between us!!" Bardock growled, "Leave Kakarot out of this!!"

"So, do we have an agreement?" Frieza said.

"Gr...fine...but you have to PROMISE you'll leave him out of our fight!"

"Good. It's a deal. Buuuut...before I transform..I need a count down!"

"You've got to be kidding me..." Bardock sighed.

"Count backwards from ten or your son gets it." Frieza smirked.

"Ugh...10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1. Happy now?!"

"Elated." Frieza said, and began his transformation.

"Let's continue our fight before Frieza steps in again." Cooler growled.

"Where are you?!" Goku said, looking around frantically.

"What...?"

"Where is everybody?! Why can't I see anything?!" Goku exclaimed. Frieza's Death Ball had blinded him!!

_Darn...Frieza blinded him!! This isn't any fun..._ Cooler sighed, "Frieza, you can HAVE this one for all I care. He's worthless now!!"

"HEY!! I can still hear!!" Goku got up and took a fighting stance, "And I can still fight!!"

"You're persistent...I'll give you that..." Cooler smirked, amused, "This could be fun yet!!"

_What is he talking about?!_ Bardock thought. Suddenly, Frieza's armor shattered, "Wooooooooow..." Bardock said sarcastically, "I'm so scared..."

"You should be. My power level in this state...is close to one million!"

"Tch. You're bluffing." Bardock scoffed.

In an instant, Frieza punched him in the face, so hard it knocked him off balance.

"The proof is in the pudding, don't you think?" Frieza asked.

"You're tough..." Bardock said, "But your come-backs stink!!"

"Gr..." Frieza growled.

_What now...? _Bardock thought.

"This is getting pretty bad..." Fasha sighed, her eyes practically glued to the crystal ball.

"Anyone else notice Kakarot is starting to act weird...?" Raditz said.

"Yeah, I did...he's acting clumsy." Fausha said.

"I'd kill to be able to HEAR what's going on." Fasha said, "Maybe..."

"Maybe what, Mother?" Raditz asked.

"Raditz, come with me." Fasha said and grabbed his hand, jerking him up.

"S...sure..." he said, though he didn't really have a choice, as he was being dragged.

"Would it be alright if I took him to King Kai's place?" Fasha asked King Yemma.

"Go ahead." Yemma said.

"Thanks." Fasha then continued to drag her son along behind her.

"Mother, you don't have to drag me..." Raditz sighed, "So who is King Kai?"  
"A friend." she smirked, and put two of her fingers on her forehead. Suddenly, they were on King Kai's planet!

"What...did you just..." Raditz asked, breaking free from her grip.

"Instant Transmission. King Kai taught me."

"Fasha! I knew you'd be dropping by today." King Kai greeted.

"Figured as much." Fasha said.

"And I'm guessing you're her eldest son, Raditz, correct?" King Kai asked.

"Y...yeah..." Raditz said, amazed, "But how did you-"

"Kais know everything." King Kai smirked.

"Uh..." Raditz was unsure of what to say.

"I also know why you're here."

"Good. That saves me some trouble." Fasha smirked, "So? Can ya help?"

"Of course I can."

"Thanks."

"But first..." King Kai said, "Sandra! Can you come out here for a second? We have visitors!"

"Okay!" a teenage Saiyan came out of the house and stood next to King Kai, "Hi. I'm Sandra."

"She's my newest pupil." King Kai added.

"Sandra...that name sounds familiar..." Fasha murmured, "Wait! Did you know Bardock?"

"Y...yes...I did..."

"I knew it! He told me about you a few times before!" Fasha exclaimed.

"Huh...?" Sandra was shocked.

"He told me that he knew you when he was a teenager. He said that you died on a mission though...so it's not too surprising to find you here."

"Yeah..." Sandra sighed, "But how do YOU know him?"

"I'm his mate." Fasha smirked.

"Really?! Wooow..." Sandra said, amazed, "Then who's he?" she pointed to Raditz.

"Our oldest son."

"Bardock has...a...son...?"

"Two of em. AND THEY'RE MY KIDS TOO!!"

"S...Sorry..." Sandra laughed.

Goku's moves were unstable and never made contact. He was wobbly and off-balance. But above all, he was getting beaten to a pulp.

"This is no fun at all..." Cooler sighed.

Bardock was now slightly weaker than Frieza. He was able to defend, but ever hit from Frieza took it's toll.

_I won't give up..._ he thought, _I CAN'T give up!!_

His motive to avenge Raditz's, Fasha's, as well as the other's deaths gave him enough strength to again be evenly matched with the evil tyrant. But both of the warriors were slowly getting worn down and tired. This was quickly becoming a battle of endurance over strength.

"Hey!" Rocky yelled, "Take this!" he tossed something to Bardock. A small bean. A senzu bean!

"What's this...?" Bardock asked.

"Eat it! It'll give you your strength back!"

"Okay..." Bardock sighed and did so. Immediately, he was fully healed, and full of energy.

"Grrrr..." Frieza growled, "I guess I should go ahead and get it over with..." he sighed.

"What are you blabbing about now?" Bardock asked.

"My final transformation. Though...it is 2 forms away...but oh well." Frieza shrugged.

"And I'll let you transform even more...why?"

"I'll make a deal with you. Since I have to go through my 2nd and 3rd form, that will give you plenty of time to go to your son's aid. If you let me transform...I'll make sure Cooler no longer attacks him."

_Kakarot could use the help...I can't lose him too...he's all I've got left..._ Bardock thought.

"Well?"

"You're cruel, you know that?"

"I'm flattered."

"It's...it's a deal..." Bardock agreed reluctantly.

"Good! Good!" Frieza laughed.

Cooler had heard the bargain, and didn't argue at all. He left Goku where he had been beating him up, and continued to pursue the others. Goku was almost asleep, he was so tired.

"Kakarot? Can you hear me?" Bardock asked.

"Dad...izzat you...?" Goku asked groggily.

"Yeah."

"I can't see..." Goku said sadly.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry..." Goku sighed, "Are you mad that I lost...?"

"Course not. You're alive, and that's all that matters right now."

"I'm really really sorry..."

"Don't be." Bardock said and propped his son up against his leg, "Rocky, do you have another one of those beans?"

"Yeah...I have 2 left." Rocky said, and tossed one of them to him.

"Thanks." Bardock said, and caught it, then hading it to Goku, "Eat this. It'll help."

"Okay." Goku said, and swallowed it, all of his strength and energy coming back, but still not his vision, "Wow!!"

"Fell better?"

"Yeah! Too bad I still can't see..." he sighed.

"It's okay. I'll get him back for doin that...as well as killing them..." Bardock growled as he glared at the enemy...the evil tyrant Frieza.

"Thanks!" Goku smiled, "I wish I could beat him up, too!"

"I know." Bardock chucked and rubbed Goku's hair.

"What am I s'posed to do now?" Goku asked.

"I want you to find a safe place to hide. I'll help you out, since you can't see." Bardock said.

"Okay..." Goku sighed, "Dad...?"

"Hm?"

"Is Raditz gonna be okay...?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot...you really don't know...do you...?"

"Know what?"

"He's gone, Kakarot...and he can't come back..." Bardock said in a low, sad voice.

"What do you mean?!" Tears rising to his eyes.

"He's...he's dead..." Bardock sighed, "I'm sorry..."

"But why?! He didn't do anything wrong!!" Goku protested.

"Because Frieza's evil. That's why."

"Dad..." Goku said, in a throaty growl, "Kill him. Show no mercy."(how unusual for GOKU to say that!!)

"I plan on it." Bardock glared at Frieza again, who was still transforming.

"He's blind?!" Fasha exclaimed.

"Yes...it would seem so..." King Kai sighed.

"Kill him! KILL HIM!! KILL FRIEZA FOR ALL HE'S DONE!!" Fasha yelled.

"Yeah!!" Sandra and Raditz agreed.

"Sis! Why'd you ditch us?!" Romein asked.

"I wanted to know what was going on. Sorry." Fasha explained.

"Can I see, too?" Romein asked.

"Sure." King Kai shrugged.

"Thanks, KK. I owe ya." Romein smirked.

"Don't call me that!!" King Kai hissed.

About 30 minutes later, Goku had remembered the Nimbus. Bardock agreed that it'd be best if Goku left on it, and got home.

"Dad...be careful, kay?" Goku said.

"I will, kid." Bardock said.

"NIMBUS!!" Goku yelled.

"Not so fast..." Frieza said, as he had just finished transforming while no one was looking. As Goku got on top of the nimbus, Frieza pierced his heart with a death beam. Goku fell through the nimbus and hit the ground with a small thud.

"What...just...happened...?" Goku asked, unsure of what had taken place.

"Kakarot!!" Bardock exclaimed and saw the hole.

"I never said **I** wouldn't attack him." Frieza smirked.

"Oh my God!! NO!!" Fasha yelled, and used Instant Transmission to go to the Check-In station.

"Dad...?" Goku asked, "Dad...?"

"Kakarot, hang on!" Bardock said, "Rocky!!"  
"Right!" Rocky nodded, but Frieza burnt the bean in mid-air.

"Rrrrgh..." Bardock growled.

"B...bye...Dad..." Goku murmured with his final breath.

"Kakarot?! KAKAROT?!" Bardock exclaimed.

"Uncle..." Rocky murmured.

"FRIEZA!!" Bardock yelled, "You've taken everyone I cared about away from me!! Fasha...Raditz...and now Kakarot...I WILL KILL YOU!!"

His hair began to rise and turn golden, and his eyes flickered green.


	51. Felice Pepperoni UpInComing Reporter!

**Me:Hey guys!!**

**Rocky:Sup?**

**Bardock:(waves)**

**Rorian:HIIIII! XD**

**Me:Who's gonna do the disclaimer**

**Rorian:Can I perleasy?**

**Rocky:WHAT THE CRAP?! I'M THE DISCLAIMER BUDDY! ME! ME! MEEEE!!**

**Me:Shush, you!! (smacks Rocky)**

**Rocky:Ow...**

**Rorian: KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related, including some OCs.**

**Me:Oh, just a note, you guys remember Felice, right?**

**Kid Raditz:RUN AWAY!! SHE'S EVIL!! SHE'S EVIL!! HER COOKIES ARE MADE OF LIES!!**

**Me:Okay...yes, that Felice...well, something you need to know, her dad is rich. Trust me, it is of great significance later in the chapter.**

Chapter 51;  
Felice Pepperoni, Up-In-Coming Reporter!

Since last we saw Bardock-or rather, Super Saiyan Bardock-he has been kicking Frieza's butt, hands down. It was a battle of the species, and so far, Saiyans were in the lead.

But on the other side of the battle field, things were not as well...Even though he was outnumbered, Cooler was holding his own. Rocky was doing the most damage to him, but that wasn't saying too much.

At the scene of Bardock and Frieza's fight, there was so much energy flying around that it was making bits of rock and debris fly everywhere.

Just barely out of harm's reach stood Felice, holding her video camera, taping the whole battle.

"Felice Pepperoni here, up-in-coming reporter. We are at the scene of the epic battle between humans and aliens! We do not know where the aliens are from, or why they came here, but this reporter's guess is that they're Martians who want a better planet to live on!!" Felice said, "Let's move in closer, shall we?"

In Other World, Goku didn't really know what was going on, but he knew one thing for sure...

"I CAN SEE AGAIN!!" he exclaimed joyfully, "But...where am I...?"

"Kakarot, he really DID get you to..." Fasha sighed.

"Who are-" Goku began, "You're that mean lady who tried to trick my dad!!"

"Huh...?" Fasha looked confused.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DRESSING UP LIKE MY MOM?!" Goku then kicked Fasha in the face.

"Ow, ow, ow, Kakarot!!" Fasha growled, holding her nose because that was the point of impact, "Kakarot, I really AM your mother!!"

"She's right...I was the imposter..." Tammy suddenly appeared and sighed, then just as quickly disappeared.

"That's impossible, my mom's dead!!" Goku protested.

"So are you, Kakarot..." Fasha pointed out sadly.

"What?!" Goku exclaimed.

"This is gonna take a while to explain...isn't it?" Fasha sighed.

"Okay, we've now gotten closer to the battle for our home planet!!" Felice said enthusiastically, "Please stand by while I connect us to a live feed!!"

Felice then pulled out her laptop, connected her camera to it, and used a special program to use the TV station her dad owned(told ya, didn't I?).

Kite sat up on the sofa groggily. She looked around.

"Wh...what happened...?" Kite asked.

"I don't know all the details..." Sash sighed.

"Oh no!!" Kite remembered suddenly what had occurred, and then she saw Raditz's body. She began to cry, "It's my fault he's gone!! It's all my fault..."

"No, no, Kite, don't cry..." Sash said, hugging her, "It's that evil Frieza's fault."

"But..." Kite said through tears, "He died for **me**!!"

"He died for the one he loved." Sash comforted her.

"It's not fair..." Kite cried, "I'm gonna KILL Frieza!!"

"Kite, listen to yourself." Sash said, now a bit more stern, "His sacrifice would be for nothing if you went and got yourself killed."

"But..." Kite began.

"No buts. Rest now, Kite. Okay?"

"Mom, look, Dad's on TV." Bardose said, and pointed to the TV.

Sure enough, Felice was taping parts of the Cooler battle currently, so Tora was on-screen.

"See? Everything will be fine. They've got it under control. Frieza's gonna pay, and so will those other two!" Sash smirked. She did not know that King Cold had already been killed.

"O...okay..." Kite trusted.

In Other World, Fasha explained a little bit to Goku about his situation, and he had been judged by Yemma to be extremely pure.

"Hang on to me, okay?" Fasha said.

"Why?" Goku asked.

"We're gonna go see your brother."

"Raditz?!" Goku exclaimed and then smiled from ear to ear. He grabbed her leg tightly so that he could be reunited with his big brother.

"And now back to our on-the-scene, live report!" Felice said, "If you know any of these fighters, you can call the station at 593-0438(A/N:completely made up) and tell us who they are."

"Raditz!!" Goku exclaimed happily, pouncing on his brother.

"I missed you to." Raditz chuckled, smiling.

"I'm so happy to see you!!" Goku said.

"Same here." Raditz said, "So...are you really..."

"Yeah..." Goku nodded sadly, "But that's okay, cuz now I can be with you again!!"

"What happened while I was gone?" Fasha asked.

"Look for yourself." King Kai said.

Fasha looked, and saw Bardock beating the crap out of Frieza...as a Super Saiyan. She fell backwards in shock.

"I...Is that...w...what I think..." she stammered.

"Yes, Fasha, he is a Super Saiyan." King Kai said, almost grimly.

"How?!" she asked.

"As soon as Kakarot died, he transformed." Fausha explained, "Because of all of you guys being killed by Frieza."

Fasha was officially speechless.

"Raditz, what do they mean...?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot, we never told you about Super Saiyans?" Raditz asked, "It is a legend among the Saiyans. It is a transformation that is legendary and is to be feared and respected." Goku gave Raditz a confused look.

"Basically, Frieza's in deep crap." Romein smirked.

"Back to our report!" Felice said, "No one has called to confirm the identities of our mysterious fighters, but surely someone will eventually recognize them!!"

"King Vegeta, sire, we need a better plan..." Tora suggested.

"I have one." King Vegeta smirked, "If things get too nasty."

"Okay..." Tora sighed, "I hope it works out, whatever it is..."

Broly currently had been ordered to be on 'Body Patrol', so to speak. He was to make sure nothing happened to Rorian, Alex, or Goku(who was sadly dead). He was ever-alert, and ready to jump in at a moment's notice.

(A/N: Dream Sequence Time!! YAY!!)

Alex and Rorian awoke in their old house on Planet Vegeta.

"R...Rorian...?" Alex asked groggily, sitting up.

"How did we get here...?" he asked.

"I dunno." Alex shrugged, "But who cares?! We're HOME!!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!!" Rorian smiled.

Both of them got up and walked around their bedroom, looking through things. Alex then saw something gleaming. She picked it up to discover it was the 'war thingy' Yamcha had tossed. It looked exactly as she remembered-silver, but partially rusted. Engraved on it was a sun, a moon, and some stars. A leather string with two black beads on it made it into a necklace of sorts.

She slipped it on, and tucked it under her shirt. Rorian meanwhile was observing his book collection. He was satisfied to see that all of his books were still there, still in perfect alphabetical order.

"Come on!!" Alex suggested, "If we're here, maybe Mom and Dad are too!!"

"Right!!" Rorian nodded happily.

"I think they're awake, dear." a female voice said.

"Sounds like it." a male chuckled.

Rorian was the first to the kitchen, by 5 seconds.

"Mom!! Dad!!" they both exclaimed.

"Mom...Dad..." Alex and Rorian murmured in their sleep. Broly looked at them. They appeared to be happy.

Frieza was being beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Any last word's Frieza?" Bardock asked.

"YOU WILL DIE HERE, NOT ME!!" Frieza yelled.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Bardock scoffed.

He did not know it, but Frieza had an evil, maleficent plan, waiting to be hatched.

**Me: HAHA!! I left a cliffy!! XD**

**Rorian: Yay, Mom and Dad!!**

**?? and ??: Yep.**

**Me: Okay, er...OH! I started a Doujinshi, which I will put in my profile as I finish pages of it, kay? It's called 'Immaturity is Bliss'**

**Bardock:That all for now?**

**Me: Yes, yes.**

**Rocky: Hey, weren't you gonna-**

**Me: Oh, I FINALLY figured out the Auto Correct feature!! YAY!! Now I can type SAYS DISCLIAMER in lower case letters, and KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related, including some OCs appears!! YAY!!**

**Rocky: (sigh)**

**Me: EVEN THE CLOSING IS FIXED UP LIKE THAT!! YAY!!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!**

**-Kid Goku 13**


	52. The Ultimate Showdown!

**Me:Ello, ello, ello, what's all this then?(Constable Biggles)**

**Bardock:STOP QUOTING SEAN SCHEMMEL!!**

**Me:I herd u like Mudkipz.(Sean on a random day)**

**Rocky:I know how to make her stop.**

**Bardock:How...?**

**Rocky:Like this. (chops me in back of neck)**

**Me:(passes out) All humans are the same...they cannot be trusted...(Lucario(No, I don't watch Pokemon. Someone sent me that video.)**

**Bardock:GAH!! ANOTHER ONE!!**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related, including some Ocs...**

Chapter 52;

The Ultimate Showdown! Bardock, Give It Your All!!

"Frieza...I will give you one chance...to pray before you die." Bardock said.

"Never!!" Frieza yelled.

"Have it your way..." Bardock sighed.

"But I have a proposition for you..."

"Hm?"

"Give me a chance...to fight at my full potential. I'm only using 5 percent of my power now." Frieza smirked, holding up 5 fingers.

"What a coincidence. I'm only using 1 percent of mine."

"You're bluffing!!"

"Am I?"

"Rrrgh..."

"I will give you a chance...so that when I defeat you, you will die knowing you had NO CHANCE of defeating me."

"Very well."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"NO, BARDOCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Fasha exclaimed, with her hand on King Kai's back.

"Fasha?!" Bardock asked.

"Yes, it's me, you idiot!!" she hissed, "DON'T LET HIM TRANSFORM!!"

"I've already given him my word."

"HE NEVER KEEPS **HIS** WORD!!" Fasha protested.

"And I'm not like him...not any more."

"Gr...if you die, I'm KICKING YOU BUTT, you got me?!" Fasha yelled.

"Sheesh, and here I thought you'd be wishing me luck..." Bardock sighed.

"JUST DON'T DIE!!" Fasha yelled, now blushing.

"We're with you all the way, Father!!" Raditz chimed in.

"Yeah!!" Goku cheered.

"Kakarot?! Raditz?!"

"Kick his butt, Dad!!" Goku said.

"Give him HFIL." Raditz smirked.

"Guys...can't...breathe!!" King Kai had been forced face down into the dirt.

"Sorry!!" all three of them said, and let him up.

"With you guys pulling for me..." Bardock smirked, "There's no way I can let myself lose."

"Don't forget me!" Sandra cut in, "I'm with ya too, Bardock!"

"Sandra?! You're with them?!" he asked.

"Yeah. Avenge my death!! It was Frieza who ordered me to be killed!!" she encouraged him

"What?! Another that died because of him...grrrr..." Bardock growled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everyone back at the house, aw well as in Other World, were watching intently. The whole world, no the UNIVERSE rested on the shoulders of Bardock, Rocky, King Vegeta, and Tora at the moment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Turles and Vegeta began to watch very closely, waiting for the perfect time to jump in, and help save the day.

"Vegeta, when will we know the time is right?" Turles asked.

"We just WILL, you idiot!"

"Sheesh, you're a jerk…I was just asking…"

"Well, SHUT UP!"

"Okay, okay!!" Turles sighed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rocky hit the ground hard. He was bleeding all over.

"Rrrrgh…" he growled, as he sat up.

"Finished already?" Cooler asked, "And you were the most fun of them all…darn it…"

"I'm not done yet!!" Rocky spat.

"Till the bitter end, eh? I like your style kid. Too bad you're not on my side…you'd make a great right-hand man."

"SHUT UP!!" Rocky yelled, "ITS BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR BROTHER THAT MY DAD IS DEAD!!"

"Huh…?" everyone asked.

"Tch. Like I care." Cooler said, "If he died by our hands, it was because he was weak. We did the Universe a favor, probably."

"HOW DARE YOU!! He wasn't weak!!" Rocky shouted, "YOU CAN'T REMEMBER SOMEONE YOU KILLED OFF ABOUT AN HOUR AGO?! HUH?!"

"What…?" Tora asked.

"WHEN YOU SEE HIM IN THE OTHER WORLD, THEN YOU'LL REMEMBER!!" Rocky then viciously attacked Cooler with a barage of punches, kicks, and small energy blasts.

Cooler didn't have a chance to break free, nor even defend himself. He was at Rocky's mercy, but the young Saiyan had none. Rocky kicked Cooler in the face so hard, he crashed into a near by mountain, turning it into nothing but rubble. Rocky charged after him, using many techniques he had learned from his father.

After a few MINUTES, Cooler had been beaten to a bloody pulp, worse off than any of the others.

"How…can he be so powerful?!" Cooler exclaimed.

"Because…I'm not fighting for myself." Rocky said.

"Then who?! WHO ARE YOU FIGHTING FOR?!"

"I already explained it once!!" Rocky yelled, and used Full Power Energy Wave.

Cooler managed to teleport out of the way just in the nick of time, though.

"You'll have to do better than that…" he growled under his breath.

"LIKE THIS?!" Rocky yelled, "DOUBLE SUNDAY!!"

After the dust cleared, Cooler's body lay there limply. The Ice-jin twitched.

"How…? HOW?!" he yelled.

"…Good is more powerful than evil." Rocky said.

"NO!! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!!" Cooler yelled, "I REFUSE TO DIE!!"

_Stay down, you monster…I used up all of my energy…_Rocky thought.

"DIIIIIE!!" Cooler then put the last of his strenght into a Death Ball. Rocky looked on, horrifie. Cooler sent it heading toward him, but the tired Rocky could not move.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"NOW!!" Vegeta ordered. Instantly, he and Turles jumped in front of it, and tried to hold it off. Tora and King Vegeta joined in as well.

"YOU WILL ALL END HERE!!" Cooler yelled, and used his energy to push it downward.

"NO!!" Broly yelled, and jumped in as well.

Everyone put all of their energy into countering the attack that not only threatened their new ally, but the Earth as well. It inched closer and closer to Cooler.

"Fools! I CANNOT DIE YET!!" he smirked. He did not notice it was coming toward him.

"YES YOU WILL!" Rocky jumped up, and put all he had into making the ball engulf Cooler.

The Death Ball, Cooler included, blasted through the ozone, shot through space, and headed toward the sun.

"NO!! NOOOO!! I can't die!! NOT AT THE HANDS OF MONKEYS LIKE THEM!" he shouted. He tried to get away, so that he could transform. But, he, like Iccarus had done in the old story, he got far too close to the sun, and burned up.

"One down…" King Vegeta said.

"Too bad…Gramps has the one who did it…" Rocky laughed at the irony, and fell down to the ground, passed out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mom!! Dad!!" Alex and Rorian exclaimed.

"Yes." The woman, who's name was Azami, chuckle softly.

"How are we…?!" Alex began.

"How are you…?!" Rorian joined in.

"It's not…real…" the man, who's name was Rakail, explained with a sigh.

"Not…real…?" the siblings asked.

"What your father means is that this is a dream…" Azami cut in.

"But!!" Rorian said, "But I…"

"I know, you both miss us." Azami said.

"It CAN'T be a dream!!" Rorian protested.

"Rorian…" Alex sighed, putting her hand on his shoulder, "It's okay…"

"No!!" he said, "I don't WANT them to be just a dream!!" he then ran up to Azami and hugged her leg.

"There, there…" Azami cooed as she petted him.

"Why?!" he asked, "Why did you guys have to die?!"

"Sweet heart…" Azami said softly, "We're not gone forever. You'll get to see us again someday."

"When?!" he asked.

"It will be when you're an adult…I'm sorry…" their dad sighed.

"How?!" he asked.

"When you…die…" Azami said quietly.

"WHAT IF I DIED NOW?! Then could I see you?!" he asked desperately.

"NO!! You must NEVER take your own life, Rorian!" Azami scolded, "Live your life to the fullest."

"But…I miss you guys!!" he cried.

"Rorian, listen to me." Alex said, "I thought they were dead for a long time…but they weren't…so I know how to cope with them being gone…"

"I don't wanna cope with it!!"

"It makes things easier when you do, little brother." She sighed, "But, weren't you guys a bit 'to the point' just now?"

"We wanted you two to know so you wouldn't get high hopes only to crush them." Rakail sighed.

"What we want to tell you kids, is that…we love you, and we miss you, MUCH more than you miss us." Azami said.

"That's impossible!! I miss you more than anything in the world!!" Rorian cried."You'll understand that for yourself when you grow up and have children of your own." Azami laughed.

"Huh…?" Rorian asked.

"You're so cute whe you're confused!!" Azami smiled, and hugged him tightly.

"What your mother is trying to say is…" Rakail began.

"Rorian, I want you to have this." She said, and handed him a golden locket.

"Oooh…" he rolled it around in his hands, "What's in it?"

"Our love for you kids." She smiled, and winked at him.

"Mmm…" Alex looked down at the ground. That phrase saddenend her for some reason.

"Alex…I know when you woke up…you saw it, didn't you? The thing I gave you a long time ago?" Rakail asked.

"Yessir!" she said, and showed it to him.

"That will be our gift to you. Keep it with you at all times." Rakail said.

"Of course!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They both awoke to find that they were on Earth. Rocky was next to them. They noticed that they had on what their parents had given them though. They exchanged confused looks.

"Was that just a…" they both asked.

"I dunno…" Alex said.

"Me neither…" Rorian sighed.

"I see you're awake…" Vegeta said.

"Uh-huh…" they both nodded.

"Why aren't you guys fighting?" Alex asked.

"2 out of 3 are gone." Tora said.

"And greedy ol' Bardock's keeping Frieza all for himself…" Turles frowned, wanting to fight more.

"Turles, shut up." Vegeta growled.

"Okay…" Turles sighed.

"WHOA!!" Alex and Rorian sighed when they saw Bardock as a Super Saiyan, still waiting for Frieza to finish powering up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention he's a Super Saiyan…" Turles said, absent-mindedly.

"Turles, you're an idiot…" Vegeta scowled.

"You forgot too!!" Turles protested immaturly.

"Both of you, stop being so immature…" King Vegeta, Tora, and Broly sighed.

"What's the little boy's story…?" Alex asked, referring to Rocky.

"Dunno…we all took Cooler out. He was shouting something about 'avenging his father's death' or something…" Tora shrugged, "And when Cooler was gone, poof, out like a light. He won't tell us anything…"

"Anyone else wonder why he looks like Raditz?" Alex asked.

"I know why!!" Turles said suddenly.

"Oh brother…" Vegeta sighed.

"He's a miniature clone!!" Turles exclaimed.

"You're such an idiot…" everyone mumbled.

"HEY!! I HEARD THAT!" Turles shouted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the city, the fight was being broadcast on the huge television on the corner. Ryan was walking by when he caught glimpse of Felice on the screen. He stopped and watched, along with everyone else.

"Folks, they've defeated one of them, now there's one more! But why aren't they helping their blond-haired male commerade, this reporter wonders?" Felice said.

_Same ol' Felice…_thought Ryan.

"So, we're going to move in closer!!" Felice then moved up closer to the others, and zoomed in.

_W…WHAT THE?! RADITZ?!_ Ryan thought, seeing Rocky. Felice thought the same thing.

"W…well…uh…I think I know who one of them is!! Poor, brave Raditz!! He was beaten up so much he was caused to go into a coma!!" she annoucned.

_Oh brother…she's always been so dramatic…_

"Everyone, please, hope that these aliens are defeated, and that Raditz recovers quickly."

_She doesn't have a clue…_Ryan thought. Because he had been Raditz's friend for a long time, they trusted him enough to explain to him that they were Saiyans, and that they were aliens. It didn't change anything between them, though, surprisingly.

He continued to watch, as did everyone else. He too wondered why no one was helping Bardock, who he did not recognize.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Frieza finished transforming. He was much bulkier than before, and he was surrounded in a dark, blood red aura.

"Ready to die, Monkey?" Frieza asked with a smirk.

"I should be asking that to you."

"We'll see about that."

"Yes…lets." Bardock then instantly teleported, his fist appearing in Frieza's stomach.

"You're quick…I'll give you that."

"I'm STILL not serious."

"Arrogant little Saiyan…" Frieza growled.

"YOU'RE the arrognat one." Bardock said, "Let's get this over with already."

"Pff." Frieza turned his head and shrugged, "As you wish…"

"HYAAAH!!"

Bardock kicked Frieza in the face. Frieza smacked at him with his tail, but Bardock caught it.

"This tail might be a problem…" Bardock thought aloud, "Might as well get rid of it." He then cut it off with is bare hands.

"M…MY…TAIL!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"What's it look like?" Bardock tossed the tail aside.

"I'LL DO THAT TO YOUR HEAD!!" Frieza yelled.

"Just try it." Bardock dared.

The fight resumed. Both clashed with punches and kicks, cancelling each other out.

Both of them landed, standing a distance away from each other. Bardock landed close to the others. He looked over to him for a second, then looked back.

"Guys!! We've got to go!!" Tora said, seeing what Bardock did.

"Why…?" Alex asked.

"He can't go all-out if we're here!" Tora explained, and grabbed Rocky, "Let's go."

"Okay…" Turles sighed, "And just when it was going to get good…"

"I thought I told you to shut up!!" Vegeta barked.

"Give it a rest, you two!!" Broly growled.

"That I'm going to take orders from some brat!" Vegeta yelled.

"I bet you would if it was Bulma." Turles teashed. Vegeta blushed.

"Let's get out of here…" he said, his face completely red.

"Right." Alex nodded. Tora handed Rocky to her, "Huh…?"

"I've got to get him." Tora said, picking up Goku's body.

"KAKAROT?!" she and Rorian exclaimed.

"He…he's not…" Alex began.

"Yes…he's gone…" Tora said, gloomily.

"I can see why Bardock wants to fight Frieza on his own…I'm guessing it was him who killed him, wasn't it?" Rorian asked.

"Yeah." Broly nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The others arrived back at the house to see Kite, Sash, and Bardose watching the TV.

"You're back!!" Sash exclaimed, hugging Tora, "Thank goodness!"

"Yeah…" Alex sighed, "I wish there's more we could've done to help…"

"What're you guys" Tora began.

"The fight's on TV." Bardose explained.

"It is?!" everyone asked.

"Yaaaaay!!" Turles smiled and pulled popcorn out of nowhere.

"YOU IDIOT, THIS ISN'T A TIME TO CELEBRATE!!" Vegeta yelled.

"Don't make me tell Bulma on you." Turles smirked.

"I hate you."

"As I do you."

"You two are both children…" Broly sighed. Vegeta scowled at the young Saiyan.

"Look who's talking!!" Vegeta spat.

"I at least don't ACT like a child." Broly said.

"Grrr…" Vegeta growled.

"Guys, not now…" Kite said, "We shouldn't fight…"

"How's she doing?" Tora whispered to Sash.

"Really bad…" Sash whispered back, "But I don't blame the poor girl…"

"There's more bad news…" Tora said, showing her Goku.

"Oh no!!" Sash exclaimed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Frieza smirked, and instantly, his tail(which was still not attached) smashed into Bardock's arm.

"That. Hurt." Bardock scolded, and then viciously attacked Frieza, without the help of his right arm. Frieza instantly regretted that sneaky little move, though!!

"You may be equal to me…" Frieza lied, knowing Bardock was much more powerful, "But you can't use that arm. I still have all four of my limbs, and you can only use 3."

"You forget that the Saiyans have tails, too. I COULD transform if I wanted to." He said, bluffing. He could not create artifical moons, sadly.

"What?!"

"Buuuut…I don't want to rely on that. I can beat you like this."

"We'll see."

And so the fight re-started, both attacking full force.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After 30 minutes, neither of them was worn down enough to stop. They kept at it, and kept at it, and kept at it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Felice kept up her coverage of the great fight, and many of the Earthlings continued to watch. Ryan was watching the most intensly, though. He was trying to figure out who the man with the blond hair was. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he'd seen him somewhere before…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everyone watched closely in Other World.

"What's going on?" asked a male Saiyan.

"Aaron!!" Fausha explained and hugged him.

"Who…?" Raditz began.

"I heard about a fight between a Saiyan and Frieza, so I came to check it out." Aaron said, "Name's Aaron. What's yours?"

"Raditz…"

"Oh! You're the boy I've heard about before…"

"Huh?" Raditz asked.

"Treating my daughter well?" he smirked.

"Oh!!" Raditz realized that this was Kite's father, "Y…Yessir!!" his face was turning red from embarassment.

"So, what's happened so far?" Aaron asked. They explained everything to him.

"I see…" Aaron said, "Sorry for you boys…"

"Ah, don't worry bout it!" Goku smiled, being his usual cheery self.

"Yeah, it's alright." Raditz said.

"You're a noble boy…" Aaron said.

"Well uh…er…" Raditz stuttered, "It was nothin…really…"

"No…much more than nothing."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the house, everyone was really depressed…even Turles, but he was hiding it.

"Do you guys think…that he'll do it?" Bardose asked.

"Yeah, Bardock can take him." Tora said.

"Then why's everybody so sad…?" he asked.

"Those two are gone and they're not coming back…" Sash said, referring to Goku and Raditz.

"What…?" Bardose asked, "You mean they're…"

"Yes." Sash nodded.

"That's how I know Bardock can beat Frieza. He wouldn't let his sons' deaths go un-avenged." Tora said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Me:I feel that this was long enough…and it's the Frieza Saga(basically), so I mean, it's GOTTA be ONE more chapter! XD Next chapter, who will win?!**

**Bardock:…**

**Me:AND BY THE WAY, if I'm not WRITING the fight scene, just imagine one…please…I'm better at 'filler-type' stuff…so just imagine they're fighting…I'll write the signifigant parts, like when one gets the upper hand, or does something REALLY special, okay?**

**Rocky:See ya next time!**

**Me:NO TALKING!! You're knocked out!!**

**Rocky:You annoy me…**

**Me:And now, the page count!! WOW!! This chapter was 10 pages long! Go figure…but maybe Microsoft Word 95 has smaller page standards…the margins ARE bigger…hm…**

**Rocky:Anything else to add?**

**Me:Oh yeah! They're thinking of giving us 4 school days a week instead of 5!! If so, that'd make me relatively happy…but then again, the day would go a few hours longer…hm…**

**Rocky:And since you're so darn forgetful, I'll add something else for the readers. Check out KidGoku13's homepage(the link at the tippy top of her profile that says 'Homepage'). There you can find lots of news and stuff.**

**Me:SUBSCRIBE WHEN YOU GET THERE FOR EMAIL UPDATES!!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!**

**-Kid Goku 13**


	53. Frieza's End and a Dad's Breaking Point

**Me: Alright!! Let's get started!!**

**Rocky: KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related, including some Ocs.**

**Me: Oh, I made the margins smaller…so if 52 was short, it's because of the dang margins…**

**Bardock: We care about margins…why?**

**Me:I dunno. (shrugs) I hate Word 95…so many words…that weren't considered words back then…I use them often…**

**Rocky: Get over it.**

**Me: But I don't wanna!! Wait…WANNA IS A WORD BUT DANG ISN'T?!**

**Bardock: Come on, Rocky…let's go somewhere other than here…**

**Rorian: I'll stay with ya, Sis.**

**Me: Thanks, little brother…**

**Rorian: Don't mention it. (smiles)**

Chapter 53;  
The End of Frieza and a Father's Breaking Point

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The fight that continued on between Bardock and Frieza was gradually destroying the area around them. What was once an empty field with a few mountains nearby, was now a huge crater, filled with debris.

But unfortunately, Frieza had the upper hand(by just a little bit). Bardock was giving it his all, but Frieza giving it his all was a bit too much for our hero.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You can do it!!" Bardose cheered.

"Yeah!!" Rorian yelled.

_Come on Bardock…beat him!! _Alex thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Man…Father's good…" Raditz said, "I've never seen him go all-out before…"

"Yeah…" Goku agreed.

"Did you really think he'd attack you boys full-force in a **sparring **match?" Fasha laughed.

"N…no but…" Raditz began, but couldn't think of a logical end for his sentence.

"You've never seen him REALLY fight before, have you?" Sandra asked.

"Nope." Goku shook his head.

"He's gotten a lot stronger since he was a kid…" Sandra said, "I hope it'll be enough…"  
"Of COURSE it is!" Fasha shrugged, "Look!! He's WINNING!!"

_No…I can tell…he's losing the upper hand…_Sandra thought, _Come on Bardock, you can do it!!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

And indeed, Sandra was right. Bardock was barely keeping up with the evil Ice-jin. He pressed onward though. Every punch of Frieza's, Bardock countered. Every kick was matched. But not without a price. He was getting tired, and fast. At some points, he became unsure of if he could pull it off, but this new power surging through him kept him going.

"DIE, YOU MONKEY!!" Frieza growled, aggravated at Bardock's persistence.

"Not until you are dead." Bardock said, not showing his fatigue.

"You'll get tired eventually!!"

"As will you. That form is draining your power dramatically. I can tell…your movements have gotten slower with each passing blow."

"DARN YOU!!"

Frieza then lunged at Bardock, attempting to punch him and dislocate his jaw. Bardock saw this coming, and round-house kicked the tyrant in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

Again, Frieza charged in, head-first. This time he tried to kick Bardock's legs out from in under him. Bardock jumped, easily dodging, then countered with a power energy blast into Frieza's face.

Frieza stood back for a second, examining Bardock from head to toe. He noticed a slight weakness. The arm he hit before was hanging almost like it was dislocated. Frieza smirked.

_What's he planning…?_ Bardock wondered, then noticed Frieza eyeing his arm. He took a fighting stance that involved that arm. He did not show it, but he was in intense pain because of this. He realized he must show no weaknesses. Must show no pain. And among other things, show no fear.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ryan watched in awe in the city(along with everyone else), while the Saiyans watched at home. They were all rooting for Bardock, also noticing that he was struggling. Everyone around the world was cheering for Bardock to win, without even knowing who he was.

"How long is this gonna go on?" Kite thought out loud, "Why can't it just be over with…why won't Frieza just **die**?"

"Pure evil takes a lot to destroy." Tora was half joking when he said this, but also half serious.

"Give him time. Bardock'll get the job done, just you wait." Sash said.

"I know…I just want it to be over…" Kite sat down next to Rocky.

"I know. We all do." Sash said.

"Owwww…" Rocky groaned, opening his eyes, "Moooom…?"

"Huh?" Kite asked.

"Oh! Uh…s…sorry, ma'am!! You're not my mom!!" Rocky laughed nervously, trying to cover up his identity.

"That's okay." Kite smiled.

"You took a nasty beating…**Raditz**." Tora said. They all thought he was just a past version of him.

"How did you know" Rocky began to say 'that he's my father', but noticed what they assumed, "Yeah…"

"Aw, you're so cute!!" Kite said, hugging him. Luckily, it was something Rocky was used to(seeing how Kite IS his mother), "I'm your future girlfriend, Kite!"

"Uh…h….hi…" Rocky blushed at this. Just the thought made him want to tremble. He loved his mother, but not in THAT way!!

"So, how did you manage to get to our time?" Tora asked.

"Oh…by time machine, of course…"

"Where'd you manage to find one?" Tora asked.

"Uh…"

"Unless…hm…hey, didn't you say your father was killed by Frieza and his family?"

"Yes…" Rocky sighed.

"I got it!! You're from an alternate universe!!" Turles finished Tora's sentence.

"Stop stealing my credit!!" Tora yelled.

"Huh?" Rocky asked, playing along.

"Bardock lived, so….that means you're from a different universe. An alternate version of our Raditz." Tora concluded.

"Interesting…" Rocky pretended, "Father lived, huh?" saying this made him hurt inside…he knew his father was not alive.

"I'm sorry about your dad…" Kite said, "I know what it's like to not have parents…"

"Huh?" but Rocky already knew.

"I can't remember anything from before I wound up on this planet." Kite explained, "I wonder what they were like…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The battle meanwhile raged on. Both were worn out.

"I've had enough!!" Frieza yelled, "I'm all for a good torturing…but I've grown tired of this. I'll end it now!!" he then produced two disks of energy and hurled them at Bardock.

Bardock barely dodged. His shoulder on his already broken arm was cut. Luckily the arm had already gone numb from the pain before, so it didn't hurt as bad as it should've. But it still hurt. He wanted to hold his shoulder, put something over the bleeding, but that would give Frieza a chance to strike.

He continued this dance of death until he realize he had to direct them back at Frieza. He flew toward Frieza.

"Think you'll get me with my own attack?!" Frieza yelled, "Not a chance!" he then directed the disks away from him.

Bardock flew far away from Frieza, in a circle, the disks hot on his tail. He tried to make the disks hit mountains, rocks, trees, anything, but Frieza out-maneuvered him. As he was flying, he spotted Felice.

"FELICE, GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!!" he yelled. One of the disks sliced right past her, and cut her camera in half, then continued to chase Bardock.

"Viewers…we seem to be having some…technical difficulties…" she said into her mike before she passed out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_That voice!! It had to be!!_ Ryan thought, _Bardock!!_

"Aw, no!! Now we won't know what's going on!!" one person yelled.

"Mommy, what's going on…?" a little girl asked.

"I don't know…" a woman said.

"Fix it!!" a teenager yelled.

"YEAH!!" another agreed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bardock realized he'd have to run into something to get the disks to run into something. He flew into the nearest mountain, cushioning his impact with a small energy blast. The disks exploded on the mountain, sending rubble everywhere. Bardock hit the ground hard.

Frieza walked over to him. Our hero wasn't breathing. Frieza put his foot on Bardock's back.

"Filthy monkey…even died a filthy death…" Frieza shrugged.

"YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!!" Bardock's eyes flipped open as he smirked and he used his tail to keep the leg on his back motionless. He then used half of the energy he had left and put it into blasts Frieza's legs off completely.

"DARN YOUUUUUUUUUU!!" Frieza yelled. He then spat up blood.

"Any last words before you die?" asked the triumphant Bardock.

"Just four…"

"Huh?"

"YOU'RE GOING WITH ME!!" Frieza then used what energy he had to grab Bardock and explode.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"FATHER!!" exclaimed Raditz.

"DAD!!" Goku cried out.

"BARDOCK!!" Fasha yelled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everyone on the street corner heard the explosion, but couldn't see a thing. They stood, waiting for the picture to re-appear. But nothing. Felice was luckily unharmed, as her snoring was heard over the giant TV.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Is…is it…over…?" Bardose asked.

"I don't know." Tora shook his head.

_Please…you CAN'T die!! _Alex begged in her thoughts.

"Bardock?!" Rorian exclaimed.

The others sat in silence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**The battle is over!! Frieza is no more, I can assure you of that!! But what of the valiant Bardock? Will he be joining his family in Other World, or will he survive somehow? I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter!! ;P**

**Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family-Chapter 54 'Aftermath'**

**(PS: Happy Halloween everybody!!)**


	54. Aftermath

**Me: This time's disclaimer will be short n' sweet!! I just finished 53 when I began this, and I'm in suspense too!**

**Rocky: But you know what's gonna happen…**

**Me: Kinda…but some…no….most of it is made up as I go along.**

**Rocky: KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything besides some Ocs.**

**Me: OH!! Two special people who you ALL hate are coming back in for a brief moment! Make sure to get angry at them!! ;D**

Chapter 54;  
Aftermath

The whole world was wondering what was going on. Even in Other World, they could not see. There was far too much smoke.

"I just knew that weakling would go and get himself killed." a female voice said, surprising everyone on King Kai's planet.

"Sickening…" a male voice said.

"You two!!" Fasha growled.

"Yes, it's us. What? You think we'd miss that little curse of ours getting killed? Not a chance." **Omata** chuckled evilly.

"How could you be HAPPY your own son MIGHT be dead?!" Fausha said.

"Rather simple." Omata said, "He disgraced us with his ever being born."

"He didn't ASK to be born to snobs like you!!" Sandra cut in, "Besides, if anyone disgraced you two, it's YOU!!"

"Us? Really now." Omata scoffed.

"Who are these guys?" Raditz asked Fasha.

"Your biological grandparents…" Fasha said, "Not that they care."

"What?!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Yeah. I remember em…" Goku said, "And what they did to Dad…"

"Oh? And how would YOU know, little one?" Omata mocked him.

"None of your business. Leave now." Goku growled.

"Who's going to make us?" Omata dared.

"ME!!" Goku then lunged at them, and almost hit Omata, but missed.

"Kakarot!! Stop it!! They're stronger than you!!" Fasha said, holding him back.

"I don't care!! They hurt Dad!!" Goku said, trying to break free.

"You should learn your place, low-level." Tunrip said.

"Alright, alright, ENOUGH!" King Kai stepped between them, "Get off my planet. No one invited you here. You're unwanted guests."

"Tch. Brat's not even worth my time." Omata shrugged, "Come on Tunrip, let's go."

"Right." Tunrip followed her back down to HFIL.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Felice woke up slowly. She then noticed that it was over!!

"EVERYBODY!!" she exclaimed, "It appears that the fight has officially ended!! Neither the alien or the Golden Warrior can be seen!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

On streets corners everywhere, as well as in homes, people cheered happily. Everyone around the world rejoiced. Except for a certain group of Saiyans.

"Is he…" Kite began, but couldn't say it.

"I don't know…" Sash murmured.

"He CAN'T be gone!!" Rocky protested.

The adults shook their heads and sighed. They too were not sure if Bardock was still among the living. Alex just stared off into the distance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the battle field, a cold breeze blew. Small rocks and dirt were blown away to reveal an even bigger crater than before. Blood was everywhere. Felice, still holding her microphone, walked over to the scene. She gasped in horror as she saw a body completely covered in blood.

"Oh my GOD!!" she exclaimed, "B…BARDOCK!!"

Hearing this over the screen, Ryan gasped as well.

"G……..ge……..he…….lp…….." Bardock barely uttered, then passed out.

"Yes sir!! Right away!!" Felice took out her cell phone, but the battery was dead, "Oh, shoot!! When I needed it the MOST!! Hang on, I'll go get help right away!!" Felice dropped her mic and rode off on her bike.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"HE'S ALIVE!!" everyone shouted with joy. Rocky ran out of the house and flew to where he was. Tora followed him.

Rocky bent down to him.

"Still breathing…" Rocky sighed, "Come on, help me pick him up."

"Right." Tora nodded. They each put one of Bardock's arms over their shoulders.

"Let's go!! We've gotta hurry!!" Rocky said. They both flew him to the nearest hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everyone in Other World had the same reaction as the living Saiyans. Everyone, minus Omata and Tunrip, that is. They just crossed their arms and scowled.

"If you had had the GUTS to kill him when he was first born!!" Omata growled.

"Me?!" Tunrip protested, "I left him to die!!"

"If you had just stabbed him, and made it a QUICK death, then he'd be dead, and we wouldn't be!!" Omata hissed.

"I doubt that!!" Tunrip said, "All the Saiyans are dead now!!"

"Not all!! HE'S not dead!!" Omata yelled, "I don't see how it is that HE gets to live, and WE had to die!!"

"Because." Tammy said, "He's a good person."

"And just who the HFIL are you?!" Omata growled.

"His stalker." Tammy sighed, "But not any more, now that I'm dead…"

"Buzz off!!" Tunrip said, "It's none of your business!"

"EVERYTHING ABOUT THAT MAN IS MY BUSINESS!" Tammy protested. Fasha appeared behind her.

"Wanna bet?" Fasha asked, irritated.

"Um…I mean…" Tammy began, "I've gotta go, bye!!" she then ran off quickly. Fasha smirked triumphantly and went back to King Kai's planet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After an hour, Bardock was hooked up to lots of medical equipment, and the fuss had died down. They managed to get his pulse back up to normal, and he was sleeping.

"He's lucky you two got to him in time…" the doctor said, "He should be all right, but he'll be out for a week…"

"More like an hour!" Tora scoffed, "He's ALWAYS recovered quick…"

"His injuries are pretty serious, but nothing that won't heal over time." The doctor continued, "He'll be back to normal in a few months."

_He won't let that stop him…_Tora and Rocky thought.

"I'll leave you with him." The doctor walked out of the room, closing the door as he went.

One hour later…

"Am I dead yet…?" Bardock asked as he came to.

"Told you so. You owe me five bucks." Tora said to Rocky.

"Aw…" Rocky then handed Tora a 5.

"No, you're not dead. You barely managed to survive though." Tora explained.

"Oh…" he sighed.

"It must be hard on you…losing them…" Tora said sympathetically.

"They were all I had…"

"I know…"

"Everything I've done for the past 6 years…it was all for them…"

"I-"

"Why?! Why'd it have to be them?!" Bardock yelled, "Why couldn't it have been ME?!"

"I don't know." Tora sighed, "I honestly don't…I'd tell you if I did."

"I know how you feel…" Rocky said, "I know what it's like to lose someone like that…"

"I could've saved them!!" Bardock growled, angry at himself.

"What's past is past. You can't change it." Tora tried to talk some sense into his friend.

"Just leave me alone…"

"Okay…I'll come back later to check on you…" Tora sighed, and got up(along with Rocky), "Don't do anything foolish."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bardock sat alone, hating himself. Sure he had beaten Frieza, but all he wanted was his sons back. He would have done anything to get them back. He didn't care what it was, he would do it. He had changed very much since that day, 6 years ago, when he fought Frieza for the first time. He wasn't nearly as cold-blooded. He cared about his family more than himself. He didn't like to kill(though, a sparring match was okay). He has 'slowed down', so to speak. And now, it was all gone.

Thoughts of what he could have done differently to change what happened that day swirled in his head. If only _he_ had jumped in front of Kite. If only _he_ had been the one to be blinded. If only _he_ had died instead of them. These thoughts repeated themselves for 5 hours, but it seemed like an eternity to him. Then a vision came.

7 orange, shiny balls, gathered in a circle with one in the middle. A huge green dragon. A booming voice. And silhouettes of Raditz and Goku.

This brought him hope. He remembered Bulma and Goku talking about them before.

_What were those things called…?_ He wondered, trying his hardest to remember, _Dragon somethings…_

Kite came into the room, along with Sash.

"Hello…" Sash said, "Since those two had little luck cheering you up, we thought we'd try…"

"I'm really sorry…" Kite cried, "It's my fault Raditz is gone!!"

"I can get them back!!" Bardock said.

"Bardock, you can't bring back the dead…" Sash began.

"Listen. Bulma told me that there where 7 orange things that could make ANY wish come true!!" Bardock corrected, "Dragon…dragon…"

"Dragon balls?" Kite said.

"Yeah!!" Bardock agreed, "We can bring them back with them, or at least try!!"

"But we don't even-" Sash started.

"That's part of the reason Frieza was here in the first place. Kakarot had the last one." Bardock said.

"So that means…" Kite began, whipping away her tears.

"They're on his ship." Bardock finished.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

30 minutes later, Kite lead Bulma to the hospital room where Bardock was.

"Are you feeling any better? Kite told me what happened. I'm SO sorry!!" Bulma blurted quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not me I'm concerned about right now."

"You're a god father." Bulma smiled, "So, what brings me here?"

"Those dragon balls you told us about…" Bardock began.

"The dragon balls? I don't see why-" she began, "You're going to try to…"

"Yes. Tell me all that you know about them."

"There are 7 of them, and when you bring them together, you get any wish you want from a huge dragon." Bulma explained the best she could.

"I see…" Bardock said, "Didn't you say before you had some way of tracking them?"

"Yes! The dragon radar." Bulma pulled it out of her pocket.

"Can you find where Frieza kept the other 6?" Bardock asked.

"Sure! Leave it to me!" Bulma winked, "I'll track them down, and you focus on getting better! If I know Goku, he'd hate to see you all beat up like that."

"Thank you. I owe you."

"Ah, don't mention it!" Bulma smiled, then left. Sash also left, but Kite stayed with Bardock.

"I'm really, really, REALLY sorry…" Kite sighed.

"It's not your fault." Bardock sighed as well, "Besides, he'll be coming back. So no damage done, right?"

"Y…yeah…" Kite smiled.

"He's not mad, so I'm not either. I don't blame you one bit for what happened out there, so you shouldn't either."

"You're right!!" Kite said, "I can't wait til he gets back…"

"Me neither. I can't wait to see both of em again…"

"I wonder how they're doing up where they are…?" Kite wondered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Aw, how sweet!" Fausha exclaimed. Raditz blushed.

"Leave him alone, Fausha…" Aaron said.

"But…they're so young and cute!!" Fausha protested.

"I can't believe it…we're gonna be alive again!!" Goku jumped up and down with excitement.

"It'll be a while…" Fasha said, _I hope for their sakes this works…_

"Are you coming back with us?" Goku asked.

"I don't know if you're father will bring me back or not." Fasha shrugged.

"Hey, Dad, are you gonna bring back Mom too?" Goku asked, putting his hand on King Kai's back.

"What the-?!" Bardock exclaimed.

"What's wrong…?" Kite asked.

"You don't hear him…?" Bardock asked.

"No…who?"

"So? Are ya?" Goku repeated.

"I'll try." Bardock said.

"I heard it that time!!" Kite said.

"Hi, Kite!" Goku said.

"Wow…talking with the dead…" Kite murmured, "Hey, can you let me talk to-"

"Raditz? Yup. Hold on." Goku then motioned for Raditz to come over.

"H…hi…" Raditz was at a loss for words.

"Raditz, I'm sorry!!"

"Um…I…it was nothing…don't be sorry!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, on Frieza's ship, Bulma was walking in circles through the circular hallway(one does tend to move IN a circle in a circle…).

"Ooh…where is it?!" Bulma said, frustrated, "I wonder why there aren't any guards…"

"I really didn't think this through…" a little girl's voice said, "I took out the guards, but I don't even know where to go now…"

"Who's there?!" Bulma asked. The little girl emerged from a room off to the side. She had short black hair that stuck up a little. She had purple eyes, and wore baggy clothing that was navy blue instead of armor. A feature that struck Bulma was her tail.

"Sharra!! Knock out that guard so we can get out of here!!" a young male's voice said.

"Table, I don't think this is a guard…Frieza doesn't have any female guards…" the girl said.

The young boy walked around the corner, "Hm…you're right…" the boy looked a lot like Vegeta, only younger.

"Hi…" Bulma said.

"Are you a guard?" the girl, Sharra asked.

"No…I'm looking for something…" Bulma said, then walked around them.

"That was weird…" the boy, Table, said, "Let's get out of here…"

"Yeah! Then we can find my dad!!" Sharra said happily, "I wonder what he's like…"

"Who knows." Table shrugged, "Let's just go…" they both left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After 10 minutes of searching, Bulma managed to get the dragon balls, and high-tail it out of the ship, but not after cutting all the wires in the control panel.

"Heh heh…" she smirked, "Let's see someone track him now."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the hospital, Bardock had observed his wounds. The arm from before was broken, and his right leg had a splint at the ankle and the knee. There were bandages all over his body, including over his scar. He took that one off.

Kite had left a while ago, so he was alone with his thoughts. He still felt guilty that he couldn't have saved his sons, but felt somewhat relieved that he would get to see them alive again. He would make it up to them somehow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

On King Kai's planet, Goku was chasing Bubbles while the others had an actual conversation(ah, Goku, so immature…).

"I've been meaning to ask, Mother…" Raditz began, "How do you know King Kai…?"

"Simple. When I died, he trained me." She said, "He taught me how to do the instant transmission."

"That thing from earlier?"

"Yup."

"I see…" Raditz said.

"When you die again, I'd be glad to teach you." King Kai snorted, "Die…again…HA!!"

"I fail to see how that's funny…" Raditz sighed, "Oh well…"

"People only get one life, in most cases!!" King Kai retorted.

"True…" Raditz admitted.

"No fair, you're too quick!!" Goku shouted at Bubbles as they ran past the others.

"Ook! Ook!! Ooh!!" Bubbles teased.

"Hungry…" Goku said as his stomach growled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**And so, Bardock has thought of a way to get his sons back!! But will it work? And will Fasha be brought back as well? What about the other Earthlings killed? And who are Sharra and Table(okay, so you know who Table is…)? Find out in Chapter 55 of Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family!!**

**Me: Seriously, you all know who Table is…don't you?**

**Rocky and Rorian: Why didn't we get big parts?!**

**Me: You'll get big parts next chapter, I promise!!**

**Fausha: Loooove…young love…it's so adorable!!**

**Aaron: (face palms)**

**Bardock: the new movie(with Table) premieres on the 24****th**** of November…check KidGoku13's profile for more details…**

**Me: Alright, that's a wrap-**

**Rocky: GIVE THE PEOPLE A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**Me: Fine…since it IS the Month of Z…**

**-The mystery of Sharra's father revealed!! But which of our little Saiyan friends is it?! The dragon is summoned, but not all is well…and what of King Vegeta, when he sees Table?! How will Prince Vegeta take all of this?! IS THE SHOCK TOO MUCH FOR TURLES TO HANDLE?!(trust me, it's not as random as it sounds!!)**

"**Daddy!!" Sharra cried and glomped him as he turned to face her.**

"**What the-?!" he exclaimed.-**

**Rocky: Not what I had in mind…**

**Me: Too bad, sucka. The KG is out!!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	55. Family

**Me: Hey, guys!**

**Rocky: Sup?**

**Table: Hi…**

**Rorian: (waves)**

**  
Bardock: …**

**Me: Some of you managed to guess Sharra's origins!! Congrats!! XD For those who didn't, just read this here chapter. :D**

**Rocky: KidGoku13 doesn't own-**

**Me: Let's let the new guy do it.**

**Table: KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related, including some Ocs.**

**Me: Thanks Table!**

**Table: I'm excited!! I'M IN THE NEWEST DBZ MOVIE!! WOOT!!**

**Vegeta: Yeah, so am I. You don't hear me hooping and hollering…**

**Me: Vegeta, he's the new guy!!**

**Turles: YES!! I'M NO LONGER THE NOOBIE!! (those who read Bloopers when it was up know what I mean…)**

Chapter 55;  
Family

Sharra and Table walked out of the ship.

"So this is what outside is like…" Sharra said, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"What do you mean…?" Table asked, "You've been outside before…haven't you?"

"Nope…" Sharra sighed, "Frieza kept me locked up in that dark room on his ship for all 9 years of my life…"

"That's terrible!!" Table exclaimed, "Remind me to get him back next time I see him…"

"Right!" Sharra nodded, "Come on, let's go find my dad!!"

Neither of them knew of Frieza's defeat. Yet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bulma put the dragon balls into her backpack and then jumped onto her motorcycle and sped off, leaving Table and Sharra to do whatever they were doing.

She reached the hospital quickly and ran inside.

"I got em…" she huffed as she sat down, out of breath.

"That was quick." Bardock said, "Thanks."

"Hey, don't…(huff)…don't mention it…"

"May I come in?" the nurse knocked on the partially open door.

"Sure." Bardock shrugged.

"The doctor said you can go home today. As long as you take these pills for your arm, you'll heal up fast and half as painfully." She handed him a small bottle of pain pills.

"Okay…so all these do is kill pain?" Bardock asked.

"Yes." the nurse smiled, "Oh, and because of your leg, you'll need crutches for about a week." She handed him some crutches.

"Thanks." Bardock said as she walked out. He then tossed the pills over to Bulma.

"What are you…" Bulma began.

"I don't need em. I can take a little pain." Bardock shrugged, then gritted his teeth, as moving that arm hurt.

"You need these!!" Bulma protested.

"Nah…I'll be fine." He smirked.

"You Saiyans are so impossible!!" Bulma growled.

"Let's get out of here…" Bardock said and was about to not use the crutches.

"Oh no you don't!! If you're not taking the pills, you at LEAST have to use those!!" Bulma yelled.

"Geez…what are you, my mother?" Bardock replied sarcastically, "No, I take that back…"

"Huh?" Bulma asked.

"It's nothin. Just trust me, calling you my mother is pretty much an insult when you think about it…"

"Oh…" Bulma pretended to understand. She guessed he had feelings of resent toward his mother. She guessed right.

"Let's go." Bardock said, now using the crutches.

When they got outside, Bulma showed Bardock to her bike.

"Okay, get on." Bulma said, getting in front.

"I'm not riding on that thing behind you." Bardock said.

"What do you expect to do, walk?" Bulma asked.

"No. Fly." Bardock then flew off, leaving Bulma in his dust.

"Oh yeah…Saiyans can fly…" she then rode off after him.

Halfway home, the pain was beginning to set in, and Bardock was having trouble staying in the air. Bulma noticed this because he had also slowed down, and she managed to catch up.

"Hey!!" she yelled, "You okay?!"

"Yeah!!" he said back.

"Doesn't seem like it!" she called, "You sure you don't wanna ride?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Bardock then managed to fly straight again.

"Learn the hard way…fine by me…" Bulma mumbled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Table pulled out his scouter and put it on.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Sharra asked.

"Find out where your dad is, of course." Table said and pushed the button on the side.

"That thing's a daddy locator?" Sharra asked, "Why would Frieza always have one of THOSE on…?"

"That's not what they do…" Table said, "They track power levels. I'm sure your dad is one of the strongest on this planet, so it shouldn't be too hard to find him."

"Oh…" Sharra said, "Interesting…"

"You really HAVE been in that room your whole life…" Table sighed.

"Mm-hm…" she nodded sadly. A look of shock came across Table's face, "What's wrong?"

"Th…this can't be right!! This reading…it's off the charts!!"

"Huh?"

"About 9 people with a power level of-" before he could say the number, the scouter blew up.

"Why'd it blow up?" Sharra asked, "Now we'll never find him…"

"It said they were that way." Table pointed north, "Can you fly?"

"Nope." she smiled, "No one was ever there to teach me how."

"Oh…come on." He then turned around.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Get on my back. What else?"

"Okay!" she then did as told and they flew north.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At home, Bardock landed first, worn completely out. He saw Goku's and Raditz's bodies. He looked down at the ground, ashamed. They looked like they were sleeping…but he knew they weren't.

"Kite…did you tell them the plan?" he asked, still looking away from them.

"Yes. We got the other one ready." Kite said, and handed him the four star ball.

"Thanks…" he sighed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They went outside to set up the dragon balls. They were all glowing. Bulma put them in a straight line.

"RISE, DRAGON!!" she yelled. Nothing happened, "Hello?! Dragon?! AWAKEN!!"

"Are they broken…?" Rorian asked.

"No…I remember seeing something like this while I was in the hospital…" Bardock handed Rorian his crutches, "I think we have the set up wrong…"

"Then YOU try it!!" Bulma hissed.

Bardock put them in the order he had seen. At the top were the one and two star balls. In the middle were balls 3, 4, and 5. On the bottom row were 6 and 7.

"Now try." He said. Rorian handed him his crutches and helped him stand up.

"RISE DRAGON!!" Bulma yelled. A huge yellow light that seemed to be as bright as the sun surrounded the balls, yet the sunny blue sky grew pitch black.

The dragon sprouted from the orange orbs, and wove around the clouds and himself. This was Shenron, the Eternal Dragon.

"I can grant any wish within my power." He bellowed, "Speak it now."

"………Can you bring back everyone that was killed by Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, and their subordinates?" Bardock said, after thinking on a way to bring back all of the dead.

"Only to a certain extent." The dragon said.

"What do you mean?!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Only those killed within a year or less from this day shall be brought back." The dragon explained further.

"What a rip-off…" Bulma mumbled. The dragon growled, "YIKES!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Fasha heard this in Other World, she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"I can't come back with you boys…I died 6 years ago…" she explained.

"But…" Goku frowned.

"It's okay." She tried to cheer him up, "I'll see you again someday, okay? You be good for your father until then."

"Okay…" he sighed. Fasha hugged him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Fine…that will do. That is our wish." Bardock sighed.

"So be it." The dragon's piercing eyes glowed red. Then the dragon balls' glow faded, and they flew up into the air, flying off in seven different directions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Goku and Raditz began to fade away.

"Bye, Mother." Raditz said, secretly sad.

"I'll miss you Mom!!" Goku exclaimed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

On several other planets(as well as one city on Earth), the dead were revived, wondering what had happened. None could come to an answer. They all thought they were dead, but then they thought how could they be alive? It baffled them. But they were extremely happy to be alive again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The brothers' bodies began to twitch(they had brought them outside with the dragon balls). Raditz and Goku sat up, looked at each other, and blinked, exchanging looks of shock, puzzlement, and joy all at the same time.

"Boys!!" Bardock exclaimed, and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Dad!!" Goku cried and hugged him back.

"Father!" Raditz did the same. Bardock left his hands on their shoulders, but leaned off of them a little so he could look them in the eyes.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He said happily. Kite then hugged Raditz and kissed him(on the lips). Raditz's face turned beet red, and he passed out.

"Oh my!!" Kite gasped.

"I think you killed him!!" Bardock exclaimed, "Again!!"

Everyone laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day…

"Table…are we almost there…?" Sharra asked, "This is taking a long time…"

"I know…if my scouter wasn't busted, we'd have been there by now…" Table sighed. They then flew over our heroes' house. Turles was taking a nap on the grass.

"There!!" Sharra said, about to jump off of Table's back, "That's gotta be him!!"

"How are you sure?!" Table asked.

"I just **know**!!" Sharra said, still trying to jump. Table landed in front of Turles.

"Huh?" Turles asked groggily.

"Are you…Turles…?" Sharra asked.

"I didn't do it officer, I swear…" Turles said. He was still half asleep.

"Huh?" Sharra asked, "Are you Turles or not?"

"It takes force to get through to people like this…" Table sighed, then grabbed Turles' tail for a second.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!" Turles exclaimed, "What'd you do that for?!" he turned to Table. Table pointed to Sharra.

"Are you Turles, sir…?" Sharra repeated. Turles turned around to her.

"Yes…Why?" Turles asked. Sharra's face reminded him of something. Something that haunted his past, "What's your name, kid?"

"Sharra…" she said, "And if you're Turles that means you're my dad…"

"Impossible!! I don't have any kids!!" Turles said, "But you do look a lot like…"

"Like who?" Sharra asked.

"What was your mother's name?" Turles asked quickly.

"Beete." Sharra explained.

"My God…" Turles said, shocked, "You look just like your mother…"

"Daddy!!" she cried, and hugged him.

"Hey, wait a sec-" Turles began, "Aw, what's the use?" he then hugged her back.

"The only thing Mama ever mentioned was you…that's how I know what you look like and your name…" she said.

"I see…so you really are mine…" he sighed, "I can't believe she's still alive…I thought for sure Frieza would've…"

"Actually…she's not alive…" Sharra said, "When I was one, they took her away…I heard screaming…then Frieza told me he had brutally murdered her…"

"Rrrrgh…" Turles growled, "HE KILLED HER AFTER ALL!! Darn it…and Bardock was the ONLY one who got to beat him up!! I wish I could KILL Frieza!!"

"Wait…who's Bardock…?" Sharra asked.

Turles explained everything, and Sharra told Turles everything as well. She didn't have nearly as much to tell. She told him that she was all alone in a dark room for all of her 9 years, and that only 1 of them had her mother been there. She explained finding him, then that was the extent of her story.

"He's dead!!" Sharra cheered, "Yay!! Frieza's dead!!"

"I still can't believe I have a child…" Turles said, the shock getting to him, "I didn't know I had gotten her pregnant…I tried my hardest to find her, but if I had known…"

"Nnnh…" Sharra sighed, "Daddy, don't be mad…Mama said you always used to smile a lot."

"She did, now did she?" Turles asked.

"Mm-hm." Sharra nodded, "She told me to always smile big, so that Daddy would recognize me as soon as he saw me. She told me that when I smiled, I looked a lot like you."

"That sounds like your mother…"

"I feel so left out…" Table said. He was off by himself. Obviously, no one heard his pathetic cry.

"Oh!! She told me something else, too…" Sharra said, "On the day they took her away, she told me to deliver a message to you…"

"Oh?" Turles asked.

"She said for me to tell you that she misses you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At Capsule Corp.…

"Father…?" Vegeta began, "Do you think we should focus on finding him?"

"Who?" King Vegeta asked.

"Little brother. Didn't you tell me before that when you were taken captive by those cannibals that you were traveling with him?"

"Oh yes…I was…" King Vegeta said, "I know they didn't get him…But I don't have the slightest clue where he is…"

_Bad parenting…_Vegeta thought, "So that's all the more reason to work on finding him, right?"

"Yes…I suppose so…"

"Hey, guys, there's some little boy outside…" Bulma said, "He said he's looking for Vegeta…" she held Table by the hand, "Either one of you know him?"

"Table!!" King Vegeta exclaimed.

_So that's what he looks like…_Vegeta thought. This was the first time he had ever seen his little brother.

"I take that as a yes…" Bulma then gently pushed him over to them, "Have fun…" she then walked upstairs to her private lab.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the lab, Rorian and Alex were looking at things.

"I wonder what some of these do…" Rorian said in amazement.

"I dunno…" Alex replied, "When Bulma gets back, she'll tell us. I wonder how this stuff WORKS."

"Sis…" Rorian said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have to leave again…?" he asked.

"I…" Alex began, "I don't know…"

"Please don't…" Rorian gave Alex an adorably pitiful look, "You're all I got…"

"…" Alex sighed, then laughed, "Oh, you're just too cute to say 'no' to!"

"So you'll stay?!" he asked happily.

"Yeah." She smiled.

**Me: Okay, that's a wrap!! WOOT! Only took one day to write that!! XD**

**Table: Aw…you didn't show my big part…**

**Me: Next chapter, Table.**

**Table: YAY!!**

**Rorian: Sis is staying!! BOO YAH!**

**Me: Yup. Sure am!**

**Bardock: Just do the page count…**

**Me: This one(not including disclaimers) was 7 pages long!!**

**Rocky: I WASN'T EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER!!  
**

**Me: Uh…er…well, ya see, the thing about that is…(runs away) BYE!!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	56. Midnight Walkers

**Me: I just keep on makin em…like when I first joined!!**

**Bardock: Your one year anniversary of being on the site IS coming up soon, isn't it?**

**Me: Mm-hm!**

**Rocky: That's almost 2 months away!! Let's just get started…**

**Rorian: KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related.**

**Rocky: STOP STEALING MY LINE PEOPLE!!  
**

**Rorian: But…**

**Me****: (hits Rocky) You don't pick on Rorian!!! He's my little brother(also, some of you might be confused, he's not my bro in real life…he's just LIKE a brother to me, which is why he's Alex(me)'s little brother in this)**

**Rocky: Get on with it already…**

**Me: This chapter is a bit sentamental and stuff…I try to put in comedy, but it'll leave you feeling a bit sad for the characters in the middle. Don't worry, our regularly schedualed comedy WILL return, I promise!!**

Chapter 56;  
Midnight Walkers

Turles stood up.

"Come on Sharra." He said, smiling, "Let's go show you to the others."

"Mkay!! I wanna meet the guy who beat Frieza!" she cheered, also smiling. They looked extremely alike when they smiled…her mother had been correct about that. Turles went in first, with Sharra behind him.

"Everyone, I have somebody I want you to meet." He said.

"Hi…" Sharra said sheepishly, blushing.

"Aw, you're so cute!!" Turles hugged her.(dotting parent…)

"You're right, she's adorable!!" Kite hugged her too, "What's your name little girl?"

"Sharra…" she said, looking down while grinding her toes into the floor.

"AWWWW!!!" Kite hugged her even tighter.

"Spine…breaking…" she gasped for air.

"This is Sharra…" Turles said, letting go, "My daughter."

Everyone's jaws dropped, and there was silence.

"What?" Turles asked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At Capsule Corp., Table began explaining what had happened when the King and himself were separated. He told of how he was captured and taken onto Frieza's ship, and put in the same room as Sharra. He also explained who Sharra was and told how me helped her escape. He devised the plan, and she did all the fighting.

"And that's all that happened when we got separated." Table concluded.

"I see…" King Vegeta said, _Why couldn't I have killed Frieza?!_(it seems everyone's mad that Bardock got to kill him…)

"Getting a little girl to do your dirty work!" Vegeta laughed.

"I can't help that I'm not good at fighting!!" Table protested.

"Still, it's just so funny!!" Vegeta said, holding his gut, "A little girl!! 5 years younger than you, no less!!" (Table is 14, and Sharra is 9)

"Yeah, it's true. But I don't need muscles. I've got brains." Table said. King Vegeta AND Vegeta began rolling on the floor from laughter.

"A Saiyan!! Without strength!!" Vegeta howled with laughter.

"I think my spleen is gonna burst!!" King Vegeta guffawed.

"You two are impossible…" Table sighed and walked off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So you really have a kid…?" Bardock asked in disbelief, "And here I thought no woman would ever want you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're just jealous. I've got such a cuuuute little girl, and all you have is two boys." Turles smirked.

"Take that back!!" Bardock growled, "I'll KILL you!!"

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Suuure you will." Turles yawned sarcastically, "What're ya gonna do, pound my head in with your crutches?"

"No." Bardock threw his crutches to the ground, "I'll get you with my bare hands!!"

"Bardock!!" Sash scolded, "Your wounds haven't even completely closed yet!!"

"I don't care!! No one says bad things about my kids while I'm around!!" he yelled, fire in his eyes. Tora poked Bardock's broken arm, making his knee give way from the pain and being caught of guard, and making him fall to the ground.

"Calm down. You know as well as I do he's faster than you are." Tora said, "Always has been."

"Nyah." Turles stuck his tongue out, "That's right. If you ever tried to beat me up when we were kids, I'd just outrun you. And I still can."

"Let's see how fast you run without legs!!" Bardock threatened.

"I'd LOVE to…buuuut…" Turles grabbed Sharra, "We're VERY busy. Bye-bye!" Turles ran out.

"Remind me to get him back later…" Bardock mumbled, sitting down.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So that was the guy that beat Frieza…?" Sharra asked when Turles put her down in front of Capsule Corp.

"Yup…" Turles said, "And I just LOVE getting on his nerves!! It's so easy!!"

"Daddy that's not nice…" Sharra said. Turles smiled and shrugged.

"Come on. I've been staying here, so you will too, naturally." He motioned toward CC.

"Woooooow…It's soooo BIG!!" Sharra said, starry-eyed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the lab, Bulma walked in to see Alex and Rorian exploring.

"Guys…you didn't break anything…did you?" Bulma asked.

"Nope!!" they both said, continuing their plundering.

"Can you show me how some of this stuff works? I like mechanical stuff…" Alex asked.

"Okay…if you tell me why." Bulma agreed.

"Our dad wasn't the fighting type…he worked more in technology. He mostly worked on machinery, and I used to watch him work. I guess that's why…" Alex recalled.

"Okay." Bulma smiled.

"Me too!!" Rorian said. Bulma laughed and smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That night, after all the new excitement had died down, Turles was putting Sharra to bed.

"Sleep tight." He said, and cut off the light as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"AAAAH!!" she screamed. He immediately rushed back in.

"What's wrong?!" he asked. Sharra grabbed his leg.

"The darkness…" she cried, "Don't leave me in the darkness!!" Turles should've known better than to close her in a small dark room. He rubbed her head.

"It's okay…I won't leave you." He said, "Why don't you come sleep with me tonight."

"Really…?" she sniffled.

"Yeah." He said, "You're not a bedwetter, are you?"

"What's that?" she asked innocently.

"…" Turles sighed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everyone was asleep except for Bardock. He couldn't sleep. He got up(without his crutches) and limped around the house. He watched Raditz and Goku sleeping. He felt eternally thankful for them every time he looked at them now. The thought of losing them was too much for the formerly hardened warrior. He had definitely become a softy…not when it came to fighting, but his personality toward them.

He went outside. He was determined to heal up quickly. He limped over to the rive nearby, and saw that Rocky was out there.

"Hey." Bardock said, sitting down on a rock.

"Oh…hey." Rocky said.

"Somethin on your mind?" Bardock asked.

"I just miss him…" he said, referring to the Raditz of his timeline, "When I was little, he'd bring me out here all the time…"

"What are you talkin about, kid?" Bardock asked, "You still ARE little."

"Doesn't feel like it…" Rocky sighed.

"I want you to give your mother this when you go back." Bardock said, handing Rocky a letter.

"What's this for…?" he asked.

"It'll explain how to get him back." Bardock said, "The dragon balls shouldn't be too hard for you guys to gather, right?"

"I hadn't thought of that!!" he said, feeling stupid.

"Speaking of when you go back…when do you plan to?" Bardock asked.

"I dunno…" Rocky sighed, "When I landed, it got banged up pretty bad…but if I ask Bulma to fix it-"

"It might affect you being born…"

"Exactly…" Rocky sighed.

"I can help…or at least try…"

"What do you mean…?"

"I know a thing or two about stuff like that." Bardock said, "I had to get a job fixing things like that at one point…"

"You did?"

"Yup." Bardock said, "Me and a friend of mine named Rakail…but I lost touch with him after I left."

"So you'd really help me out?!" Rocky asked.

"Sure." Bardock shrugged.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few hours later…

"I've fixed some of the problems…" Bardock said, coming out from in under the machine, "But it'll take me a few more days to fix the rest…"

"I can wait that long." Rocky said, "Seeing my dad not act all 'fatherly' is kinda interesting."

"That's good…" Bardock laughed, "As I said, it'll be about a week."

"Thanks again, Grampa." Rocky said.

"Don't mention it." Bardock smirked, "Now you should go back inside and get some sleep."

"Okay…" Rocky sighed, and put the time machine back into its capsule, "Oh wait!!"

"Hm?"

"In my timeline…we got you back." Rocky said.

"How'd you guys pull that one off?"

"That old guy…what was his name…?"

"Unken?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah, that was it!"

"I see…that old timer STILL has to look after me…" Bardock laughed.

"Huh?" Rocky asked.

"I'll tell you about it later." Bardock said.

"Kay. Good night!" Rocky then ran off back to the house.

"Night." Bardock waved.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bardock sat looking up at the stars and just thinking about all that happened when he remembered something.

_Oh no!! We wished __**her**__ back too, didn't we?!_ He thought.

Sure enough, as if she had read his mind, Tammy pounced him.

"Bardoooooooooock!!!" she cried, "You really DO love me!!"

"Get offa me!!" he said, throwing her into the river.

"That's not nice…but I know your secret. You loooove me!" she smirked evilly.

"No I don't!!" he said, charging up an attack.

"But you wished me back to life…" she pouted.

"I wished everyone killed by those 3 and their followers back. Unfortunately for me, you were one of those people!!" he explained.

"Aw, don't try to hide it." She winked, "You know you like me!!"

"Never have, never will." He said, crossing his arms.

"Don't play hard to get." She said and kissed him on the cheek. He threw her half way across the Earth.

"DON'T EVER COME BACK!!" he yelled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After the fight, Broly hadn't stuck around. He was off loafing on his own, like he had done in the past years that he could remember. He was trying to sleep. A cold wind blew, and he curled into a ball to stay warm. This did not help though, and he was shivering all over.

He did not know he was on someone else's property, though. A man in denim overalls and a straw hat(aka farmer with shotgun) came walking by and saw him.

"Hey there, little fella…" he said with a thick Southern accent, "Are you okay?"

"C…cccc…cold…" Broly said.

"Why are you sleepin outside?" he asked, "It's s'posed to storm soon…"

"I don't have anywhere else to go…" Broly said.

"Why don't you come back with me? I don't mind." The man said, "In fact, I insist."

"Okay…" Broly shivered and got up. The kind farmer led Broly to his truck and took him back to the farm house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Me: YAAAAAAY Farmer with Shotgun!! Okay, I'm putting a new poll into my profile. YOU get to decided the Farmer's name!! YAY YOU!!**

**Rocky: STUPID ME!! Why didn't I think of using the Dragon Balls?!**

**Bardock: Cuz I rock and you do not.**

**Rocky: (glares evilly at Bardock)**

**Me: For those who don't remember who Rakail is, that's Alex and Rorian's dad.**

**Rorian: Yup!**

**Me: Okay, that's a wrap!!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	57. No Girls Allowed!

**Me: HELLO FANFICTION!!**

**Rocky: Hey.**

**Bardock: …**

**Me: Disclaimer please!**

**Rocky: KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related including some Ocs.**

**Me: The results for farmer's name at the time this began stated that the winner iiiiiiiiiiiiis…FARMER CURTIS! YAY!**

**Rocky:…**

**Me: By the way, the autheticness of the farmer's accent will be horribly accurate…see, I'm IN the South, sooo…I know how to write country sounding things…hahahahahah…**

Chapter 57;  
No Girls Allowed!!

Broly awoke in the farmer's house, in a very comfortable bed. He walked downstairs to the kitchen. The farmer was at the table eating.

"H…hello…" Broly said.

"G'mornin sleepy head." The farmer said.

"Thank you for last night…" Broly bowed respectfully, "I guess I should get going…"

"Naw, boy." The farmer scoffed, "You can stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks…uh…"

"Curtis."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Bardock awoke on the river bank, Goku sitting on his chest.

"Good morning…"

"Why'd you go to sleep out here?" Goku asked.

"I was tired." Bardock said.

"Oh…okay." Goku smiled.

"How long have you been out here?" Bardock asked.

"I dunno." Goku shrugged.

"Come on." Bardock said, sitting Goku down on the ground, "Let's go inside."

"Kay!" Goku nodded, "Want some help up?"

"Nah. I got it." Bardock said, standing up. His leg felt a little better than before, "How're your eyes doing?"

"Better…everything's still blurry though…" Goku sighed.

"They'll heal up eventually." Bardock put his hand on Goku's shoulder, "At least you're not blind, right?"

"Right!" Goku nodded happily.

XxXxXxXxXxX

When Goku and Bardock got back, Bardose dragged Goku off into another room. Rorian was there too.

"What's going on…?" Goku asked.

"Initiation." They said.

"Huh?"

"Into our fort!!" Rorian explained.

"Fort…?" Goku asked.

"Yup." Bardose said, "Rorian made us a fort at Capsule Corp."

"Oh…" Goku said, "So?"

"SO you're our friend, so you're a member!!" Bardose said, "You can't put 2 and 2 together, can you…?"

"Yes I can!!" Goku defended.

"Come on…let's go." Bardose began to walk off, and Goku clumsily followed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

At Capsule Corp., everyone was awake. Sharra was clinging onto Turles who was sitting around, bored.

"Goooood morning!!" Bulma yawned.

"Hi!" Sharra smiled. Bulma looked at Sharra's clothes(more of rags)

"You need some new clothes…" Bulma said.

"Huh?" Sharra asked.

"Follow me." Bulma said.

"But…" Sharra looked up at Turles.

"Go on. I'll still be here." Turles shrugged, "I'm not goin anywhere."

"Okay…" she sighed, and followed Bulma into her bedroom.

When they were upstairs, Bulma looked into her huge closet.

"No…no…uh-uh…" Bulma said to herself, throwing various outfits to the side, "AH!! Here we go!"

"Huh?" Sharra asked.

"Go in there and change into this, okay?" Bulma handed her the outfit.

"Okay." Sharra did as told. When she came out, she had a pink dress on, "I don't like it…"

"Why not? It's cute!" Bulma said, a bit insulted.

"It's all itchy…and it doesn't have any pants…and the color hurts my eyes…"

"What? Psh…" Bulma snorted, "This is what happens when you live in practically a cave your whole life…"

"Don't you have any NORMAL clothes…?" Sharra asked, pulling at the dress.

"Hold on a second…" Bulma walked out of the room. She came back holding some baggy pants and a Capsule Corp. T-shirt.

"Thanks!!" Sharra then changed again, "Muuuch better!"

"You're no fun at all." Bulma sighed, "What good is having a little girl around if you can't dress her up!!"

"I'm sorry ma'am…" Sharra frowned.

"Don't worry about it." Bulma sighed again, "It's not your fault you're Saiyan…"

"Huh?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Rorian, Goku and Bardose finally arrived at the secret location of their fort within the basement of Capsule Corp.

"It's really dark…I can't see a thi-" Goku began.

"SHHHH!!"

"Sorry…" Goku laughed.

"Come on, this way." Rorian said, and led Goku toward the base. It was made of cardboard and old blankets, and had a lamp in the center.

"Woooow…" Goku awed, "AMAZING!!"

"Isn't it?" Rorian smirked, "I came up with it."

"Yeah, but I helped…" Bardose cut in. Goku noticed a sign hanging above it, but couldn't read it.

"What's that say…?" Goku asked.

"No Gurls Allowed." Rorian and Bardose said in unison.

"Oh…why not?"

"Because!!" Rorian said, "All girls but my sis has cooties!!"

"Yeah. Not only that, they can turn you into their zombie slave and make you do their EVIL bidding, like making you go…" Bardose began.

"Clothes shopping." The two said grimly.

"Oh no!" Goku gasped.

"Oh yes. And it doesn't even stop there!!" Rorian said, "Once you're under their control, you're just a mindless pawn!!"

"That's horrible!!" Goku said.

"Yup." Bardose nodded, "So we can't let any girls into our fort."

"Right!" Goku nodded.

"Okay then. So…hrm…" Rorian began, "What should be our first order of business…?"

"Who our president is!!" Bardose said.

"Okay…" Rorian shrugged, "All in favor of Rorian, say I! I!"

"I!" Goku smiled.

"All in favor or Bardose as president, say I! I!"  
"I!" Goku said again.

"You can't vote twice!!" they both hissed.

"But…" Goku frowned.

"Let's start over…" Rorian said, "All in favor of Rorian? I!!"

"I!" Goku said.

"All in favor of Bardose!" Rorian called.

"I!" Bardose said.

"I!"

"YOU CAN'T VOTE TWICE!!"

"Whoops…" Goku shrugged.

"There has to be another way…" Rorian held his chin in thought.

"I know!" Goku suggested, "We can draw the shortest straw!! That's what we do at my house!"

"Good idea!" Bardose plucked 3 straws from a broom, and held the tops together, concealing the bottoms, "Rorian, you first."

"Okay…" Rorian pulled a straw.

"Now you." Bardose said. Goku took one. Then they all compared.

"WHAT?!" Bardose and Rorian exclaimed.

"It looks like I won!" Goku smiled that big doofy grin of his, "That means I'm president, right?"

"Yeah…" they both sighed, defeated.

"My first order as president is to go get some lunch!" Goku laughed and went upstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxX

While upstairs, Goku bumped into Table.

"Hi!" Goku waved, "I haven't seen you before…"

"Oh…" Table said, "Name's Table. What's yours?"

"Goku!"

"Goku…wait, you're Saiyan, aren't you?" he said, noticing his tail.

"Yup! Hey! You are too!" Goku noticed the same thing, "Wanna be in our club?"

"Huh…?" Table asked.

"Come on!" Goku dragged Table by his wrist, "Guuuuys…? Can Table join too?"

"Oh yeah…I was gonna ask him later anyways…" Rorian said, "Sure."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Table asked himself worriedly.

"Fort No Girls Allowed!" Goku said, not picking up that Table wasn't exactly happy to be a member of their club.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Me: See? Told you it'd get funny again!**

**Rocky: Okay…**

**Bardock: Wasn't there something else…?  
**

**Me: OH YEAH!! Happy Month of Z! XD**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	58. The Box

**Me: Sorry that it took so long…it's not that I suffered writer's block or anything…I just got a lil lazy…hahahahha…**

**Rocky: Just get on with it…**

**Me: See, THIS is why you're an only child!**

**Future Raditz: No it's not…it's because we-**

**Me: IT WAS A JOKE! Plus, that would be a spoiler, Raditz…**

**F. Raditz: …**

**Bardock: KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related, including SOME OCS.**

**Me: By the way, I'll give you a heads up, for those who have never heard of 'Calvin and Hobbes', you should check it out…it's where the inspiration for this chapter came from…**

Chapter 58;  
The Miracle Box

It began to get dark outside, so Goku and Bardose went home. When they got there, they saw Rocky and Bardock working on the time machine.

"Hey, Dad!" said Goku. Bardock sat up, but because he was under the machine, he hit his head.

"Ow…hey…" Bardock then made sure he got out from under the time machine to sit up.

"Sorry…" Goku sighed, "What's that thing…?"

"A time machine." Bardock said, whiping the grease from his hands onto a towel.

"Ooh…" Goku and Bardose awed, "CAN WE USE IT?!"

"No…sorry…" Rocky said, "There's only enough fuel in it to get me back to my time…"

"Okay! We'll just make our own!" Bardose said.

"We will…?" Goku asked.

"Sure! Can't be THAT hard!" Bardose smirked, "I mean, if little-version-of-Raditz can make one, we can!"(it's their nickname for him…they still believe he's Raditz.)

"One, DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Rocky yelled, "And two, I didn't make it, a friend of mine did, and she's a genius!"  
"Fine, fine, whatever. We know some geniuses too." Bardose shrugged, "We'll have one built by tomorrow!"

"Yeah!!" Goku smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next day, Goku and Bardose went back to Fort N.G.A(No Girls Allowed).

"Hey, guys!" Rorian smiled, coming out of the fort, "Look, look! I added some stuff to it!!"

"Like what?" Goku asked.

"We have a mini fridge now!" Rorian exclaimed.

"Ooh…niiiiice…" they awed.

"Right…so, Kakarot, go upstairs and find us a box and a marker!" Bardose said.

"Yessir!" Goku nodded. He's the captain, yet he takes orders…

XxXxXxXxXxX

Goku ran upstairs to Dr. Brief's lab.

"Mr. Bulma's Dad…?" he asked, tugging his lab coat.

"Hm? Oh, Goku! Hello! What can I do for you?"

"Do you have a box and a marker…?" Goku asked.

"Yes. Over there in the corner somewhere…" Dr. Brief said, thinking.

"Thank you!" Goku ran off to the corner.

"Don't mention it." Dr. Brief laughed, "Ah, to be young…"

"Mew!" the cat on his shoulder agreed.

Goku picked up the biggest box he could find, and then on the desk in the corner saw a bunch of markers and pens. He picked up the shiniest one and ran back down.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Did ya get it?" Bardose asked.

"Mm-hm!" Goku nodded and handed Bardose his treasures.

"Good." Bardose sat the box down and opened the marker, "Rorian, are you a good speller?"

"Yeah…why…?" Rorian asked.

"Write 'Time Machine' on the side of this, kay?" Bardose handed the marker to him.

"Okay." Rorian said and did so.

"Now…Kakarot, since you're president, you get to go first!" Bardose smirked.

"Wow, really?!" Goku asked, starry-eyed.

"Yup!" Bardose nodded.

"How's it work?" Goku asked, getting in the box.

"You tell it where you wanna go." Bardose explained.

"Are you sure this'll work…?" Rorian asked.

"Of course! The newspaper said so! Some kid and tiger did it!" Bardose crossed his arms(Calvin and Hobbes).

"Oh…okay!" Rorian said.

"Hm…where to go…?" Goku pondered out loud, "I know! I wanna see my dad when he was a kid!!"

POOF! In a puff of smoke, the box was empty! Bardose and Rorian jumped with joy.

"We've gotta tell the others!" Bardose said.

"YEAH!!" Rorian nodded excitedly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Bardose and Rorian found the other NGA member first(Table) and told him what happened.

"WHAT?!" Table exclaimed, "Oh no!! NOT GOOD!"

"Why so?" Bardose asked.

"We've gotta get him back before he messes up OUR time!!" Table said.

"He could…mess up…our time…?" Rorian asked.

"Yes!! It's what's called a paradox!" Table said, "You two go tell his family. I'll tell my dad and the others."

"Right!" they nodded. But honestly, Rorian and Bardose didn't understand the depth of the situation.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hm…" Bardock scratched his chin in thought after hearing the whole story, "That is quite the predicament…"

"We'we sowwy…" Rorian and Bardose said pitifully.

"Do you two know where he went exactly…?" Bardock asked.

"To see you as a kid…" they sighed.

"WE'VE GOTTA HURRY!!" Bardock said in a sudden rush, "Take me to the time machine!!"

"Yessir!" they both said and led him to it.

XxXxXxXxXxX

When they arrived at Capsule Corp., they saw Dr. Brief frantically looking for something.

"Have any of you seen my latest invention…?" he asked them.

"No…what's it look like?" Rorian asked.

"It's a very shiny pen that says 'Capsule Corp.' on the side…it's silver with a black cap."

"That's what Kakarot used!!" Rorian and Bardose exclaimed to each other after a moment of thought.

"He used it…? What for…?" Dr. Brief asked.

"To label our box to make it a time machine." Bardose said.

"I see…wait, and it **worked**?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Bardock nodded, "That's kinda the problem."

"Yes! I perfected it!!" Dr. Briefs jumped with joy.

"…?" everyone stood in silent question.

"Sorry about that…" he coughed, "It wasn't the box that was special…you see, if you write something using that pen, the object turns into that."

"How so…? It still LOOKED like an ordinary box…" Rorian said.

"It changes the properties of it." Dr. Briefs picked up an apple, "For example, if I wrote 'lemon' on this, it wouldn't LOOK like a lemon, but it would taste like one."

"Ooh…neat!" Rorian grabbed at the apple. Dr. Brief handed it to him, and Rorian munched away.

"I see…" Bardock said.

"Do you two know where he might have put it?" Dr. Brief asked. The boys led them all to Fort NGA.

--

"Oh no!" Rorian exclaimed, "It's not here!!"

"That means he…" Bardose started.

"Took it with him!" they both said and laid down on the floor in the fetal position.

"Just another reason to go get him…" Bardock sighed and sat down in the box, "How do I work this thing…?"

"Tell it where you wanna go…" they sniffled.

"Take me to where Kakarot went!" he said.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**And so our time travel adventure begins! From one thing to the next! Tune in next time to find out what happens!!**

**Bardock: You just HAD to bring up my past again…didn't you…?**

**Me: Yup yup! You're lucky I don't get the controller.**

**Bardock: Oh no, not that again!**

**Rocky: Wait a minute! If they have a time machine that is a cardboard box…HOW COME MINE IS SO MECHANICAL AND TOOK 9 YEARS TO MAKE?!**

**Me: It took 9 years to make it…?**

**Rocky: Yeah…Bulma was already working on it and all that stuff…**

**Bardock: Make sure to go to youtube and try out for the 'An Ordinary Family' fandub!! Message KG13 for details!! EVERYONE CAN TRY OUT FOR A PART!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	59. The Past

**Me: Hi, guys, sup?!**

**Rocky: KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related including some Ocs.**

**Bardock: Gettin that out of the way?**

**Rocky: IT'S MY LINE, DANGIT!!**

**Bardock: =.=**

Chapter 59;  
Like Ghosts, We Wander

Goku awoke to the sounds of bickering.

"Huh…?" he sat up, "WOW!! It must've worked!!"

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Bardock shushed him, putting his hand over his son's mouth.

"Dad?! How'd YOU get here?!" Goku exclaimed.

"I followed you. We've gotta get out of here. NOW." Bardock whispered.

"But…" Goku gave him a big eyed sad look, "I wanna stay…"

"Don't you even know what time we're in?" Bardock asked.

"Your childhood, of course!"

"EXACTLY."

"Huh…?"

"Let's just GO." Bardock dragged him by his hand.

"Nuh-uh!" Goku protested breaking free, "I'm staying for a little while!"

"You are such a pain sometimes…" Bardock sighed, "You hear that…?"

"Mm-hm." Goku nodded, assuming Bardock was talking about the fight.

"I know what time we're in for SURE now…" he held his forehead, "Why THIS day of all the days…" he mumbled. Goku looked across the street. Walking down the street were kid versions of Bardock and Fasha.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Why do you keep following me?!" Kid Bardock asked as he spun around to face little Fasha. No answer, "I asked you a question! Can you not talk or somethin?!"

"…" Fasha nodded.

"Huh…?" Bardock asked, "Y…you can't talk…? I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"…" Fasha gave him a look that said, 'It's okay.'

"Hm…"

"…?"

"I know! Maybe Unken can help ya!"

"(Unken?)" (A/N: This will be what she WANTS to say).

"Yeah!" Bardock nodded, "He can fix lotsa stuff! Maybe he can fix you!"

"(Rrrrgh!!)"

"-r voice!" Bardock said after getting the death glare.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Mom couldn't talk…?" Goku asked.

"Nope…can we leave NOW?" Bardock's left eyebrow twitched.

"Not yet! I wanna see what happens!!"

"…fine…" he mumbled, and they secretly followed the two.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hiya, Unken!" Kid Bardock waved as he came into the regeneration room.

"Hello Bardock." Planthore said, "Oh…who is this?"

"I dunno." Bardock shrugged, "She can't talk…soooo…I figured maybe you could help her out!"

"Can't speak…?" Planthore walked over to Fasha. She stood firm.

"(no sir. Got a problem with it?)" she gave him a slightly mean look.

"Hm…tell me, do you have any scars on your chest…?" Planthore asked.

"(uh….yeah…)" she nodded.

"I think I know why, then." Planthore said.

"You do?!" Bardock asked.

"A few years back, since female Saiyans weren't typically sent off, their parents would get so fed up with their crying that they'd cut their vocal chords."

"(but…I don't HAVE parents!)" Fasha gave off a look of protest.

"I can get a friend of mine to do the surgery…" Planthore said, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Surgery…?" Bardock tilted his head, "What's that…?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Planthore chuckled.

"Aw…you're no fair!"

"(You don't have to do this…)" Fasha wanted to say, but she couldn't speak, "(Having a voice might be nice though…)"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"What's surgery…?" Goku asked.

"Hm…" Bardock selected the 'right' words, "It's where they cut you open to fix things in your body."

"They cut open Mom?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yup. Twice actually…"

"How come twice…?" Goku asked.

"Your brother."

"Huh…?"

"You'll understand later…" Bardock sighed, "Come on, let's go home…"

"But whyyyy?" Goku whined.

"Because! Things get ugly in a minute! I don't want you to see some stuff!!" Bardock said, "My childhood was a mess, and if you saw some of the things I did, you'd probably end up scarred for life!"

"But…"

"There IS a reason I don't tell you guys about what happened back then." Bardock growled.

"Pleeeeeease…?" Goku begged, giving off the most pitiful look he could give.

"Rrrrgh…" Bardock tried to look away, but it was too late. The look. The look!!, "Fine…10 more minutes…THEN we leave. NO BUTS."

"YESSIR!!" Goku smiled, then they both resumed following the young soon-to-be couple.

XxXxXxXxXxX

As they were walking through a city, Bardock had a strange feeling.

_What happened next…? _He tried to remember, _We left the hospital…and then something…something happened…_

"Rrrrrrgh…" Goku growled, taking a fighting stance.

"What's wrong…?" Bardock asked, _Wait!! I remember!! Oh no, I've got to warn-_

Down the street, stood Tunrip and Omata. They were talking. Omata nodded and scowled at kid Bardock, who was unaware. She put on a hood and walked toward them. Bardock had to do something FAST.

"It's the mean lady!!" Goku growled.

"Kakarot, give me your jacket!" Bardock demanded.

"Huh…? Why…?" Goku asked.

"JUST GIVE IT!" Bardock said. Goku took off the hoodie he was wearing, and Bardock slipped it on over his head. He ran as fast as he could down the street.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hello." Omata said in a frail voice, "Would you children like something to eat…?"

"(Really?!)" Fasha nodded. Kid Bardock had the same reaction.

"Follow me, then." Omata led them to a dark alley.

"Where are ya taking us?" Bardock asked.

"Oh, just TO YOUR DOOM!" Omata said when she had them in the alley.

"Huh?!" Bardock exclaimed. Omata sent a blast hurling at Fasha. Adult Bardock jumped in the way, but it went right through him.

"What the heck?!" Bardock exclaimed. Fasha lay on the ground.

"Are you alright?!" Kid Bardock ran over to Fasha, "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"DIE!!" Omata yelled and slammed kid Bardock over the head with all her might.

"Why…?" he asked as he passed out. Adult Bardock tried to beat up Omata, but couldn't touch her.

"Hmph. Scum." She walked off.

"WHY CAN'T I HIT HER?!" Bardock slammed his fists to the ground. Goku tried the same thing, but no luck.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Bardock and Goku sat and waited by their sides.

"Dad…?" Goku asked.

"Hm?"

"So…this is what you didn't want me to see…?" Goku asked.

"Yup…" Bardock sighed.

"How come she wants you dead…?"

"A thing as superficial as power level…" he ruffled his son's hair.

"But…we train all the time to grow strong!! So-"

"Yes, it is true that we train to get stronger. But that doesn't make me love you two more or less. It does with them."

"But, how come?!"

"Honestly, I don't know…" Bardock shrugged.

"They're just big bullies! They should be taught a lesson!!" Goku yelled.

"Actually, Kakarot…I think it's kinda good that they didn't keep me…as strange as that feels to say."

"Huh…?"

"If they had wanted me…if I had been born elite…I wouldn't be the person I am now…" Bardock said.

"They're still big bullies. Next time I see them, I'll fix em up real good!" Goku punched the air.

"Next time?" Bardock asked.

"Yup. When me n' Raditz were dead, I saw em. I tried to beat em up, but Mom stopped me…" Goku sighed, "If she hadn't held me back, they'd be SO sorry!!"

"Thanks, but you shouldn't fight my battles for me. I can handle em." Bardock smiled, "Come on…I see Unken now, so we can go on home."

"Okay!" Goku nodded. Bardock gave him back his hoodie, as he didn't need it to conceal his identity any more.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"You still got the marker from earlier?"

"Yup! Here!" Goku said, handing it to Bardock. Bardock made a duplicate of the time machine.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Back at Capsule Corp., Dr. Brief was still bragging on himself for his 'miraculous' invention, and so on.

"Dad…you're so annoying when you gloat…" Bulma growled.

"Huh…?" Dr. Brief shrugged, and went back to talking with Table, "Anyways, when I was working on the 15th prototype I-"

"I'm going to my room!!" she hissed and walked away.

"Okay guys, she's gone." Table said as Bulma went upstairs.

"Phew…" Rorian and Bardose sighed after coming out of the fort, "That was close. I thought we were goners for SURE!"

"Girls aren't as bad as you say…" Dr. Briefs said.

"He's under their spell!!" Rorian cried, "Oh noes!!"

"We must give him the vaccination!!" Bardose declared. Rorian spat on his own knuckles and punched Dr. Brief on the forearm.

"Cootie shot!!" Rorian said as he did so.

"Uh…guys…" Table said, "What was that?"

"A cootie shot. Duh!" Bardose stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah…okay…whatever…" Table sighed defeated, and carried on his intelligent conversation with the Doctor.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Bardock and Goku appeared in the room next to them a few seconds later.

"Yeah!! It worked!! How was it?!" Rorian asked.

"Kinda weird…" Goku said.

"Uh-oh…" Bardock said.

"What?" Goku asked.

"We left the marker in the past!!" Bardock gasped.

"That's not good!!" Dr. Brief exclaimed.

"Just kidding." Bardock smirked, and handed the marker to Dr. Brief.

"Don't joke about that…" Table scolded.

"I couldn't resist." Bardock shrugged.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Me: I'm sorry if this was a bit 'sappy'…hahahaha…**

**Rocky: GAWD WITH THE SAPPINESS!!**

**Bardock: =.=**

**Me: Is that all you can say?!**

**Bardock: ****-,('.'),-**

**Me: Yeeeeah…that's a wrap for now…**

**Rocky: Don't forget to check the profile for info on the fandub! AND THE OVA, WHICH IS LESS THAN A WEEK AWAY!!**

**Me: HOORAH!!**

**Bardock: v(^o^)v**

**Me: =.=**

**Rocky: ^.^'**

**Rorian: *|****:D)))) SANTA!!**

**All: O.o**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	60. What are YOU Thankful For?

**Me:Hey guys!**

**Bardock:...**

**Table:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!**

**Rorian:It's getting crowded...**

**Rocky:I know the feelin...**

**Me:Just...do the disclaimer...**

**Table:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything realted, including some OCs, AND ME!! MWAHAHAHA!!**

**Me:Okay, well, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!XxXxXxXxX**

Chapter 60;  
What Are YOU Thankful For?

The Next Day...

Rocky stood in his cloak in front of the box time machine. He had his time machine in its capsule.

"Well...guess I should get going..." he said, smiling.

"Aw...do ya have to...?" Goku asked, "You're funner than big Raditz..."

"Hey!!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Yes..." Rocky sighed.

"Pweeeeeeease don't go!" Rorian begged, giving his saddest puppy-dog look.

"I've got to..." Rocky said. Bardock grabbed Rorian and Goku.

"Don't antagonize him, fellas." Bardock said.

"But-" they both began. Bardock gave them a look that seemed to cut into their very souls.

"You be careful, alright?" Kite cut in.

"I will." Rocky laughed, "Bye guys." he waved and went back to his own time.

XxXxXxXxX

Many months later, in the fall, during a 3 day break for 'Turkey Day'(Thanksgiving)...

"Hey, guys?" Goku asked Raditz and Kite.

"Yeah?" Kite asked.

"What are you thankful for?"

"Thankful for...? What brought this on...?" Raditz asked.

"It's Thanksgiving, so aren't ya s'posed to say one thing you're most thankful for?"

"Oh yeah...that Earthling tradition..." Raditz remembered.

"Hm..." Kite chewed on her bottom lip in thought.

"No school." they answered at the same time.

"That's what you're most thankful for?" Goku tilted his head.

"Well...that and..." Kite looked at Raditz and blushed, then looked at the ground. Raditz's face turned a bit red too.

"Love birds!" Turles said, entering the room with Sharra on his shoulders.

"Tweet tweet!" Sharra chirped.

"You have a 3 second head start." Raditz growled.

"Eep!!" Turles and Sharra exclaimed and ran out of the room.

"Yeah, you BETTER run!!" Raditz got up and started to run after them, but Kite grabbed his arm.

"Ah, let them have their fun. I think it's kinda cute." she giggled.

"Uh...o...okay..." he sat back down. Goku tilted his head curiously, then shrugged and walked off.

XxXxXxXxX

Goku decided he'd go to Fort NGA. When he arrived, he saw Rorian, Bardose, and Table, all gathered in the fort.

"Hey guys!" he smiled, sitting down with them.

"Alright, everybody's here now." Bardose said.

"Huh?" Goku asked.

"In honor of it being a holiday, I think we should elect our new leader! Every year this time, we'll vote a new one." Bardose declared, "How bout it?"

"Okay." they all shrugged.

"All in favor of me as Presi-" Bardose began.

"No. We'll do this a different way." Table said.

"What do you mean...?" Bardose asked.

"Everyone will end up split and no one will have enough votes if we do that." Table continued, "So here's the rule; You can't vote for yourself."

"Aw..." Rorian sighed.

"All in favor of Bardose as president?"

"..."

"All in favor of Rorian as president?"

"..."

"Me?"

"..."

"Kakarot?"

"..."

"Okay, we need a system..." Table resigned.

"Hm..." everyone scratched their chins in thought.

"I got it!" Goku exclaimed. Everyone looked at him in question, "We'll ask Vegeta!"

"Yeah...he might have an idea or two, seeings how he's royalty..." Table crossed his arms.

"Aren't you, too?" Bardose asked.

"Technically, but I'm not the first born."

"Okay...?" Goku and Bardose pretended to understand.

"He means he won't get any of the birthrights and privelidges that the older sibling will get!" Rorian cut in.

"Oh..." Bardose said.

"That's not very fair." Goku frowned.

"No, but it's life. I've learned to accept it." Table said, "'Sides, that kind of life isn't what I'd want anyway. Not that I have a choice since Planet Vegeta's gone..."

XxXxXxXxX

Vegeta sneezed.

"Somethin' wrong?" Bulma asked.

"No." Vegeta spat.

"If you're nose is itching it means someone's talking about you." Bulma winked.

"Crazy old wives' tale is what it is." Vegeta growled, rolling his eyes. Bulma hit him in the face with the spatula of doom(1).

The NGA members trooped upstairs to the kitchen where the young couple where.

"Uh...are we interupting something...?" Table asked.

"No, not at all." Bulma said, putting the spatula in it's proper place.

"Women are scary." Rorian whispered.

"Mm-hm." Goku and Bardose nodded.

"Big brother...can we ask you a favor?" Table said, walking up to him.

"What?" Vegeta spat.

"Uh...we're trying to elect a new leader...so uh...could you help us develop a voting system?"

"Just say 'I'."

"We tried that." Table said.

"Hm..." Vegeta thought, "Iny miny miny moe..."

"Eh?!" Table exclaimed.

"Ch ch ch ch ch ch ch...ch ch ch ch ch ch ch..." Vegeta said, not wanting to say the REAL words, "...and you are it..." his finger landed on the head of Sharra, who had just snuck in.

"RE-DO!!" everyone exclaimed.

"Aw...I think a girl would be the PERFECT leader!" Bulma said, hugging Sharra.

"THE NAME OF THE FORT IS NO GIRLS ALLOWED!" they all protested.

"You guys are mean." Sharra frowned and ran off. Bulma slapped them all in the face with her spatula.

"Is it too late to join...?" Vegeta asked.

"No...welcome to the club...you're the one in most desperate need for a membership..." Table said.

XxXxXxXxX

Goku and Bardose were about to go home for a little while, when Bulma stopped them.

"Guys, can I ask you a favor?" Bulma asked.

"Sure." Goku smiled.

"Can you give these to your folks?" Bulma requested, handing them each a slip of paper.

"What is it?" Bardose asked.

"Invites." Bulma said.

"That all?" Goku asked.

"Yup."

"See ya!" Goku ran out the door, followed by Bardose.

XxXxXxXxX

Bardock was sparring with Raditz when Goku jumped onto Bardock's face and covered his eyes.

"Guess who!" Goku laughed.

"My son who's going to practice flying tonight?" Bardock joked.

"Nope! 2 more guesses." Goku said.

"Kakarot, you really need to practice." Bardock said, removing Goku.

"Aw..." Goku sighed.

"Guess I win." Raditz smirked.

"How so?" Bardock turned to him.

"You forfeit." Raditz said, pointing at Goku.

"I can still fight while holding him." Bardock challenged.

"Yeah!! Dad could fight blindfolded!!"

"I'd like to see that." Raditz laughed.

"Tomorrow." Bardock agreed, "Yeah, let's go inside for now..."

"Wait!" Goku said, and reached into his pocket, "This!"

"Hm?" Bardock grabbed the piece of now crumpled up paper and read it.

"What's it say?" Raditz asked, walking up to them.

"It says we're invited to go to a big Thanksgiving dinner at Capsule Corp."

"Ooh..." Goku awed, "Can we?! Can we?!"

"Want to?" Bardock asked.

"Sure." Raditz shrugged.

XxXxXxXxX

Later that night, at Capsule Corp...

"Bulma...? Ms. Bulma's Mom...?" Rorian asked, "Why are you cooking so much?"

"For Thanksgiving." Bulma said.

"What's that?" Rorian tilted his head.

"It's a holiday where you give thanks for all the good things in your life and have a huge meal." Bulma explained.

"Oh." Rorian said, "Okay!" he then ran back down to FNGA, where Table and Vegeta were.

"So?" Table asked, "Did she give you anything?"

"Nope...I guess I didn't ask cute enough..." Rorian sighed.

"Hm...I know!" Table said, "Girls are suckers for kittens, so here's what you do..." Table whispered the plan into his ear.

"Okay!" Rorian nodded and went back upstairs.

"You honestly think that will work?" Vegeta asked.

"Worth a shot." Table shrugged.

Rorian ran up to Bulma and rubbed his head on her leg.

"Nyaaaa!(2)" he meowed. Bulma and Bunny(3) started laughing.

"Here." Bulma handed him a slice of pumpking pie.

"Nya! Nya!" Rorian meowed cutely and ran back downstairs.

XxXxXxXxX

Everyone(minus Kite) was dressed in their Saiyan armor(if you'll remember, Goku's is just like his father's). They all flew off to Capsule Corp. When they came in, they saw Bulma.

"Hey, guys!" she said, "Come on, come on!" she turned around the corner shouting.

"No!" they heard Vegeta yell.

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!!" Bulma hissed. While everyone was watching in awe, Goku and Bardose snuck downstairs to fort NGA.

"What are you two wearing?!" Goku laughed, rolling on the floor. Table and Rorian were both in suits.

"Bulma made us!!" Rorian protested, "We tried to tell her our armor WAS formal wear, but she didn't listen!!"

"Big Brother's taking it the hardest..." Table sighed. Suddenly Alex came down, in blue jeans and a t-shirt with tattered sleeves.

"Please let me hide!" Alex begged.

"Can she please?" Rorian asked, "Since you're the vice president..."

"Alright. But she's the ONLY girl allowed. Got it?"

"Right!" everyone nodded.

"What are you hiding from?" Bardose asked.

"Bunny." she whimpered, "She's trying to put me in a dress!! A PINK ONE WITH A BOW!!"

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!!" everyone gasped.

"I'm dooooooooomed..." Alex held her head low, "Remember, you NEVER saw me!"

"Nya!" Rorian meowed.

"Why are you still meowing?" Table asked.

"I can't stop, nya." Rorian shrugged.

XxXxXxXxX

After a night of fun, games, good, and laughter, Bunny suggested they all go around the table saying what they were thankful for.

"I know for me it'd have to be being surrounded by such HANDSOME men all the time!" Bunny laughed.

"Hm...I'd have to say a great year of research and inventing." Dr. Briefs said. This resulted in an evil look from Bulma.

"My sanity." Bulma sighed.

"Everything!" Sharra laughed.

"The fact that I'm faster than EVERYONE in this room!" Turles laughed. He got evil stares from everyone, "I'm kidding! Definatley Sharra." Turles said, touseling her hair.

"Sis, nya!" Rorian meowed.

"Rorian." Alex said. She had not been forced into the dress, luckily.

"I'm with the woman on this one...sanity." Vegeta sighed.

"Frieza being vanquished." King Vegeta said. Everyone raised a glass to that.

"Sakeeeeeeeeeee..." Tora drooled, drunk.

"Airhorns." Bardose snickered(how many of you DON'T get that joke?).

"My crazy drunk husband and our prankster of a son." Sash joked.

"A home." Table said simply. Raditz and Kite looked at each other and blushed when it came thier turn, so they were skipped out of curtosy.

"My two knuckle heads." Bardock put one arm around Raditz and the other around Goku.

"Dad, Brother, and food!" Goku laughed.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**1-Spatula of doom: Just as Chi-chi has the frying pan of doom, in the new OVA, Bulma has a spatula of doom, in which she totally OWNS Master Roshi for his remark of 'Saiyans always choose strange wives'.**

**2-Nya: While being bored at school, I checked out a book series called 'Pita-Ten'. It was a bit too 'romancy' for my taste(I didn't know until AFTER I read it...), but the cat in it says 'Nya'(which sounds cooler than 'Mew') so I went with that for the meowing sound. It was a special request from Rorian that his character start saying this, so, here it is!**

**3-Bunny Briefs?: I've heard people say Bulma's mom's name is 'Bunny', so if I'm wrong, please tell me.**

**XxXxXxXxXMe: And thus ends our Saiyan Thanksgiving!**

**Bardose: Ready or not, here I come hangover!**

**Rocky: T^T I'm gone...I didn't even get a SINGLE SLICE of turkey!**

**Bardock: Knuckle headed grandson. XD**

**Rocky: I'm reporting you to child services!**

**Bardock: ME?!**

**Rocky: HER!!**

**Me: Er.............**

**Rorian: Nya!**

**Me: What am I thankful for, you ask? Hm...well, I have a list!**

**-All of the readers out there(THAT'S YOU!!) who have stuck with me for better and for worse in this story. Thanks!  
-The fact that Cross Ways has FINALLY reacher over 9,000 hits.  
-All of my friends on fanfiction, deviantart, youtube, and everywhere else!  
-My crazy cats...both of em  
-Internet. Need I say more?**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	61. The Plan

**Me:It's officially the Christmas season!! Yaaaaay!!**

**Rocky:Woo-hoo...**

**Bardock:Ah, where's your Christmas spirit?**

**Rocky:Meh.**

**Bardock:I guess I'll just have to do the disclaimer.**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related! Falalalala, lalalala!!**

**Bardock:MUCH better.**

**Me:Yeeeeeah...**

**Rorian:Nya nya nya nya, nya nya nya nya, nya nya nya nya, NYA nya nya nya(the meow mix song)**

**Me:NUUUUUUUUUUU!!**

XxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 61;

The Plan

The lioness stalked her prey from a bush. She watched his green tip boots skid along the ground, and charge back at a pair of black sneakers. She prepared to pounce when the time was right. He stopped! Now was her chance!

"Gotcha!" Tammy pounced Bardock, holding his leg.

"Get lost, we're sparring." Bardock shook her off.

"But..." tears swelled up in her eyes.

"You've tried that trick 3 times already. Give it up." Bardock said.

"I'm going in for a while...you won today..." Raditz shrugged.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" Tammy squalled, "Why don't you love me?!"

"Because you're annoying."

"Fine!! If I can't have you, no one will!!" Tammy pulled out a double barreled shot gun and pointed it at his head.

"What? You think a TOY can hurt me?" Bardock tilted his head.

"I'm gonna do it!! I'm gonna shoot!!" she said through tears.

"Go ahead." Bardock shrugged.

"Aw, I don't have the heart to!!" she threw the gun down. It shot, nearly hitting her, "Yikes!!" she jumped into Bardock's arms.

"Nice try. You've pulled that one twice." Bardock dropped her.

"You're mean!!"

"YOU'RE the stalker, lady!!"

"So?!"

"Sooooooo..." Bardock balled up his fist, "You gonna leave peacefully, or do you wanna fly express today?"

"What way do I ALWAYS choose?" she said sarcastically.

"Just checking." he shrugged, and slung her by her shirt far, far away.

"I'LL BE BACK FOR YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" she screamed as she soared.

"Out of all the enemies I've fought, I can't beat one woman...sheesh..."

XxXxXxXxX

Bardose snickered evilly as he held the airhorn in his hand. He crept over to Tora, and held it to his father's ear. With is other ear, he held his own ear. He was about to push the button.

"Give me that." Sash said, snatching the horn.

"Aw...pleeeeeeeease?" Bardose asked.

"No. He'll already have enough of a headache when he wakes up." Sash crossed her arms.

"But-"

"I said no. Why don't you go to Capsule Corp. for a while?"

"Good idea!" Bardose smiled instantly.

"He better thank me later..." Sash muttered, looking at Tora, who was oblivious as to what was going on.

XxXxXxXxX

At the farm, Broly was sitting in the cow pasture on a bale of hay. Curtis came up to him.

"Hey, boy. What're ya doin?" he asked.

"...nothing, sir." Broly said.

"How'd ya like ta help me out?"

"Okay." Broly nodded.

"Alright, this is the chicken coop." the farmer explained, walking up to the coop, "And next to it is the barn."

"Yes sir."

"Next to the barn is the silo, where the food is kept, and the stable."

"Okay."

"And then there's the cow pasture thata way." Farmer pointed, "And then way off over there is the fields."

"What do you want me to do first?"

"Follow me." Curtis said, walking to the silo. Broly did as told, "Take this and feed the chickens." he handed Broly chicken seed, "And then gather their eggs and put them in this bucket."

"Yes sir." Broly nodded and ran off with the seed and bucket.

XxXxXxXxX

"Dad, how come that annoying lady won't go away?" Goku asked, tilting his head.

"Beats the crap outta me, son..." Bardock sighed.

"Can I go to Capsule Corp. for a while?" Goku asked.

"Sure. What do you guys do over there, anyway?" Bardock asked.

"Lotsa stuff. Mainly plans to stop girls..." Goku said.

"If you come up with plans on how to stop a stalker, let me know." Bardock said.

"Kay! Bye!" Goku waved, running off.

XxXxXxXxX

"Nyaaaa." Rorian meowed, rubbing up against Alex.

"I get it, you're hungry...go bug Bulma..." Alex said groggily, as she was still half-asleep.

"Nya!!" Rorian meowed persistantly.

"I can't cook!!" Alex said.

"Nya..." Rorian meowed sadly.

"Just TELL ME what you want!!" Alex pleaded angrily, "It's hard to know what 'nya' means!!"

"I want you to play with me...nyaaaaa..." Rorian frowned.

"Too tired to play...Besides, aren't the other two members of the fort gonna be here soon?" she yawned.

"Oh yeah..."

"Now lemme sleeeeeep..." Alex groaned.

"Nya!" Rorian nodded and ran downstairs to the fort. Bardose and Table were in the fort.

"Okay, any new business?" Vegeta, the new president(I think the voting was rigged...), asked.

"How to get a woman to go away." Goku said.

"What brought this on, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"This annoying lady won't leave our house...and she always bugs my dad..." Goku explained.

"Let us have a moment of silence for poor Bardock, who is being stalked." Vegeta said solemnly, bowing his head. The others did the same.

"So? Any suggestions?" Goku asked, tilting his head.

"I say we have a stake-out." Table voted, "So we can learn her weaknesses."

"Stalk the stalker...good idea, Table..." Vegeta said.

"Thanks." Table smiled.

"Alright! Tomorrow we have a stake-out!" Vegeta declared.

XxXxXxXxX

Broly walked up to farmer with the bucket, and a yolk in his hair.

"Uh...Broly...? Did'ya know you have a yolk in your hair, boy?"

"Yes sir...I didn't mean to..." Broly apologized.

"It's okay, boy." Curtis laughed, "It's just funny, that's all."

"You're not mad...?" Broly asked.

"Naw." Curtis handed his a rag, "Here, whip your face." Broly did so.

"Anything more you want me to do, sir?" Broly asked.

"Nah...well, thar is one thang..."

"Yes sir?"

"Stop callin' me sir. You can call me Curtis."

"Uh...okay, s-I mean-Curtis."

XxXxXxXxX

Goku came back home, and told the plan to Bardock.

"You guys have fun with that..." he said, "If this works, then I'll get you anything you want for Christmas."

"Really?!" Goku exclaimed, starry-eyed.

"Yup." Bardock smirked.

"Sweet!!" Goku yelled and ran off. Bardock laughed. Then got a concerned look on his face.

"Oh God, what have I done?!"

XxXxXxXxX

**Me:And so concludes this exciting chapter! Yes it took a while. But that's because I had some nasty writer's block half-way through...**

**Bardock:Wasn't there--**

**Me:Oh yeah! Alrighty, in the next chapter, I'll be mentioning 'The Curse of the Tails Doll'(or so I hope...), so if you don't know what that means, go look it up on YouTube, or Google, or Wikipedia, or wherever...even DA has some Tails Doll stuff.**

**Rocky:Tails Doll? Curse? What are you-**

**Me:SHUSH YOU!! *throws pie at Rocky***

**Rocky:Mm, lemon!**

**Rorian:GIMME!! *grabs lemon pie from Rocky's face* Omnyamnyam.**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!**

**-Kid Goku 13**


	62. Curses and Pranks

**Me:Hello!**

**Rocky: KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some OCs.**

**Me: Alrighty, let's get rolling! And remember, everything that happens with Rorian, it's Rorian's idea. He's not as random as anybody else. ^^**

**Rorian:Huh...?**

Chapter 62;  
Curses, Pranks, and More

"Tents?" Vegeta asked.

"Check." Table said, putting a check mark next to 'tents' on his clipboard.

"Sleeping bags?"

"Check."

"Popcorn?"

"Check."

"Ghost stories?"

"Check."

"Fish net?"

"Check."

"And last but not least...night-vision goggles?"

"Check."

"Alright...we've got everything we need." Vegeta said, "We stalk at 10 o'clock."

"I STILL say we need a Tails Doll..." Goku sighed.

"Why, you IDIOT?!" Vegeta barked.

"It might scare the stalker lady."

"It's a false curse, you moron..." Vegeta growled.

"But..."

"FALSE!"

"You're not nice." Goku stuck his tongue out.

"Oh boo hoo." Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Guys...please don't fight..." Table pleaded.

"Yeah, really." Rorian said, "You two are so immature."

"Shut up, cat-boy." Vegeta barked

"Nya...?" Rorian's eyes got huge and sad.

"Leave my little brother alone!" Alex yelled, punching Vegeta in the gut.

"Ow!!" Vegeta grunted as he doubled over in pain.

"What's got you in such a bad mood anyways?" Alex asked.

"Morons like you."

"You have 5 seconds."

"You're bluffing."

"One. Two. Three-"

"Ah!!" Vegeta started running.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everyone decided they'd go home for a while, before the stake-out. Alex was walking around, looking for Rorian. She saw him outside, digging a hole.

"Rorian...? What're you doing...?" she asked.

"Digging." he said, not looking up.

"Why?"

"I like to dig." he said.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded, "Want some help?"

"If you wanna." Rorian said, still not looking up. Alex hopped down into the hole with him and threw some dirt on him. Rorian looked at her, then did the same. They then had a dirt-fight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That night, the members of Fort No Girls Allowed(just so you know, Alex isn't an official member) were staking out in front of Goku's house. Vegeta was telling a ghost story. Bardose, Goku, Table, and Rorian were all huddled together from fright.

Kite looked out the window at them.

"Raditz, what're they doing out there...?" she asked.

"Having a stake-out." Raditz said simply, "Good night..." he yawned and went to bed. Kite still curiously looked out the window at them.

"And then, she tried on the RED ones! WITH GLITTER!!" Vegeta said, "But, unfortunately for Ben, Katrina wanted THOSE shoes too! Then, she dragged him to a FURNITURE STORE!"

"What happened next...?" Goku asked, shaking.

"She wanted to buy PINK, FRILLY, THROW PILLOWS!!" Vegeta said.

"Hello." Kite smiled. Everyone screamed.

"IT'S THE SHE-DEOMON KATRINA!!" Goku yelled.

"Huh?!" Kite asked.

"Oh...it's just you, Kite." Rorian said, "You scared us!"

"Sorry..." she said, "I just wanted to check on you guys."

"We're okay." Bardose said, "Just don't sneak up on us like that! We might attack you next time or somethin'."

"Right. Sorry again." she sweat dropped, "Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay." Goku grinned, "See ya later."

"Good night." she smiled and went back into the house. As they saw her go into the house, they saw Tammy. She was in a black burglar suit.

"Okay, go time, guys." Vegeta whispered, "Ready?"

"Yeah." everyone nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tammy herself was getting ready to invade the house. Her plan; Go into the house, and sneak into the bed with Bardock. She thought herself a genius for coming up with that plan. She climbed down from the tree quietly. She took one step and fell into a deep hole. Rorian snickered, as this trap had been his. Tammy climbed out of the hole.

"Ha! He'll have to do better than THAT!" she snickered. She took another step, and was caught in a net. Bardose had to contain his laughter, because this was his trap.

"This is what pocket knives are for." she said, cutting through the net. She took one more step, and tripped in oil, face first into a pile of cow dung. Vegeta himself was silently rolling on the ground, laughing. Tammy wiped the vile substance from her face. She was scarred to take another step.

"It's for LOVE!" she said, and took another step. This time, she was tazered by a machine Table had set up.

"It's for LOVE!!" she demanded again, and took another step, this time cautiously. She relaxed. Nothing had happened. She took another step, and slipped in more dung. Vegeta howled with laughter. Tammy FINALLY made it to the door. When a strange song started playing.

"Can you feel the sunshiiiiiiiiiiiine?" the song said. It kept repeating that one line. Suddenly, a yellow blur latched onto her face.

"I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!!" it said in a raspy voice.

"AH!! NOOOO!! TAILS DOLL HAS FINALLY COME TO EAT ME!!" she screeched and ran away as fast as she could, still slipping in cow poop. Goku was laughing the hardest of any of them. He pulled his Tails Doll Dummy back up to him, for he was sitting on the roof. He put it in it's box, and climbed down.

"TOLD you we need a Tails Doll." Goku said, and went back into the house. All of this stood in awe, of Goku, the prank master.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Me:I know, it's not very long...and it took forever...but honestly, I want to start on chapter 63. If it's finished early, then the anniversary chapter might be chapter 64 or 65...**

**Rorian:Not everyone knows what you're talking about.**

**Me:I've been doing my updates on Deviant Art, so you have to go there for all the latest news. I'm kidgoku13 on there, so here's the link.**

**w w w(dot)kidgoku13(dot)deviantart(dot) c o m **

**leave out the spaces in w w w and c o m, and change (dot) for .**

**Me:Also, this is where I go to post ALL of my art, so go there for that too!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-KidGoku13**


	63. Dawn of a New Year

**Me:Alrighty, wow...what day is it today?**

**Bardock:January Seventh(Eight, according to the FanFiction calendar)**

**Me:HOLY CRAP, ARE YOU KIDDING?!**

**Bardock:Nope.**

**Me:THIS IS THIS STORY'S ONE-YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF BEING ON THE SIGHT!!**

**Rocky:It is?**

**Me:YUP! ^o^ Woohoo, a whole year of this story! XD**

**Rorian:Happy New Year, An Ordinary Family!!**

Chapter 63;  
Dawn of a New Year

"So, how'd it go last night?" Bardock asked Goku.

"It was okay. She ran off screaming like a little girl." Goku snickered.

"Wish I could've seen it."

"We got it on tape." Goku smiled, and handed Bardock the tape.

"Really...?"

"Yup!"

After watching the tape...

"HOLY CRAP I NEED TO PUT THIS ON YOUTUBE!!" Raditz said through laughing.

"PRICELESS!" Bardock said, laughing so hard he felt like his stomach was going to explode.

"Raditz, what's a YouTube...?"

"It's an internet thing..." Raditz explained briefly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A few weeks passed, and it is now New Year's Eve. It was mid-afternoon, and everyone would soon gather at Capsule Corp. for the big party that was to take place.

Alex was sleeping in her room when Rorian started shaking her.

"Come on, sis! Wake up!!" he said.

Alex continued to sleep.

"Pleeeeeeeease..." he pleaded. Alex woke up.

"Why'd you wake me up...?" she asked.

"What're you wearing?" he asked, tilting his head. Alex instantly jolted up. She looked down. She was in her normal clothes, "Haha, fooled you!"

"Oh ha ha. VERY funny..." she sighed, "Let me go back to sleep..."

"No! You have to wake up before the party!"

"Why?"

"Uh..." Rorian thought for a second, "Beats me."

"Wake me up in an hour..." Alex said and went back to sleep. Rorian shrugged.

XxXxXxXxXxX

At the farm, where Broly was staying...

"Broly...I've been meaning to ask ya..." Curtis began.

"Hm?"

"What happened to your parents?" Curtis asked.

"They were...killed in an explosion..." Broly sighed.

"That's awful..." Curtis said.

"I don't remember them at all..."

"So, what's your New Years Resolution?" he asked, changing the subject.

"...to remember." Broly said, after thinking for a minute.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Back at the home of our heroes, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be...?" Goku asked.

"I'll get it..." Raditz sighed. Bardock and Tora were sparring outside.

"WUZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" a person jumped on Raditz, knocking him over.

"R...RYAN?!"

"In the flesh." Ryan smirked.

"It's been a while."

"Only because you don't have a web cam, cheapskate."

"Oh ha ha." Raditz laughed sarcastically, getting up, "What brings you out here...? I thought you moved!"

"We moved AGAIN!" Ryan said, "We're in a nearby town, and I have my license now, soooo we can see each other every day."

"Awesome."

"Yup!" Ryan said, still smirking. Goku came up to him and gave him a confused look.

"Big Brother, who's this...?" Goku asked innocently.

"You don't remember me, squirt?" Ryan asked, bending down to Goku's eye-level.

"Nuh-uh..." Goku shook his head.

"I guess you wouldn't...you weren't even a year old yet." Ryan said, rubbing Goku's head, "Good to see ya again. Name's Ryan."

Goku dropped all suspicions of the stranger at that, and gave him one of his trademark Goku grins.

"You've gotta taller, kid." Ryan said, "And you look stronger too. You been training to be a great fighter like your bro and dad?"

"Yeah!" Goku smiled, "But I haven't won against either of em yet..."

"Ah, you will soon enough." Ryan winked, "It's just cuz you're a kid right now." he then stood back up, "Hey, man, I need to talk to you about somethin..."

"Like what?"

"Remember that big fight a few months back...during summer...?" Ryan asked.

"You know about that?!"

"Yeah. It was broadcast on TV..." Ryan explained.

"Okay, so what do you need to know?"

"Everything from yours and your old man's end of it."

"I'll go get him!" Goku grinned and ran off.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After much explaining...

"Wow..." Ryan said, dumb-founded, "Didn't you guys get like...medals of honor or something?! YOU SAVED THE PLANET!!"

"Nope. Honestly...We'd rather keep low profiles." Raditz said.

"Yup. Can you imagine what would happen if the PRESS found out about our identities?" Bardock shrugged, "We wouldn't be able to leave the house!"

"That IS true..." Ryan said, "But still...you guys could be living it up!"

"Actually, by human standards...we're pretty loaded." Bardock admitted.

"R...REALLY?!" Ryan asked.

They all three nodded.

"Like...how much?!"

"Let's see...well, I haven't really counted up how much we have, since we don't use very much of it..." Bardock said.

"CAN I HAVE...like...A FEW MILLION?!"

"Mooch." Raditz joked.

"Just kidding, man!" Ryan said, clearing his throat, "Wait...THEN WHY DID YOU GET A JOB WHEN YOU FIRST CAME TO EARTH?!"

"Thought it might get boring..." Bardock shrugged.

"Speaking of, are you still with the school?"

"Nope. But they wish I was..." You see, during the time skip, Bob has been begging for Bardock to come back.

"I will NEVER understand Saiyans..." Ryan sighed.

Suddenly, Kite entered the room.

"Hello...who is this?!" Ryan asked, "Some attractive sister you've kept hidden from me?"

"Uh...h...hello...?" Kite blushed, not sure of what else to say.

"No...that's my girlfriend." Raditz explained.

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Yeah...I e-mailed you a few MONTHS ago telling you!"

"I thought you were just lying to impress me!!" Ryan said, "Not fair! You got a girl before I did!!"

"Hello, I'm Kite." she smiled, introducing herself.

"Name's Ryan." he said, "Hey, are you Human, or Saiyan?"

"Saiyan." Kite smiled, waving her tail so he could see it.

"Wait...the...the same Kite you died for...?" Ryan asked Raditz.

"That would be the one." Raditz said. Kite sat down next to Raditz.

"When you died...was HFIL frozen?" Ryan asked, "Because it is IMPOSSIBLE for you to have gotten a girlfriend before me!!"

"Oh, but it is." Raditz smirked, "Jealous much?"

"OF COURSE IAM!!"

And so Raditz and Ryan continued to reminisce all afternoon, while Goku went to sleep, and Bardock and Tora continued sparring.

XxXxXxXxXxX

PARTY TIME!

At Capsule Corp., all of the members of Fort No Girls Allowed were having a meeting.

"Alright, so listen up." Vegeta said, "It's New Years...which means we must come up with our plan for this year."

"We do?" the three youngest asked.

"Yes." Vegeta nodded, "So, what are our objectives for this year?"

"Uh...keep...girls...out...?" Rorian half-told, half-asked.

"Yes. Good job, now you can have a cookie..."

"YAY!" Rorian said, eating his cookie.

"And another side mission; Try to keep the females from taking over this planet."

"How will we do that?" Bardose asked enthusiastically.

"We have yet to come up with a battle strategy..." Vegeta sighed sadly, "BUT, as Prince of all Saiyans, I SHALL come up with something."

"But you have too much homework to come up with such sophisticated plans..." Table said, pointing to the heaps of Vegeta's homework.

"That's where YOU come in."

"ME?!" Table asked.

"Yes. You have to...er...get to do my homework for me!"

"But..."

"You're smart. This stuff will be EASY for you!" Vegeta said. Though, in the end, Table had no choice in the matter.

"I bet get something in return for this!" Table reluctantly agreed.

"Oh you will." Vegeta said, "A world without females ruling!"

"I had a feeling I would find you boys down here!" said Mrs. Briefs laughing, walking up to them.

"Hello, Bulma's mom." everyone said nervously.

"It's almost time to start the countdown, so you might want to come up now." she then walked off, just as brainlessly as always.

"SEE?! WE CANNOT LET HER KIND TAKE OVER THIS WORLD!!" Vegeta said after she was gone. Everyone nodded, agreeing, "NOW WHAT'S OUR MISSION, MEN?!"

"TO KEEP THE WORLD FROM BEING TAKEN OVER BY WOMEN!!"(A/N:All feminists in the room, please cover your eyes)

"Now, upstairs! Hup, two, three, four!" Vegeta commanded, like a drill-Sergent.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**And so the Saiyans and the Humans partied late into the night. Everyone made their own resolutions, Tora got drunk of his butt AGAIN, Vegeta ended up getting smacked with the spatula of doom a few many times, and then they all passed out.**

**What's that you say? You want to hear everyone's resolutions?! Why would you want to do that?! Oh fine...**

**Bardock resolved to learn how to master the form of Super Saiyan, if it was possible.**

**Raditz's resolution was to at least PASS this school year...(sigh)**

**Goku's resolution was to beat ONE of his family members in a sparring match.**

**Vegeta resolved to keep women from dominating the world.**

**Bulma resolved to TRY to keep herself from beating Vegeta to death during the new year.**

**Turles resolved to teach Sharra all the things she didn't know about the world yet.**

**Sharra resolved to learn about the infinite things she didn't know yet.**

**Mrs. Briefs resolved to somehow get Alex into a dress.**

**Alex's resolution was to keep as far away from Mrs. Briefs as possible.**

**Rorian's resolution was to try his hardest at everything.**

**Tora's resolution was to somehow beat Bardock(a task he hadn't pulled off since they were both 6)**

**Sash's resolution was to keep all forms of alcohol away from Tora at parties.**

**Bardose resolved to regain control of HIS club(if you remember, Fort NGA was his idea)**

**Dr. Briefs' resolution was to make a fully-operational version of the pen that had turned a box into a time machine.**

**King Vegeta's resolution was to start a new Saiyan home world.**

**Table's resolution was to somehow manage Vegeta's piles and piles of homework.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, FOR THIS STORY, AS WELL AS FOR 2009!!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	64. Bardock plus Bardock equals

**Me:It's that time again! Time for a new chapter! YAAAAY!**

**Rocky:Hip hip hooray...(sarcasm)**

**Bardock: KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some OCs.**

**Me:I just realized something...I haven't shown you guys the future in a while!**

**Rocky:You left them in suspense as if to we ever got my dad back, didn't you?**

**Me:Er...kinda...I realized that when I was re-reading older chapters...**

**Rocky:WRAP UP THE CLIFFY!!**

**Me:Yeah...I'll get right on that. Enjoy!**

Chapter 64;  
Bardock+Bardock=Totally Epic Chaotic-ness

In the future, right after Rocky returned, he explained the entire situation.

"Yeah, it sounds like a good plan..." Bardock(the future one) said, "A bit too easy, though..."

"I don't think they knew that Frieza in our time has the Dragon Balls..." Rocky explained, "But with you, Uncle, the others, and myself, we should be able to manage getting them..."

"Yeah, I guess that COULD work..." Bardock said, "But you're forgetting something."

"What's that?" Rocky asked.

"If we go to them head on, they'll attack and kill all of us. You know as well as I do that they will." he explained, "And if we sneak around them to get them, when they find out we took the balls, they'll track us down and kill us all."

Rocky was angry with himself for not realizing that.

"Which brings me to the question..." Bardock said, "How in the WORLD did our past selves manage to beat them?"

"Believe it or not..." Rocky said with a bit of laughter in his voice, "You're the key to victory."

"Me?" Bardock scoffed, "I can't make THAT much of a difference, can I?"

"You're a Super Saiyan." Rocky said proudly, "Not right now, but you can become one."

"S...Super...Saiyan?!" Bardock asked in total disbelief, "That's IMPOSSIBLE!!"

Rocky then began to explain what happened entirely in the past, so that Bardock cut understand the full picture.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the house of our heroes...

"Dad? Can we go camping?" Goku asked.

"That's random..." Bardock said.

"Well...the back when we chased the stalker lady off, Rorian said that we were camping in a way..." Goku explained, "So I kinda wanted to go camping." he grinned.

"Hm...okay, fine by me." he shrugged, "I never HAVE taken you two camping, have I?"

"Nuh-uh." Goku shook his head.

"Hey, Raditz, you gonna come too?"

"Nah..." Raditz sighed, looking up from a pile of books, "I've got too much homework. I don't get to stay home all day like you two do."

"Looks like it's just us then!" Goku's grin got bigger, "Hooray!"

XXXXXX

After making plans for the trip, Goku decided to go to Fort NGA for a while.

"Hiya guys." he greeted.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Bardose said, stopping him before he entered the fort.

"What?"

"There's a cootie epidemic. You must be cleansed with the shot." Bardock said. Rorian spit on his knuckles and punched Goku's upper arm.

"All healed." Rorian said, proud of his work, "Hey, I've gotta go for a minute..."

"Okay." the all shrugged, and Rorian went back upstairs(you'll find out why soon enough...)

"Guys, I'm going camping for a week, so I won't be here." Goku said.

"You'll be taking a leave then? Okay, but you'll only have 3 more days for the rest of this year." Vegeta said.

"Huh...?"

"This is a PROFESSIONAL organization!!" Vegeta stated quite proudly, "And no one can miss more than 10 days a year!!"

"That's a bit _harsh_ isn't it?" Table asked, looking up from Vegeta's massive pile of books.

"Shut up and get back to work!" Vegeta barked.

"...if I was strong I'd..." Table went off into a min-rant which he mumbled under his breath.

"Much better." Vegeta crossed his arms triumphantly.

"So...what's today's order of business?" Goku asked excitedly.

"Today we're going to plot how to defend ourselves against the females!" Vegeta and Bardose announced at the same time.

"Oh..." Goku looked starry-eyed at them. This was something he'd need to take extra note of, because even though he thought Kite seemed nice, Vegeta warned him to keep his guard up.

XXXXXX

Back in the Future, Rocky had explained to Bulma he still had one trip's worth of fuel in the time machine. He also explained the special pen. Bulma knew EXACTLY what he was talking about.

"That old thing?" Bulma scoffed, "Tch...my dad...that old man actually managed to lose what could have been his greatest invention ever!!"

"H...he l...l....lost...it...?" Rocky asked, shocked.

"Yup..." Bulma sighed angrily, "Too bad..."

"So how will I get back then?"

"Well...you could use the pen in the past to get back." Bulma explained.

"Whoops. Hadn't thought of that. Phew." he sweatdropped.

"If he's made another one of those pens...bring it back with you. It could prove useful." Bulma suggested.

"Will do." Rocky said, "Wait...there's not enough room in the time machine for two people...it's a one-seater!"

"Yeah, but you're a kid. You can just sit in his lap."

Rocky's face turned a tad bit red at the statement, "What?!"

"Yeah." Bulma said, a bit confused, "What? He's your own grandfather for Pete's sake! It won't hurt you! Besides, the ride's only a minute or two long!"

XXXXXX

The very next day...

"You two sure you don't wanna come?" Bardock asked Raditz and Kite.

"Nah...we've got a bunch of homework to do." Raditz explained.

"Ah, the old 'homework' trick..." Bardock shook his head, humor in his voice, "You two must have an ulterior motive.

"Ulterior mo-..." Raditz began, but caught on to what Bardock was implying, "FATHER!! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!"

"Is that sunburn or are you blushing?" Goku teased(1)

"Kakarot...!!" Raditz growled as warning.

"I'll shut up now!" Goku "eep"ed.

"Teenagers..." Bardock sighed, "Oh well. Have fun you two." he laughed, running off before Raditz had a chance to punch him in the face. Goku followed in suit.

Raditz was growling, caught up in complete and total anger. Kite rubbed his shoulders to calm him down.

"Let him have his fun." Kite laughed, "We both know that we're not going to do **that**, so that's all that matters."

"I guess you're right..." Raditz sighed.

XXXXXX

In the future, Bardock and Rocky were situated in quite the awkward position in the time machine.

"Sorry about this..." Rocky sighed.

"Nah, it's alright..." Bardock sighed too.

"Okay, you two know what to do." Bulma reminded them.

"Yup." Rocky nodded, pushed the button to close the top of the machine, and sent them to the past.

XXXXXX

Goku came back to camp with some firewood to discover, what's this, TWO Bardocks!! Obviously, he was amazed. He dropped the logs on the ground, and his mouth gaped in awe.

"What's...going on?!" he finally managed to exclaim.

"It's a loooong story." both of the Bardocks said at the same time.

"Hi again." Rocky waved.

Goku still stared in awe.

XXXXXX

**Two Bardocks! WHAT! A! TWIST! What'll happen now? Is this for the better? DO RADITZ AND KITE REALLY NOT HAVE ULTERIOR MOTIVES(I kid, I kid). And what of Rorian's sneaking off?! Find out next time on An Ordinary Family!!**

XXXXXX

**Me:Okay, that was random...**

**Rocky:Yay, I'm back! XD**

**Bardock:You look like me...**

**Future Bardock:And YOU look like ME!!**

**Me:Oh dear God, here it comes...**

**Bardock and Future Bardock:Whoa, I look goooood...XD  
**

**Me:(face palms)**

**Rocky:You guys need to check kidgoku13(dot)deviantart(dot)com**

**Me:Yes, you all do. I posted this chapter EARLY on there! AS A PREVIEW!! All my updates AND art are there! So go check it out!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!**

**-Kid Goku 13**


	65. Present, Future, and Feminine

**Me:Phew...finally got through with that last chapter...**

**Rocky:So?**

**Me:SO I FINALLY OVERCAME MY WRITER'S BLOCK!!**

**Rocky:Riiiiight...**

**Bardock:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some Ocs.**

**Rorian:(boxer dance) Happy happy fun time! YAY!**

**Rocky:O...kay...**

Chapter 65;  
Present, Future, and Feminine

"Oh...okay." was Goku's simple response after the future version of Bardock finished explaining why he was there, "But...why is li'l Raditz with you? I thought he was from the past..."

"Uh..right...I am..." Rocky was trying to come up with a good lie, "But...uh...there was a malfunction! Yeah! And I ended up in the future with him!"

"So the box messed up? Hm...okay." Goku shrugged.

"Phew..." Rocky sighed.

"So, ready to train? If you don't mind, that is..." Future Bardock asked.

"Whatddya say, kid?" Bardock(the present one will be referred to simply as Bardock) asked Goku, "Do you mind postponing the trip for a while?"

Goku frowned.

"I promise as soon as this is over, we'll come back." Bardock vowed, "And I NEVER break a promise."

Goku instantly smiled his normal childish grin and nodded, "Okay!"

Suddenly, they all heard screams. They sounded as if they were getting closer...and coming from above no less. They all looked up.

Three blurs fell into the river next to them with a huge splash.

"Cold, cold , cold!!" they all shrieked. With that, they could tell; they were females.

"Now my hair's gonna be all frizzy!!" one of them whined.

"Your hair's ALWAYS frizzy!" what sounded like the youngest of them teased.

"Kaka, Rae, behave!" the eldest of the three scolded. They all climbed out of the water, and no one could believe their eyes.

"Who're you?!" both of the Bardocks asked.

"Name's Barda." the eldest said, slightly confused. She stood up. She could've passed for Bardock's twin sister!! She had a scar exactly identical to his, the exact same blood-stained headband, and almost the same hairstyle.

"Who do you look so much like me?!" all three of the look-alikes asked(Bardock, Future Bardock, and Barda that is).

Goku and the youngest, Kaka, were paying the adults no attention. They stared at each other with the same dumb-founded look.

"Dad, this girl looks a lot like me...it's weird..." Goku finally said, as he turned to Bardock(though he couldn't tell which one was the present one, and which was the future version). Kaka did the same, except with the words "Mom" and "boy".

"This is like an episode of the twilight zone! Ugh, why me?" Rae, who looked quite a lot like Raditz sighed.

"Drama-queen." Kaka teased.

"Shut up!" Rae hissed. Kaka stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Girls!" Barda warned.

"Sorry!" they both apologized.

Goku was sniffing Barda.

"She looks like you...and smells like you." Goku inferred.

"I DO NOT SMELL BAD!!" Barda screeched.

Kaka had done the same, and Bardock made the same statement.

"I wasn't saying you smelled _bad_." Goku and Kaka defended, "But you have the same smell as my dad(mom in Kaka's case)."

"Call me crazy..." Future Bardock said, "But I think they're female versions of us."

"I think you may be right..." Bardock sighed(of course, why WOULDN'T he agree with himself?)

"Yeah, same here..." Barda agreed.

"See? TWILIGHT ZONE!!" Rae stated again.

XXXXXX

"Finally finished!" Raditz and Kite sighed as they finished a weekend's worth of homework, "What now...?"

"Hey, guys!" Ryan said, letting himself in, "What, no old man OR little kid today?"

"Nope." Raditz said, "Wait a minu-how'd you get in here?! The door was locked!"

"Tammy gave me one of her spare keys." Ryan explained.

"She has keys?!" Raditz asked.

"Yeah...dude, she's a STALKER."

"True..." Raditz sighed, "What brings you here?"

"To steal your homework answers and your girlfriend!" he said with a determined face.

"Homework; why? Girlfriend; no."

"You're at the top of our class! And pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Ryan asked.

"Fine...you can copy my homework. But Kite isn't an object!" Raditz defended, handing him the papers.

"Thanks." Kite smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks dude." Ryan immediately started copying Raditz's work.

"You're welcome, both of you." he said, "If you're having trouble, why not get help...?"

"I'm not having trouble." Ryan explained, "I'm just lazy."

XXXXXX

"I sense a disturbance in the force!" Vegeta exclaimed quite randomly.

"Huh?" Rorian and Bardose asked. Table was too busy in a sea of books and papers to notice.

"I have a feeling something **bad** is going to happen...involving _**women**_." he stated grimly.

Rorian and Bardose gasped.

"TO YOUR BATTLE-STATIONS, MEN!!" he commanded.

"Oh booooys! Lunch!" Mrs. Briefs called.

"Lunch first!" Rorian and Bardose exclaimed, running upstairs.

"OH THANK YOU GOD!!" Table yelled and made a mad dash from the books. Vegeta sighed and walked upstairs.

XXXXXX

Back with the 'Twilight Zone' people, much explaining had taken place(that's twice today!), and they came to find that they were in fact the opposite gender counterparts of each other(minus Rocky and Rae...Rae was female Raditz).

"But how'd you get here...?" Rocky asked.

"The box..." Rae murmured, "KAKA, YOU MORON! This is all your fault!"

"If that's how you got here, we can get you back, no sweat." Bardock offered.

"But...I wanna stay n' play a while..." Kaka sighed, putting on her puppy-dog look.

"I'm with her on this one. This could be _**fun**_." Barda smirked.

"No! Go home!" Bardock demanded.

"What, you gonna make me?"

"Yes."

"You wouldn't hurt a lady would you?" Barda teased.

"I would in your case!"

"Leave my mom alone!" Kaka insisted, grabbing Bardock's tail.

"Let go!!" Bardock turned around. But Kaka's grip was fairly strong, and he slowly became tired, "Darn...it...!!"

"That's a dirty trick!" Goku growled, and tackled Kaka, knocking her away from Bardock and his tail.

"Mommy, he's being mean!" Kaka cried.

"YOU STARTED IT!" Goku growled again.

Kaka's eyes swelled up with tears.

Bardock grabbed Rocky and Goku.

"This has been...interesting...but we're going now, bye!" he said quickly, and started to run off with them, Future Bardock following suit.

The three females blinked.

XXXXXX

They arrived at home, slamming the door behind them and locking it. They all collapsed onto the ground.

"What happened to YOU?" Raditz asked, "And why's there two of you?!"

The two Bardocks explained all that had happened.

"BARRICADE THE DOORS! QUICK!" Raditz ordered.

"Why...? They're locked..." Goku pointed out.

"TAMMY HAS KEYS!" Ryan exclaimed.

"BARRICADE THE DOORS!" they all agreed and did so.

5 minutes later, all the doors had been barricaded. All, except for...

"The attic! There's a big window up there!" Raditz remembered.

"I'll get it!" Goku said, and ran of. He managed to jump up to get the string that opened the stair case to the attic, when Barda popped down.

"Boo." she smirked.

Goku turned pale. He was actually afraid. To him, she was pure evil. The enemy. What he'd give for one of the members of Fort NGA to be there!! They'd know what to do!

XXXXXX

After eating lunch, Bardose decided he'd go home. Table had far too much work to do, and Rorian wasn't going to hang around if only Vegeta was there. So the great leader of the organization decided to close the day's meeting.

Rorian sighed. Alex was working with Dr. Briefs on a new invention, Table was busy, Bardose wasn't there, Bulma was no fun, and Vegeta was...Vegeta. He was bored to tears. He then decided he'd go swimming. But poor Rorian had never experienced an Earthling winter before, so he didn't know to not go into the water during January, or any winter month.

He stripped down to his boxers and dove into the water. Mere seconds later, he realized his mistake, and was struggling to get out. He was sinking fast because he couldn't concentrate on keeping afloat. He was gasping for air when he felt someone grab his hand and pull him out of the water. It was Sharra.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y...yeah...thanks to you." he said, going back to his normal self.

"Can't you swim?" she asked, even thought she herself couldn't.

"Yeah...I just didn't expect it to be so cold." he explained.

"Oh..." she stuck her hand into the water, "Wow! That IS cold!!"

Rorian was looking for his clothes, "Uh...Sharra...did you see where my clothes went?"

"I saw a birdie flying away with them." she explained.

"Crap!"

"What does 'crap' mean?" she asked curiously.

"Uh...nothin'." he sighed, "Let's go..."

"Mkay!" she nodded and followed him back to Capsule Corp. He suddenly felt like he needed to impress Sharra some how. He didn't know why, he just knew he had to.

"Hey, Sharra? What was your life like before?" he asked.

"Really dark..." she frowned, "N' lonely..."

"Have you ever heard of music before?" he asked.

"Mews...ick...?" she tilted her head.

"C'mon! I'll show you!" he smiled, "And I'll show ya what dancing is, too!"

"Dancing...?" she asked, then followed him to his room.

He turned on the radio to a random station.

"You like it?" he asked.

Sharra nodded, "Wow..."

"Now watch." he smiled and started dancing.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Dancing."

"How come?"

"It's something a lot of people do when they hear music."

"Should I?"

"Nah. You can just watch for now."

And so Rorian danced to impress Sharra. In his soaking wet boxers.

Turles walked by, walked back, and looked at them.

"Am I missing something...?" he asked.

"N...no sir!" Rorian stammered.

"Whatever..." he sighed, "Just don't do anything to Sharra..." he then walked off again.

"Wow! Neat!" Sharra clapped after Rorian finished.

"Thanks." he smiled, and put on some fresh clothes.1

XXXXXX

"C'moooon! Let us stay!" Barda 'begged' playfully, waving her tail like a cat's.

"No." Bardock said, ignoring her.

"Pleeease?"

"No!"

"But...we don't have anywhere to go!" she pointed out.

"Go back to your own dimension!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!" Barda said cleverly.

"No!"

"Alright, if you insist...we'll stay."

"NO!!"

"Smooth move." Future Bardock said sarcastically.

"Shut up you...me...whatever the heck I should be calling you!!"

"I have a feeling we won't be getting out of this with our sanity in tact..." Rae sighed. Raditz nodded in agreement.

XXXXXX

**1-This scene was suggest by Rorian! ^^ I have to give him credit, ya know.**

XXXXXX

**Me:Phew...finally done...**

**Rorian:What took you so long?**

**Me:I got lazy...**

**Rocky:Figures.**

**Me:SHUSH YOU!  
**

**Barda:Weeee! I'm in a STORY now! NOT JUST AN RP!!**

**Me:Yes, yes...for those who don't know, Barda is one of my many RP characters. I made her up, so she's all mine. MINE I SAY! Ask to use her, mkay? Mkay.**

**Bardock:Why me?!**

**Rae:THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Kaka:KG13 forgot to mention it...but since Goku is Kakarot's 'nickname', my nickname is Gokuah(Goku-a). It's...kinda like how Krillin pronounces Goku in the original version of DBZ(it DOES sound like he says Gokuah sometimes!)**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!!**

**-Kid Goku 13**


	66. Ze Plan!

**Me:(listening to the Son Goku Song) So-so-Soooon Gokuuuu!!**

**Bardock:Uh...Kid?**

**Me:(continues singing)**

**Bardock:Kid.**

**Me:(continues)**

**Bardock:KID!!**

**Me:What?**

**Bardock:New chapter?**

**Me:Oh. Right. Rocky?**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some OCs.**

**Rorian:...**

Chapter 66;  
Ze Plan!(French accent sold seperately)

It's been a whole week since we last checked in on Bardock and Co...where'd we leave off? Oh yes, Barda had just "convinced" Bardock to let her stay. Speaking of Barda, she was sound asleep...in Bardock's bed. Bardock gave up fighting with her over sleeping arrangements...he just gave in.

Bardock was outside. Goku was sitting on his chest when he woke up(he does that more often than you'd expect, doesn't he?)

"Why do you keep goin' to sleep out here?" Goku asked.

"What, no "Good Morning"?" Bardock asked. Normally, that was what Goku would say when he woke up, "To get away from Barda."

"You'll get sick if you keep sleeping out here." Goku frowned, crossing his arms.

"What makes you say that?"

"You told me that before!" Goku reminded.

"That's you, though." Bardock pointed out, "I've had to sleep outside a lot more than you. I can take a little cold weather. You haven't had to put up with that."

"So?"

"SO, your...how should I put it...? Your...immunity to these types of things is lower than mine."

"Oh..."

"Exactly. Now let's go inside." Bardock rubbed Goku's head.

"Kay!" Goku nodded with a smile.

XXXXXX

When they got inside, Kite was fixing breakfast. Barda and Kaka were seated at the table.

"I don't think it's fair you two make Kite do all the work." Barda commented.

"They don't make me, ma'am." Kite said respectfully.

"Then I think you should treat her to a day at the spa to repay her for her generosity." Barda smirked.

"Who're you to give orders?!" Bardock asked.

"Why, I'm a better version of yourself!" she said, a little bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Tch. Yeah right. "better" she says." Bardock mumbled.

"You dare argue?" Barda scoffed, "I guess I'll just have to take Kakarot hostage until you agree I'm better than you are." she then grabbed Goku in a head lock.

"Ah!! Help!!" Goku yelled.

"Now then...Are you gonna cooperate?" Barda asked Bardock, holding lipstick to Goku's face. Goku struggled with all his might.

"Fine..." Bardock sighed.

"Good!" Barda smiled, letting Goku go. Goku instantly ran and hid behind Bardock's leg, "And I'll be going with Kite."

"What?!" Bardock growled, "You don't do anything except for get on my nerves!!"

"Raditz is sleeping. He's a sitting duck." Barda dared.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Rrrrgh...fine! It'll get you out of the house for a day anyways..." he sighed, "Moocher."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Barda lifted her hand and made it form a mouth to mimic him.

"Ingrate." he crossed his arms.

"Whatever. Come on, Kite." she smiled.

"H...huh...?" Kite hadn't been paying very much attention to what was going on.

"Let's go. Hup, two, three, four!" Barda pushed her out the door(remind you of a certain Goku-King Kai moment?).

"Women...sheesh..." Bardock sighed.

"Oops! Forgot the girls!" Barda came back, and took Kaka and Rae with her.

"Come on...maybe Vegeta will know what to do!" Goku suggested, tugging on Bardock's arm.

XXXXXX

"No! You can NOT bring girls here!" Vegeta scolded Rorian, who was trying to get Sharra allowance into the fort.

"But..." Rorian frowned.

"N-O!" Vegeta crossed his arms, "This is Fort No Girls Allowed! Say it!"

"Fort No Girls Allowed..." Rorian sighed.

"So what's that mean?"

"That no girls are allowed..."

"ExACTly!!" Vegeta nodded, "Now get rid of her."

"If she can't stay, then I'm leaving!" Rorian threatened.

"It's okay, Rorian..." Sharra said, "You don't have to quit this for me..."

"It's not fair!" Rorian growled, glaring at Vegeta, "Come on, Sharra..." he grabbed her arm and started pulling her back upstairs.

"Uh...okies..." Sharra sweat dropped.

As they were going up, Goku and Bardock were coming in.

"Hello, Kakarot..." Vegeta said, "And welcome, Bardock..."

Bardock gave a slight wave.

"VEGGIE, YOU'VE GOTTA HE-E-E-ELP U-U-UUUUS!!" Goku sobbed, grabbing onto Vegeta.

"Don't call me Veggie! And help with what?"

"There are mean girls at our house!!" he sniffled.

"They're alternate versions of ourselves..." Bardock added, "And they're...so...ANNOYING!"

"The great Bardock, who defeated Frieza not once, but TWICE, needs MY help with WOMEN?" Vegeta asked, not believing his ears.

"THESE ARE NO WOMEN!! THEY'RE DEMONS!!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta was holding back laughter.

"Let's see how you'd like female YOU. THEN we'll see who's laughing." Bardock threatened.

"Ack! No, no! I'll be good!" Vegeta cleared his throat, "We need professionals..."

_There are professionals for this kind of thing...?_ was Bardock's thought.

"We must call in...**him**." Vegeta and Bardose, the only two attentive members of the fort(if you don't count Goku) said grimly.

"Him? Who's him?" Goku asked.

...after going upstairs and finding "him"...

"I'M NOT ASKING **HIM** FOR HELP!!" Bardock stated, pointing at Turles.

"I'M NOT HELPING **HIM**!!" was Turles' response, who also pointed.

"He's the fastest of us all...and that could come in handy." Vegeta explained.

"NO! N-O!"

"How come you don't like him, Dad...?" Goku asked.

"A million and one different reasons." Bardock snorted, then a look of realization came over his face, "I just got an idea!!" he said, and ran off.

XXXXXX

"I'm bored..." Rorian sighed, standing next to Alex, who was working on the mechanical end of the machine, while Bulma sat at the computer, typing up plans for it.

"Go play with Sharra, then."

"But I wanna play with YOU!" he demanded.

"Rorian, I can't play right now!" Alex said, kind of sad that she was too busy to make her brother happy.

"What're you working on...?" Rorian asked, beginning to take an interest in the project.

"A machine that can turn people into whatever they desire." Bulma stated. Alex nodded.

"Woooow..." he awed.

"It has to be an organic being, though...for example, you couldn't turn yourself into...say...a bell or something like that." Bulma continued.

"Cool! Can I try it out?! CanIcanIcanIcanI?!"

"Not until he's perfected...we're not sure if this thing will work yet or not." Alex stood up and stretched. She put down the wire cutters she had been using.

"Why not...?" Rorian asked.

"It might turn you into just half of whatever you wanted, for example. You wouldn't want to be half-Saiyan, half-hamster would you?" Bulma explained.

"Or it could break and you be stuck as whatever you had wanted to be." Alex added.

"Oh...okay..." he sighed, frowning.

Alex's stomach rumbled, "Bulma, how long have we been working on this thing?"

"...I don't know..." was Bulma's amazed response.

"You two pulled an all-nighter." Rorian pointed out.

"Even more reason we should take a break." Alex yawned, "Fooooooood...."

"Reeeest..." Bulma groaned.

XXXXXX

Back at the house, Future Bardock decided he would have some fun with Tammy. You see, Tammy didn't know about Future Bardock yet. She hadn't seen him. And at the current moment, she thought Bardock was gone to Capsule Corp. He "appeared" in the tree behind her. Time for some method acting from the father of the prank master.

"Hello, Tammy." he said, a tone of regret in his voice.

"B...Bardock...?" Tammy asked, confused, "I thought you left a few minutes ago!"

"I did..." he sighed, "But...after getting halfway to Capsule Corp., I realized that..." he stopped mid-sentence, biting his knuckle.

"Realized what...?" Tammy asked.

"That I...love...you...!"(roll in the drama! Remember, it's an act!)

"Oh, Bardock!!" she laughed.

"But...as I was coming back to tell you...I got struck by a car...and killed."

"How?! You're right here!!" she argued, "Is this just a trick?!"

"No, it's not a trick. I'm a ghost."

She reached out to touch him. He created a quick after image, so that she touched nothing. He came back into place without being noticed after she retracted her hand.

"I've come to tell you that since I'm gone, you should move on..."

"No!! Y...you can't be dead!! YOU CAN'T!!" she bawled.

"I hate to say it, but I am...and it would make me rest easy if you found yourself a good man...far, far, far away from here."

"But..."

"Shhhh..." he put his finger within inches of her mouth to quiet her, "No buts." he said softly.

"If...if it's your final wish..." she cried. She rubbed her eyes with her hand, and as she did, Bardock vanished quickly and quietly. She blinked, when she opened her eyes. He was gone!

She climbed down from the tree, and walked off in a trance, dazed by the events that had just taken place. She continued to just walk and walk, thoughts swarming.

When Future Bardock came back into the house, and made sure she was gone, he busted out laughing.

"What's so funny...?" Raditz, who had been up for not very long at all, asked.

"I think I just got rid of Tammy!!"

"Nah...she'll be back later..."

"No, you should've seen what I just did."

Just then, present Bardock busted in, with a fishing net and the special sharpie.

"I know how to solve our female problem!" he exclaimed in pure joy. Goku came in behind him.

"Alright! Today's a REALLY good day!" Future Bardock laughed.

"Huh?" Bardock asked. Future Bardock explained what he did.

"Wow..."

"You should've SEEN her face as she walked away!!" Future Bardock laughed.

"Why didn't I think of that sooner...?" Bardock mumbled to himself, "A...anyways....Raditz, when the females get back, make sure you pull Kite off to the side so this doesn't affect her." he then continued the explanation of his plan.

XXXXXX

Everything was in place. Goku was holding the net over the door for when Barda, Rae, and Kaka came in. Raditz was in position to get Kite. And the two Bardocks where in position to watch, and carry out their part of the plan.

They came walking up the path to the house. Raditz did as he was told. He casually led Kite off to the side. Rae and Barda seemed suspicious, but shrugged it off.

They came in the door. Goku dropped the net on them. Oh, and did I mention this net said on it, "One Way Dimension Transporter"?

"Take Barda and her kids back to their dimension." Bardock commanded.

"Noooooo!!" Barda yelled, trying to chew her way out of the net.

POOF! In a flash of light and smoke, they were gone.

"That takes care of that..." Bardock sighed.

"Don't you think they might find a way back?" Future Bardock asked.

".........................nah." was his response after thinking about the question for a minute.

"And if she does, we'll just send her right back!" Goku had a serious look on his face(X( this one) and lifted his fist to the air.

XXXXXX

**What's going to happen next?! Will Barda and her girls ever return? Is this the end of Tammy's shenanigans?! And what of the machine Alex and Bulma were working on?! Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family!!**

XXXXXX

**Me:That was a fair-sized update, right?**

**Bardock:Yeah, sure...why not...(sarcasm)**

**Rocky:How come I wasn't in this chapter?!**

**Me:You were...uh...helping Table...? Maybe...?**

**Table:FINALLY DONE!!*slams book closed***

**Vegeta:Here's tonight's homework.**

**Table:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Me:Check my deviantart account for updates, new story chapter previews, art, and much more! PLEASE. You miss out on IMPORTANT info when you don't check!**

**Rorian:Nya!(purrs and hugs Sharra)**

**Sharra:What's going on...?**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!!**

**-Kid Goku 13**


	67. Gagawop Wikes Chocwate!

**Me:Oh no...it's THAT time of year again.**

**Bardock:Huh?**

**Me:Valentine's Day(doom)**

**Rocky:Ah, it's not THAT bad.**

**Me:PINK! EVERYWHERE! EYES! BURNING!**

**Bardock:At least there's lots of cheap chocolate...**

**Me:BUT THE PIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!! THE PIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!! ToT**

**Rorian:You REALLY hate that color, don't you?**

**Me:YES!! I DO!! That, and all the lovey-dovey crap involved with the STUPID Earthling holiday! But I'm a sucker for writing holiday-themed chapters, so here we go! That and you guys really do seem to like romancy(crap) stuff. Half of the audience asks for it.**

**Rocky:(sighs and face palms)**

**XXXXXX**

**It has been a few weeks since we last saw our heroes. So far, no luck with training to be Super Saiyans. Since Bardock and Future Bardock were evenly matched, not much was getting done. Not only that, but Tammy came back a few days later. She was ACTUALLY coming to pay her respects, but Bardock got busted in the act...**

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 67;  
Gagawop Wikes Chocwat

"KAKAROOOT!!" Raditz yelled, chasing his little brother, who had a brown-stained face.

"I'M SORRY!! I DIDN'T KNOW!!" Goku apologized, running as fast as his little legs could take him.

'What's going on?' you ask? Allow me to explain...it was less than a week ago. Raditz realized that not only Valentine's Day, but the exact anniversary of the day Kite came to Earth was approaching quickly. None of them REALLY celebrated Valentine's Day...it was a sappy Earthling holiday in which chocolates and flowers were exchanged. But...Kite made him do very sappy things...he had to admit it. He had to admit to himself that he was no longer the same Saiyan warrior he had been about six years ago. He was now...soft. Of course, he knew he wasn't really the ONLY one, but he was very...soft. Squishy. But...he didn't mind it. He found this strange in itself.

Anyways, I digress. The point dawned on the long-haired Saiyan that he had not yet gotten Kite anything. And it was going to be a VERY special day, after all. He had to find something...of course, he was having trouble deciding on exactly what he should give her. He had never done this kind of thing. The only woman he had ever bought anything for was...well...his mother. Unless you count some of the traps he bought for the Tammy problem. Regardless...he was stuck. Completely. So he decided he'd go to the number one resource for this kind of thing; television.

He was watching it when...

"A chick flick? That's not like you...are you okay?" Bardock asked. Raditz instantly whirled around in shock. He didn't know his father had been standing there.

"Er...it's...not what it looks like!!" Raditz defended, his face a lovely shade of red.

"You're getting weirder and weirder..." Bardock sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm the only normal one of us!!" and redder he became.

"EXACTLY. That's what's WORRYING me. You're starting to act like a human!" he joked.

"Huh...?"

"It's the dreaded humanitis!" Goku cut in.

"Oh the humanity!!" Bardock said.

"Would you two stop it?" Raditz scowled, cutting off the TV, "I'm just trying to think of something to get for Kite..."

"Your name from now on is human. Human." Goku insisted.

"What?! No!"

"Huuuuuuman!" Goku teased.

"Stop it!" Raditz hissed, picking Goku up by his shirt.

"Pathetic human! Saiyans are superior!" Goku smirked playfully, though he really had no opinion on that matter.

"Put him down, we're only kidding." Bardock said, lowering Raditz's arm to the ground so Goku wouldn't be harshly dropped, "but why're you concentrating on getting Kite something...?"

"It's been almost a year since she came to this planet...that and-" but he knew better to finish that sentence. It would lead to a life time of teasing.

"And what?" Goku pried.

"And none of your business." Raditz growled.

"I bet it's kissy-kissy stuff." Goku's smirk grew nearly evil.

Raditz's face, which had been returning to it's normal flesh color again turned a bit red.

"It IS kissy-kissy stuff!" Goku laughed, "I bet it's that Ballin' Time's day thing!"

"It's Valentine's Day, Kakarot." Bardock corrected, "Lover boy." he teased Raditz.

"Oh God, what have I done...?" Raditz sighed, putting his face in his hands to bury himself.

"Okay, okay...we'll leave you alone..." Bardock sighed.

"Aw...do we HAVE to?" Goku asked, giving the puppy-dog look.

"That's not working today. Yes, we have to." Bardock said, "C'mon, let's target Tora."

"Yessir, commander!" Goku saluted and ran off to his secret stash of prank supplies.

"Hey...maybe earings?" Bardock suggested to Raditz, "Your mother used to kinda like things like that...maybe Kite would." he then walked off before Raditz had a chance to reply.

Having basically no other choice, Raditz followed Bardock's advice. He got Kite a pair of gold earings that he thought she would like. He then hid them in a heart-shaped box of chocolates and hid it under his bed.

Unfortunately...Goku had the nose of a freaking blood hound. This led to his discovery of the chocolate. And, oh poor Raditz...Goku devoured everything in the box. Even the wax paper and the little paper cups the chocolates were each put in...shouldn't Raditz KNOW BETTER by now?

And that brings us to the present. The morning of Valentine's Day. Raditz chasing his little brother angrily, and Goku frantically running for his life. And where was Kite, you ask? Why, she was panicking from not having a gift for Raditz! She hadn't learned of the holiday until the moment that Raditz gave her a heart-shaped box(that, might I add, was **supposed** to be full of chocolates and earings, but she didn't know that.).

"What's with all the noise this early...?" Bardock asked groggily. To him it was early, but it was actually 12.

"Raditz is chasing Kakarot...I don't have a clue why..." Kite explained, holding her box close to her.

"I think I know why..." Bardock sighed, and caught Goku and Raditz by the backs of their shirts with much ease.

"LET ME GO!!" Raditz growled, trying to reach Goku.

"HELP MEEEEE!!" Goku cried.

"Both of you, stop it." Bardock said, slamming their hard Saiyan heads together.

"Ow..." they both groaned.

"What happened?" Bardock asked in a stern voice.

"HE ATE KITE'S VALENTINE'S DAY PRESENT!!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS FOR KITE!!"

"YOU IDIOT!!" Raditz yelled. Bardock slammed them together again.

"What's the big deal anyways?! It's just chocolate!" Goku said.

"THERE WERE 24-KARAT-GOLD EARINGS IN THERE!!" Raditz yelled. Slam!

"Stop doing that!" Raditz said.

Yet another slamming...

"Stop yelling already." Bardock sighed, "Kakarot, apologize to Raditz for eating something that belong to him."

"Sowwy..." Goku apologized as cutely as he could. It was his only hope of escape alive, or so he thought.

"Raditz, you apologize to him for yelling at him and chasing him."

"But why?!"

"You REALLY should've known better by now." Bardock said, referring to the fact that Goku eats anything edible he gets his hands on. He hadn't quite learned how to control his Saiyan instinct just yet.

"HE'S in the wrong here, not me! I'm not apologizing!"

Slam.

"Sorry, Kakarot..." Raditz mumbled angrily, crossing his arms.

"Muuuch better." Bardock grinned in triumph and put them back on the ground, "Here ya go." he then tossed a small red box to Raditz.

"What the-?!" he looked in the box to find the earings he had bought for Kite.

"Luckily I DO know better." Bardock smirked and walked off.

XOXOXO

"CUPIIIIID'S----ARROW!!!" Tammy yelled and shot a toy arrow at Future Bardock(she still doesn't realize there's two of him...) It bounced off of him.

Future Bardock glared at her, licked the arrow, and touched it to her eye.

"To the shrine of Bardock-ness, AWAY!!" Tammy said, taking the arrow out. Her eye was now pink, but she didn't care.

"I really wish she'd die." Future Bardock sighed.

XOXOXO

The evening ended with Kite getting her earings and her very special empty box. Kite had rushed out to the store, but found nothing she thought Raditz would like...so she made an extra big dinner for them(it's a Saiyan dinner times 5!!) And Tammy got her very own Valentine's Day present as well! My, what a day.

XXXXXX

**Me:I hope you all liked it! I was pretty random and kinda tired when I wrote this, so please...yeah...**

**Rocky:AND she wrote it all in one sit-down.**

**Me:I know...I'm so proud of myself!**

**Bardock:She could update once every 5 hours if she TRIED...**

**Me:Scary thought, huh? Bye bye for now!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!!**

**-Kid Goku 13**


	68. Another Crazy Machine

**Me:I'm overworked and underpaid...**

**Bardock:You work as often and as much as you want and you don't get paid at all!**

**Me:Exactly. Sure, the hours are good, but the pay...meh.**

**Rocky:You can't call writing fan fiction a JOB!!**

**Me:I never said it was a job. I said it was work.**

**Rocky:There's a difference...?**

**Bardock:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some Ocs(such as the ever awesome Rorian, even though she wishes she did. =p)**

**Rorian:Pay my big sis for her glorious works of fan fiction! NOW!**

**Me:THAT'S my li'l bro!(rubs Rorian's head)**

**Rorian:Nya!(purrs)**

Chapter 68;  
Another Crazy Machine

It was that time of year again; flu season. The time of year that made the Saiyan family's life extra difficult. Why? Let's just say Goku STILL hasn't gotten over his fear of needles. This year, he's hiding at Capsule Corp. The pros of this situation are more hiding places...but also, there's so many more people to search for him and hold him down for the shot. Luckily for him, no one had spotted him. Yet, at least.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Sharra was in the lobby of Capsule Corp., playing with the animals. Rorian was, of course, with her.

"Ya know what...?" she smiled, "I wish I had my own kitty..."

"Huh...?" Rorian asked.

"The Briefs' kitties are cute, but I want my own." she explained, still smiling and petting a calico kitten.

"Hm..." he wondered out loud.

"Something wrong, Rorian...?" she asked.

"Nope!" he smiled, still trying to think of a plan in the back of his head. He then remembered something, "I'll be right back!"

"Awww..." she sighed, a frown spread on her face, "Okay..."

He then ran off.

XXXXXX

Goku was currently hidden in the ventilation system of Capsule Corp., where he was confident that no one would find him for quite a while. This was actually working. He saw people looking for him and had to contain his laughter. He was currently peering through the slots in the vent in Lab 5, home to Bulma and Alex's latest invention(if you'll remember from 2 chapters ago). He saw Rorian come into the room.

"This should do the trick!" Rorian smiled as he approached the machine. He looked over the blue prints for it to find out how it works. He found that it was quite the complex machine, but the complexity of the machine made it easier to operate. All it required was the thoughts of what one wanted to become to make it happen. All he had to do was push the button and think what he wanted to be.

Goku decided to move on through the vents.

XXXXXX

Bardock was looking in every Goku-sized space he could find. No luck yet though. This had reminded him of a time in his past. Only he wasn't hiding from a shot. He was hiding from something much worse. He had to admit he had a bad childhood, but--

He then saw someone walk into a room. The person was tiny, so he figured it was Goku. He followed.

--he kinda missed being a kid. It had been fun. If he had a chance to be a kid again, he would've. He slowly crept up to the doorway, waited 5 seconds, then pounced who he thought was Goku.

It however turned out to be Rorian, who had just pushed a big green button.

XXXXXX

Rorian and Bardock awoke to find everyone, including Goku, staring at them.

"What's everyone looking at...?" Bardock asked. He put a hand on his throat. His voice had sounded weird.

"It worked!!" Rorian exclaimed. This resulted in all eyes, including Bardock's to go to him. The words had not come from a Saiyan, but a yellow tabby kitten.

"What worked?" Alex asked, a tone of slight anger and annoyance in her voice.

"Uh..." Rorian stammered

"You used the machine, didn't you?!" Alex growled. Rorian's fur puffed up in fear.

"Yes!! I'm sorry!!" Rorian cried.

"And what about you?" Bulma turned to Bardock, "What's your story?"

"What story?!" Bardock asked. He tried to clear his throat, but it was to no prevail, "What the heck happened to my voice...?"

"Your voice isn't all that changed. So I'm guessing you didn't use the machine intentionally, then?" Bulma asked.

"What machine?"

"Hoo boy..." Bulma sighed, and explained it to him. After the explanation, Bardock looked at himself. He was a child again.

"Hm." was his simple response to the shocking news, "This is weird."

"You're taking this rather well..." Bulma commented.

"Meh." he shrugged, "This could be fun for a little while, actually."

"It's good that your fine with it..." Alex said, walking back to the group after looking at the machine, "The entire core blew up."

"We can just rebuild it. It'll only take a week."

"Not likely." Alex corrected, "SOMEONE spilled juice on the computer." she glared at Rorian.

"Oh no!!" Bulma exclaimed, "I KNEW I should've made a paper copy!!"

"So it'll take us up to 3 months to get the PLANS re-done. If we're lucky."

"Oh well." Bardock shrugged.

Rorian was secretly happy as well.

"That ISN'T a good thing!!" Alex and Bulma barked.

"It isn't necessarily bad, either." Bardock added, being slightly optimistic.

"Yeah!" Rorian defended.

"I guess you're right...we can't change what's happened, now can we?" Alex asked, rubbing behind Rorian's ears. This resulted in purring.

"Exactly." Bardock nodded and crossed his arms with a triumphant smirk, "Come on Kakarot, let's go home."

"Okay!" Goku smiled and followed him out of Capsule Corp. Bardock's flight was a bit shaky, but he managed to stay up with Goku on the Nimbus.

XXXXXX

Future Bardock and Raditz had been sparring whenever they saw Goku and Bardock land.

"What happened to you...?" Future Bardock asked, a slight laugh in his voice.

"Long story...the shortened version is I'm stuck like this for a few months." he explained bluntly.

"I bet you're ten times funner now!" Goku grinned.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Bardock asked playfully, punching his son's shoulder.

"This kinda puts a fork in our training, doesn't it?" Future Bardock pointed out.

"...hm..." Bardock held his chin in thought, "Nah. After one good spar, that should bring me back up to normal strength."

"Whatever you say." the future version of Bardock shrugged.

"Are you sure you want to risk it? I mean...look at you! After sparring once, you'd be a bloody pulp. And there aren't regeneration tanks on this planet, or have you forgotten?" Raditz lectured.

"Sheesh, you don't seem to be in a good mood today." Bardock said.

"I'm the only responsible one around here, that's all." Raditz crossed his arms.

Future Bardock, Bardock, and Goku all looked to each other, blinked, then back to Raditz.

"You may have a point..." they all said.

Raditz sighed and sweat-dropped.

XXXXXX

Back at Capsule Corp., Sharra and Rorian had been having very much fun as a girl and her kitten. Of course, it was no ORDINARY kitten. That and Sharra didn't really understand the full gravity of the situation. After all, she HAD been in a dark room for 9 years of her life. She had no idea that Rorian liked her. She thought that they were friends and that that was it. Poor Rorian...

XXXXXX

"I'm finally DONE!!" Table sighed happily as he closed the last of the books and filed the last of the papers neatly away, "There was so much of it that I forgot why I was even doing it!!"

"Wow...you got that done quickly..." Vegeta said in amazement.

"Now then...what do you say?" Table reminded, hoping for the 't' word.

"That better all be right, or you're in big trouble."

Table wore a dumb-founded look. That wasn't the 't' word he wanted to hear!!

"Well? Is it?" Vegeta growled impatiently.

"Yes..." Table sighed.

"Good. You're free to go until the next homework assignment."

"Actually I thought ahead." Table pointed out, "I did everything in your books so I'd never have to be bothered with this stuff again." he smirked proudly.

"...uh...Table...? You do know our teachers give us worksheets too...right?"

Table suddenly wanted to cry.

"You're evil!"

"Thanks." Vegeta smirked. That's our Veggie!

XXXXXX

**Me:Phew! That's another one down! Yes, I know I did the 'Bardock reverts to a younger age' plot device before, but this one will be MUCH better than the one in New Child.**

**Bardock:New Child...?**

**Me:You remember! The one with the special remote that started the same day as this one! Unfortunately, it crashed and burned**

**Rocky:oh...**

**Me:Anyways, check Deviant Art for my updates, PM me with questions, review if you wanna, aaaaaaaand PLEASE don't spay/neuter your pets!**

**Rorian:What does neuter mean?**

**Me:You don't want to know...not while you're a cat.**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!!**

**-Kid Goku 13**


	69. Potentially Problematic

**Me:Hello, hello, hello! ^o^**

**Rocky:Hi...**

**Me:I got a new flash drive! Yippee! And THIS one can hold entire programs! And you know what that means?**

**Rocky:I have a feeling we're going to find out.**

**Me:I can carry Open Office EVERYWHERE!!**

**Bardock:The glompings! Make them STOP!! Almost EVERY reviewer GLOMPED me!!**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related, however she DOES own her OCs(but not Rorian, he's not hers), so you can ask if you want to use them.**

Chapter 39;  
Potentially Problematic

"Come on, Raditz! Spar with me!" Bardock begged.

"Are you crazy? Look at you!" Raditz said, "I'd KILL you!"

"No you wouldn't! I promise!" Bardock pleaded, "Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Why do you want to spar right now anyways? Why not just spar with Kakarot...?"

"Because I need to get back up to my full strength so that my future self and I can continue to train to be Super Saiyans!"

"Spar with HIM, then!"

"Hm...that's a good idea, spoil sport." Bardock said, then walked off.

_He at least looks the way he acts now..._Raditz mused.

XXXXXX

"Okay. Ready?" Future Bardock asked, taking a fighting stance.

"Yup. Don't hold back, either." Bardock said, doing the same.

"Right, right..." Future Bardock sighed, "Let's go, squirt."

Bardock teleported behind him and kicked him in the back. This didn't barely budge his opponent.

Future Bardock turned around and smashed him to the ground with his elbow. Bardock was already out cold by that one full-force attack.

"Uh-oh..." Future Bardock said, "Not good..."

XXXXXX

Tammy had been spying the entire time. This was actually the first time she had seen the two Bardocks together. That and the fact of a child version of him made her nearly have a heart attack from joy. She then started plotting...plotting how to get one of them all to her self.

XXXXXX

Future Bardock had brought the present version of himself back to the house, and put him down in his bed.

"I TOLD him that he'd get hurt to easily! But nooooo, he REFUSED to listen!" Raditz I-told-you-so'ed.

"Yeah...you have a point. But you know us." Future Bardock laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I know you both all too well."

"Ya know...I wonder what he was like when he really WAS a kid..." Rocky thought out loud.

"Hm...It's a lot to sum up..." Future Bardock held his chin in thought, "I'll think on that and tell you later..."

"Hey look! He's waking up!" Goku grinned as Bardock's eyes twitched, then opened slowly.

"Where am I.............?" he asked groggily, sitting up, "Owch! Why does it feel like I was hit with a building?" he rubbed his head.

"We were-" Future Bardock began.

"Wow! You look just like me!" Bardock grinned, "How come?"

"Are you okay...?"

"I just said I felt horrible...don't you listen?"

"No, no...I mean..."

"Dad...?" Goku asked.

"Dad...?" Bardock asked, "I'm not your...OH! I get it! He's your dad, isn't he? Yup...you look just like him." he crossed his arms and nodded with a smirk.

"Uh-oh...I think you knocked a few screws loose in his head..." Raditz said to Future Bardock.

"Hey! Watch what you say, Pineapple Head!!" Bardock growled.

"Hey!!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Hoo boy...this isn't good...he's acting like a kid again..." Future Bardock sighed.

"Yeah, stating the obvious REALLY helps." Raditz said sarcastically.

"And sarcasm helps so well, too, doesn't it?" Future Bardock asked, just as sarcastically.

"I don't think you guys should be fighting right now...we have a crisis on our hands." Rocky pointed to where Goku and Bardock had been. While the others were fighting, they had snucken(is that a word...?) off.

XXXXXX

Goku and Bardock had wandered off to Tora's house(oh boy...), where Bardose was outside, playing with Sharra and Rorian.

"Tora!!" Bardock glomped Bardose, "'Bout time!" he puffed his cheeks angry.

"I'm not Tora..." Bardose said.

"Oh no! He has amnesia!!" Bardock got off of his 'friend' and shook him by the shoulders, "Snap out of it!!"

"Stop that! It makes me dizzy..." Bardose said woozily.

"Uh...Dad..." Goku began.

"For the last time, I'm not your dad!" Bardock hissed, "I'm Bardock. Say it with me. Bar. Dock."

"Bar. Dock." Goku repeated.

"Good. Now then, back to the problem at hand." Bardock turned back to Bardose, "Maybe Unken can help..."

"Un who...?" Bardose asked.

"But where ARE we...?" Bardock asked, turning to Goku.

"Earth, silly!" Goku grinned.

"Earth...?" Bardock held his chin, "Hm....nope, never heard of it. Is it close to Vegeta?"

"Planet Vegeta was destroyed a long time ago..." Bardose said.

"What?!" Bardock exclaimed, jumping back, "N...no!! Was Unken on it when it happened?!"

"I dunno." Bardose and Goku shrugged.

"No! He couldn't have been!!.....could he?"

Bardose and Goku again shrugged.

"I've gotta find out!!" he said, and ran back to the house to get a scouter.

"What was that all about...?" Rorian asked.

"Kakarot, what's going on with your dad?" Bardose asked.

"I'll explain later, bye!" Goku ran off after him.

"Wow...oh well. Let's play hide n' seek!" Rorian suggested. The others nodded, and Rorian and Sharra ran off to hide with Bardose counted.

XXXXXX

Bardock had accidentally steered Goku and himself deep into the woods.

"D...Bardock...where are we...?" Goku asked as they slowed to a walk.

"I don't know. You seem more familiar with this planet than me." Bardock shrugged

"We're doomed!" Goku yelled and sat down, "We're gonna die in the woods!!"

"Huh...? We're gonna die?! Why?! Is this place dangerous?!" Bardock asked.

"No...but we'll never find our way out! You don't know the way, and neither do I!!" Goku said.

"We can't die here!!" Bardock argued, "I've got things to do before I go!"

"Maybe a nap would help..." Goku suggested and laid down to go to sleep.

"Are you...(yawn)...c...crazy...?!" he tried to protest, only to find that he was exhausted. He shrugged and laid down too.

Tammy thought that this was PERFECT! After all, he was only a fraction of his original strength, tiny, AND asleep! It was like taking candy from a baby!! She grabbed him and, for no reason, left Goku directions back to his house.

XXXXXX

When Goku awoke, he looked around to find his father-turned-child gone. This worried him. He had to find help, and fast! He then noticed the directions. He followed them and wound up back at home. He frantically explained what had happened to the others.

XXXXXX

**Bardock has been not only reverted to the body and mind of a child, but he has been KIDNAPPED!! By TAMMY!! What will happen next time?! You'll have to tune in to find out.**

XXXXXX

**Me:I wrote this in class...hahaha...sorry that it took so long. I've just been kinda stressed out lately...**

**Bardock:...will someone save me from Tammy?! God knows what she'll do to me!!  
**

**Rocky:Eventually...**

**Rorian:Nya! You'll never find me!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!**

**-Kid Goku 13**


	70. wow

**Me:Phew...time for another update!**

**Bardock:SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

**Me:Aw, she's not treating you THAT badly.**

**Bardock:SO?!**

**Rocky: KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some OCs(Rorian).**

**Me:I can't believe we're at 70 already...wow...**

Chapter 70;  
...wow...

Evil though she might have been, Tammy had prepared Bardock a fairly nice room. Plasma screen TV, Wii, Xbox 360, PS3, Satellite and Cable, a king-sized bed, fridge, and let's not forget the indoor pool. When our young hero awoke, he didn't notice any of this though. He was too concerned with where he was, and where his new 'friend', Kakarot, had gone.

He wandered into the living room, where he saw Tammy, patiently awaiting his awakening.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" she smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Where am I...? Who are you...?" Bardock asked sleepily.

"You're at my house." she said, still smiling, "If you stay here with me, I'll give you anything and everything you want."

"Hm...that's a pretty good offer, but my entire body's telling me to say no..."

"That's just your stomach!" she quickly made up an excuse, and handed him an entire 7-layer chocolate cake.

"Oooooh..." Bardock drooled and devoured it.

"So? Will you stay?" Tammy asked hopefully.

"Hm...it'll take more than elite food to convince me." Bardock smirked. Cake and sweets were things that low-class soldiers never even got to touch, as they were expensive and rare.

"Am I off to a good start, at least?"

"Yeah...for an old lady."

"Watch your mouth!" she hissed.

Bardock laughed. Tammy sighed angrily and led him back to his room, "Look! All the latest games!"

"Games...? These disks?" he asked, picking up 'Sonic the Hedgehog(360)' and sniffing it.

"Yep." she smiled, "Why don't you try it out?"

"Okay..." he shrugged and started playing.

Xxx 30 minutes later...xxX

"That was fun while it lasted..." Bardock said, sitting the controller down after completely beating the game.

"Wow...that was fast..."

"Got any tougher ones?"

"Uh...s...sure thing..." she stammered before digging through a shelf full of games.

XXXXXX

Goku ran into his house.

"Guys guys guys!! Something awful happened!!" he shouted.

"Where's--" Rocky began, then realized that Bardock's disappearance was what had Goku in such a panic, "What happened?"

"MeandDadwenttoBardose'sandDadthoughthewasToraandthoughthehadamnesiaandhethoughtUnkencouldhelpthenheaskedwhatplanetwewereonandItoldhimEarthandItoldhimthatVegetablewupalongtimeagoandthenhewasworriedUnkenwasontheplanetwhenitblewupsowewererunningbackhereandwegotlostinthewoodsandwefellasleepandthenIwokeupandhewasgoneandtherewereinstructionsbackheresoIranbackasfastasIcouldandwe'vegottahurryupandfindhim!!" Goku cried, not taking a single breath during his explanation.

"Repeat that, slowly." Raditz said.

"NO TIME!!" Goku exclaimed, and grabbed Future Bardock and Raditz by their hands, pulling at them.

"We don't even know where he is!" Future Bardock pointed out, "Let's calm down for a second, okay?"

"But--"

"Calm. Down." Future Bardock said, holding Goku's tail.

"Otay..." Goku yawned. Future Bardock let him go when he did.

"Now then...think...what are some places he could disappear to...?"

Everyone thought on it for 10 seconds.

"TAMMY!!" they all realized at the same time.

XXXXXX

Speaking of the She-Satan, Bardock and herself were playing 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl'. Guess who was winning? Come on. Guess.

After that, Bardock decided he was bored(being the child that he was).

"So...are you going to stay with me now?" Tammy asked.

"Hmmmm..." Bardock held his chin in thought, "I dunno...it might take some more convincing..."

"Such as...?" Tammy asked.

"Hey, you know this planet better than I do." Bardock shrugged, "You come up with something."

"Okay..." she said, got up, and left the room to pace.

"...phew..." Bardock sighed after she was gone, _That's one annoying old lady..._

XXXXXX

The group decided it would be best to send fewer people than more. So it was only Goku. The plan; sneak in, grab Bardock, and sneak out.

But, seeings how Tammy had FINALLY succeeded in her mission to have Bardock to herself, you can imagine that security would be tight. Doberman Pincers roamed the yard, a guard at the door...and was that a tank with sharks with lasers attached to their heads...? Goku wondered if he and his young father would make it out of this alive...or at least with all limbs still in tact.

He gulped and started crawling under the bushes, sweating bullets. He felt like he was about to pee his pants, he was so afraid.

And then, it happened. One of the dogs stuck it's head into the bush. Goku had normally been good with animals. He decided to try petting it. To his shock, it worked! The dog barked happily, a look of friendliness in it's eyes. It licked his face.

"Shhhh..." Goku said through laughed, as it's tongue tickled his cheeks.

"Urf!" the dog barked in a whisper-like tone.

"Good boy." Goku whispered, petting it's head. The dog's tail wagged excitedly. He got out a rubber ball. He carefully aimed at the guard's head, "Fetch!"

"Urf urf!" the dog barked, and chased the ball. He jumped onto the guard, knocking him down.

XXXXXX

Bardock heard the commotion outside, and looked out his window. Goku ran up to it.

"Lemme in, lemme in!!" he begged, before the guard saw him. Bardock opened the window for him, and helped him in.

"What're you doing here?" Bardock asked.

"I came to get you!" Goku said quietly.

"Not just yet. I'm milking this annoying old lady for all she's worth." Bardock smirked, "She's gotten me everything I want."

"R...really?!" Goku asked, starry-eyed.

"Yup." Bardock said, "Is there something you want?"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Goku nodded furiously, "Ask for a puppy!!"

"You sure your dad's gonna let you have one?" Bardock asked, referring to Future Bardock.

"Mm-hm!" Goku nodded. After all, he seemed pretty on-board with the idea right now, didn't he?

"Okay. Will do." Bardock said, "Hide under the bed."

"Okay!" Goku grinned and did so.

XXXXXX

Tammy was in the kitchen. She decided he would probably be getting hungry about now. She was cooking an entire FEAST!

_So what if he can't be my husband now? _She thought, _He can be my kid! I'll still get to be around him...and I can always work on the clone_(she doesn't know Future Bardock is from the Future...she thinks he's a clone)_and get HIM to marry me! Yes, it's the __**perfect**__ plan!_

XXXXX

"Bardooooock..." Goku groaned after a few minutes, "I'm hungryyyy..."

"Yeah...me too..." Bardock said, "I'll go get her to make some food...then I'll sneak you some in here. Okay?"

"Otay!"

Bardock went into the kitchen to find himself pleasantly surprised by the discovery of lunch already being in the making. He crept up to the table and snuck off with a chicken drumstick for Goku. Tammy had seen him do this, but thought of it as just him being a cute little kid and sneaking it for himself, not sneaking it for a friend/son.

"Okay, I got you some." Bardock said and handed Goku the chicken leg. He instantly devoured it(even the bone, to dispose of the evidence).

"Thanks! That's a little better, I guess..." Goku said.

"Sorry I couldn't get more." Bardock sighed, "Just hold on until night time, okay? I'll sneak out then...we'll take some food with us. Kay?"

"Kay!"

"Shh!" Bardock reminded. Goku covered his mouth and let out a muffled apology.

Tammy then walked in.

"So? Will you stay?"

"Not just yet..." Bardock said, "I need some information..."

"What kind?"

"Can you find out if Unken Planthore is alive or not?"

"Uh...s...sure thing." Tammy smiled, and left.

XXXXXX

Tammy went to the first person who she could think of to get such information without being caught; Tora.

"Hey. You." Tammy said, grabbing Tora by his shirt. He was the only one in the house, because Sash was shopping and Bardose was outside playing.

"T...Tammy...?" Tora asked, a bit shocked by her presence there.

"Do you know Unken Planthore?" she asked, ignoring the question.

"Maybe. Who wants to know?" Tora questioned. What was she planning this time?  
"None of your bee's wax. Just tell me if he's alive or not."

"Not until you answer my question."  
"I asked first!"

"Yeah, but I'm stronger."

"Answer. The. Question."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No." she smirked.

"No."

"DARN IT! That usually works!"

"Yeah, but you forget that I grew up with Bardock. I know that trick." he smirked.

"Please tell meeeeeee..." she begged, hugging his leg. Tora easily shook her off.

"You forget those years you spent with me on Vegeta. You know that I know your weaknesses."

"Oh yeah...I WAS on Planet Vegeta before...Did Unken Planthore live there?"

"Not telling."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" she begged, tears forming in her eyes.

"N-O!!"

And the argument continued...

Xxx Meanwhile...xxX

"We need to get out of here now..." Goku said suddenly.

"What? Why? She's a nice, annoying, old lady. Besides, I need that information."

"No! We can't stay! I can get that info for you from Tora!!"

"He has AMNESIA, dummy."

"That's BARDOSE." Goku corrected, "Please, we have to leave before she EATS us."

"Eats us? What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you heard the story of Hansel and Gretel?!"

"N...no...should I have?"

Goku quickly spat out a very inaccurate version of the story, in which the main characters had been lost in the woods because a bear chased them, and the witch succeeded in her quest to eat them.

"W...wow..." Bardock said, "We really DO need to get out of here!"

"Come on, let's go out the window!" Goku suggested.

They tried to open it to find that Tammy had locked it from the outside after she left.

"Oh no! We're trapped!" Goku exclaimed.

"Let's try the doors and the other windows!" Bardock suggested. Goku obeyed. They split up, each trying different doors and windows, some being double-checked because both of the Saiyans ran past them.

"Any luck...?" Bardock panted, out of breath.

Goku simply shook his head and frowned in response.

"There's gotta be a way..." Bardock said, regaining himself, "I know! We'll break the window open!" He grinned. He got back as far as he could go, "What are you standing there for?! Two heads are better n' one, you know."

"Ohh...right. Okay!" Goku smiled and got next to him.

"On the count of three..." Bardock said. They counted at the same time.

"One...two...three!!" they both charged the window, running head-first into it. No luck.

"Oww..." Goku groaned, rubbing his skull.

"Let's try it again!" Bardock said.

"Okay..." Goku trusted. They tried again. Still nothing.

"I wanna lay down..." Goku frowned, tears in his eyes.

"Yeah...this isn't working..." Bardock sighed, "But the third time's a charm! Right?"

"...right..." Goku sighed. They both got ready, or as ready as they could, and charged. This time, the window ACTUALLY opened!! They fell with a thud onto the ground.

Goku instantly passed out. His head was hard, but it wasn't THAT hard...not just yet.

Bardock groggily looked up to see that someone was standing there. He looked up to the person's face, but didn't have to look very far for it(hint hint).

XXXXXX

The begging match ended with unsatisfactory results. Tora had not only won the argument, but he won the actual FIGHT that followed(how could he not?). She sulked all the way home. Bardock would be none to pleased if she had no info for him...so she made up the answer. No.

She was going to tell him that Planthore was dead. That way, he'd willing stay with her. Fool proof, right? She wouldn't let the others near enough to him to tell him different. Yes, it was the perfect plan. Just like everything else.

She went into the house to see that no one was there. She sank to her knees and started crying, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The yell could be heard all through the solar system. Bardock, Goku, and Unken were running as far away as they could from there.

"I'm so glad you're alive!!" Bardock smiled as they ran.

"Same here...but why are you--" he began(he was carrying a snoring Goku, by the way), "Never mind...I'll ask later..."

"Okay." Bardock said, "If I could fly..." he sighed.

"Y-" Planthore began, "Oh well. Let's go back to your house."

_My house...?_ Bardock thought, _Doesn't he know better...?_

XXXXXX

**Bardock and Goku barley managed to escape their fate at the hands of the evil Tammy! And not only that, Planthore has returned to Earth! But wait, didn't that happen much later in the future?! Find out why, as well as some other things, and also what the group is going to do about Bardock's memory problems in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family!!**

XXXXXX

**Me:Woohoo for quick updates! XD**

**Bardock:Yay for freedom!**

**Planthore:...hello...**

**Bardock:DADDY!!!! (glomps)**

**Me:I thought you were AGAINST glomping?**

**Bardock:But...he's my daddy...**

**Rocky:Why? Why do I come from such a weird family?**

**F. Raditz:HEY!! I'm not weird!! And neither is your mother!**

**Rocky:I wasn't talking about you two...but the rest of em...**

**F. Raditz:Oh...then I've got to agree with you on that one.**

**Me:Why do people say R&R at the end of a chapter? People would've already read, wouldn't they? Oh well...R&R&RA(read and review and read again!) If you wanna, that is...also, I don't think everyone knows, but I changed it to where anonymous reviews are accepted...you don't have to be a fanfiction member to review! ^^**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	71. Fingers Crossed

**Me:(yawn) Yay for all-nighters!**

**Bardock:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or anything related including some Original Characters such as Rorian.**

**Rocky:I need more parts!**

**Me:I don't care about that. All I care about is my 4 day weekend! Woot!!**

Chapter 71;  
Fingers Crossed

When the party had arrived at the house, there were questions, some harsh words about how 'he shouldn't have run off like that' and that 'they were stupid to fall asleep in the woods when they were lost'. When all was said and done, they BOTH had to go to bed without desert. Something that pained Kite to have to do(she just thought they were so darn cute and couldn't help it), so she saved them some for in the morning.

XXXXXX

Rorian was struggling; you see, it was Monday. Monday meant the start of a new week for him. It meant school. What was he struggling with? His books.

Alex walked in, and found it more than slightly amusing to see her little kitten of a brother tugging at his book bag with his teeth.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, holding back laughter.

"To school. Where else?"

"You're not going to school like that."

"Why not?!"

"Because you're a CAT. Or have you forgotten that?"

"So...being a cat means I can't go to school?" he asked, his eyes growing big with sadness.

"Afraid so, Bro. But hey, at least you get to stay out until we fix the machine."

"Hurry!!" Rorian begged.

"Honestly...I'll never understand why you like school so much..." she sighed, shrugged, and walked away.

XXXXXX

Bardose and Rorian always met up half-way to school. He was sad to discover that his friend wasn't there today. And since Rorian was basically the only reason he went, he decided he'd just go back home.

XXXXXX

Goku however, didn't know Bardose was skipping today, so he thought it was just him and Bardock at home(his age, at least). He then came up with a brilliant idea; he would take him to Fort No Girls Allowed! Table would be there, seeings how he wasn't yet enrolled into a school.

So Goku stepped outside and called for Nimbus. Bardock circled the could, sniffing it.

"What is this thing, your pet?" he asked after he couldn't come to a conclusion.

"It's the Flying Nimbus, silly!" Goku grinned, getting onto it, "You can only ride it if you're pure of heart, though. Try it!"

Bardock jumped onto it, and somehow, didn't sink, "Wow...coooooooool..." he awed.

"Yup! Nimbus, take us to Bulma's house!"

XXXXXX

Table had finished another days worth of work. He sat down on the couch with a book, and dozed off while reading it. He was sleeping peacefully until two little Saiyans came along...

"Table...? What cha doin'?" Goku asked.

"I _was_ sleeping..." Table yawned, "And before that, I was reading..."

"Oh...okay." Goku smiled and ran off, Bardock following.

_That was weird..._he thought before going back to sleep.

XXXXXX

Goku and Bardock were exploring Capsule Corp. when Bulma bumped into them.

"Hey guys...what're you doing here...?" she asked.

They exchanged glances, then turned back to Bulma and shrugged.

"The machine won't be ready for about 2 more months..." Bulma said.

"What machine?" Bardock asked.

"The one that's going to change you back, of course."

"Huh...?"

"Goku, what's going on with your dad?" Bulma whispered to him.

"He hit his head and lost his memory." Goku whispered back.

"Oh...that's fixable enough." she said.

"It is?"

"Yeah. My dad built a machine that can retrieve someone who has amnesia's memories."

"Aw maaaaaan..." Goku sighed.

"Tell the others, kay?" Bulma said, "See ya." she waved as she ran off to go to school.

"Okay..." he sighed.

But little did Bulma know that his fingers were crossed.

XXXXXX

**Will Bardock ever get his memories back, or will Goku keep the secret knowledge of how to get them back a secret? And why does everyone keep ditching school?! Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Z, An Ordinary Family!!**

XXXXXX

**Me:A short, yet random update...I never do updates like THESE...I dunno, I was bored and tired. Anyways, the next one WILL be longer AND better, I promise!**

**Bardock:It better be. People are paying good money for this!  
**

**Me:What money? Where is this money?!**

**Rocky:In the pie Kakarot's eating...**

**Goku:Mm...good pie!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	72. No Dropouts Here!

**Me:(sigh) I love having cable...**

**Bardock:Have they hooked up premium yet?**

**Me:No.**

**Rocky:All that's on basic is CRAP!!**

**Me:Not if you only had 3 channels before it!**

**Rocky:This is true...**

**Bardock: KidGoku13 does-**

**Rocky:OH NO YOU DON'T! KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some OCs.**

**Bardock:Picky, picky, picky.**

Chapter 72;  
No Dropouts Here!

It was 2 days later when Principal Bob(you all remember him, don't you?) was checking something...Goku had been unaccounted for for a long time, but now two of his new students that he _knew_ had connections with Bardock had gone missing; Rorian and Bardose. Not only that, he had checked in with the high school to see if Raditz had dropped out, to find that Alex, Rorian's big sister, had.

It was time to investigate.

XXXXXX

Bardock and Goku were pretty much always with each other now. Since Tora 'wasn't there'(which made the Tora feel very ignored) according to Bardock's logic, Goku was his best friend on the planet. Oh, and have I mentioned that Goku hasn't told ANYONE about the amnesia machine.

"Boooooys! Lunch!!" Kite called for them, as they weren't currently in the house. Having heard her, they raced back to the house as fast as they could. Two completely brown blurs zoomed past her, only to be caught by Future Bardock and Unken. They were covered nearly from head to toe in a thick coat of mud.

"No food until you're clean." Future Bardock said.

"Aw...do we _have_ to?" they asked.

"Yes." Future Bardock and Unken said at the same time.

"Aw maaaan..." they both sighed as there parent/parental figure let them go. They scurried off to the bathroom, leaving a trail of muddy, brown footprints behind them. Everyone else laughed.

The boys quickly scrapped the mud off and changed clothes. When they came out, a strange man in a suit was there, talking to Future Bardock. When they walked in, the man looked over at them.

He gave Bardock a bewildered stare. He KNEW it was him; the scar and the hair...but why was he a child? And why were there two of him?!

Then a thought occurred to the man, Bob. It had to be; Goku's twin brother! Though Bardock had never _mentioned _Goku having a twin, it HAD to be! Two of him, and one older than the other? Impossible!

"Why didn't you ever say you had another son?" Bob asked.

"H...huh...?" Future Bardock stammered, then arrived at Bob's assumption, "Oh...right! Well...uh..."

"I guess you have your reasons." Bob shrugged. Future Bardock sighed, relieved, "He'll have to go with Goku, though."

"What? Why?" Future Bardock asked.

"It's illegal to keep kids home from school without a bunch of paper work saying they're being home-schooled."

"...fine..." he sighed, giving in.

"Look, I just don't want to see DSS take your kids away from you. You don't want that, do you?" Bob said.

"Nah."

"Good. See you." Bob waved as he walked out.

"What was that about?" Goku and Bardock asked in sync.

"You two have to go to school."

"What?! But I don't wanna!!" Goku pleaded.

"What's school?"

"It's a boring place where they make you work all of the time!" Goku explained.

"We don't wanna goooooooo!!" they both pleaded, Goku clinging to Future Bardock's leg, and Bardock on Unken.

"Too bad. Look, I'm going there too..." Future Bardock re-assured them. He knew they'd get in extra trouble if someone wasn't there, so he was pretty much forced to accept his old position back.

"That doesn't make it less boring." Goku frowned.

"C'mon, why do we gotta go?" Bardock asked.

"Because you'll get taken away if you don't." Unken said. Future Bardock _knew_ that'd set something off in his child self's mind.

"...dangit...I guess I have to..." he pouted.

"Yeah...man, this bites..." Goku sighed.

Unken and Future Bardock looked at each other and laughed, which just depressed the trouble-some duo even further.

XXXXXX

The next morning, Goku, Bardock, and Future Bardock arrived about the same time as Bardose. Alex had had to lie and make papers saying that Rorian was being home-schooled. She just barely got by with it, but was safe for now. She personally had to go back though, seeings how she was 'not officially old enough to drop out yet'.

When Future Bardock walked into the empty and dark gym and flipped on the lights, it was a severe feeling of dejavu.

XXXXXX

Goku, Bardock, and Bardose stayed together the whole time, being the only three Saiyans present in the class.

Bardose and Goku had been told many a time to keep their tails around their wastes at all times; however, young Bardock had not. Sure, on planet Vegeta, he sometimes would when in the presence of, say, elites. But here in an earthling schoolhouse, he felt absolutely no need. This led to whispers floating about. And THIS led to Bardock getting into a fight with a class bully. And THIS led to himself and Future Bardock being called to the Principal's office.

"What'd he do...?" Future Bardock asked hesitantly.

"He got into a fight." Bob said.

"That it?" Bob glared at him, "Er...I mean...don't fight in school! That's something we do at _home_." another glare, "What?"

"Nothing..." Bob sighed, deciding it was up to him to do as he pleased with his children.

"Why'd you get into a fight with another kid when both K...Goku and Bardose were there?" Future Bardock asked.

"Cuz he was makin' fun of me." he frowned, crossing his arms.

"Why?" Bob and Future Bardock asked.

"Cuzza my tail."

"You left your tail _exposed_?!" Future Bardock exclaimed.

"Yeah. Why not?" Bardock scoffed, "I don't need to coil it up."

"Yes you do!" Future Bardock argued.

"Wow...a tail...?" Bob asked, eying it, "How'd _that_ happen?"

Bardock growled at him and glared, resulting in being scolded by a fist to his head.

"He was just uh...born with it." Future Bardock said.

"Okay." Bob immediately accepted it, which made Future Bardock relieved as well as inwardly question Bob's intelligence.

"So, what're you planning on doing to him for fighting?" Future Bardock asked.

"Two days' suspension." Bob said.

"'Two days' suspension'." Bardock mocked in a mock-female voice.

"Three days'."

"'Three days'."

"Four, young man."

"'Four, young man'."

Pow!

"Ow...what was that for?"

"Being a smart allec."

"I can't STAND when people talk down to me like he just was, though!!" Bardock defended.

"...yeah, you have a point." Future Bardock sighed. How could he _not_ agree with him? I mean, it WAS him! He knew EXACTLY how he was feeling!

"So, that's four days' suspension, then." Bob confirmed. Bardock opened his mouth to say something, but Future Bardock put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head, "He can stay the rest of the day, but he won't come back until next week on Monday." Bob explained, because it was currently Monday.

"Alright." Future Bardock said, and they both left the room.

"What's his problem anyways? He's not an elite, he can't tell me what to do!" Bardock protested.

"Earth has a different system than Vegeta did, kid." Future Bardock explained, "He's your superior...while you're in this building, at least."

"Is he YOUR superior?"

"Nnnn...not really." Bardock had to think on it for a second. Bob never really bossed him around; he let him do his own thing. That and he could kick his butt with every part of him tied.

"Then how come he's my superior?"

"He's older and he has a higher title than you." Future Bardock explained.

"Oh...makes sense, I guess..." he sighed.

"You tried to get suspended for longer on **purpose** didn't you?" Future Bardock asked with a scoff.

"Guilty as charged." Bardock shrugged with a smirk.

XXXXXX

**Me:I was just thinking about this the other day; why does everyone keep dropping out? So I had to make em all go back.**

**Bardock:Yay for bonding with...myself!**

**Future Bardock:I second that!**

**Me:Oh God, what've I done?!**

**Rocky:You've created MONSTERS, that's what you've done.**

**Me:Yeah, but sue me. :P**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!**

**-Kid Goku 13**


	73. Premature Adulthood

**Me:I found Adult Swim on On Demand!! AND IT'S FREE!!**

**Bardock:What? On Demand isn't free...**

**Me:Oh yes it is. Some channels are. SUCH AS ADULT SWIM!! XD Too bad Bleach and FMA aren't currently up...but Death Note and Robot Chicken are!**

**Rocky:TV junkie.**

**Me:Shush, you!! Do the disclaimer.**

**Rocky:With pleasure. KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some OCs.**

Chapter 73;  
Premature Adulthood

When Raditz and Kite arrived home from school, Goku found himself jerked up by his shirt to be face-to-face with his brother.

"Bulma told me." he growled.

"Fine, I admit it! It was me who put the firecrackers in her dresser!!" Goku squeaked.

"What?"

"I mean...firecrackers? What firecrackers?!" he sweated, "You were saying...?"

"About the amnesia machine." Raditz hinted.

"Ohhh...THAT..." Goku laughed nervously, then gulped, "Er...I...forgot...?"

"Nice try."

"What's going on...?" Future Bardock asked as he entered the room.

"We FINALLY found a way to get his memories back, and Kakarot was keeping it secret from us." Raditz explained, glaring at Goku the whole time.

"But--! I didn't want him to-"

"Did you think of what _he_ might want?" Raditz asked.

"Let me handle this..." Future Bardock cut in, gently taking Goku from Raditz, "Look...you can't keep him like this."

"Why not?! We're both having fun! Right, Bardock?" Goku asked, turning to the child version of Bardock.

Bardock simply nodded, not knowing what was going on.

"Kakarot, he has to go back to normal." Future Bardock whispered to him.

"But--!! Bardock, tell 'em you don't wanna!"

"Don't wanna what?"

"We're taking him over there, regardless." Future Bardock sighed, "You can act like a baby about it if you want to, it makes no difference to me."

"...fine..." Goku growled, cheeks puffed, frown spread across his face, eyes down.

Future Bardock couldn't help but to laugh a little at him, then lifted his head so they were looking at each other, "Don't gimme that."

"Hmph." Goku grunted, pushed his hand away, and turned his head in the opposite direction.

"Alright...I guess I'll just have to keep you from sparring with anyone for a while..."

Goku simply continued to look away, that rare frown still there.

"Wow, you really ARE mad..." Future Bardock realized.

Goku nodded, still not looking at him.

"Alright, suit yourself." he sighed and stood up, "Come on, Bardock...we've gotta take you somewhere..."

"Where?" he asked, looking to Unken for council.

"Nothing bad, don't worry. I'll come with you." Unken said to comfort him.

"Okay..." he agreed hesitantly.

"I guess I'll come, too..." Goku huffed.

"Wanna go?" Raditz asked Kite.

"Nah...too much homework." she sighed.

"We could get Table to do it for us." Raditz offered, remembering Vegeta bragging to them that Table did all of his work for him.

"Nooo...that's the wrong thing to do!" Kite protested. She then looked at her book bag, which had papers falling out of it that she had to complete, "Well...some help would be niiice..."

"Alright...let's get going, then." Future Bardock suggested.

Goku called for the Nimbus, and Bardock decided to ride with him. As they were headed there, Goku turned to face Bardock.

"Ya know their gonna give you a shot, right?" Goku lied.

"What?!"

"Yup. And the needle is thiiiiiiiis big." Goku explained, holding out his arms at full length.

"I hate needles!!" he said, "Why're they doing it?!"

"Beats me...I'd be willing to take it for you, though." Goku said.

"Really?!" Bardock asked, "How come?"

"Cuz you're my friend!" Goku grinned.

"Thanks! But...how're we gonna fool em?" Bardock asked, "We look a lot alike, but you don't have a scar..."

"Easily solvable." Goku smirked and punched him in the face, specifically on the left cheek.

"Ow!! What was that for?!" Bardock winced in pain as he held the now bleeding wound.

"Now YOU punch ME!" Goku said, pointing to his left cheek.

"What? Wh--" Bardock then caught onto what he was telling him to do, "Ohhh...I get it..."

"I'm ready." Goku said, closing his eyes and bracing himself.

Bardock punched him as hard as he could to make him bleed, as it was a harder task to open a wound than to re-open a mostly-open wound.

XXXXXX

When they landed, they said they had been having a small spar on the Nimbus when they both slugged each other fairly hard. So Bulma gave them each a bandage. On their faces. They now looked exactly identical(might I add they were wearing the same thing as well).

"Oh, by the way, we managed to get the machine fixed." Alex smiled, "We got it done just before you got here, actually."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yup! But we couldn't fully rebuild the core...so someone has to _say_ what the subject is to be turned into...and it only recognizes Bulma's voice."

"No problem though, right?" Future Bardock asked.

"Nope." Bulma smiled, "I think we should try changing him back into an adult first, to see if that brings back his memory...if it doesn't, there's always the Memorymatic 09."

"Memorymatic?" everyone asked.

"Yah. That's it's **name**." Bulma said, blowing a bubble and popping it with her bubble gum.

Bulma then grabbed "Bardock" by his arm and put him on the platform. She requested the machine turn him into "Bardock's" age(not telling you guys! :P). And it did...

"Yeah! It worked!" Bulma smiled.

Everyone gave her a look that said, _It could have NOT worked...?_

"Bardock" stepped down from the platform.

"Wow...this is neat!!" he grinned, looking at himself. The voice wasn't right, though, arousing suspicion.

"Wait a second..." Future Bardock said, and peeled the bandage off. It was GOKU! Everyone gasped.

XXXXXX

**What's this?! Goku has been turned into an adult!! What could POSSIBLY result from this?! Terror? Havoc? THE END OF THE WORLD?! Read on to find out, in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family.**

XXXXXX

**Me:Well, that's it for this time! Short yet eventful, yes?**

**Bardock:Wow...Kakarot got tall all of a sudden!**

**Goku:Woohoo! I'm TALL now!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!!**

**-Kid Goku 13**


	74. Back to Normal

**Me:Wow...people really like the new plot device!**

**Bardock:Yeah...too bad it's not gonna last...**

**Audience:HUH?!**

**Me:Whaaaaaaaat?**

**Goku:I like being big...**

**Me:Yes...we know you do...but you can't be just yet.**

**Goku:Aw nuts...**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't-**

**Rorian:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some Ocs.**

**Rocky:Grrrrrr!!**

**Rorian:Nyaaa!! XO**

**Rocky:...**

Chapter 74;  
Back to "Normal"

"Well...this is quite the predicament..." Bulma said, circling Goku, _but wow, he sure does grow up to be handsome..._(if you'll all remember the reunion at the 23rd Budokai, she says something along those lines).

"Amazing, though." Alex added, "At least we got the machine to work again."

"Yeah, that's true..." Bulma agreed.

"Hello? Can we get back to the problem at hand here?" Future Bardock said.

"Uh...right." Bulma laughed nervously, "Goku, get back on the platform."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes!" she hissed.

"No! I don't wanna!" He protested.

"Kakarot." Future Bardock gave him the warning glare and the growl that usually accompanied it.

"Nope. Nothin' doin'. Not unless you can beat me!" Goku smirked.

"This'll be easy." Future Bardock shrugged, "You guys get him back to normal while we're outside." he said, and looked at Bardock.

"Okay...just don't destroy anything." Bulma agreed.

They both walked outside and got into fighting stances.

"Before we start..." Goku said, "I wanna ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"How come I have to change back?"

"Trust me, you don't want to be an adult yet."

"Why?"

"Well..for starters--" he started, "You know what, if you win, you'll find that out, won't you?"

"Okay!" Goku grinned, "Ready?"

"I was born ready." Future Bardock smirked.

And so the fight for adulthood began.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, inside, they got Bardock back to his adult self.

"How are you feeling...?" Bulma asked calmly and slowly.

"Like I've been asleep for about a week..." Bardock said, "I had the weirdest dream, too..."

"Yay, you're back to normal!!" Bulma squealed happily.

"Huh...I guess I am..." he said, looking at himself, "I thought you guys said it'd take a while to fix the machine, though..."

"We worked over-time, and it's crappier than the original." Alex explained bluntly, "Rorian, your turn."

"I don't wannaaaaaaaaaa!" he said.

"Yeah, I don't want him to either!!" Sharra cut in.

"Weeeeell...the machine isn't going anywhere...I guess you can stay that way for a few more days..." Alex gave in.

"Geez, you're a pushover." Bulma realized.

"Am not!" Alex hissed, "Want to say that again?" she held up her fist as a threat.

"Eek! No!!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Weakling." Vegeta snorted.

Bulma smacked him full-force, "Who's weak now?!"

"Still you."

Another smack.

"Ow!! Stop that, woman!!"

Bulma was about the smack him again when Vegeta grabbed her wrist. She tried to get him with the other hand, and he grabbed it. So then she kneed him in the place a male would least want to be kneed.

Vegeta sank to the floor, holding the injured area, and holding back from crying. Bulma's face was red with anger.

XXXXXX

Goku and Future Bardock were evenly matched.

Every punch was countered.

Every kick was met.

It was a struggle for the upper hand, and they were both falling behind.

They both stood looking at each other, sweaty and out of breath.

_Wow!! I'm really strong now!!_ Goku thought inwardly.

_This isn't good...I'm giving it all I've got and he's still keeping up..._

"Ready for a truce, old man?" Goku teased.

"No way!" Future Bardock scoffed, and they both started up again.

XXXXXX

"Do you understand?" Bulma asked after she and Raditz had finished explaining what had transpired in the past few days.

"Yeah...but it's still weird..." Bardock said, "And not to mention I actually remember all of it as a part of my childhood."

"Really?" they asked.

"Yup...all of it."

"So then we just wasted our breath..." Bulma sighed.

"No...I just thought it was all a dream at first."

"Oh...okay." Bulma said, and really didn't feel like asking any more about it.

Raditz had abandoned the conversation and was now looking out the window to watch the fight. Some of the others wandered over to watch too, while those who easily lost interest in fights(such as Bulma and Sharra) left the room, Vegeta remained helpless in the floor, and Kite and Table stayed downstairs to work.

"Wow...they're really going at it!" Unken said, watching the intensity that they fought at.

"Yeah, really..." Raditz agreed.

"Who do you think will win?" Alex asked.

"I'd say a tie..." King Vegeta guessed.

Bardock was impressed, amazed, and somewhat proud of his son's performance.

"So...why exactly are they fighting?" he asked.

"Kakarot wants to stay the way he is." King Vegeta said.

"Oh...okay."

XXXXXX

Both were barely standing after 5 hours of fighting. It was dark outside already, but the light pollution in the city made the fight still visible.

"I'm tireeeeeed..." Goku groaned.

_Darn it!! Now would be my chance if I wasn't tired, too!!_ Future Bardock thought, _If I could go Super Saiyan, this would be OVER by now!!_

"Can we go home...?" Goku asked.

"No! We're settling this!!"

"But I'm sleepy!!"

"...fine! We'll finish it tomorrow..." he gave in.

"Yay!" Goku grinned.

"Let's go get the others..." he sighed and walked in, followed by Goku.

"Good job, champ." Bardock teased.

"Shut up." Future Bardock glared, "We're finishing it tomorrow."

"Couldn't resist." Bardock shrugged.

"So I take it you're completely back to normal?"

"Yup." Bardock said, "Let's get home..."

"Okay!" Goku then called for the Nimbus, "Hey...are you too tired to fly?" he asked, noticing Future Bardock starting to walk off.

"Yeah." he shrugged, "I'll be fine. You guys go on ahead."

"I'll come with you." Rocky declared.

"Suit yourself."

The others flew on home(Unken can fly? o.O), while Future Bardock and Rocky walked the whole say.

"Say...Grandpa?" Rocky asked about half-way home.

"Hm?"

"How far are you to being a Super Saiyan...?"

"Pretty close...I have the energy, just not the emotional push..."

"Oh..."

"Now that he's back to normal, things should go quicker than training on my own."

"Okay."

"...I want you to know I'm hurrying as fast as I possibly can." he said after a few more minutes of silence.

"I know you are, Grandpa."

"I want him back just as much as you do."

"I know..."

"As I said, I'm really close." Future Bardock said, then playfully punched Rocky's shoulder, "Don't worry so much, worry wort."

Rocky simply laughed.

"Now it's my turn for a question..."

"Shoot."

"Do _**you**_ know why Unken is back so early? I thought he didn't come back until just recently in our time..."

"Time travel has risks, Grandpa." Rocky said, "It changes things...some things are minor, but some are huge. Such as Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold. They were defeated here. And it has to do with my coming back and warning them, first."

"So we're gonna see a bunch of differences, then?"

"Yup. I've lost count of how many there are so far."

"True..." Future Bardock said.

"I have another question...well...it's more of a request..."

"Hm?"

"When we go back to our time...please let me be on the team that helps you beat Frieza and the others."

Future Bardock chuckled, tousled Rocky's head, and smiled warmly at him, "I wouldn't want it any other way, kiddo."

Rocky smiled up at him and laughed.

XXXXXX

The next morning, while Goku got the leisure of staying at home, and Bardock wasn't going back just yet, Future Bardock had to go off to the work, while Raditz and Kite went to school. So it was just the four of them at home; Bardock, Goku, Rocky, and Unken.

It was shortly after breakfast that Bardock came up with a plan to make Goku WANT to go back to normal as quickly as possible.

XXXXXX

**A plan to get Goku to want to go back to being a child? What could it possibly be? I guess you'll have to wait to find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family!!**

XXXXXX

**Me:Well, that does it for today! Hope you liked it!**

**Bardock:Bwahahhaahhaha!!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	75. How To

**Me:It's that time again! Time for another update! Ready?**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some Ocs.**

**Bardock:Rocky has a one-track mind...**

**Rocky:DO NOT(own DBZ)!!**

**Bardock:Point proven.**

**Me:Guys, calm down!**

**Rorian:Nya!!**

**Me:I FINALLY have over 36.000 hits! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Bardock, I command you to caramelldansen!**

**Bardock:But--**

**Me:CARAMELLDANSEN!!**

Chapter 75;  
Being a Grown-Up Sucks

Hello, readers! I thought you'd like a different kind of format today, so I'm writing this as a how-to guide! Yes, it's lame...I just felt like being different...I mean, it IS chapter 75...3/4 of the way to 100 chapters!

The Super Handy How-To Guide:

-**How to** get your adult son to willing turn back into his rightful age of 6.

(With bonus how-to; **how to** get your son to practice flying)

Today we will be using our test subject, Goku(Kakarot). This guide is done by Bardock, the father of said subject.

Step 1)Get Goku out of bed at 6 o'clock am and explain to him that adults can't sleep in like children can.  
Result:A bit of sadness, but not for long.

Step 2)For breakfast, give him yogurt(or something else that isn't very filling) and tell him that "adults can't have a big breakfast".  
Result:Hunger throughout day, and regret for wanting to stay adult(minor)

Step 3)It's time for his cartoons to come on; this is when you cut off the tv. He whines "I was watching that!! Turn it back on!!". The response, "You're an adult now. You can't watch cartoons."  
Result:Anger at you, more regret.

Step 4)Make sure to hide all of his toys, and explain that "You're too grown-up for those silly old things" when he starts looking for them.  
Result:Even more regret, and beginning to contemplate changing back.

Step 5)Sparring; normally, you would go easy on the kid, but hey, he's no longer a kid, making it alright to go all out.  
Result:Bruises, pain, regret, and leaning more towards changing back.

Step 6)Lunchtime; Nothing but vegetables. Vegetables, vegetables, vegetables.  
Result:More hunger, beginning to break down.

Step 7)He finally breaks; He's in the palm of your hand! He wants to go back! But not JUST yet, you could get him to do something that benefits him that he refuses to do.  
Result:The response, "I'll do anything!!"

Step 8)Get him to agree to flight training; he needs it.  
Result:An 'okay' and a trip to Capsule Corp.

Step 9)Keep toys hidden; he needs to learn his lesson.  
Result:More focus on training.

Well...that was short...soooooo let's see what the high school group is up to.

"I HATE picture day!" Alex growled as they were all waiting in line to have their school pictures taken.

"Yeah..." Raditz sighed. However, this was a fairly new experience for the ever-optimistic Kite.

"Aw, it'll be fun!" she smiled.

"What is it with you guys, anyways?" Bulma asked, putting on more make-up than she already had on.

"It's so STUPID to have to stand in line for something you don't even want to have done! It's like sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office for hours waiting for a shot!" Alex explained.

"Butch." Bulma mumbled, "Honestly...Kite and I are the only sensible ones here..."

"Tch. Stupid woman..." Vegeta said under his breath. Bulma smacked him.

"Bulma Briefs." the person in charge of keeping the line moving called out.

"Up! That's me!" she smiled and ran up to go get her picture taken. She came back after it was done, holding a flyer.

"What's that?" Vegeta asked, snatching it.

"Give that back!" Bulma hissed, grabbing it, "It's an announcement for the school play. The play that the sophomores and juniors have to put on every year."

"Oh no..." Vegeta and Raditz said in terror.

"A play?! Really?!" Kite asked, excited at the fact.

"Yup. This year is "Ice and Snow"." Bulma explained.

"Oh God...not a romance!!" Vegeta and Raditz groaned.

"Ice and Snow...? What's it about...?" Kite asked, never having heard the story.

"It's an old fairy tale. Don't worry about it; you'll find out later." Bulma said.

"The very WEEK I come back to school!" Alex growled, "Why me?!"

"Aw, it won't be THAT bad." Bulma said.

"Yeah! It could be fun!" Kite smiled, hugging Raditz's arm, trying to get him to warm up to the idea.

"I guess not..." Raditz sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"You're wrapped around her finger, and you KNOW it." Vegeta crossed his arms and shook his head.

Bulma smacked him for the comment.

XXX

Later that night, as soon as Raditz and Kite came home, Raditz found himself on the floor. The cause; Goku.

"Kakarot...? Back to normal, I see..."

"Yup!" Goku grinned, getting off of his elder brother.

"How'd you get him to agree to it?"

"Showed him the terror of adulthood." Bardock smirked.

"Ah. I see." Raditz nodded, guessing what Bardock had done.

XXX

**Well, it seems Goku's adulthood didn't last very long, now did it? But don't you worry, he'll be an adult again sooner or later! What about this school play, though? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family!!**

XXX

**Me:If you've read DNAngel, you know about "Ice an Snow"...or it might be an ACTUAL fairy tell...I dunno. But I know it's in DNAngel...guess who the stars of the play are gonna be! Guess!!**

**Dark(DNAngel):Stealer.**

**Daisuke(DNAngel):Oh, and YOU'RE one to talk, "Great Phantom Theif".**

**Dark:...shut up!**

**Wiz(DNAngel):Daisukiiiiiiiii!(When Wiz, the little rabbit type thing is learning to speak, he calls Daisuke Daisuki, which means "I love you". It's so funny! XD)**

**Daisuke:GAAAAAAAAH!!**

**Rorian:Nya?**

**  
Wiz:(sniffs Rorian)**

**Me:Oh boy...**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	76. Ice and Snow

**Wiz:Daisuki! DAISUKI!! X3**

**Me:Daisuke went HOME, Wiz. Which is where YOU should be.**

**Wiz:Daisuki...T.T**

**Goku:Can we keep 'im?!**

**Bardock:No.**

**Goku:But-**

**Bardock:No.**

**Goku:Awww...T.T**

**Rorian:PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?!**

**Wiz:Daisukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some Ocs.**

Chapter 76;  
Ice and Snow

"Oh that's just GREAT!!" Alex yelled after drawing the name of her character out of the hat, "I got the main character!!" she hissed.

"You did...?" Bulma asked, "Lucky."

"NOT LUCKY!!"

"Let's see what I get..." Raditz said, wanting to get the entire thing behind him. He pulled out the name of the main male character.

Kite reacher in and got the role of 'lighting coordinator'. Alex quickly switched with her.

Bulma got a subtle role, as did Vegeta. Both got to be village girls.

"Why? Why is this happening?" Vegeta asked quietly, a bit traumatized at the fact he would have to wear a dress.

"SWEET!" Alex laughed in triumph as she went up to the platform where the lights were.

"This isn't fair! I wanna be a STAR!!" Bulma cried.

Raditz had stopped caring either way.

"Hey! Vegeta!!" a voice called out. Vegeta looked over to see Table rushing up to him, "You forgot your books, so I brought them to you."

"Hm..." Vegeta held his chin, "Just the man I wanted to see!"

Table gulped as he saw an evil glimmer in his brother's eye.

"Table, you might want to run for your life..." Alex said.

"How would you like to be in a play?" Vegeta asked, trying to sound as nice as he could. This frightened poor, poor Table even more.

"N...no thanks..." he stuttered and started to walk away. Vegeta grabbed his arm and smiled, but was giving the arm the death grip, "B...brother, you're hurting me...!!"

"I won't take no for an answer." Vegeta smiled.

"Someone help meeee!" Table begged, trying to frantically get away.

--After everyone was given their costumes--

"I hate you." Table glared at Vegeta in his pink dress and matching bow.

"I don't care." Vegeta grinned evilly.

"I highly doubt whoever's in charge of this thing is going to let you guys get away with this..." Raditz said.

"AW!! He's absolutely ADORABLE!!" the drama teacher said, pinching Table's cheek.

"I stand corrected..." Raditz sighed.

"Vegeta, I'm going to KILL you!!" Table growled, suddenly finding his very-long-lost fighting spirit(well...kind of).

"I doubt it." Vegeta scoffed, "Now then, break a leg!" he then ran out of the room as quickly as possible, and heading straight home(he's skipping! XO)

"Alrighty then...Here's everyone's copy of the script." the teacher smiled, letting go of poor, poor Table, and handing out the papers. They all thumbed through it.

"Haha, losers!" Alex laughed down at them from her platform.

"Did I mention that the light coordinator gets to narrate, too?" the teacher smiled, and tossed a script up to Alex.

"...dang..." she sighed, "Oh well. At least I don't have to wear a dorky costume..."

"When we rehearse every day, you don't have to wear the costumes. I just wanted to see how they would look, alright?" the teacher said to everyone else.

"Yaaaaaaaaay..." Table groaned, half-sarcastic.

"Except for you. You're too CUTE in that dress!" the teacher giggled.

"THIS IS INHUMANE!" Table cried.

They all decided it was best to not tell anyone about this play; no one wanted to be tormented by their families because of it. Would you?

XXX-After 3 weeks of rehearsal, it was time for the play...

(A/N:I couldn't remember the name of the main male character of the play for the life of me...so I made up one. Okies? Also...the play is very inaccurate...so leave me alone! XO)

Everyone was backstage, looking over the script one last time and putting on their costumes.

"Alright! Everybody ready for this?" the drama teacher asked.

"As ready as we can be..." Table mumbled sadly. He peeked his head out the curtain to see Vegeta and King Vegeta both sitting there, evil grins on their faces(Rorian was with them, for Alex...Vegeta had told him as well). He gulped.

"Good!" the teacher smiled, "Okay then. Remember; this is your big break, kids! Break a leg! Okay, Alex, start us up."

XXX-And now for our play-XXX

**Long ago, there were two lovers. Their names were Nozaki and Federette. They lived in two warring villages, so they could never be married. Yet they continued to see each other.**

(_enter, _Nozaki(Raditz)_ and _Federette(Kite))

**And then, one day, Nozaki was recruited into his village's army.**

"Please, be careful." Federette said, grabbing Nozaki's hand.

"I will, don't worry." said Nozaki, "I'll end this war, and then we can be together."

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I swear it."

**And with that, Nozaki walked off.**

**Every day, Federette went to the nearby church and prayed for Nozaki's safety. Months and months past, but her faith never wavered.**

**The battle raged on, yet Nozaki continued to fight valiantly to bond the two villages.**

**Then, one day, in the village;**

"Did you hear?" said village girl 1(aka, Bulma), "the war is almost over!"

"Oh? Who's winning?" village girl 2(aka, Table) asked.

"Us, of course." village girl 1 laughed.

All of the other village girls and boys laughed with her(it's not ONLY the main characters who are in it. :P)

**Federette refused to believe it; so she hired someone to go see if Nozaki had been killed in battle. The news was unfortunate. For as Federette came to find, the worst had happened.**

**She ran to the church, crying, and prayed;**

"Oh, God!!" she cried, "Please, give Nozaki all of my remaining time!"

**And her wish was granted. Nozaki awoke in a pool of his own blood, surrounded by the bodies of his fellow men. He rushed back to Federette's village to find her lying dead in the church.**

"Oh, God!! What has happened?!" Nozaki said, picking up her limp and lifeless body, "Please, God, give her all of my remaining time!!"

**Touched by his selfless-ness, Nozaki's wish was granted, but he too remained living. The two villages became one, and God gave the village the gift of eternal time.**

(pretend that DIDN'T suck, okay?)

XXX

After all of the fuss of the play had died down, Kite and Raditz were walking home through the city.

"You know..." Kite said, after a few minutes of silence, "That play reminded me of...well..."

"Hm?"

"Of when you died..."

"You mean against Frieza?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she sighed, "...I'm still really really sorry for that, you know..."

"Don't be. I'd do it all again if I had to."

"Don't say that!" Kite exclaimed, hugging him, "I don't wanna lose you again..."

Raditz was a bit shocked at first, then hugged her back, "Same here."

"You mean it?" she asked.

"Of course!" he smiled.

"Good."

"...hey...I just realized that I forgot to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"When I died, I met your parents."

"NO WAY!!" Kite exclaimed, "REALLY?!"

"Mm-hm." he nodded.

"Wh...what were they like?!" she asked excitedly.

"Really nice people." Raditz said, "You look a lot like your mom."

"I do?" Kite asked, "What were their names?"

"Fausha and Aaron."

"Fausha and Aaron..." she repeated, "They DO sound kinda familiar..."

"Still haven't gotten any of your memory back?"

"Nope..." she sighed.

"It's hard to believe it's been over a year since you got here..."

"Yeah, really." she laughed.

After a little bit more of silence, Raditz remembered something; "Bulma's amnesia machine!!"

Kite gasped, "You're right!! Why didn't I think of that?!"

XXX

**So there you have it. The Saiyan(with a few humans mixed in) reproduction of "Ice and Snow". But wait; Kite will get her memory back!! We'll finally find out why Kite was on Earth! The reason? You'll have to find out next time on Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family!!**

XXX

**Bardock:NO FAIR!! I wasn't in this one at all!!**

**Me:Yeah, but...they were developing their character...**

**Rorian:What about ME?! Don't I get to develop MY character?!  
**

**Sharra and Turles:YEAH!!  
**

**Goku:What does developing character mean...? Does it have to do with food?!**

**Bardock:(sigh) No, Kakarot...no it doesn't...  
**

**Me:Look, Bardock and Goku and all the others will have more time in next time! Okay?!**

**Bardock: Better.**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	77. Memories

**Daisuke:Have you guys seen Wiz anywhere...?**

**Me:Wiz went ho-**

**Wiz:DAISUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!**

**Me:I thought he went home?!**

**Bardock:Nope...**

**Goku:Wiz, nooooooooo!!**

**Rorian:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some Ocs.**

**Me:Guess who returns in this chapter? C'mon, guess!**

Chapter 77;  
Memories

"Okay, Kite, you ready?" Bulma asked, powering up the machine that would bring back all of Kite's memory.

"Yes." Kite nodded, no expression on her face.

Bulma pushed the buttons to start it, "You're going to black out for a while, but don't worry about it."

The machine whirred up, and as Bulma predicted, Kite was out cold.

XXX

"Owwww..." Kite groaned as she opened her eyes.

"So? How do you feel...?" Bulma asked softly.

"I have a bit of a headache..." Kite rubbed her temples.

"Remember anything?" Raditz asked.

Kite shook her head, a frown spread on her face.

"It'll take a little while...they'll probably be back when you wake up tomorrow morning." Bulma explained, "I think you should go home and get some rest..."

"G...good idea..." Kite said, getting up, then falling back down.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Raditz asked, helping her back up.

"Yeah...I'm fine, really." she smiled weakly, a little wobbly.

XXX

The next day;

"Can I pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease have my toys back?" Goku begged.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Bardock asked.

"Yes! Yes!!" Goku nodded quickly.

"Weeeeell..." Bardock thought on it for a second, "Okay. I guess...they're in my closet."

"YAY!!" Goku grinned and ran off.

"Hello, loyal subjects!" Vegeta said, letting himself in.

"What're you doing here...?" Raditz asked.

"Why, giving your family the tape."

"The tape? What do you-" Raditz began, then remembered the play, "NO!!"

"Oh yes." Vegeta grinned evilly.

"What's he talkin' about?" Bardock asked.

"The pla-" Vegeta began, only for Raditz to tackle him and cover his mouth.

"SHUT UP!!" Raditz hissed and grabbed the tape.

"Yoink!" Goku smiled and grabbed it from Raditz.

"Kakarot, give that back!!" Raditz growled, letting go of Vegeta.

"Nope!"

"Give it NOW, or else you won't see any of your toys EVER AGAIN."

"AH!!" Goku exclaimed and handed it to him; he just got them back, he didn't want to lose them again!

"Much better."

"GIVE ME BACK MY TAPE!!" Vegeta hissed and started frantically reaching for it. Raditz held it up over his head.

"DARN IT, YOU FREAKISHY TALL GIANT!!" Vegeta was still grabbing at it, but no luck.

"Give it up."

Vegeta hovered up and snagged the tape, "No."

"What's the big fuss over?" Bardock asked, grabbing the tape from the midst of the scuffle.

"No!! Don't!!" Raditz exclaimed, trying to grab it back from him.

"Ohh, so it's something embarrassing about you, then?" Bardock asked with a sly smirk.

"Noooooooo!!" Raditz begged.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Watch it! Watch it!" Vegeta chanted.

"Hm..."

"Please, noooooo!!"

"...let's watch it!" Bardock smirked evilly.

Raditz sighed, completely defeated.

Vegeta had brought over popcorn and soda.

XXX

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp....

"Dad?" Table asked King Vegeta.

"Hm?"

"Do you have anything embarrassing of Vegeta?"

"You're trying to get back at him, aren't you?" the king asked sternly.

"Y...yessir..." Table sighed.

"I want in on it!" he laughed.

"How come...? Vegeta and you are always pulling pranks on me, and--"

"I'm your father; I can't choose favorites." the king smirked. Table did the same. They then left to go find something...something evil.

XXX

At about 12 in the afternoon was when Kite got out of bed.

"Hey, guys..." she said quietly, "I guess I should get started on lunch, huh?"

"Nah, don't worry about it." Bardock said, "We got take out. We decided it'd be better to let you rest for a while."

"Thanks..." she smiled.

"Speaking of that, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you." she smiled again, "And I'm starting to get my memories back."

"Oh?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah. I like remembering...it makes me feel kinda whole..."

"How much do you remember, exactly...?"

"So far, a couple of years of my childhood." she explained, "Like my parents and that little boy, Broly..."

"Broly?" Bardock asked.

XXX

Broly sneezed while planting the spring crops with farmer Curtis.

"Hahahaha...seems like someone's talkin' 'bout ya." Curtis laughed.

"Huh...?" Broly asked.

"When you sneeze, it means someone's talkin' about ya behind yer back."

"Oh..." Broly said, "Hm..."

"BROLY, BROLY, BROLY!!" a voice yelled out. Broly saw a yellow blur zoom past him.

"You know this kid...?" Curtis asked.

"Yeah...he's Kakarot..." Broly said, and put down the seeds to go see him.

"It took FOREVER to find you!!" Goku exclaimed, "C'mon!!" he tugged at his arm.

"Let go." Broly jerked his arm away, "Why were you looking for me...?"

"CUZ!! We found out that Kite's your cousin!!" Goku grinned, grabbing his arm again.

"Kite...?" Broly asked, his memory fairly foggy on her, as he had only seen her once.

"Yeah!! Now come ON!!" Goku continued to pull at him.

"Go ahead, boy. I can finish up here." Curtis nodded.

"Okay..." Broly sighed and gave into Goku's demands.

XXX

Evil laughter could be heard coming for Capsule Corporation.

XXX

**What's THIS shocking development?! Kite and Broly are COUSINS?! And what do Table and King Vegeta have planned?! Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family!**

XXX

**Me:Well, that was fun to write...**

**Table:Mwahhaahahaha!!**

**King Veggie:MWAHAHAHAHHA!!  
**

**Vegeta:I'm scarred...**

**Me:Oh my God...I've made TABLE evil...o.O**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!!**

**-Kid Goku 13**


	78. Super Flashback Powers, ACTIVATE!

**Me:Today's chapter is a flash-back!!**

**Raditz:Does this mean--**

**Me:Yes. It means the return of Gagawop.**

**Goku:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!**

**Bardock:Why me...? Why?**

**Rocky:Can I say it?**

**Me:What, Gagawop?**

**Rocky:NO!! The disclaimer!!  
**

**Rorian:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some Ocs.**

Chapter 78;  
Super Random Flashback Powers, ACTIVATE!

About 6 years ago, on Planet Vegeta, shortly after Goku/Broly were born(shortly after Bardock and crew went on their mission to Kanassa).

A little girl with long, brown hair and purple Saiyan armor was looking in the infirmary's window, floating so she could see(as she was only about 9 at the time). Her eyes were on a little boy who was silently sniffling to himself because the baby next to him was wailing full-force.

The girl's name was Kite, and the little boys were Broly and Kakarot.

"Come on, little one. Let's go home." her mother, Fausha, smiled softly.

"Aw...but I wanna see my cousin up-close..." she frowned.

"You will, soon. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now let's go...your uncle Paragus...isn't doing too well right now..." Fausha sighed.

"How come? And what about Aunt Cagabe?"

"Your Aunt Cagabe didn't...she didn't make it." Fausha bit her lip.

"Didn't make it...?" Kite asked, confused.

"She's not here any more..." Fausha sighed again.

"Where'd she go?"

"...somewhere better..." Fausha smiled weakly, "Now come on. Your father's at home, waiting for us."

"Okay." she smiled. Just then, someone whizzed past them, knocking Kite over. The person stopped in their tracks and came back to help her up.

"Sorry!!" the person, a little boy with hair down to his knees, apologized, "I'm late for a meeting with Frieza..."

"It's okay." Kite smiled. And with that, the boy took off again.

"You okay?" Fausha asked. Kite grinned up at her and nodded.

"Yup! C'mon! I wanna go see Daddy!" she tugged at Fausha's arm.

XXX

"It's about time you got here." Frieza scolded.

"Sorry, sir!" the boy, Raditz, apologized.

"Oh well. You ARE just a child..." Frieza laughed. Raditz silently sighed with relief, "Just try to be more punctual from now on."

"Yes, sir." Raditz nodded. It always turned his guts to call that man...no, that...that..._**thing**_ 'sir'.

"Good boy. Now then, Zarbon!"

"Yes, sire?" Zarbon asked.

"Give the boy his mission for the day."

"Right away. If you would, follow me, please." Zarbon said, and led the way to the mission briefing room. Raditz nodded and followed.

XXX

"Come ON!!" Tora urged Fasha.

"Hold on a sec! I wanna go see Kakarot really quickly!"

"Let her go, Tora. You know what'll happen if we don't." Shugesh suggested, not wanting to face Fasha's wrath, "Besides, it's not like Meat will be a tough mission. We probably won't even need the moon."

Tora sighed in defeat, "Fine...go..."

"Yay!" Fasha smiled and ran off to the infirmary.

Borgos just watched in silence, as usual.

In the infirmary, the current attendant handed baby Kakarot to Fasha. And for the first time that day, he stopped wailing.

"Hello, little one." she smiled, touching his nose and she held him, "You're a cute li'l fella, aren't ya?"

Kakarot simply laughed in reply.

"I've gotta go for a while, okay? I'll be back soon, kay? And I'll be sure to bring your father with me so you can meat him."

Kakarot blew a spit bubble and laughed when it popped.

"I'll take that as a 'yay'." she laughed. He slowly fell asleep in her arms. She quietly sat him down in his bed and went off to her mission.

(If you'll all remember, when Bardock is having his first vision, Goku is asleep...heh heh, attention to detail! XD)

As Kakarot slept peacefully, so did Broly...however short-lived that was, as King Vegeta was currently discussing what to do with the child with a power level of over 10,000.

XXX

About 5 years later...

"But I don't WANNA leave you guys behind!" Kite pleaded, "It's just a stupid rumor!! There isn't a stupid meteor that could destroy the planet!!"

"We don't want to risk you getting hurt." Aaron said, "Please, just get in the pod..."

"But what about you guys?!" Kite asked.

"We'll catch up with you later, we promise." Fausha assured her, "We have a couple of friends on Earth who will give you a place to stay until we can get there."

"There won't be any pods left by then!!" Kite urged, "Please, you have to come with me, or let me stay here with you!!"

"I thought you said there was no meteor." Aaron said, turning it on her, "So why're you so worried?"

"BECAUSE! If there is, I don't want to lose you!!"

"Kite, we'll be fine. Now then, when you get to Earth, find a man named Bardock." Fausha instructed.

"The guy who beat Frieza?!" Kite exclaimed.

"Yes. Mention us, and he'll be glad to help you out." Fausha continued.

"But--"

"No more buts, Kite. You have to leave, okay?" Aaron explained.

Kite bit her lip, trying to think of something to say to convince them to come with her instead of doing what they had planned on; staying behind and helping people get their children off the planet first. Or at least, those who believed in the rumor that a meteor was coming. She sighed reluctantly, not able to think of a solution, "Please, catch up soon..."

"We will." Fausha smiled, "We'll see you really soon."

Kite hesitantly waved by as they hit the top of the pod to make it close, and then it blasted off.

"Who was that...?" Tora asked, coming out of seemingly nowhere, "Kite?"

"Yes. We didn't want her to get hurt." Fausha said.

"You two really believe that stupid rumor? Come on! If Frieza can't destroy us, nothin' can!" he scoffed.

"Don't be so cocky, Tora." Aaron warned.

"Look, we don't have anything to worry about!!" Tora said, trying to lighten the mood, "It's just a space rock! We could destroy it if it _was_ real."

"We'll see..." Fausha sighed, "Come on, Aaron."

"Right." Aaron nodded and followed Fausha.

"Sheesh..." Tora sighed to himself, "People are getting so crazy now..."

XXX

**And I think you all know the story from here...next time, we'll be back in the present, to create NEW memories with our heroes! Make sure to catch the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family!!**

XXX

**Bardock:............WHY NO LINES FOR ME?!  
**

**Me:SORRY!! This was more focused on the younger generation...**

**Bardock:OH REALLY?! Then what about Tora, Fasha, Shugesh, Borgos, Fausha, and Aaron?! HUH?!**

**Me:Waaaaaaaaaaaaah, I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! ToT At least you had mentions, though...**

**Bardock:You owe me now.**

**Me:What would you say to (whisper whisper)**

**Bardock:Ohhhh...me likey. Next chapter?**

**Me:Yup. Maybe.**

**Bardock:Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet...**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	79. SuperDeeDuper!

**Bardock:Hello, readers. Today, we've got KidGoku13 locked up in the broom closet.**

**Rocky:YAY!**

**Me:(muffled yells)**

**Rorian:Guys, we should let her out...**

**Bardock:TREASON!!(throws Rorian into closet)**

**Me:Hi...**

**Rorian(by the way, he's still a cat...):T.T**

**Bardock:Rocky, disclaimer, please.**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some Ocs.**

Chapter 79;  
Super-Dee-Duper!

Kite explained to Broly the situation; that they were cousins(on their fathers' sides, both of them). Broly absorbed it all rather well...though, he was secretly fairly happy to know that he had living relatives. Kite however...well, she wasn't so secretive about it.

After a while, Broly decided it would be best for him to be getting back home. Kite offered to at least feed him dinner first, but he refused. And finally, things began to settle back down. Sort of...

You see, Vegeta had been anticipating for Table to launch a counter-strike, so he decided it might be best to stay there for a little while. But after several hours of nothing happening, he thought he should get going.

XXX

Vegeta walked into Capsule Corp. to see Table, King Vegeta, Bulma, Ms. Briefs, Alex, Sharra, Turles, and Rorian all gathered around, looking at something. He raised an eyebrow to it, and decided to go see what it was. He peered over his little brother's shoulder, and a look of horror came across his face. What were they looking at, you ask? Something that would embarrass anyone, but ESPECIALLY the Prince of all Saiyans...Baby pictures. He snatched them all away from them, his tail now not only stick out, a rare occurrence for the prince, but puffed up.

"Aw, Vegeta, you're no fun!" Bulma pinched his cheek, "You were cute as a baby!!"

Vegeta growled and held back from hitting her with every last fiber of his being.

"Yeah, Veggie." Turles grinned evilly. Unfortunately, the only person Vegeta would have restraint for was Bulma. He started chasing him around the room, yelling very vile things at him.

"Hey! Leave Daddy alone!" Sharra frowned and tripped him. Vegeta sat up and held his hand under his now bleeding nose.

"You're all EVIL!!" he hissed, "Whose idea was this?!"

"Mine." Table grinned.

"I'll kill you!!" Vegeta yelled and lunged at his brother. King Vegeta grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Now, now. Play nice." King Vegeta said.

"UNHAND ME!!" Vegeta squirmed frantically.

Table stuck his tongue out at him, "NOW we're even."

Vegeta growled at him, then finally gave up his wriggling. He sighed in defeat.

XXX

A few months later, during Spring Break, everyone was relaxing...well, almost everyone...of course, Bardock and Future Bardock were training to become Super Saiyans.

There was an explosion outside. Raditz, Kite, Goku, and Rocky ran outside to see what had happened. In front of them were two men with golden hair and emerald green eyes. They had FINALLY done it...Bardock and Future Bardock had accomplished the legendary goal of Super Saiyan. They looked at themselves, then at each other, both with looks of mixed emotions, such as excitement, amazement, and dumbfounded-ness.

"Wow...so this is what being a Super Saiyan feels like..." Future Bardock murmured, looking back down at his hands.

"Yup. It was worth the work, huh?" Bardock smirked, having already experienced such power once before.

"And I can beat Frieza with this?!" Future Bardock asked.

"Well...it puts you on even footing with his final transformation...so you might want to take him down before he gets a chance to transform..." Bardock said, a bit of a laugh in his voice to lighten the mood.

"And the other two?"

"The others defeated them, but I'd have to say that they're weaker than Frieza was...of course, I could be wrong." Bardock shrugged, "You'd have to ask the others."

"R...right..." Future Bardock nodded.

Goku ran up to Bardock and jumped onto his shoulders, "Yay!! You did it!!" he grinned.

"Heh heh, yup." Bardock smirked, "And now I'm tired..." he said and powered down(not by his own will). He fell to his knees. Future Bardock had the same reaction.

"What's wrong?!" Goku asked, concerned.

"It just takes a lot out of me...I don't have the same fighting drive that I did when I first became a Super Saiyan." Bardock explained.

"Oh...okay!" Goku said and got off of his back, "Can I be a Super Saiyan, too?!" he asked excitedly.

Bardock shrugged, "Beats me. When you're older, I teach you how to, and maybe you will have the power to." he tousled Goku's hair, making the child laughed.

"Yay!" Goku grinned.

"So...should we go back now...?" Rocky asked.

"I think it'd be best for you to stay here for a little while longer...after all, we haven't mastered it yet." Bardock said.

"We'd be toast if I went up against them the way I am now. " Future Bardock explained, "I'd drop the transformation after about 5 minutes and end up being slaughtered."

"Oh...well, how long do you think it'll take, then...?" Rocky asked.

Bardock and Future Bardock looked at each other, trying to think of the right answer, "About 2 weeks." they answered at the same time.

"YAAAAAAAAY!!" Tammy exclaimed, jumping out of a tree to glomp Bardock, "You're all Super n' stuff!!"

"Ow..." Bardock groaned before passing out. She had jumped from quite a distance up, and in his presently weakened condition, you can imagine the impact was fairly harsh.

XXX

Bonus Mini Chapter:

How To Tell Bardock and Future Bardock Apart

It was about a week after Future Bardock had come to their timeline, and the two were constantly being confused. Can you blame them? They were EXACTLY the same. Goku didn't like it. So he came up with a plan on how to tell the two apart...and all he'd need were some tweezers.

So after acquiring the tweezers he waited for nightfall. He then snuck up to where Future Bardock was sleeping(as the arrangements were Bardock in his own bedroom and Future Bardock on the couch). He eyed his Future-Father's tail, which was swaying up and down as he slept peacefully. He waited patiently and silently for the time to strike, and then it came. He grabbed some of the fur from Future Bardock's tail and yanked it out with the tweezers. This caused him to yelp and hold his tail.

"Ow!! Why'd you do that?!" he said in a ferocious whisper.

"I wanted to tell you apart..." Goku shrugged, scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously.

And to this day, Future Bardock is still missing a patch of fur on his tail.

XXX

**They've DONE IT! They're Super Saiyans!! But will they truly master the transformation in time? Or will it be too late for the world of the future...? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family.**

XXX

**Me:Woo-hoo! Short but exciting, yes? Yes. Good good.**

**Future Bardock:...I still haven't gotten that squirt back for that, yet...**

**Me:Now now, don't go getting any ideas...**

**Future Bardock:...hmmmm...(starts plotting)**

**Me:Oh boy...**

**Rorian:Tee hee, Veggie as a baby!**

**Vegeta:Remind me to kill Table...**

**Table:Then who would do your homework?**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	80. Present to Future, Over

**Me:Well, I got out...but it wasn't easy...**

**Bardock and Rocky:(muffled yells from broom closet)**

**Rorian:NYA! That was fun!**

**Me:And now YOU get to do the disclaimer!**

**Rorian:REALLY?! KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some OCs.**

**Me:Now, without further adieu, chapter 80!**

Chapter 80;  
Present to Future, Over

2 weeks had passed, and both versions of Bardock had kept their promise; they were ready. The arrangements were made that only present Bardock would go with Future Bardock and Rocky. But now, how well do we know Goku? Do you honestly think he'd just stay behind? The answer of course is no. He followed after them, via box.

When they arrived in the future, Bardock was shocked by what he saw; ruins everywhere, along with bodies, some slightly alive, and some dead.

"It's become this bad, huh?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah...he's after the dragon ball that Uncle-" Rocky began.

"Sh...don't say "Uncle"." Bardock said, "He's following us." he whispered.

"I should've know..." Future Bardock sighed.

"Well...he's after the ball that Kakarot has..." Rocky said, "And he won't stop at anything to get it..."

"Come on, let's go." Future Bardock gestured, and they went to Rocky's house.

"Who is it...?" Kite asked when they knocked on the door.

"It's us." Future Bardock said. Kite unlocked the door and grabbed Rocky.

"Thank goodness you're alright!!" she smiled, "I was so worried about you!!"

"Good to see you too, Mom...but can you stop breaking my spine...?" Rocky pleaded.

"Right...sorry..." she laughed and sat him down, "Hey, where's there two--"

"We decided we'd stand more of a chance if there were two of us." both Bardocks shrugged.

"I see." Kite said, "Well, come on in, then." she encouraged and they did. When they came into the living room, Goku and Chichi were there, along with baby Gohan. Present-time Goku(we'll call him Chibi to make it easier for the time being) was watching from the window, wondering who they were, and why the one in orange looked so much like him.

"Dad? That you?" Goku asked.

"Yup." Future Bardock said, "Got into any trouble while I've been gone?"

Goku shook his head.

"More well behaved then him past self." Bardock laughed.

Goku tilted his head in confusion, "Who's that?"

Now Bardock was confused; couldn't he see him?

"I brought my past self along...we'll stand more of a chance if we have two Super Saiyans, don't you agree?"

"Oh...okay." Goku grinned, "Guess I don't have to introduce myself then, huh?" he joked.

"Nope." Bardock said, "Who's this young lady...?" he asked, looking over to Chichi.

"What, you don't remember me?" Chichi asked with a giggle, "I'm Chichi."

"Ch..CHICHI?!" Bardock asked, "You mean you and Kakarot are--"

They both nodded.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming..." he scratched his head, trying to think on it for a second, then shrugged, "And that kid's your son?"

"Yup." Goku grinned, "Gohan."

"Gohan? After Gohan from when we first came to Earth...?"

Goku nodded again, "He seemed to like it." he shrugged with a smile.

"Alright, let's start planning this out...I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible..." Future Bardock suggested.

"Right." they all said.

XXX

The current plan was that Bardock, along with Tora , would face off against Frieza, while Bardose, Vegeta, and Rorian would go up against King Cold, leaving everyone else they could manage to get to fight with Cooler. Kite was told to sneak into the ship with the help of Sharra to get the dragon balls and afterward, guard them at the house.

The battle would take place in 2 days, giving them enough time to find everyone they could.

"Alex should be with Rorian...I think she'd be willing to fight." Future Bardock suggested.

"And if I know Broly, he's probably still around the farm." Kite said.

"What about King Vegeta...?" Bardock asked.

"Died in action..." Goku sighed.

"Oh..."

"Table might help us though." Chichi said, "Bulma told me that he's been training."

"Really?" Rocky asked.

XXX

And so the next day, they all split up to go search.

Kite flew over to Curtis' farm, and as she predicted, there was Broly. He was much taller now, granted that it is quite a while in the future. And there with him was Sharra and a little girl.

"Hi, Broly." Kite smiled as she landed.

"Hey, Kite...how's everything going...? I know it's hard on you, being alone now..."

"Rocky's back now." she said, "And it's time to end this."

"I see...never thought the day would come..." Broly sighed.

"Yeah..." Kite said shakily, "I can't wait for it to be over, though...the sooner the better..."

"You've got that right." Sharra said, "I can't wait for things to start getting better...for Raine's sake..."

The little girl, Raine, was playing in a pile of hay when she noticed Kite.

"Aunty! Aunty!" she grinned and ran over to Kite.

"Hello, Raine. How're you?" Kite smiled, leaning down to her level.

"I lost a tooth yesterday!"

"Oh, you did?" Kite giggled, "Can I see?"

Raine grinned even larger to show off the fact that one of her front teeth was now missing.

"So, what's the plan, then?" Broly asked. Kite explained it all.

"And that's that." Kite said as she finished(by the way, they had moved into the house and sat down...)

Broly nodded in response.

"Do I get to see you fight, Papa?" Raine asked. Broly(yes, Broly) picked her up and sat her on his knee.

"No, little one...you'll be far away from the battle, with your mother."

"Aw...but I never get to see you fight!" Raine frowned in protest, "Pweeeeeeease?"

"I don't want to risk you getting hurt. Look, I'll tell you all about it when it's all over, okay?"

"Your father's right. They're all three cold-blooded killers who would use you to hurt us." Sharra said, "I know! We'll take you to the circus if you'll just stay with me, okay?"

"REALLY?! THE CIRCUS?!" Raine asked, eyes lighting up with excitement, "OKAY!!"

Broly and Sharra both looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey! Anybody here?" a familiar voice came from the door.

"Gramps!!" exclaimed Raine and went running to the door.

"How's my favorite girl in the whole world?" Turles asked, picking her up and hoisting her to his shoulders.

"I get to go to the circus!" she grinned.

"Oh, do ya?"

"Mm-hm!" Raine nodded. Turles walked into the living room with them.

"Hey, Kite..." Turles said, a bit confused, "Somethin' wrong?"

She quickly explained the situation to him.

"Wow...after all this time...sure, I'll help fight."

"Good. I should be getting back now...see you later, guys." she smiled and walked out as she waved.

"Bye, Aunty!" Raine waved. Sharra, Turles, and Broly all waved too, but not nearly as excitedly as innocent little Raine. They weren't sure what to expect of the upcoming battle; they wondered if anyone would die...

XXX

Table and Vegeta were training in the gravity room when Bulma came in, telling them to take a break. Vegeta, of course, wasn't too pleased with it, but Table wouldn't argue. He had only recently started training, and his brother wasn't exactly giving him the "royal treatment".

"Come on, Vegeta. Mom has lunch ready." Bulma crossed her arms at him.

"I'm busy, woman." he growled, "Ever since you got knocked up(yeah, you heard me), all you do is gripe..."

"Fine then, starve to death." Bulma sighed angrily and walked off.

"Oh, hi, Rocky!!" Mrs. Briefs laughed as she opened the door to reveal the son of Raditz standing there, "Come on in, we were just about to have lunch!"

"H...hi Mrs. Briefs..." he stuttered as he walked in, "Have you seen Vegeta and Table...?"

"They're upstairs." she said, "In fact, could you help Bulma get them down?"

"Sure." Rocky nodded and ran upstairs, encountering Table on the way up.

"Hey, Rocky." Table smiled, "Good to see you back again."

"Thanks." Rocky said, "Vegeta's still up in the GR, isn't he?"

"Don't you know it?" Table laughed, "I don't think Bulma's having any look getting him out, either. And he should really start being nicer to her..."

"Huh?" Rocky asked.

"She got pregnant while you were gone. Didn't they tell you...?" Table asked.

Rocky shook his head.

"Oh...well, yup, she's about 2 months along...and Vegeta's being his same old self..." Table sighed.

"Okay. But I think you should go back upstairs with me...I have something important to tell you guys..."

Table shrugged and followed him back up and into the Gravity Chamber.

"Hey, Vegeta..." Rocky said as he let himself into the chamber, "I need to talk with you for a sec..."

"About?" Vegeta barked.

"Beating Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold." Rocky replied simply, instantly grabbing Vegeta's full attention.

"And that's the plan." Rocky said as he finished, "So, are you going to fight with us?"

"Of course!" Vegeta spat, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Good...what about you, Table?"

"I will. This is a fight I have to be in...that's the only reason I've been training..."

"No, Table. You're going to stay here." Vegeta said, "You'd only get in the way."

"But, Brother--"

"No buts, Table. You're going to stay put." Vegeta growled, "AND THAT'S THAT!!"

Table and Vegeta stared into each others' eyes, but Table was the first to back down.

"You win..." he sighed.

Vegeta may have seemed a bit cruel, but in fact, he was trying to protect his little brother from harm. He hated to admit it to himself, that he actually cared, but he did...ever since their father had died, Vegeta had been responsible for him.

XXX

From there, it wasn't hard to find Alex and Rorian; down the hall, third door on the left. Rocky was able to explain it all to them with no questions asked.

"Well, Rorian, are you gonna fight?" Alex asked, "I know I am."

"Of course! I wanna get those stupid jerks off our planet!" he said.

"Alright then...see ya." Rocky waved and walked out, leaving Capsule Corp. without stopping for lunch.

XXX

Meanwhile, Future Bardock, Bardock, Goku, Chichi, and Gohan were at the house, with Chibi Goku peeping in the window.

Bardock was beginning to notice something odd; when Goku spoke, unlike Chibi Goku, he wouldn't look anyone in the face. He wasn't really looking down at the ground like he was ashamed; it was almost as if he was just...missing the target with his eyes. This made him wonder; first he acted surprised when he heard his voice, and now this...it was almost as if...

And then he put it together. Goku was **blind**.

XXX

**The plans have been made, and the time for battle is drawing near. What will happen? Find out next time in Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family!!**

XXX

**Me:Sorry if this chapter is kinda...bad...I got my tablet today, so I've been playing with it more than the story...hahahaha...**

**Bardock:(busts out of closet) I HOPE YOU GET FLAMED!!**

**Me:That's not nice! (hits Bardock with Chichi's frying pan of doom)**

**Goku:I have a feeling something funny just happened and I totally missed it...**

**Me:Also, something that I'll PROBABLY add in later that you should know, Goku's been blind since a little while before Gohan was born, so he's never seen him. Sad, huh? Gosh...I think I'm starting to act like the creator of Chibi Vampire...I'M GAINING A LOVE FOR MAKING MY CHARACTERS MISERABLE! NUUUUUUUU!! And yes, I read Chibi Vampire. It was Halloween, and it featured Vampires...what can I say?**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	81. The Battle

**Me:Ya know guys, you're missing out on all of my art...go to my deviant art page, PLEASE! The link is everywhere in my profile...You don't have to be a MEMBER to see it! Besides, MY stuff isn't all that "mature" crap like a lot of the rest of Deviant Art. My page is safe, I promise. Kay?**

**Rorian:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some Ocs.**

**Rocky:I wish people would stop stealing my line...**

**Me:Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Just like I'M not gonna get out of writing this fight scene...but oh well! The show must go on! Same as the last fight; it still goes on as the "filler" is taking place...and this is gonna feel rushed...**

**Bardock:(sigh)**

Chapter 81;  
The Battle

"Alright...everyone remember what they're supposed to do?" Bardock asked. Everyone that was present nodded. Those people included Vegeta, Alex, Rorian, Sharra, Broly, Kite, Future Bardock, Rocky, Goku, and Tora, "Let's go, then..." he said and they all left, headed for Frieza's ship.

Sharra and Kite went into the ship through a side event while the boys were getting the attention. They did this by knocking out all of the guards who saw them land and blowing up the front of the ship. You can imagine that this would draw out the Ice-jins with ease.

Frieza and King Cold had the same reaction; ticked off, but holding it all back. Cooler was fairly nonchalant; after all, his side of the ship was the OTHER side of the ship.

"Well well well...what do we have here? A bunch of monkeys...are you here to surrender the dragon ball?" Frieza asked as calmly as he could.

"Nope. We've come to kill you." Future Bardock smirked.

"Ha!" Frieza laughed, "That won't be happening...why not just save yourselves some trouble? Just give me the ball!"

"Hm...kill you, or give up the ball...? What a tough choice..." Future Bardock said, "Oh geez, what to do? What to do...?"

"Shut up!" Frieza growled.

"Brother, let's just kill them. We can raid their homes for the stupid ball afterward." Cooler said.

"You're right. We've drug out their torture for long enough...made their entire planet a living HFIL..." Frieza said, "Yes...let's kill them. Slowly and painfully."

And with that, Bardock and Future Bardock quickly powered up to their Super Saiyan states.

"Wh...WHAT?!" Frieza exclaimed, "S...SUPER SAIYANS?!"

"Hm...what power..." Cooler murmured, "Brother, let me fight those two!"

"No! This will be payback!" Frieza growled, then chuckled, "I will crush your stupid legend of the Super Saiyan."

"We'll see about that." the two Super Saiyans scoffed in unison and in an instant teleported behind him, one knocking him off of his feet and the other kneeing him in the back.

Frieza managed to catch himself and fire a counter-attack; several small yet powerful energy blasts. Easily dodging the attack, Future Bardock started furiously kicking and punching him from the front while Bardock of our time used his back for his punching bag.

Cooler watched them, amazed and intrigued by their displays of power, _When they kill Frieza I will personally finish them. _He thought to himself, confident of his brother's weakness and his strength.

"Hey! This isn't a spectator sport!!" Rocky growled, kneeing him in the face, "You're fighting us!"

"Fine...let's get it over with..." Cooler sighed. Rocky, Tora, Rorian, and Broly got into their fighting stances and their battle started.

"Same goes for you." Alex growled at King Cold, "You're fighting the rest of us."

"A blind person, an over-confident princess, and a girl? You must surely be joking..."

This offended the prince and the low-class(who, might I add, are fighting together).

"I AM NOT A PRINCESS!!" Vegeta hissed.

Goku just growled, trying to hold himself back, "After you, Vegeta."

Vegeta blasted King Cold in the face, full force, with a good ol' Big Bang Attack, "DYAAAAH!"

After the smoke faded, King Cold was extremely angry; they had drawn blood and harmed his face. He began to relentlessly attack Vegeta. Goku cut in and punched him in the stomach, making him cough up even more blood. Alex smashed him over the head with her hands clasped together, knocking him to the ground. He thrashed his tail and Goku, which he dodged with ease, and countered with a Full Power Energy Wave.

XXX Time Skip XXX

King Cold fired his last death beam, missing Alex entirely. He fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Any last words?" Goku asked, "Before I send you to the afterlife?"

"D...Darn..a....all of you..." he said weakly.

Goku put his hands next to his waist, "Kaaaaaaameeeee....haaaaaaameeeeeee..." he said.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE!!" King Cold shouted.

"HAAAAAAAAA!!" and with that, the king of the Ice-jins was dead. He sighed...it was the first life he had ever had to take.

"Come on...let's go help the others." Alex said. Goku nodded, and they all walked away from the pile of ash that used to be King Cold.

Cooler was running out of steam quickly, and the others showed no sign of wavering. And to top all of it off, he hadn't even learned how to control his newly discovered transformation, or else he'd just have used it. But he refused to die. He had to keep on fighting. He grabbed Rorian, and held his hand next to Rorian's temple.

"Stop now, or he dies!" Cooler growled. Just then, Alex swooped in and punched him in the face.

"HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!!" she hissed, grabbing Rorian, "You guys okay?"

They all nodded.

"Shall we finish this?" Broly asked.

"Yeah...let's." Goku smirked, and they all attacked Cooler. With all of them combined, the fight was over quickly.

"Should we go help them...?" Tora asked.

"Nah...they got it under control." Goku said, "Frieza's exhausted, and they're still going strong."

And it was as Goku said. The two Super Saiyans were going all out and had barely broken a sweat while Frieza was quickly dying. They hadn't given him enough time to pull out any of his tricks such as transformations and the Death Ball. Not even enough time to self-destruct.

"I think we've done enough...should we finish him off now?" Bardock asked his future self.

"Yeah. That should be payback enough." Future Bardock said.

"I'll kill you...!!" Frieza growled, breathing heavily.

"I doubt it." Bardock said, grabbing the Ice-jin's arm as he tried to punch him, "You're weak; in body and mind."

"Darn you!" Frieza yelled.

"Let me end this." Future Bardock said, slightly pushing his past self out of the way. He nodded and moved away, "This is for all of the people that you've killed!!" he then dealt the finishing blow(I'll let you guys think up what it was).

The two Super Saiyans powered down and walked over to the others, "Come on, guys. We have a wish to make." Future Bardock grinned.

XXX

**And so the battle with Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold is over. Will everything turn out just fine? Find out next time on An Ordinary Family!!**

XXX

**Me:Phew...FINALLY I got this chapter done...**

**Goku:By the way, in case you didn't get it, I can sense energy and movement...**

**Me:Yup. They'll learn how in the present soon...okay? Here's to bein' done with the fight scene! CHEERS!!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	82. Slowly, Things Return to Normal

**Me:Spring Break is officially over...so yeah, less updates will be springing up. Until summertime, that is! X3**

**Bardock:Oh geez...now she's gonna start counting down...**

**Me:Don't you know it?!**

**Rocky:Can we hurry this along...? Something good happens to me in this chapter...**

**Me:Okay, okay, fine.**

**Rorian:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some OCs.**

Chapter 82;  
Slowly, Things Return to Normal

Last time, the battle for the future ended, with the Saiyans being victorious. The weary worries went home to be relieved by the site of Kite, Sharra(and Raine), and the dragon balls. It was finally time to wish back those who had been killed in battle.

They arranged the dragon balls on the grass outside and called for the dragon to arise. A ribbon of light danced in the sky and as it settled, the dragon became visible.

**Speak your wish**. He bellowed.

They all paused for a second and whispered amongst themselves on how exactly to word it. Rocky spoke.

"Our wish is that everyone who was killed by Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, and their followers be brought back, with all of their limbs attached!!" he said.

**It is so, but only those killed within the past year. s**aid Shenron, his eyes glowing and he disappeared in a flash.

Earlier, they had to reluctantly dig up Raditz's body so that he wouldn't have been buried alive when he was brought back. He sat up groggily and scratched the side of his head, "Wh...what happened...?"

He was forced down by Kite and Rocky, who had jumped onto him at the same time. He blinked a few times, and after he had enough time to compute what was going on, he smiled and wrapped an arm around each of them. After a few minutes, they let him up. This was when he noticed something...he had both legs back.

When Rocky noticed that he noticed it, he grinned. Raditz tousled his hair and laughed.

"We all missed you so much..." Kite said, "It's been hard without you here..."

"I know. I've been watching." Raditz sighed, "I missed you guys too."

"So you saw us beat up those stupid Ice-jins?!" Rocky asked excitedly.

"Mm-hm." he nodded, "You did very good. I'm proud of you."

Rocky's grin got bigger, and his tail started to wave back and forth happily.

XXX

Later, at Goku and Chichi's house, while Chichi was gone to the store to get groceries, Chibi Goku saw it as an opportunity to examine his older self(though, he didn't really put two and two together, so he didn't know it was his future self). He hadn't been at the battle, so he didn't really know that his older self could sense people's energy and movement. He walked up to him as quietly as he could and looked at him. He sniffed him, and was nearly scared out of his pants when his older self said hello.

"I know you're there." he said, after Chibi didn't respond.

"Uh-oh...I'm in trouble, huh?" Chibi asked.

"Nah. I won't tell." he winked.

"Really?!" Chibi asked, "You're nice!"

"Thanks." Goku said.

"What's your name?" Chibi asked, "I'm Goku."

"I'm Gok-" he began, but stopped himself, "Er...Goko!" he lied.

"Goko?" Chibi asked, "That's a weird name..."

"Hahaha...yeah..." "Goko" laughed nervously.

"How come you look just like me?" Chibi asked.

"Maybe we're cousins!" he lied again, starting to get kind of nervous.

"That would explain some things..." Chibi said, crossing his arms and nodding. Goku sighed with relief, thankful that he was so gullible when he was young. Just then, Gohan started laughing from his baby pin. Goku picked him up and sat him in his lap. Chibi climbed up next to him and curiously looked at Gohan.

"What is it...?" he asked.

"You've never seen a baby before, have you?" Goku asked.

"Nuh-uh..." Chibi shook his head.

"A baby's a tiny person." Goku explained bluntly.

"Ohh..." Chibi said in awe, "So...it's a human...?"

"No, silly!" Goku laughed, "Everybody's a baby once..."

"Really?!" Chibi asked in amazement, "Woooooow..."

Goku nodded, "Yup! Wanna hold him?"

Chibi's eyes lit up, "Really?!"  
"Sure. Be careful with 'im." Goku nodded again and carefully handed him to Chibi. Chibi sat him in his crossed legs and held him up with his arm.

Gohan looked up at him and laughed, grabbing at his nose. This caused Chibi to laugh too.

"I think he likes you." Goku smiled.

"Yeah!" Chibi laughed, his voice nasally because of Gohan's grip, "I like him, too!"

XXX

The two began to play with each other and after about an hour, they both fell asleep. It was about then that Bardock came to see if he was there.

"Shhhh..." Goku whispered, picking Gohan up to put him in his bed, "They're sleeping. I'll be right back..." he came back a few seconds later and motioned for them to go outside.

"So you're goin' back now?" Goku asked.

"Yeah..." Bardock sighed.

"Hey...uh, Dad...?"

"Hm?"

"When you get back to the past...make sure that he takes good care of his eyes..." Goku said, "It's hard, bein' blind...I usually don't complain, but it is..."

Bardock decided not to tell him that Chibi had been temporarily blind for quite a while when they originally fought the Ice-jins. It was then that he wondered how he went blind; Chibi was only blind for a few months, "How exactly did you GO blind, anyways...? If you don't mind my asking, that is..."

"Nah, I don't mind." Goku said, trying to perk up, "Cooler used his Death Ball and I was just a liiiiittle bit too close...and I stood there for a liiiiittle bit too long...it burned my retinas so bad that not even lazer eye surgery could cure it..."

"How do you fight so well, then?"

"A friend of mine taught me." Goku said, "It took a while to master it, but afterward, I could at least get around on my own." he then laughed, "Bro was worried that I'd get lost all by myself when I left out..."

"He's a worry wart like that."  
"Yeah, really. So, how's the past? Is it a lot different from now?" Goku asked.

"In most ways."

"I wish I could see you as a Super Saiyan." Goku said with a grin, "You had a lot of power."

"Thanks." Bardock said, "I wish there was a way, too..."

"Never fear." a voice snorted from behind them, "King Kai is here!"

"King Kai...?" Bardock asked, "Where have I heard that name before..."

"Beats me." he shrugged.

"What's a King Kai? You sure do feel weak..." Goku said.

"Watch your mouth!! I am the Lord of Worlds," he then added quickly, "andthePrinceofPuns," then continued, "I am...King Kai!!"

"You already said that..." Goku pointed out.

King Kai sweatdropped and grumbled to himself about how kids now-a-days were so disrespectful of their elders and so on, "You COULD be a little more grateful!!"

"Grateful for what...?" Goku asked, "You're not making any sense..."

"I'm going to fix your eyesight!!" King Kai yelled, "HAPPY NOW?!"

"What?! Really?!" he asked in amazement, "You can do that?!"

"Yes. Because I am the great King Kai. Now say it!"

"You are the great King Kai..." Goku said.

"Good boy." King Kai snorted, "Now then, sit down. Goku did so, sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. King Kai put his hands in front of Goku's eyes and let out a low hum. His hands flashed.

"Soooooo? Can you see now?" King Kai asked with a grin. Goku rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times.

"I...I can see..." Goku murmured, "I can see! I can see!!" he cried out happily, then jumped up, "This is great! Thank you!!"

"Don't mention it. It was nothin'." King Kai smirked, trying to act modest(and failing at it, might I add).

"Why'd you do this for me?" Goku asked, "And is there anything I can do for you?!"

"Nah." King Kai said, "As for why...let's just say that you have friends in high places..."

"Huh...?" Goku asked.

"Well...more of _family_ in high places..." King Kai said, "Fasha and I had a lingering bet, sooo...I was just keeping up my end..."

"My mom...?" Goku asked, "Wh...what bet?!"

"When you went blind and your brother lost his leg, she came up to me and said; "If Bardock wins this, you've gotta heal them!!"." he said in a whiny voice, "And he won, so I did."

_That woman..._Bardock thought, "Wait...what would have happened if we hadn't won...?"

"She would be my personal slave for the rest of eternity." King Kai said. Bardock punched him, "OW!! I was kidding, I was kidding!!" he spat out a tooth from the impact with his cheek, "Sheesh...well, I've gotta go now..." he said and instantly vanished.

Just then, Chichi came into view, her arms full of groceries. She smiled at them, said hi, and was about to go in when Goku picked her up.

"G...Goku...what's got into you...?" she asked, a bit startled. She noticed him looking directly at her face, his eyes bright, "Your eyes..."

"I can see again!!" Goku grinned, "Ain't it great?!"

Chichi smiled, "Yes! Of course it is!" she said happily. Goku sat her down. She walked inside to sit the groceries on the table, and then came back outside, "How can you see again, though?"

Goku quickly and excitedly told her what happened, leaving her blinking in confusion for a few seconds.

"W...wow!!" she finally said, "Still, I think it's great you're able to see again." she smiled, "Did you take good care of Gohan while all of this was going on?"

"Mm-hm!" Goku nodded, then a light-bulb went off in his head and he quietly ran to Gohan's room. Chichi was worried about his sudden dash, so she followed.

When she got into the room, he was simply leaned over the rail of his crib, watching Gohan sleep. She chuckled and walked up next to him, wrapped herself around his arm and propped her head on his shoulder.

XXX

The next day, Bardock and Chibi headed back to their natural time period.

XXX

**Finally! Raditz is back, legs now included! And Goku got to see his son for the very first time! With Bardock and Chibi back in the past, what NEW adventures will come around? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family!!**

XXX

**Me:Phew...that one was a long one, huh? And kind of corny at bits, too...oh well...I hope you liked it!**

**Rocky:See?! See why I was forcing her to start the chapter?!**

**Bardock:...I better start being more of the main focus again soon...**

**Me:You will! We're going back to the original time stream next time, with no other time period people or other dimension people!**

**Bardock:You'd better be right...**

**Rorian:Nya!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	83. Normality

**Me:I have no jokes for the disclaimer right now...so Rocky, if you would...**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related including some OCs.**

Chapter 83;  
The Giggling Girl

A few days later, things had completely reverted to normal. Raditz and Kite were getting ready for their exit exams, and Bardock and Goku were bored out of their minds at school. Though, it wasn't SO bad for Goku...he at least had Bardose and Rorian, who had been reverted to normal while they were temporarily away. And that is where our chapter begins; in the midst of normality.

The teacher had just finished lecturing on the exit exam that was going to be taken the next day, when Ryan raised his hand to question it, "Why do we even have to take the exit exam NOW? We're just sophomores."

"I have no clue." the teacher shrugged, "You just do."

"This bites..." he mumbled.

"What was that?" the teacher asked, giving him a look that seemed to burn his very soul.

"N...nothing, ma'am!!" he blurted out quickly.

"Good." she said. Then the bell rang and Ryan ran from the room.

Raditz and Kite both sighed, "He's hopeless..." They then walked on to their next class.

XXX

At the Elementary School...

Goku, Rorian, and Bardose tended to stay in their own little realm while at school; they didn't bother the teacher, and the teacher didn't bother them. But today, a little girl with black hair was staring at Goku, and when he'd look at her, she'd giggle and look away. This confused him, so he turned to his friends for advice.

"Guuuuys...she's doing it again!!" Goku said when he saw her out of the corner of his eye.

"I think she likes you..." Rorian said.

"Likes me...?" Goku asked.

"Yeah! She likes you!" Bardose said, "J...Just ignore her!"

"...why...?" Goku asked again.

"...just never mind..." they sighed.

"Tell meeeeee!" Goku demanded. Bardose and Rorian exchanged looks of mild frustration but also humor at their friend's expense.

The bell rang and it was time for their favorite class...gym.

The trio walked into the gym, noticing that they were the first ones there. Goku ran over and glomped Bardock.

"Dad!!" he grinned.

"Hey, Kakarot." he said, "How's it going?"  
"Boring...as usual." all three of them answered.

"How 'bout you?" Goku asked.

"The same..." he sighed. Kids started coming in, including the little girl.

"Dad, that girl keeps looking at me and laughing." Goku frowned, pointing at her.

"What? Chichi?" Bardock asked.

"That's her name?" Goku asked, "How do I get her to stop?"

"You can't. She's a girl." Bardock said, "A girl who probably likes you."

"What does that MEAN?!" Goku cried out, frustrated.

Bardock, Rorian, and Bardose laughed, as if at a private joke.

"Meanies!" Goku stuck his tongue out, "I'll just go get her to stop myself!" he then stomped over to Chichi. The others watched intently as they talked. Goku looked angry, but Chichi looked happy. And when he finished saying his last word, complete with stomping his foot, she kissed his cheek, giggled, and ran over to a group of girls. This of course left poor little Goku speechless. He wobbled as he slowly walked back to the rest, a look of complete shock and loss on his face.

The others were laughing extremely hard. Goku snapped out of his confusion.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" he demanded.

The others were laughing too hard to answer. He trudged away to sit alone.

A few minutes later, Chichi wandered over to him, "Hey, Goku, you wanna play dodgeball with us?" she asked.

Goku looked up, as he had been taking a short nap. He didn't answer.

Chichi grabbed his hand and started pulling him over to the others. Goku was being dragged across the ground like a rag-doll, a completely confused look on his face(and THIS is what we call...confuzzled.)

"I'm not hurting you, am I...?" she asked innocently.

"No!" Goku said, and snapped out of his trance-like state. He stood up on his own. Chichi blushed, "Why do you keep bothering me?"

"Because I like you!" she giggled, blushing even harder.

"What does that mean?!" Goku yelled. It was like the whole WORLD knew but him.

"Teehee...you're funny!" she giggled again and wrapped herself around his arm. Goku was trying to break free from her grip.

"Lemme go! You have cooties and girl germs!!" he squirmed frantically. Now Bardock was the only one laughing(not as hard as before...just a slight laugh to himself about the ignorance of youth.).

"Should we go in after him?" Bardose asked Rorian.

"I dunno..." Rorian shrugged.

"No...let him be..." Bardose said, a slight smirk on his face.

"Let's hope she doesn't kill him...or worse..." Bardose and Rorian gulped.

Bardock shook his head and continued to watch.

XXX

For the teen Saiyan trio(and Bulma) it was time for study hall...the time of day when they just sat around, talked, and sometimes played paper football. Just then, Table walked up to them.

"Why're YOU here?" Vegeta asked with a snarl.

"I came by to get my schedule...don't you listen to ANYTHING I say?" Table said with a glare.

"Not usually." Vegeta yawned.

"What's going on...?" Bulma asked.

"I'm coming here." Table explained, "I'm starting right after your exit exams, but they wanted me to go ahead and get my books and schedule."

"Oh...cool!" Bulma said, "But...aren't you a little YOUNG for high school...?"

"No...I'm 14..." Table pointed out, to the shock of all three of his non-relatives.

"FOURTEEN?! As in...FOUR YEARS OVER TEN?!" Bulma screeched, "But you're so...so..."

"Short?"

"I was going to say "vertically challenged"." Bulma lied.

"I get that a lot..." Table sighed, "I've been this way...I'm HOPING I'm the type of Saiyan that just eventually as a big growth spurt..."

"What...?" Bulma asked.

"Geez, woman! Don't you know ANYTHING?" Vegeta spat.

"No, I don't!" she hissed, then looked back to Table, "Explain, please..."

"There's two types of us; the kind that grow at a constant rate...like Raditz, Vegeta, and Kite. And then there's the type that stay short for a while and look extremely young, then have a huge growth spurt over a short amount of time." Table explained as best he could.

"Oh! I get it!" Bulma said, "What if you're not the growth-spurt type, though?"

Table slumped, head facing down, shoulders limp, "I don't even wanna think about it..." he sighed.

"Um...o...okay..." Bulma stammered, "So...when does this growth...happen...exactly...?"

"It varies...after puberty, though." Table said, "so...soon, hopefully."

"You've already went through puberty...?" Bulma asked.

Table nodded, "It was back before I came to this planet." he said, "When I was traveling with Dad...he made fun of my cracking voice..." he frowned.

"I wish I could've been there..." Vegeta sighed happily.

"Jerk." Table growled.

"Midget." Vegeta said blankly, the insult hitting Table hard.

Bulma smacked him on the back of his head, "Be nice! He's your BROTHER!"

"Wh-chhh..." everyone said(even the TEACHER!!)

"SHUT UP!!" he yelled. Everyone in the auditorium instantly went back to minding their own business.

"You guys are lucky to have siblings...being an only child is tough!" Bulma said, "Kite knows how it feels!"

Kite blinked a few times.

"Oh yeah, being spoiled rotten by your parents must be SO rough on you!" Vegeta mocked.

"You're one to talk, Mr. "Prince of all Saiyans"!!"

As the fighting continued, Raditz, Kite, and Table all backed away slowly. Even after the bell rang, they continued to feud.

XXX

"Hey, guys..." Raditz said tiredly, giving off what was supposed to be a wave to his brother, father, and Unken, who had basically become their grandfather over the course of the short time he was there.

"Yaaaaaaaaaay! Raditz is home!" Goku grinned and glomped him(we need to start a glomp-count...). This caught his tired brother off guard, knocking him to the ground.

"Mind getting off?" Raditz asked. Goku rolled off him and sat next to him in the floor, staring into his eyes from a few inches of distance.

"What's-a-matter?" Goku asked, "Long day?"

Raditz nodded, "Yeah...you?"

"Yeeees..." Goku frowned sadly, "I think I have cooties now!!"

Raditz gave him a confused look. Bardock picked Goku up and offered Raditz a hand to help him off of the floor.

"For the last time, you do not. have. cooties." Bardock said slowly so that Goku might understand it this time.

"But-!! She KISSED me!!" Goku protested, "AND hugged me!"

Bardock sighed. Getting through his son's hard head was impossible.

XXX

**Just another day! But school is far more treacherous than the battlefield...what will happen next time in Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family? Find out next time!**

XXX

**Me:Sooooooo? You guys like it?**

**Bardock:I guess it suffices...**

**Me:I'm trying to get balance restored as best I can...review if you wanna! And also, I TRY to answer all of my reviews, but sometimes crap happens and I just can't. I'm sorry if you reviewed and I didn't answer. And if you're an anonymous reviewer, if you would like a reply, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL!! I'm the only one able to see it!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	84. Finally Finalized Finals

**Me:Hey, guys! Sorry that this one took longer than more recent chapters...ya see, I had to take my exit exams(if you didn't get that ever-so-subtle hint in the last chapter...heh heh...)**

**Bardock:And now that she's done, she can start working again.**

**Me:Not that I studied...I never study, yet I make A's and B's...isn't it weird?**

**Rocky:YOU make GOOD GRADES?!  
**

**Me:Yeah...all but Geometry...and THAT is because I can't memorize formulas to save my life...not because I don't study.**

**Rocky:(sigh)...oh well...KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some OCs.**

**Haruhi Suzumiya:THIS IS A STICKUP!! (holds up gun) I demand that you ALL do the Hare Hare Yukai!!**

**(that dance has spoiled my MIND. Along with the Caramelldansen and the Numa Numa Song...)**

Chapter 84:  
Finally Finalized Finals

"Alright...that's the last of them." said the test instructor as he picked up the final packet, "I'll take these down to the office...you guys can talk, just keep it down."

Everyone sighed in relief. Vegeta was sitting in the back of the room by himself, Raditz, Kite, and Ryan were all grouped together, and Bulma had been sitting with her "girlfriends".

"Soooooo? How do you think you did?" Ryan asked.

"Meh. I thought it was pretty easy..." Raditz shrugged.

"Yeah." Kite said.

"WHAT?! You call THAT easy?!" Ryan exclaimed.

"We can't help that you're mentally challenged, Ryan." Raditz joked with a straight face.

"Oh ha ha." Ryan laughed sarcastically, "The only hard part was the math one."

"We learned all of that stuff back in 6th grade!!" Raditz said, "Oh wait, you never paid attention in 6th grade..."

"ExACTly!!" Ryan said.

"You were too busy chasing girls, if I remember right..." Raditz sighed, "And still are."

"Hey! Shut up!" Ryan hissed.

"What? It's true." Raditz teased.

"That's it, you're going down!" Ryan said and was about to tackle him when Kite caught him by the back of the shirt. She was giving him an evil glare, "Eek!" he squealed like a girl.

The class laughed at this.

"SHUT UP!! ALL OF YOU!!" Ryan demanded, a frown on his face.

XXX

"Leave me alooooooone!!" Goku pleaded, a blushing Chichi latched onto his arm.

Chichi was still hanging on.

"Leggo, leggo, leggo!!" Goku said, trying to pry Chichi off. She didn't budge.

"Face it, she's on there to STAY." Bardose said.

"Noooooo!!" Goku whined, plopping his head down on his desk.

"Yup! I'm gonna stay with you FOREVER!" Chichi grinned.

"Someone help meeeeeee!!" Goku cried.

"We'll ask Vegeta how to repel girls after school..." Bardose sighed.

"You guys have fun with that." Rorian snorted.

"Still not coming back to the fort?" Bardose asked.

"Not until you let Sharra in!!"

"But she's a GIRL!!" Bardose and Goku protested.

Rorian simply stuck his tongue out at them.

"Who's Sharra...?" Chichi asked.

"Rorian's giiiiiiiiiirlfriiiiiiiend." Bardose and Goku teased(though Goku didn't really know the meaning of the word).

"She's NOT my GIRLFRIEND!" Rorian protested, "Not yet, at least..." he whispered.

"Does she come to this school?" Chichi asked.

"Nope." Rorian said.

"Oh...okay." Chichi smiled, then went back to her business(clinging to Goku). Goku let out an exasperated sigh.

XXX

Later that day, at Capsule Corp...

"Hey, Sharra, I'm ba-" Rorian began, only to notice Broly was there, a certain Sharra riding piggy-back style on him.

"Hi, Rorian!!" she grinned, "I was just playing with Broly."

Broly's face was slightly red. Sharra hoped down and ran over to Rorian, "Wanna play?"  
"Uh...s...sure..." Rorian said, "But play what?"

"I dunno." Sharra shrugged, "You guys can choose."

(I don't know...that was just a little random moment, huh?)

XXX

"LEAVE! ME! ALONE!" Goku said, trying to get Chichi off of him. She had already stuck to him as they were heading home, Bardock not really bothering with trying to get her off; she was going to stay there.

"No!" Chichi protested, grabbing on tighter. By now, Goku's arm was numb. A knock came on the door. Bardock opened it to reveal the Ox King.

"Daddy!!" Chichi squealed happily and ran from her future husband to her father.

Ox laughed and picked her up, "Come on, let's go home." he smiled.

"Okay! By, Goku." she winked. Goku's face turned beet red for a few seconds. Bardock noticed this and laughed, resulting in a confused/angry look from Goku.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny!" Goku defended.

"Yes it is." Bardock said. It was then that Raditz and Kite walked in.

"Who was that...?" Kite asked, curious about the man and little girl who left as they arrived.

"Ox and Chichi." Bardock said.

"Chichi's mean!!" Goku pouted, "I know! Maybe VEGETA can help me!!" he then scurried off to Capsule Corp., via flying nimbus.

XXX

At Capsule Corp., yet again...

Goku ran downstairs to find Table and Vegeta sitting alone in the fort. Table was working diligently on Vegeta's homework and Vegeta was just being bored.

"VEGGIE-TAH!! YOU'VE GOTTA HE-E-E-ELP ME-E-E-EEEEE!!" Goku whined, latching onto the prince(Veggie-tah=Chuquita of DeviantArt...). This resulted in him kicking Goku into a wall to get him off.

"One, don't call me Veggie-tah, Veggie, or anything related. Two, with what?"

"A girl won't leave me alone!" Goku said.

"Simple; hit her."

"WHAT?!" Table exclaimed, looking up from the books.

"I'm not s'posed to hit girls..." Goku frowned.

"Well then, you're stuck." Vegeta said. Goku sadly climbed upstairs, where Bulma came up to him.

"Heya, Goku!" she smiled, "Wh...what's wrong...?"

"Vegeta told me to hit a girl..." Goku sighed. Bulma, now furious, grabbed Goku's arm and dragged him downstairs.

"VEGETA!!" Bulma hissed, "DID YOU JUST TELL GOKU TO HIT A GIRL?!"  
"So what if I did? What're you going to do about it?"

Bulma kicked him between the legs, making the great prince fall to the ground, rolling around in pain.

"Hmph." Bulma said, leaving him there, and dragging poor, innocent, little Goku back upstairs.

"You deserve it." Table said, going back to the books, Vegeta whimpering like a dog.

-

"What did you ask him about, anyways?" Bulma asked.

"This girl won't leave me alone..."

"Oh..." Bulma said, "Aw, how sweet! My li'l Goku is having girl troubles!!"

"And I want to know how to get her to leave me alone..."

"Just tell her that you don't like her." Bulma shrugged, "It'll show that you're a nice guy AND you won't have to hurt her!" she smiled, "It's what I do all the time."

"Girls cling onto you, too?" Goku asked as he opened the door to leave.

"What? N...no...I meant b-"

"Bye!!" Goku grinned and ran out, leaving the speechless Bulma behind.

XXX

The next day...

"Hey, Goku!" Chichi smiled, trying to grab his arm.

"Chichi, I don't like you." Goku said.

Chichi stood silent for five seconds before happily grabbing him, "Oh, you're such a kidder!"

"I'm serious!" he frowned.

"Handsome, nice, AND funny!" Chichi giggled, "You're perfect!"

"Leave me alooooooone..." Goku sighed.

"Told you so. She's stuck to you like glue." Bardose said.

"Don't rub it in!" Goku hissed.

"I wish Sharra stuck to ME like glue..." Rorian sighed, resulting in confused looks from both of his friends.

"Er...yeahhh..." Bardose said.

"HELP ME!" Goku resumed his pleading.

XXX

**And so, another eventful few days have occurred for the "ordinary" family. What will happen next time? Will Chichi leave Goku alone? Find out next time on An Ordinary Family.**

XXX

**Me:Took forever, yes...long, no.**

**Rocky:(sigh)**

**Bardock:...just bare with her.**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	85. T'was Seven Years Ago

**Me:Hey guys!**

**Bardock:Hello...**

**Rocky:...**

**Me:...I'm tired...**

**Haruhi:KEEP DANCING!!**

**Me:Noooooooo!!**

Chapter 85:  
T'was Seven Years Ago...

"C'mon Daaaaaaaaaad!!" Goku pleaded when they got home and Ox took Chichi(again), "You HAVE to know a way!!"

"I know what you're going through, and I can't help you." Bardock said.

"That's mean." Goku pouted, thinking Bardock was holding out on him, "PLEEEEEEEEASE tell me!"

"You forget; I went through the same thing when I was about your age."

"You did?"

"Don't you remember? When we went to the past...you saw me and your mother..."

"Yeah, but she didn't cling onto you." Goku frowned.

"For a while she did. And she followed me. Everywhere." he sighed, "And I mean that literally."

"And you couldn't get her to stop...?"

"Nope. She eventually just...stopped." Bardock shrugged.

"How long did THAT take?" Goku asked.

"When we were about 10."

"I'm DOOMED!!" Goku cried.

"I don't know about Chichi, but you're almost 7 now. It's not THAT far off." Bardock said.

"It's three YEARS!"

"I had to deal with it for 5." Bardock corrected.

"...but still-!!"

"You'll live." Bardock laughed.

"I hope you're right..." Goku sighed.

XXX

The next day...

"Helloooooooo people!" Ryan grinned as he came into the room, "Guess what?!"

"What?" Kite asked.

"LESS THAN 20 DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT!" he shouted happily. With that, the class began to clap and holler happy things.

Soon after Ryan sat down and piped down a little, Table came into the room, clumsily tripping over his own feet and dropping his books.

"Oof!" he grunted as he hit the hard, tile floor.

Vegeta bust out laughing. The class, seeing that Vegeta was laughing at his little brother, saw that they would too be able to laugh at him without the threat of Vegeta killing them.

Table, now blushing, came over to where Ryan, Raditz, and Kite were.

"No offense, but I've gotta keep a good rep.; for the ladies, y'know?" Ryan said and went away from them.

"Ignore him; he's a moron..." Raditz sighed.

"I HEARD THAT!" Ryan hissed.

"Idiot says "what"?" Raditz said quietly.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Point proven."

"WHA-AAAT?!" Ryan demanded.

"I said, "Idiot says "what"!" Raditz repeated louder.

"Oh...dude, not cool! That's the oldest one in the book!"

"And yet..." Raditz said, implying that he was even MORE of an idiot for falling for it.

"Shut up." Ryan glared at him.

"Nah." Raditz yawned, getting bored with the conversation, "So, Table, how're you liking it so far here?"

"It's...interesting..." Table shrugged.

"You'll get used to it." Raditz said.

"Duuuuuuuude? Hey duuuuuuuuuude?" Ryan said, trying to get Raditz's attention.

"I hope so..." Table sighed.

"You will." Raditz reassured him.

"Stop ignoring me!" Ryan hissed.

"Idiot says what?"

"What?" Ryan said without thinking, "GOD!!" he hissed.

"What do you want?" Raditz asked.

"Are you gonna be here tomorrow?" Ryan asked.

"No...but Kite will." Raditz sighed.

"Why not...?" Table asked.

"Ah, he's pulling an Ichigo(1) on us." Ryan grinned.  
"Ichi...go...?" Table asked again, not sure what he was talking about.

"It's nothing. Really." Raditz said, "And how many times have I told you NOT to refer to me as Ichigo around this time of year?!" he growled.

"Ack! Sorry, dude!" Ryan sweatdropped, "But it's true!"

"If I'm Ichigo then that makes you Kon(2)." Raditz teased.

"WHAT?! I am NOT Kon!! Where does that logic come from?!"

"You're the sidekick, you're annoying, and you're girl-crazy." Raditz shrugged.

"Then that makes the ever-beautiful Kite the ever-smexy(yes, he said smexy...he IS a fanboy...) Orihime(3)."

Having seen one episode of Bleach and knowing who Orihime was, Kite punched Ryan in the face, leaving him with a bleeding nose and a chipped tooth, "Pervert!"

XXX

Goku sighed sadly as Chichi was clinging to him today. The instant Chichi noticed she asked him what was wrong.

"Nothin'..." Goku said, sighing again.

"Come on...tell me!" Chichi persisted, "I have to know!"

"Stop bugging him." Bardose said, stepping in, "He doesn't wanna talk about it."

"Butt out!" she growled, making Bardose back away.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Bardose apologized.

"Pleeeeease?" Chichi begged.

"I said no!" Goku snapped, jerked his arm from her grasp and jumped out the window to sit outside.

Chichi sat where she was, shocked at Goku's outburst.

"Did I do something wrong...?" she asked.

"I told you he don't wanna talk about it..." Bardose reminded.

"What's going on?!" Chichi asked desperately, shaking Bardose by his shirt.

"Ack! Stop it!!" he said. She did so, "Look...tomorrow's the anniversary of the day his mom died seven years ago..."

"Oh...but, isn't his birthday in today...?" Chichi asked, a bit shocked.

"Yeah. She died the day after he was born(4)." Bardose pointed out.

"Gosh..." Chichi said, while thinking, _Must! Go! Comfort! Love!_ She then grabbed a brown paper bag out of her backpack and jumped out the window to go find Goku.

"Does anyone ELSE want to jump out the window?" the teacher asked angrily.

"No." the class said(passing up an invitation like that...unbelievable!!).

XXX

"Finally!" Chichi huffed, out of breath as she plopped down next to an even more depressed looking Goku.

"Why won't you leave me alone...?" Goku sighed.

"Cuz, silly! I have a birthday present for you!" she smiled and handed him the bag, "Sorry that the wrapping's not pretty..."

Goku sniffed the bag.

"Open it!" Chichi urged him happily.

Goku did so and pulled out a small Tupperware box full of cookies.

"I didn't know what you'd like other than food..." Chichi blushed, "So I made you some cookies! ...I hope they're good..."

"...I'm sorry I've been mean to you..." Goku sighed, "I just miss my mom is all..."

"I know how you feel." Chichi said, "I never got to meet my mom, neither."

"That was the case until a few months ago...when I died(she doesn't know), I got to see her..." Goku said, "It was easy to not get real bent out of shape over someone I never knew...but after I got to see her..." he stopped, trying to not be depressed and break down to tears.

Chichi ignored the dying "non-sense" and regarded it as just being a dream; after all, she had dreams about her mom sometimes, "...It'll be okay..."

"How d'you know?" Goku said, a slight hint of bitterness in his voice.

"You'll get to see her again eventually." Chichi shrugged, "That's what Daddy tells me to help me."

"...you're right...!" Goku started to smile a little, "I think dads know everything..." he laughed.

"I know mine does." Chichi smiled at him, "...so...do you feel better?"

"Yeah! Thanks!" Goku grinned, then opened the box and at a cookie. His eyes lit up and he devoured them all in mere seconds, "Those were great!!"

"Glad you liked them." Chichi giggled, "I'll have to make some more, huh?"

"Yes, please!" he pleaded, that grin still on his face.

"Okay! I'll bring you cookies every day, okay?" she offered.

"That'd be great!" Goku said, "Except for tomorrow...I won't be here."

"I understand." she nodded, "I'll make double for the day after tomorrow!"

"Thanks!" Goku's eyes lit up yet again, in excitement, "You're the best!"

"Awww..." she blushed, "Thanks..."

"I guess you're not so bad after all..." he admitted.

"So I can stick around more?!" she asked happily.

"Only if you don't hug me anymore. It's embarrassing."

"Deal!" Chichi grinned.

XXX

The next day was a solemn one. Hardly any words were exchanged; just thoughtful and understood glances to one another. It was raining, as typically seemed to happen on such days. It was a day for reflecting on all that had changed, and all that was changing; the past, the present, and the future.

They each took a turn standing the tombstone they had made for Fasha.

"Hey, Mom..." Goku said, sitting in front of it in his bright-yellow rain poncho, "It's me, Go-er...Kakarot..." he corrected himself, "I miss you a whole lot...but I think I'll be okay..." he smiled, "Bye! See ya later!"

-

"It's been a while, huh?" Raditz laughed inwardly to himself, in blue jeans and a T-Shirt, "A few months...almost a year, actually..." he sighed, "You seemed to be doing well when I saw you...I'm glad for that...I hope you're still doing good...we all miss you, but we're getting by..." he sighed again, "Bye."

"Hey." Bardock said, "I can't believe it's really been seven whole years..." he sighed, "Feels like it was just yesterday that you were around..." he scoffed in a playful manner, "I bet you've been giving the guys a hard time, huh?" he knew if she was there he would've probably been smacked for that comment, "The boys have been doing okay...I guess I can't be calling Raditz a "boy" anymore, huh? You saw him...you know how adult he's become..." a slight smile presented itself, "But he still misses you more than anything in the world...come to think of it, we all do..." he sighed again, "I'm doing my best to raise 'em, but it's hard...but you've been watching over my shoulder the whole time, haven't you?" he scoffed/laughed again, "Thanks...well, I guess that's about all I had to say." he looked up and slightly smiled again, "Miss ya. See ya later."

XXX

**And so Goku has come to terms with Chichi's following him. Table has started high school at last. And Ryan is an idiot. What will happen next time? Tune in to find out, next time on An Ordinary Family!**

XXX

1- "Pulling an Ichigo"; What Ryan means is in Bleach, the anniversary of Ichigo's mom's death, he's always out of school.

2- Kon; The stuffed lion that is host to a mod-soul(artificially created and enhanced soul). He's as much of a pervert as Roshi. Only he has an advantage; instead of being a pervy old man, he's a stuffed lion.

3- Orihime; One of the main female characters of Bleach, Orihime is loved by the male fans of Bleach for mainly one reason; her large breasts.

4- "The day after he was born"; By my calculations, Fasha died one day after Goku was born. I could however be wrong. If I am, please correct me.

XXX

**Me:Darn sappiness...**

**Rocky:You're listening to too many songs that put you in that kind of mood...**

**Me:Yeah. I know. :P (listening to "Save You From The Dark"...it's a Legend of Zelda song...it's stuck in my head!!)**

**Bardock:...**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	86. Shave

**Me:Time for more! Huzzah!**

**Rocky:Huzzah!**

**Me:What's this? You're in a good mood?!**

**Rocky:Well...yeah...you're taking me to the first Anime Carolina next year!**

**Me:No I'm not...**

**Rocky:I hate you.**

**Me:I noticed. Hey wait...where'd Haruhi go?**

**Bardock:SOMEONE, HELP MEEEEE!!**

**Haruhi:(trying to force Bardock into some crazy outfit)**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some Ocs.**

Chapter 86;  
Shave

The next day, Chichi, as promised brought Goku twice as many cookies as on his birthday. He ate them as soon as they were handed to him, not leaving a single crumb behind for later.

"I'm glad you liked them." Chichi smiled, blushing.

"Yeah, they were really good." Goku grinned, licking his lips.

"Aw, shucks..." she giggled, then noticed Goku was twitching, "What's wrong...?"

"Huh? N...nothing..." he said, but something WAS wrong. His tail was itching, and he couldn't scratch it.

"Go to the nurse! Please?" Chichi pleaded.

"Chichi, is he bothering you?" the teacher asked, having not realized them being around each other before.

"Goku needs to go to the nurse." Chichi said.

"No I don't!" Goku protested, his twitching getting worse, making him slightly jump.

"Take him there." the teacher said to Chichi.

"Okay!" she grinned and dragged Goku out of the room.

"Chichi, let me go!" Goku squirmed and eventually got free.

"Come on! Something could be wrong!" she urged.

"Then I'll just go see Dad." Goku stated matter-of-factly and ran off.

Chichi stood there, speechless, not following.

"Dad, my tail won't stop itching..." Goku said when he got to him.

"Oh no..." Bardock sighed, "Let me see it..."

Goku unraveled his tail and positioned it where Bardock could get to it.

Bardock thumbed through the fur for a second, then sighed again, "You've got fleas."

"FLEAS?!" Goku exclaimed, the word having a slight echo in the large, empty gym, "I thought only dogs and cats go fleas!"

"Nope...fleas will latch on to just about anything with fur."

Goku started scratching his tail, a look of relief spreading across his face as he did so.

"See?"

"How am I supposed to get rid of them?" Goku asked, wrapping his tail back around his waist.

"A flea collar."

"A FLEA COLLAR?!" Goku exclaimed again, "Isn't there any other way?!"

"Not really, because flea drops would make your skin break out..." (he learned that one the hard way, folks).

"Aw maaaan..." Goku sighed.

"Relax. It'll be on your tail anyway." Bardock encouraged.

"...I guess..." he gave in.

Bardock reached into his wallet and gave Goku a twenty, "It wouldn't do you much good to stay here for the rest of the day, so pick one up on your way home. You can keep the rest."

"Okay!" Goku grinned and scurried off.

XXX

Later that night, at home, everyone else's(minus Unken, of course), tails started to itch as well.

"Dad, I don't think the flea collar's working..." Goku said, scratching.

"Let me see it." Bardock said, thinking that his son just didn't "pop" it, which made it work right. He looked at the collar wrapped around Goku's tail to see that it was an ordinary cat collar with a bell, not a flea collar.

"What?"

"This isn't a flea collar, Kakarot."

"It isn't?" Goku asked, then the gears started turning in his head, "OH!! THAT'S why it hasn't been working..."

"You think?" Bardock asked sarcastically, "I'LL go this time..." he sighed and walked out.

"You have three seconds to get as far away from me as possible." Raditz glared at him after having heard the conversation and now knowing that it was Kakarot's fault that he too had fleas.

"What?! NO!! DAD!! HELP!!" Goku cried.

"One. Two."

"EEP!!" Goku shrieked and ran away quickly.

Bardock returned home to an entangled mess of hair, flesh, fur, and fleas. He quickly pulled the two apart. Raditz gave up and walked away after grabbing one of the flea collars.

XXX

The next day the itch still wasn't gone, AND the skin on their tails was broken out with a red rash, making it even worse.

"Just GREAT..." Raditz sighed, "How're we supposed to get rid of them NOW?"

"Weeeeell..." Unken hinted.

"Aw crap..." Bardock sighed.

"What?" Goku asked.

"You'll have to shave your tails." Unken said.

"WHAT?!" Raditz and Goku exclaimed.

"Just get it over with..." Bardock groaned.

"See boys? Just be good sports about it and it'll go quicker." Unken said, "Let's go." he led Bardock off to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Bardock came back, tail hidden around his waist, covered by his baggy t-shirt.  
"It was humiliating when I was a kid, and it's humiliating now..." he sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"Who's next?" Unken asked.

Goku and Raditz pointed at each other. When they noticed it, they glared at each other.

"YOU have to go first!" Raditz hissed.

"Nuh-uh!" Goku protested, "You're older!"

"You're the reason we have to shave our tails!"

"Yeah but-!! But-!!" Goku was trying to come up with a reason. He couldn't, so he just grabbed Raditz's tail, "GET 'IM GRAMPA!"

"Let go of him." Bardock said, not bothering to get up.

Goku did so, still glaring at his brother.

"You're SO dead!!" Raditz spat as he got up and was about to start chasing his younger brother before Kite interfered.

"I'll go next." she smiled, "But I don't want to do it alone, so Raditz, will you come with me?" she asked, this being her only plot to separate them.

"Uh...s...sure...." Raditz stammered and walked back with her.

They came out, tails hidden as Bardock had done before.

"Okay, Kakarot. You're turn." Unken said.

"But...but I don't wanna...!!" Goku protested sadly as he ran over to Bardock, hoping he would protect him.

Bardock grabbed him by the back of the shirt like a cat would carry it's kitten, "If we have to, you have to."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Goku squirmed, trying to get free. Unken grabbed the thrashing child and was done with him quickly.

XXX

Later that day, Tora decided to stop over for a spar when he noticed something strange; everyone had their tails wrapped and out of site. Even Goku.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Bardock gave him a slightly frustrated look.

"Ohhhhhh..." he said, intantly knowing, "AGAIN?"  
"It's all Kakarot's fault..." Bardock sighed.

"Geez...you have bad luck when it comes to fleas...what is this, the third time? Or the fourth?"

Bardock sighed and held up six fingers.

"Yikes...well, at least they're gone now." he smiled, then got a nervous look on his face, "R...right?"

Bardock grabbed him. Tora tried to get free but couldn't, "Oh no you don't!" he smirked, "You're going to shave YOUR tail, too!!"

"BUT I DON'T HAVE FLEAS!!"

Bardock grabbed the blanket from Raditz and Goku's bed, which had not yet been washed, "Oh, you will. You will." he laughed evilly.

"No!! You can't do this to me!!" Tora protested.

A few minutes later...

"Sometimes I really hate you." Tora glared at him, tail now hidden.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." Bardock smirked, "Let's go find Turles."

"I like the way you think."

XXX

**Just another day in paradise! What will happen next time? Something? Nothing? Find out next time, in An Ordinary Family!**

XXX

**Me:Was that long enough...? I sure hope so...I'm sorry if it wasn't...I've had a lot on my plate lately.**

**Bardock:HELP!!**

**Haruhi:STOP SQUIRMING!**

**Rocky:...should we help him?**

**Me:What, are you KIDDING?! This is funny!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	87. A Very Hylian Summer

Me:Hey, guys! Wonder what's going on?

Bardock:Stop talking in Hylian, no one can understand you!!

Me:It's English, just in Hylian letters...I'm learning Hylian, which is why...

Bardock:I don't care! Stop it!!

Me:Ugh..fine...if you wanna read what that says, just copy and paste it into a typing program and change the font to a normal one. Kay?

Rocky: KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some OCs. KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some Ocs.

Chapter 87:  
A Very Hylian Summer

A few days later...

"It's FINALLY the last day of school!" Ryan grinned as he bust into the door, holding a bottle of champagne. People started cheering and he let the cork fly off, hitting Table in the head. Of course, he had gotten used to this kind of treatment by now.

"Young man, you're not supposed to have alcoholic beverages in school!!" the teacher said, grabbing the bottle, "That's for adults!" she smiled and chugged it.

_Our teacher's such a weirdo...!!_ Ryan thought.

"Alright...time to pass out the final exams!" the teacher laughed evilly. Everyone sighed, hoping the alcohol had made her forget.

---After the Exam---

"I hope to see you guys on TFG over the summer!" she grinned as they walked out(1).

---Later, at home---

"It's FINALLY summer!!" Goku sighed happily.

"Yeah...let's hope it doesn't start out like LAST summer." Raditz said, referring to the battle to defend the Earth.

"Aw, it wasn't THAT bad..." Goku said, "At least I got to meet Mom."

"Always gotta be an optimist, huh?" Bardock laughed. Goku tilted his head in confusion, not understanding what an "optimist" was.

Ryan busted into the door suddenly, a strange device in his arms, "I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING!!"

"...oh, DO tell us." Raditz said sarcastically.

"YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE BEST GAME OF ALL TIME!!" Ryan exclaimed.

"..." Raditz just gave him an angry glare.

"You don't even know what game it IS!! OH YOU POOR MAN!!"

"Tell us, tell us!!" Goku grinned.

"It's called "The Legend of Zelda; Ocarina of Time"."(2) Ryan smirked to the young boy, then turned to the teenage Saiyan, "See? SOMEONE here isn't a total jerk."

"...Zelda...I think I've heard that before..." Raditz muttered to himself, trying to think of from where.

"Can I play?!" Goku asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Sure ya can!" Ryan grinned, "But only if you wear the hat!"

"The hat? What's the hat?" Goku asked.

Ryan plopped a long green hat on the young child's head, which because of his size, came down to his ankles, "The Link hat!!"

"Ooooh..." Goku said, playing with the dangling end.

"Ready?" Ryan asked.

Goku nodded furiously and they ran off to the other room.

"Oh! I almost forgot!!" Ryan exclaimed and came back, handing Kite a medium-sized box, "For you, m'lady." he said, bowing slightly as he backed his way into the room with Goku.

Kite blinked a few times out of confusion, then opened it. Inside was a Zelda cosplay outfit, "...wow, he's a weirdo..."

---After pulling an all-nighter, and going on game cheat sites several times for a certain water temple---

Goku, still hyped up over the game, decided to go to Capsule Corp. to use the special box. And so he did, and ended up in Hyrule Field, on top of a very confused (young) Link.

"Hiya!!" Goku grinned, getting off of the boy clothed in a green tunic.

Link gave him a questioning look.

"My name's Goku!!"

"Nice to meet you!" Navi said, cutting in, "I'm Navi, and this is Link. He doesn't talk much."

"I noticed." Goku grinned, "Can I come with you?"

"This could be dangerous." Navi warned, "You're just a child!"

"So is he." Goku frowned, pointing at Link.

"He's a special boy!" Navi protested.

"Who said I'm not?" Goku asked, "I helped save the world before!!"

"Oh reeeeeeally now?" Navi asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, reeeeeeally." Goku mocked her, "You haven't heard about it because I'm from a different world."

"Prove it." Navi challenged.

Goku waved his tail.

"Okayyyyy..." Navi said, "We believe you...I guess you can come with us..."

"YEAH!! ALRIGHT!!" he grinned jumping up and down with excitement.

"But first, you're going to need a weapon. And a shield." Navi said strictly.

"Kay! Let's go!" he grinned and started toward the castle town.

Link and Navi looked at each. The boy shrugged and they followed him.

Before he knew it, it was already dark outside. Goku let out a small gasp,

"Oh! I've gotta get home!!" he exclaimed.

"Oh?" Navi asked.

Goku nodded and grabbed Link by the wrist, "C'mon! You're coming with me!!"

Link just gave him a half-shocked half-questioning look on his face.

"Yeah! You gotta eat SOMETIME, right?" Goku grinned.

Link's stomach growled, so he shrugged and followed Goku home.

XXX

**What's THIS?! Link, the great hero of Hyrule is coming to Earth?! How will Link adjust to this different world?! Will Goku and Link go on a lot of adventures together?! Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family!!**

XXX

1-TFG-The Forbidden Gates. It's an MMORPG I play. The teacher in this plays it...I stole the idea from Lucky Star. :P

2-It's true, Ocarina of Time WAS declared the best game of all time by Nintendo Power. And frankly...I don't argue with it. Get used to these references, this is the Zelda Saga, BABEH!

XXX

**Me:And so begins the Zelda Saga...**

**Bardock:Took you long enough. AND WHY AM I NOT IN IT MUCH?!**

**Me:Oh, don't you worry; you will be soon enough. Alrighty, guys...I need your help. Ya see...I'm trying to think of a name for the special pen...so give me some suggestions! Kay?**

**Bardock: =.=**

**Me:TO OCARINA OF TIME, AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! (flies away to go play OoT)**

**Bardock:She can fly...?**

**Rocky:I guess so...**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	88. Shortest Crossover Ever

**Me:Updates are taking so long because it's summer and I don't feel like doing anything...that and I'm working my butt off for the upcoming con...XD**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or The Legend of Zelda, or any other series mentioned/referred to in this fanfic. This includes some OCs as well(Rorian).**

**Rorian:Yay!**

**Bardock:Can we get on with this?**

**Link:HYAH!!**

**All:O.o**

Chapter 88;  
Shortest Crossover Ever

Goku and Link arrived in the semi-abandoned Fort No Girls Allowed. Table, the only person who ever still came down there, gave Goku a confused look before going back to Vegeta's summer homework.

"That's Table." Goku pointed, "C'mon!!" he grinned and motioned for Link to follow him upstairs.

"Where are we?" Link asked.

Goku's eyes bulged for a few seconds, and Navi let out a gasp, "YOU SPOKE!!"

Link simply nodded, not sure why they were so surprised.

Goku's growling stomach interrupted, reminding the young Saiyan of his mission; to find food. He, Link, and Navi all went upstairs, out of Capsule Corp., and to Goku's house.

XXX

After dinner, Goku persuaded his new friend to spend the night. Ryan was staying over as well, and that was when Link saw him playing Ocarina of Time. He watched curiously.

"What is this...?" he asked.

"A game." Ryan said, "It's where you came from."  
"No it isn't...I came from the Great Deku Tree." Link said(pretend this is Link from the beginning, right after walking out of Kokiri Forest...lol...)

Ryan laughed, "You just keep telling yourself that..."

"What's so funny?!" Link asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Ryan said, laughter dying down into a content sigh.

"This one's weird..." Link whispered to Goku.

Goku nodded with a grin.

"I heard that!" Ryan frowned.

"You can hear things with your small ears?" Link asked.

"Oh ha ha." Ryan laughed sarcastically and cut off the N64, "Well...I'm gonna go turn in for the night." he yawned.

"Kay! 'Night!" Goku waved as Ryan walked off.

Link curled up on the couch, "Good night..." he yawned.

"YOU'RE going to bed TOO?!" Goku asked sadly, "But...then who will I play with?"

Link shrugged.

"Hey!!" Navi hissed.

"Hey!" Goku grinned and waved at her.

Navi growled angrily.

"You can play with ME." Navi offered.

"You're no fun, though..." Goku said honestly.

"At least I don't have a 1-digit IQ..." she mumbled to herself.

Link caught her in his hat and tied it closed so she couldn't escape, "You're too shiny...you're making it hard to sleep."

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!" she yelled, the sound muffled.

"I can't hear youuuuuuuuuuuuuu." Link taunted.

"YES YOU CAN!! YOU KNOW YOU CAN!!" Navi yelled again.

"Goku, did YOU hear something?"

Goku shook his head.

Navi sighed angrily, "FINE! GOOD NIGHT!!" she hissed and went to sleep.

Goku grinned, "Wow, she IS fun, after all!!"

"Sometimes." Link smiled and shut his eyes, "See you in the morning."

"See ya." Goku grinned and went to crawl in the bed with Raditz, as was his regular routine.

XXX

The next morning, Link decided it would be best to go back to his own world, but not before agreeing to come back some time.

"Well...that was an interesting way to start off the summer..." Bardock said after Goku returned from seeing Link off.

"Yeah...I'm gonna miss 'im though...and the shiny bug." Goku sighed.

-X-X-X-

Throughout the summer, Link made several visits. He and Goku became very good friends, and Navi...well...let's just say she was a source of fun for the boys.

-X-X-X-

**There ya have it folks! Link and Goku, best buds! Soooo...er...what will happen next time in Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family? READ TO FIND OUT!!**

XXX

**Me:A short and sweet update...what can I say? It's summer...I'm lazyyyyy...(yawn)**

**Bardock:I'd BETTER be in the next chapter!!**

**Me:You will, you will. I just had to give Link the boot. The IRON boot!**

**Everyone:....**

**Me:GET IT?! The iron boots from Zelda and-- ah, forget it. =.=**

**Bardock:Er...can we leave now?**

**Me:Sure, why not?**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!!**

**-Kid Goku 13**


	89. Catching Up

**Me:After a long debate with myself, and deciding I've done all I can in the current era, I'm going to do a time skip!!**

**Bardock:Oh geez, ANOTHER ONE?!  
**

**Me:Yup! Only 2 years though...Actually, I kinda regret the 5 year one...Thinking back on it, there's so much MORE I could've done!!**

**Bardock:...**

**Rocky:...**

**Me:WHAT?!  
**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, The Legend of Zelda, or anything else mentioned in this fanfic except for her own original characters.**

**Me:Thanks Rock-rock.**

**Rocky:Rock-rock?**

**Me:(ignoring Rocky)...this chapter's been in my head since chapter 23(when Kite first appeared...lol)...soooo...yeah. I must give credit where it's due...The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule gave me some VERY good suggestions when this chapter was just a little idea in the back of my head...heh heh...so thankies, Saiyan!!**

Chapter 89:  
Catching Up

It has been 2 years since last we saw our heroes. Goku is now 9, Raditz is now 18, and Bardock is – ah, that's not important!!

The last 2 years have been fairly peaceful, with very few eventful things happening. SOME things did happen however.

Such as Raditz, Kite, Alex, Table, Vegeta, Ryan, and Bulma all making it to their Senior year, and all graduating(though, not all with flying colors). Rorian has been boosted to 8th grade because of his exceptional knowledge. Sharra forced Broly to date her. Turles has been keeping his eyes on Broly, and spends most of his spare time doing that...can you blame him? King Vegeta has been trying his hardest to teach Table to fight, but the youngest son of the king hasn't found any interest. Alex has been personally training Rorian to be a skilled fighter, and promised him she would take him to a planet with a special fighting tournament shortly after her graduation. Ryan FINALLY found a girlfriend, and after he graduates, they plan to move off to another state and go to college. Vegeta has, as always, pressured Table with all of his homework, making Table VERY happy that Vegeta would not be going to college. Bulma however was disappointed in Vegeta's choice. She would be attending the highest-rated mechanical engineering college in the world. Rorian has slowly been losing ties with Goku, Bardose, Vegeta, Table, and all the others, and becoming absorbed in three people; his sister, Sharra, and Broly(out of jealousy). Chichi's cooking has gone from just cookies to cakes, pastries, and small meals, making her and Goku become closer and closer. Tora and Sash had another child, who is now 1 year old. Her name is Pinta, and Bardose is very protective yet jealous of her. Raditz and Kite have gotten a lot closer, and have been slightly considering commitment, but aren't quite sure yet. And last, but certainly not least, Bardock trains every day as a Super Saiyan and has been trying to teach King Vegeta and Bardock how to accomplish the same.

Now, it is the last day of school. All exams are finished, but it is mandatory for all Seniors to be there. Tonight is the Prom for them.

We now go to the courtyard, where Kite is eating lunch with a group of girls she has become friends with.

"So, what're your plans?" one of them asked.

"Oh, I don't know..." Kite said, "I think I want to go into teaching, but I'm not so sure."

"What about marriage? Have you thought about that yet?" another asked, nudging Kite and smirking.

Kite blushed, "I...I don't think I'm ready for that yet...I mean, I'd want to wait a little while and not just rush into it..."

"Awww, Kite-_chan_'s so CUUUUUTE when she blushes!!" a red-head glomped the Saiyan(anyone who's seen Bleach know who she's based off of...XD).

Kite blinked and pushed her off, giggling.

XXX

About 2 hours before the Prom...

Raditz was sitting in his room, minding his own business, when Goku came in and starting pleading with him to stay and play with him. Raditz had to decline several times. Finally, Bardock came in and gestured for Goku to leave. The little Saiyan left, head hanging low and a frown spread on his face.

Bardock sat down on the bed with Raditz, who was kind of confused.

"I know what you're going to do tonight." he said.

"H...huh...?" Raditz asked.

"Kakarot found the ring." Bardock explained.

Raditz's face turned a bit red, "Er...y...yeah..."

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Well...Yeah...I mean, who wouldn't be?"

"You have a point." Bardock smiled at him, "But why the Human way?"

"Kite likes doing things the Human way." Raditz shrugged.

"Oh...okay." Bardock smirked playfully, "Be back by 6 in the morning, okay?"

Raditz glared at him and balled up a fist.

"It was just a joke...!" he exclaimed, not wanting to get punched in the face, which is where Raditz always aimed in these kinds of situations.

Raditz relaxed a little, "Now get out, I need to get dressed..."

Goku suddenly came into the room and tackled his big brother, "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE stay?"

"For the millionth time; NO!!" Raditz said and tried to pull him off, but the young Saiyan was holding on tightly.

Bardock pinched the back of his neck which made him let go, and then pulled him off. Goku frowned, "He has to go; he has something important to ask Kite tonight."

"Can't he just ask her HERE?" Goku asked, not understanding.

"No...you'll understand when you're older." Bardock laughed.

"I HATE when you say that!!" Goku's frown got bigger.

"Yeah..." Bardock said, "But it's true. Now come on...let's go find something we can do while they're gone."

"Okay!!" Goku's frown instantly turned into a grin as they left the room.

XXX

20 minutes before prom; preparing to leave:

"I guess we should go now." Kite smiled, "See you later."

"Have fun." Bardock said.

"Yeah! Kissy kissy!!" Goku teased, and imitated kissing with a loud "mwah" sound a few times.

"I'd kick your butt but I don't want to get my tux dirty." Raditz said, "So I'll get you back _later_."

Goku yelped and hid behind Bardock. Bardock chuckled slightly and waved to the young couple as they walked out the door.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Goku asked.

Bardock shrugged.

"Hm...how about a board game?" he suggested.

Bardock shrugged again.

"I'll go get Gramps!!" Goku grinned and ran off.

XXX

A few hours into the prom...

A random song was playing and Raditz had decided he was ready to ask.

"Kite, can you come up on the roof with me for a sec?" he asked.

"Uh...sure." she said and followed him up the stairs to the roof, "Is something wrong? You look kinda pale..."

"No, nothing's wrong." he said, "I...well..." he was sweaty slightly, "We've been together for...quite a while, haven't we?" he laughed slightly.

She nodded, "Yes...A little over 4 years." she smiled.

"I know you like the Human way of doing things so..." his heart started skipping. He bent down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. He opened it up to reveal a diamond engagement ring, "Will you marry me?"

Kite gasped, "...N....No way...!!"

XXX

**NO WAY?! That doesn't sound right!! What will happen next time on Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family?! Read to find out!!**

XXX

**Me:This is just one of those chapters you HAVE to write...it's something I've needed to get out of the way for a looooooooooooong time...I hate romance crap, but it had to be done. And some of the readers(you know who you are) like it sooooooooo...yeah...**

**Bardock:At least I was INCLUDED this time...**

**Me:Yeah...the next 2-3 chapters will revolve MAINLY around Raditz and Kite, but soon, the focus will be back in balance...yay.**

**Rocky:SERIOUSLY, ROCK-ROCK?!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	90. Unexpected Visitors

**Me:I guess I've left you "hanging" long enough...hahaha...as if you don't already know what's gonna happen...**

**Bardock:Well, duh.**

**Rocky:Seriously...**

**Me:Just do the disclaimer...Rorian!!**

**Rorian:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBKai, or anything related except for her OCs.**

Chapter 90:  
Sorry!

"N...no way..." Kite gasped.

Raditz's heart stopped.

"OF COURSE I WILL!!" Kite hugged him, a few tears running down her cheeks.

Raditz's heart started back and he wrapped his arms around her.

Kite put the ring on and admired it, "It's so beautiful..." she smiled.

XXX

Back at the house...

"Woohoo! We win!!" Goku grinned after he and Link(and spectator/their team's cheerleader Navi) had beaten Bardock and Unken at a game of Sorry!.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Bardock said, "We LET you win."

"Sure you did." Goku teased, "Loser shuffles the cards."

Bardock mumbled to himself as he shuffled the deck of cards. He sat them down on the board, "No mercy this time!"

"Whatever you say." Goku grinned.

It was then that Raditz and Kite came in, Kite clinging to Raditz's arm tightly.

Goku ran from the table, knocking the board, cards, and game pieces everywhere, and tackled Raditz. This forced him to the ground, and by a chain reaction, Kite fell too.

"I missed you!!" Goku exclaimed as he hugged Raditz's neck and let his tail wave wildly.

"That's nice, but can you get off me?" Raditz asked.

Goku did so, and the engage-ees got up.

"So, how'd it go?" Goku asked.

"Very well." Kite smiled.

"Congrats." Bardock said while picking up the mess Goku had made.

Link yawned, "I guess I should be going..."

"No, you can't! We've gotta beat them again, it's the tie-breaker game!!" Goku protested.

"Yeah, but--"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Goku begged.

"But I wanna g--"

"Pretty pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" he begged again.

"...Fine..." Link sighed.

"Yay!" Goku grinned and quickly set the board, which hadn't even been fully picked up yet, into the starting position.

Final Score:

Gonk:2

Baken:1

XXX

In Other World, Fasha and Fausha were having a sob-fest over the account of, and I do quote;

"MY LITTLE BABY'S GETTING MARRIED!!"

"Wow...I had no idea Fasha could be so...so..." Shugesh said.

"Feminine?" Borgos suggested.

"Yeah! Feminine!"

Fasha glared at them evilly.

They both nearly wet their pants(well...what exactly would Shugesh wet...? lol...) and started running for their existence, until Romein grabbed a thrashing, angry Fasha.

"Whoa, sis! Cool it!!" she exclaimed, "They're not worth it!"

"GAAAAHHH!!" Fasha yelled at the two male Saiyans and kicked her boots at them, neither making contact.

"Sheesh, Fasha...we were just teasing!" Shugesh defended.

"Feh." she crossed her arms and spat on the ground.

"I'm not letting you go until you apologize." Romein said flatly.

"THEY should apologize!" Fasha growled, "Besides, you're forgetting one big thing."

"Oh?" Romein asked.

"I'm your big sister and you have to do what I say!" Fasha smirked.

"Correction; I'm half a foot taller than you. I'm technically the big sister." Romein pointed out.

Fasha gave her the evil glare.

"Doesn't work on me. I have aaaaaaaaaaaaall eternity to just stand here and hold you until you apologize to them."

Fasha apologized grudgingly, and Romein let her go. She should've known better. The chase immediately resumed, Fasha being the victor.

XXX

The next day, Kite had been talking a mile a minute about wedding planning and such.

And after 3 brutal months, the big day was a mere 3 days away.

XXX

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!!" Goku exclaimed and ran to the door. He quickly swung it open. A look of happy surprise flooded his face.

"How's my favorite little guy doing?" Fasha asked.

Goku jumped up into her arms, "Mom!!" he grinned.

"The one and only." Fasha smiled, "Where's your dad?"

"Out back." Goku said and pointed to the back door, "Want me to go tell him?!"

"Nah, I want it to be a surprise." she sat him down.

"Okay." Goku grinned.

Fasha quietly crept out the back door. She spotted Bardock, who's back was turned to her. She jumped up onto his shoulders and put her hand's over his eyes,  
"Guess whooooo-ooooo!!" she said in a sing-songy voice.

Upon hearing the familiar voice, he pulled her hands off his eyes and leaned his head back to look at her.

"Cheater." she frowned.

Bardock was completely speechless.

"I'm still dead, I just snuck out." Fasha said, as if she read his mind.

"You SNUCK OUT of the AFTERLIFE?!"

"Yeah." she smirked, "You seem shocked."

"I AM!!"

"Well, would you expect any less from _me_?" she asked.

"...you have a point..."

Fasha gracefully hopped of his shoulders by doing a front flip, "I've been watching you guys."

Bardock opened his mouth to say something, when Fasha playfully punched his arm.

"You're so CUTE when you make speeches on my grave! Mr. Angsty-pants." she teased

"Same old Fasha..." he sighed.

"Not true; I haven't aged a bit. Therefore I'm NOT old!"

"Yep...good to have you back." he smiled.

"About TIME you smiled!!" she said, "Come on, let's go inside."

"Hold on a sec..." he turned back where he was looking before, "I saw something red and flashy..."

"Oh?" she asked and looked too. She flew up to take a look. It was a camera, "It's a camera. Yours?"

"Nope...probably Tammy's. Blow it up."

"Will do." she replied and quickly blasted it to smithereens. She flew back down and they walked into the house where Goku and Fausha were in the living room.

"You could've waited up for me!" Fausha scolded, "What if I had gotten caught?"

"You didn't did you? Then you have nothing to worry about! If we're back in a week, they won't even notice we're gone!"

"You have to leave again?" Goku asked, walking up to her.

"Yeah..." she sighed, "But I'll come back and visit, mkay? Maybe we'll even find a way to wish me back for good. I've been looking into it."

"Okay!" Goku grinned as his tail waved excitedly.

Fasha chuckled and rubbed his head, "Go play, okay?"

Goku nodded and ran off, since Link was around somewhere.

"Do you really think there'll be a way to bring you back...?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah. We've been researching it, and there just might be a way." Fasha nodded.

Raditz and Kite came down the stairs just about then. They were both shocked to see their mothers.

Fausha ran up to Kite and held her hands up(to her shoulders), her hands in the same positions, "You've grown so MUCH!" she said.

Kite got her hands free from the hold and hugged her, "Mom...!! I don't understand how you're here, but I'm so glad!!"

While Fausha and Kite were having a...(ugh) "girlie" moment, Fasha walked up to Raditz.

"What, you're not gonna say "hey"?" she teased.

"U....uh...hey..." he stammered, unable to think of anything to say.

"You've grown up a lot, too..." she noticed, "So handsome...and tall, too...in fact..." she pulled him by the arm so that he and Bardock were next to each other, "Ha!! You're taller than your dad is now!!"

Bardock and Raditz looked at each other, never having noticed the fact.

"Well, whaddya know...?" Bardock asked, slightly shocked, "Oh well, at least I'm still taller than you." he teased Fasha.

Fasha immaturely stuck her tongue out at him.

"How come Daddy isn't here?" Kite asked after their blabbering had finished.

"Only three of us could come, or else we would've been caught." Fausha smiled.

"But...there's only two of you..." Raditz said.

"Hey...that's right...where'd she go?" Fasha started looking around.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Romein helping herself to the milk.

"Ahhh..." she sighed happily after gulping down half the gallon(from the jug), "Good stuff..."

Fasha crossed her arms and cleared her throat.  
"Oh...er...hey, Sis..." Romein said sheepishly and put the milk back.  
"Sis...?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah...oh, s'right...you never met my sister, did you?" Fasha asked, "Romein, this is Bardock. Bardock, Romein."  
"Hey." Romein waved slightly.

Bardock gave a nod.  
Goku and Link came running through the kitchen, sword-fighting with sticks.

"Take it outside, you two. We've got guests." Bardock warned.

"Sorry, sir!" Goku and Link said, saluted(because they were pretending to be soldiers) and continued to playfully fight out the door.  
Romein blinked, "Why did the blonde kid have pointy ears and a skirt...?"  
"He's from a game." Bardock explained, "And he says it's a tunic."

"...on second though, I just won't ask any more questions..."

"That's a good idea..." Bardock sighed.

There were a few moments of silence, until Goku and Link came back in.

"Dad, Tammy's outside." Goku said.

"Hang on a second." He said to the others and walked outside to see Tammy in a wedding dress.

"Hello, honey!!" Tammy grinned.

"You've done this one before." Bardock pointed out.

"Love causes us to sometimes repeat ourselves!" Tammy shrugged.

Fasha stepped outside.

"You HAD your chance! I'm not afraid of you!!" Tammy hissed at her.

"You have 5 seconds to leave." Fasha snarled, pulling off her gloves and counting down.

Tammy ripped off the wedding gown to reveal short-shorts and a tank top. She got into a feminine fighting stance(finger nails at the ready, basically).

"Five." Fasha growled, then tackled Tammy. They were tearing each other's hair, clawing at each other, biting each other, and so on.

"What's going on here...?" Tora asked, walking up beside Bardock, "Who's fighting Tammy?"

"Fasha." he replied flatly.

"Oh...sounds like her...wait...FASHA?!" Tora exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Daddy, who's Fasha?" Pinta asked, tugging on Tora's pant leg.

"An old friend of Daddy's." Tora smiled, picking her up, "That's all."

"She's beating up the weird lady?" Pinta asked.

Tora nodded.

"Go, Fasha!!" Pinta cheered, clapping.

The battle soon ended, Fasha being victorious.

"I'll get him yet!!" Tammy hissed as she ran away.

"We'll see about that!!" Fasha yelled. She straightened out her hair before she noticed Tora and Pinta, "Hey." she said nonchalantly.

"Do I even want to know how?" Tora asked.

"I snuck out." Fasha shrugged, then noticed Pinta, "Hello there."

Pinta grinned, "Hi!!"

"You're name's Pinta, right?"

Pinta nodded, "How'd you know?"

"A little birdie told me." Fasha smiled.

Pinta's grin expanded.

XXX

3 days passed quickly. The wedding went smoothly except for the fact that Tammy snuck in, and also caught the bouquet.

It was now 3 days after the ceremony. Kite and Raditz are off on their honey moon, and have already moved their things out of the house.

"I guess we should be getting back." Fasha sighed to Fausha and Romein.

"Already?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah. It'll take about a day." Fasha nodded, "I'm gonna miss you guys until I come back and visit."

"Do you really have to go?" Goku asked sadly.

"Yes." she said, leaning down and petting him, "I'm gonna come back reeeeeal soon though, okay?"

Goku hugged her tightly, "Promise?"

"Promise." she smiled.

"HOW soon?"

"I don't know. As soon as I can, okay?" she said.

"Okay..." Goku let go of her, "I liked having you here..."

"I liked _being_ here." she smiled again.

Goku sniffled, holding back tears.

Fasha stood up and turned back to Bardock, "You better take good care of him."

Bardock laughed, "I know. I think me and the little squirt can do all right."

"That's why I'm WORRIED!!" Fasha said, "At least Unken's here..."

"Ha ha." he laughed sarcastically.

Fasha laughed, then shrugged slightly.

"Something wrong?" Bardock asked.

"Nah...just going to miss having my whole family." Fasha laughed slightly.

"We're going to miss you just as much." Goku cut in.

"I know." Fasha smiled and ruffled her son's hair, "Bardock, can you come outside for a second...?"

"Sure." he shrugged, and they walked outside, "What's up?"

"I don't know how long it'll take until I can come back. Maybe a week, maybe a year..." she sighed, "Maybe never..."

"Don't say that." he said, "Remember you said that might be a way to bring you back for good?" he reminded.

"I know, but what if it doesn't WORK and I get CAUGHT next time?" she asked.

"If you get caught, find some way of letting me know." Bardock said seriously.

"Just like old times...you have to save me like always." she laughed.

"What can I say?" he shrugged with a smirk.

"I guess I'll go tell Kakarot bye..." she sighed. They walked back inside.

Goku ran up to her.

She hugged him.

Goku's tail wagged happily, "I love you, Mama." he grinned.

"I love you too, baby." she smiled weakly, "I'll be back soon. Kay?"

"Okay!" he grinned again.

She let go of him and kissed Bardock, "And I love you, too." she said.

"You, too." Bardock smiled slightly.

"Tell Raditz bye for me, okay?" she requested.

"Sure." he nodded.

"And Kite!" Fausha added.

"Right."

"Let's get out of here." Romein said, "It was good seeing you guys."

"See ya." Bardock said.

"Bye!!" Goku grinned and waved.

The three Saiyan women waved and walked off.

After they were out of sight, Bardock sighed.

XXX

**Fasha, Fausha, and Romein all got to come back to the world of the living for 6 days, and what a 6 days it was! But now Raditz and Kite are married and have moved out! What kind of adventures lie in wait for the Saiyans now? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family!!  
**

XXX

**Me:Gosh...this one took a while, didn't it? I just wanted to get ALL OF THIS LOVEY-DOVEY crap over in one chapter. Yay.**

**Tora:I'll raise a glass to THAT!!**

**Sash:Oh no you won't! You're just looking for an excuse to drink!!**

**Tora:...er...n...no I'm not...!!**

**Sash:(grabs Tora's ear) Come on, we're going home.**

**Tora:Owowowowowowowow!!**

**Me:OH! If you've seen "Regaining Lost Time", please let me know which spacing style you like better...I need your opinion!!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	91. Things and Stuff

**Me:The original disclaimer I had up was much funnier, but...this'll have to do. I don't own DBZ, and I never ever will. Don't own Zelda either. ENJOY, DANG IT.**

Chapter 91;  
Clash of the Princesses

"Dad, that lady's back again." Goku said as he came into the kitchen, just recently waking up, "She's digging through the garbage." he added as he hopped up into his chair.

Bardock sighed and stood up, "Thanks." he said and walked off to take care of the Tammy problem once more.

He walked outside to see, as Goku has said, Tammy...going through the trash. Half of her body was submerged in it, so she couldn't see him.

Bardock cleared his throat, making Tammy nearly jump out of her skin, hitting her head on the lid of the garbage bin.

"Oh...er...he...hello, honey...!!" she laughed nervously, brushing a banana peel off her head.

Bardock opened his mouth to say something, but Tammy interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know...LEAVE..." she sighed. She grabbed the bag of trash and went on her way, "I'll be back!!"

Bardock rolled his eyes, mumbled "She needs to get a life", and walked back inside, acting like nothing had just happened, as had become tradition over the years.

"Dad, when's Big Brother gonna come back?" Goku asked.

"Later today, I think..." he said.

"REALLY?!"

"Today's Monday, isn't it?"

Goku nodded.

"Then yeah, today."

With that, Goku began jumping around happily.

After about 5 minutes of happy hopping, the phone rang. Goku got it. He soon hung up, a sad look now spread all over his face.

"Who was that?" Bardock asked.

"Big Brother..."

"What'd he say?"

"They're gonna stay another day." he frowned.

"Did he say why?"

Goku shook his head, his frown getting bigger.

There was a knock on the door, and since Goku was too depressed to move, Bardock got it.

There stood Raditz and Kite, Raditz holding his cell phone, a grin on his face.

"Couldn't resist, could you?" Bardock asked, humor in his voice.

"Not when he's so easy to trick." Raditz laughed.

And like a bolt of lightening, Goku pounced his brother, "I MISSED YOU!!"

Raditz laughed, "I missed you, too." he said, not actually having thought of his brother much.

"Now we can play together, right?!" Goku asked enthusiastically.

"Sorry, but we just came by to let you know we were back." Raditz sighed, "We need to unpack our stuff..."

Goku frowned.

Raditz opened his mouth to say something when Link brushed by him, immediately distracting Goku. Link was being followed by a young, fish-like girl.

Link grabbed Goku and ran as fast as he could from the fish girl, who was happily chasing Link.

The three adults watched them until they were out of sight, then went back to the topic at hand.

"So, you two are finally moving out..." Bardock sighed, "Doesn't seem like too long ago we were just moving to Earth."

"Yeah...tell me about it..." Raditz laughed slightly.

"You two BETTER come back to visit. Or else I'll have to hunt you down, and you don't want THAT." he teased.

"Yeah right, old man." Raditz smirked, "I could beat you any day!"

"Wanna bet?" Bardock smirked also, letting his eyes flash green for a moment as a hint.

Raditz laughed.

"You know Kakarot's probably going wander over there every day and bug you." Bardock pointed out.

"...probably." Raditz said, "Say bye to the squirt for me...we should be going, since they're a whole house full of boxes waiting for us."

"Right. We'll come check on you tomorrow." Bardock nodded.

"Alright." Raditz smiled, "Bye."

"Goodbye." Kite smiled as well, and they waled off.

Bardock propped himself up on the door frame and watched them, not able to hold back a slight smile.

XXX

"Why're we running?" Goku asked, still being dragged by Link

"It's RUTO! She's after me!!" Link said, not stopping.  
"Who's Ruto...?" Goku asked again, thinking his pointy-eared friend was making no sense.

"A Zora(1)...she wants me to MARRY her, because I had to take the Zora's Sapphire to help save Hyrule(2)." Link explained.

"Ehhh...okay?" Goku just pretended to understand, and let himself continue to be dragged.  
"I'm going to get youuuuuuuuuuuu!!" Ruto sang as she was gaining on the boys.  
Link let out a scream and ran as fast as his legs could take him.

XXX

After several hours of chasing, Link was finally too tired to keep going. But not Ruto, no no, she was gaining. When Link stopped running, Ruto tripped over him.  
"What is wrong, my love?" Ruto asked, feeling sympathy for her exhausted husband-to-be.  
"Must...escape..." Link said, through loud gasps for air, trying his best to crawl away.  
"Ruto!!" another female voice cried from near by, "Leave him alone!"  
Ruto hissed at the female, but a big, happy, relieved smile spread across Link's face.  
"I said NOW." the female growled.  
Ruto snorted, winked at Link, and walked off as if nothing had happened.  
"Thank you so much!!!" Link cried, suddenly full of energy.  
"Don't mention it." the female, Zelda, smiled.  
"Hey, Princess." Goku grinned at her, "Long time no see."

"True." Zelda laughed slightly.

"Why ARE you here?" Link asked.  
Zelda blushed slighty, "Ehh...no reason."

"You were worried, weren't you?" Link grinned mischeviously.  
"NO!" Zelda hissed.  
"Yes you were. You can drop the tomboy act." Link nudged her.  
Zelda smacked him, "I WAS NOT WORRIED!!"

Link let out a sad whimper.

Zelda sighed and shook her head, "Come on, it's getting dark. We need to get back to OUR world. Won't Saria be worried if you're gone too long?"

"Not really." Link lied.

"Yeah, you can stay with us!!" Goku suggested, "Since Big Brother moved out today, we have extra room."

"No...my father would throw a fit." Zelda laughed, "I guess I'll see you later, Link."

"PLEASE stay?" Link begged.  
"No. I can't..." Zelda sighed.  
"Fine, I'll go with you..." Link shrugged.  
"See ya!" Goku grinned and waved, running in the opposite direction from them.(3)

XXX

Later that night, Goku was extremely bored. So much so that he decided to sneak over to Raditz and Kite's. Of course, EVERYONE knew he was going to...(I bet you did too!!).

XXX

1-Zora: A race from The Legend of Zelda...Fish-type people. Also, may I note that Ruto and Link are still CHILDREN...

2-Zora's Sapphire: One of the 3 gems you have to collect to unlock the Temple of Time, get the Master Sword and yadda yadda yadda...ALSO, Ruto's Mother(who gave her the stone before she died) told her that when Ruto gave the gem to someone she'd have to marry them. Link, of course, had NO KNOWLEDGE of this.

3-Now seems like a good time to say that Link, Zelda, and Ruto are all about 12 now...Goku's only...oh geez, how old IS that little bugger? 8 I think...yeah, I'm pretty sure it's 8.(I'm dropping the ball lately, huh?)

XXX

**What will happen at Raditz and Kite's house?! ANYTHING AT ALL?! Find out next time!!**

XXX

**Me:Yeeeeeeeeeeees I ended it in a very STUPID place. SO WHAT?! I wanted to update! 8D I'll...I'll make the next one good...**

**  
Bardock:You'd better.**

**Me:AND I'm trying to ween myself off the Zelda references...not that I don't LOVE Zelda, but not all of you have PLAYED it, so I guess it's not fair to ask you to know all this stuff. n.n'**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-KidGoku13**


	92. What WILL I Think Up Next?

**Me:Hello all!! Sorry that the last update took so long...I've just had SO MUCH to deal with lately...hahahha...**

**Bardock:There was a day and a time when THIS was what was most important to her...(sigh)**

**Me:HEY! I still LOVE this story VERY MUCH! D8**

**Bardock:Yeah, suuuuuuuuuuuuure you do.**

**Me:I'm...I'm trying to figure out some certain things...ANY ways, in the poll in my profile, the results showed that most of you wanted "other" but hardly NO ONE pmed me...¬_¬**

**Rocky:Can we just get this over with so the story can start?**

**Me:Yeh, sure.**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related, nor does she own anything Zelda. This includes some OCs, but not many.**

Chapter 92:

What WILL I Think Up Next?

Where were we? Oh yes, Goku was sneaking off to Raditz and Kite's house, because he was bored. There was one problem in the young warrior's plan, however; He didn't know where his brother LIVED now. Of course, he hadn't thought of this until he was lost, deep, deep, deep in the forest of a place he was fairly confident he hadn't seen before, though it did have a bit of familiarity to it.

He heard the creepy sounds of the night; owls hooting, snakes hissing, coyotes howling, bones crunching, screams...you know, the USUAL.

Trying to keep his wits about him, Goku continued on in what he thought was a straight line.  
_After all..._he thought, _NOTHING goes on forever...!!_ he let out a slight laugh, which was responded to in an ear shattering scream. He began to walk faster.

And as he went at a pace that was almost running, he ran into someone that let out an "oof" as they flew backwards.  
"Wh...who's there?!" the person asked, in a young, female voice, "G...GOKU?!"  
"Chichi...?" Goku asked.  
The person, Chichi, stood up and brushed herself off, "Yeah...what're you doing out here?"  
"Looking for my brother's house." he laughed nervously, looking from side to side to make sure they weren't being stalked by man-eating beasts or anything of the sort.  
"You don't know where it is?" Chichi asked, sounding a bit shocked.  
Goku shook his head, "Nope...do you?"  
Chichi shook her head, "Hey, why don't you come to my house, and we can see if we can see it from there!!"  
"Huh?" he asked.  
"i live on top of a MOUNTAIN and my house is pretty big, so if we stand on top of it, maybe we can see where your brother lives." Chichi explained.  
"Okay!" Goku grinned, "Lead the way!!"  
"Right!" Chichi nodded, then looked around for a second, "Uh-oh..."  
"Uh-oh what...?"  
"I...I guess when you hit me, you knocked me off my normal path, so I'm lost too!!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"I don't know my way through the entire forest...I just have a certain way I go..." she blushed, "We're stuck out here!! Goku, I'm scared...!!"  
"I...I'm sure we'll find a way out...!!" Goku said.  
Chichi started bawling, "I don't wanna die!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"  
Goku then swallowed his own fear and grabbed Chichi's hand, "Let's hurry. The sun's about to go completely down, so we've gotta move."  
Chichi sniffled and looked at him with tear-filled eyes.  
Goku sighed and hoisted her onto his back and started running at full speed in a straight line, not batting an eye.

Eventually, they were out of the forest. Goku let Chichi hop off before he fell back onto the ground, breathing heavily, as it was a 12-mile run from where they were at first to their current position. Chichi laid down next to him in the grass.  
"Thanks." she said.  
"No...(huff)...problem..." Goku panted.  
There was a long silence.  
"Any idea where we are...?" Chichi finally asked.  
"No idea..." he said.  
"Oh well, at least we're safe now." she smiled slightly.  
Goku nodded drowsily.  
Chichi was blushing slightly, "Y'know...I'm really glad you're my friend..." she looked over at him to discover he was asleep. Because of this, she punched him, "GOKU, YOU JERK!!" she hissed.  
"Ow...!! What'd I do?!" he asked, rubbing the place she had hit him.  
"Grrrr..." she growled, "Nothing..." she looked away with a "hmph".  
"So...uh...shouldn't we focus on getting home...?" Goku asked, changing the subject.  
"Sure, I suppose." she shrugged and stood up.  
Goku stood up but fell back flat on his butt, "I'm too hungry...I can't move..." he groaned.  
"Yeah, right." Chichi said.  
"I'm serious." he frowned.  
"So what're you suggesting, that we camp out here?"  
"Unless you find me some food."

Chichi plopped down on the ground, "Fine...Good night."  
"How come you're mad at me?" he asked.  
"I'm not." she said, a slight growl in her voice.  
"Sounds like it." he pointed out.  
"WELL I'M NOT." she hissed.  
Goku decided to just leave her alone and try to go to sleep, despite his hunger.

XXX

At Raditz and Kite's...

"Phew! That's the last of it." Raditz smiled, plopping down on the couch.  
"I'm glad that's over with." Kite sighed happily, sitting down next to him, "And it didn't even take as long as we thought it would."  
The phone suddenly rang.  
"I'll get it!" Kite bubbled happily and dashed to pick it up, "Hello?" she said as sweetly as she could.  
"Hey, Kite." Bardock's voice said from the other end, "Just calling to check in on Kakarot...is he going to stay there tonight or is he coming back?"  
"He's not here..." Kite pointed out, "Is he on his way?"  
"No...he left a few hours ago."  
"Do you want us to look for him?!" she had concern in her voice.  
"Nah. I'll find him. If you see him though, hold onto him."  
"Okay. Good luck."  
"Thanks. 'Night." he said and hung up.  
Kite hung up her end as well.  
"Who was that?" Raditz asked.  
"Your dad...your brother's gone missing. He was supposed to be coming over here, but that was a few hours ago." she explained, sitting back down on the couch.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah...your dad's out hunting him. He said if we saw Kakarot to just keep him here with us."  
"Kay."  
"You don't even sound worried!" Kite realized.  
"He does this sometimes. When we first moved here, he'd go missing all the time, and he was just an INFANT then. He'll be okay."  
"You'd better not be like this when we have kids." she teased.  
"Of cours not." he smiled, "A baby and a baby brother are two seperate things."  
Kite giggled, "Good. And while we're on the subject...you DO want kids, don't you?"  
"Only if you do." he shrugged, "If you don't, there's not really much I can do about it, huh?" he laughed.  
"And if I do and YOU don't?" she smirked.  
"Well then, I've got you TRAPPED." he grinned evilly.  
Kite giggled, "You don't have ME trapped!" she then bolted playfully into the kitchen.  
"We'll see about THAT." he chased her. He managed to quickly catch her and started tickling her.  
"No, stop!" she laughed, squirming.  
"I don't think so!"  
She was laughing so hard she couldn't speak.

XXX

Goku and Chichi awoke in Goku's bed. Correction; Chichi awoke in Goku's bed, him sleeping next to her. Upon noticing this, she fell from the bed, surprised. Goku was not awakened by this.  
_How did I get here...?_ she wondered. She stood and walked into the living room, which was perfectly still.

She decided to go home; she knew here way from her current location.

XXX

**That was...eventful...(?). Er...I PROMISE stuff starts happening next time! So tune in next time!**

XXX

**Me: Originally, this chapter was 5 pages long; I cut out 2 and a half because it was unecesarry, non-plot-related(LOL) filler junk that just made no sense.**

**Bardock:...okay?**

**Rocky:What KIND of stuff happens next time?**

**Me:GOOD stuff. Also, what would you guys think of a more up-to-date self-insert? Just wondering...I'm considering it.**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-KidGoku13**


	93. WOO! Space Trip!

**Me:Hey guys! How's it going?**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or anything related. This includes some Ocs.**

**Rorian:And Zelda, too!**

**Me:Proper grammar, Rori-chan.**

**Rorian:Right...OR Zelda. :P**

**Me:Good. (pats Rorian's head)**

**Bardock:...let's get started, PLEASE?**

**Me:Okay! 8D**

XXX

Chapter 93;  
WOO! Space Trip!

Another day came and went for the Saiyans, and the next morning, Bardock found himself awake at a peculiarly odd and early hour. He couldn't go back to sleep, so he decided to go outside and sit on the roof. The sun was just coming up; it was a sight he hadn't seen since he was a child and would stay up all night to keep watch over the warehouse where he, Fasha, and Tora stayed. It looked just the same on Earth as it did on Vegeta.

After the ordinary yet spectacular "phenomenon" was over, he went back inside to find Goku sleep walking. This was odd; his son had never done this before, to the best of his knowledge. He decided to watch him.

Goku walked over to the fridge in his trance. He grabbed the milk, drank it straight from the carton, some of it dripping down his lip. He then progressed over to the sink, where he put the carton, apparently thinking it was a glass. He jumped down from the counter and went to the bathroom, relieving himself, then stumbled back to his bed.

Bardock laughed. He walked over to the sink, found that the carton was empty so he threw it away, and decided to watch TV since no one else was awake.

"Hey!" a female voice said.

Bardock looked around for a second, then dismissed it as it being the TV and relaxed again.

"HEY!" it shouted again.

He looked around again, a bit less sure that it was the TV, "H...hello...?" he asked, clicking the "off" button on the remote.

"You don't recognize my voice?" the female voice teased, "I'll give you two hints; You know me and I'm dead."

"Fasha?!"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" she teased, "Yep."

"H...how's everything g-going?" he asked, a bit startled that she was talking to him and with no apparent reason.

"Pretty good. Remember the Namekian Dragon Balls I told you about?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I've done all the research I can, and they'll be able to bring me back!"

"Really?!" he asked, his voice now less shocked and more happy.

"Mm-hm! But you guys should go soon; some little punk is on his way to try and get them for himself. I don't know the details, so don't ask."

"Uh...okay..." Bardock said, "We'll go as soon as possible."

"Good. I'll explain exactly what you need to do when you get there, but for now, just getting there's all you need to do." she said.

"Is it going to be very complicated?" he asked, curious.

"No, just a lot to remember." Fasha laughed.

"...okay."

"You aren't saying a lot." she pointed out.

"I don't really know what to _say_." he replied.

"This much is true..." she laughed again, "I guess I'll let you go start getting stuff ready."

"Anything in particular I need to take?"

"No, just anything you'd take for a few day trip to another planet."

"Alright...that won't take too long to do. Anything...else...you wanna talk about?" he asked, feeling this meeting was far too short.

"Nah, not right now...sorry." she laughed slightly, "How about this; I'll talk to you when you guys head out...If King Kai will let me that is."  
"You never know." the Kai snickered.

"You'd BETTER." Fasha threatened.

"Do you REEEEALLY thing that's the best way to get on my good side?" King Kai teased.

"No, maybe a fist to the face is better." she growled.

"N...no, that's fine." King Kai quickly stammered, "But do you mind wrapping it up?"

"Uh...sure..." she sighed, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
"Okay." Bardock smiled, "You better keep your promise, or I'll have to hurt ya when you get back." he teased.

"Oh please!" she laughed, "We'll see who's gonna hurt who!"

"Yeah, we'll see." he laughed as well.

A few seconds of silence passed, "Bye."

"...bye." he smiled.

There was complete and utter silence in the room, telling him that communication had been dropped. He let out a content sigh at the thought of having his wife back after all this time; not just mere visitation, but she would actually be WITH him at ALL times. He decided to wake Goku up and tell him the good news.

At first, the young Saiyan didn't understand, but Bardock finally managed to drill the information through the child's head, and his eyes lit up with excitement. He happily ran around the house like the hyper 8-year-old he was, laughing that "Mom's coming back, Mom's coming back!"

A little while after that, Goku ran up to Bardock.

"When IS Mom coming back?" Goku asked, happily.

"As soon as we get to Namek and get the Dragon Balls." Bardock explained with a smile.

"When're we gonna go?!" he asked, still estatic.

"We need to tell your brother first." Bardock pointed out, "And we need to pack our stuff."

"Okay! I'll go tell him!" Goku grinned and headed towards the door.

"You don't know the way." Bardock said, "Don't you remember what happened LAST time?"

Goku frowned, "Yeeees..."

"I'll go with you; besides, you'd probably jumble up the message."

Goku's sadness didn't last for long. He quickly grinned yet again and let out a happy "Kay!!".

"Let's go. The sooner the better, right?"

"Right!"

They then headed over to Raditz's and Kite's house.

XXX

"REALLY?!" Raditz asked in amazement after everything was explained to him.

"YEP!" Goku exclaimed.

"...Mother's finally coming back...after all this time..." Raditz said in a near whisper. If he was standing, he would've fallen backwards.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Bardock asked with a slight laugh.

"I'll say." Raditz said, "So, what do you need me to do? I'm guessing you'll need some kind of help?"  
"Nah...but do you want to come with us?"

"Of course!" he said, "Kite, do you want to come, too?"

"Of 're not going to leave me behind!" she laughed.

"Good." Bardock said, "Let us know when you're done packing your stuff."

"Okay."

Goku pulled at Bardock's arm, "Come on, let's goooooo!! I wanna see Mom as soon as I can!!"

Bardock laughed, "Okay, okay. See you two later."

"Later." Raditz laughed.

"Bye!" Kite waved.

XXX

A few hours worth of packing later, they were finally done; they had enough rations, clothing, and-for Goku-entertainment to last the entire trip and back. They had everything(minus the entertainment(games, cards, and so on)) packed into capsules to save space. And luckily for them, Bardock had been working on a spacepod with actual legroom, allowing them not only to stretch out, but walk around(1).

The next day, everyone got onto the spacepod. After a throurough check for stalkers, they set off to Namek.

XXX

**What will happen next time?! Will they get to Namek in time to get their wish, or will the "punk" get his wish?! And who IS this mystery punk?! Why am I using the word PUNK?! Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z; An Ordinary Family!**

XXX

1-Imagine Goku's spacepod from the Namek Saga. You know, the HUMONGOUS one...only this one is a tad bit smaller.

XXX

**Me:PHEW! I'm glad THAT'S done! Sorry it took so long, I have numonia. But I found a laptop so I can write while lying down now. :3**

**Bardock:Okay...?  
**

**Me:Sadly, we don't have wireless internet soooooo...no interwebz on the laptop. :(**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	94. Good Times Over?

**Me:Because of that selfish jerk of a "father" I have, I HAVE a laptop yet I DON'T, meaning that he keeps it locked up in his room even though when he found it he said "this is for you kids for being good".**

**Bardock:At least you have me.**

**Me:True that, Papa.**

**Rocky:P...PAPA?!**

**Me:What, you didn't know?**

**Rocky:NO.**

**Me:Whatever. Do the disclaimer.**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBKai(yeah, I finally added it) Zelda, or anything related.**

**Me:And I apparently don't own a laptop, either. =.=**

XXX

Chapter 94:  
Good Times Over?

A few days of space travel later, the group arrived on Namek. Each had found their own ways of entertainment; Bardock spoke to Fasha(and King Kai), Goku played his games, and Kite and Raditz talked, the three adults on board taking time about playing with the youngest.

Somehow, the arrival timer had broken, so they didn't know that they were on Namek until there was a loud and shaking "thud".

"Here already?" Bardock looked out the ship's window, "I didn't expect it to be that fast..."

"Let's go let's go let's go!" Goku cheered, pushing the door down.

"Hey, careful! If we don't have a door when we start to leave, we'll DIE." Raditz exclaimed.

"Relax. It's fine." Bardock pointed out, "Worry wart."

"Whatever." Raditz sighed, "Let's just go..."

"That's what I've been TRYING to say!!" Goku hollered back at his elder brother.

"You hush, pipsqueak!" Raditz teased.

"I'm not small, you're just freakishly huge!"

"You're both right, now be quiet." Bardock sighed.

"Hey!!" they both replied.

Kite giggled.

Bardock pulled out the dragon radar that he had borrowed from Bulma and turned it on. To his unpleasant realization, two of them were moving; "Crap...he's already here..." he muttered.

"That guy Mother warned us about?" Raditz asked.

"That'd be the one." Bardock sighed, "And I have a feeling explaining our situation isn't going to make him give them over, whoever this guy is..."

"We've come this far, so there's no turning back now." Raditz shrugged, "Maybe we can compromise with him; we only really NEED 2 of the wishes..."

"Yeah, maybe..." Bardock sighed, "Let's go ahead and find the rest, then talk to whoever-he-is once we have the others."

"Sounds good to me!!" Goku grinned, "Lead the way!"

"It's pretty far away, so it'd be quicker to fly..." Bardock said, and hovered.

"Oh no!! I forgot the--" Goku began.

"Two steps ahead of you. Call for it." Bardock cut him off.

"Niiiiiibuuuuus!!" Goku yelled.

The little cloud came puttering up next to the little Saiyan, who happily hopped on with a laugh.

"Let's get going; the sooner we get them, the better." Bardock said and headed off in the direction of their first ball, the other 3 Saiyans following.

XXX

They all eventually came to a village of Namekians who gave them cautious stares, some of them sneakily taking children into their houses.

"Are they scared of us...?" Goku pondered aloud.

"It would seem that way." Bardock laughed nervously.

"Leave this place!" a strong looking Namekian said, "You've already killed two villages of our people, we won't let you get away with this!!"

"Yeah! Let's see how they like it!!" another growled.

"H...huh...?" Raditz asked.

An older Namekian who was rather short walked up to them, "I don't think this is them."

"Village Elder, surely it has to be!!" one of them exclaimed, "Ask them why they're here; I know they'll say the Dragon Ball!!"

"Hush, Escar!" the elder hissed, "But I do assume that IS why you are here, correct?" he turned to Bardock.

"Yes, but we haven't killed anyone and have no intention of doing so." Bardock said, "What exactly's going on...? I...if you don't mind my asking..."

"Someone has killed two of our neighboring villages for their Dragon Balls. We don't know their intentions, and we don't know who did it." the elder explained, "It's only a matter of time until they come here, so you can understand why we're so cautious."

"Yeah...well, I'll make a deal with you. We'll beat the guys who come after you if you give us your Dragon Ball." Bardock offered.

"Don't trust him, elder!!" one of the Namekians yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that if your wish isn't pure.' the elder said firmly, "What exactly is your wish?"

"Simply for my wife to get her life back. That's all." he said.

The Namekians whispered amongst themselves.

"I suppose...I can allow it...' he sighed, "I will give the ball to you after you've defeated them. Not any earlier."  
"I understand. Could you maybe pass the message onto the other villages, too? That would make life a lot easier." he laughed slightly.

"Yes." the elder nodded, "I will spread the word."

"Good...well, c'mon.' Bardock turned to the others, "Looks like we're going to have to fight after all...anyone who's killed off that many people isn't going to hand over the balls peacefully. Not even if we try to compromise."

"And here I was hoping this could be like a vacation..." Raditz laughed, smirking slightly.

"You just GOT a vacation!!" Goku frowned, referring to his brother's Honey Moon.

"...not the point, Kakarot..." Raditz sighed, "Kite, do you want to go back and wait in the ship?"

"No way! I'm coming with you." Kite smiled, "The last serious fight you got into didn't exactly turn out so well, so I feel like I have to be there with you."

Raditz laughed, "That was a long time ago buuut...okay."

"Oh, it won't be like last time." Bardock smirked, "Let's move out." he then looked at the radar and headed off towards the two moving Dragon Balls.

XXX

** Welly welly well!! That "punk" is gonna have to put up quite a fight if he wants to keep the Dragon Balls!! Who will prevail?! Find out next time(or maybe the time after that) on Dragon Ball Z: An Ordinary Family!!**

XXX

**Me: Whelp, there goes another chapter!! I'm trying to stretch it out to where this plot point is OVER at 100...I orignally wanted to have it START at 100, buuuuuuut...that's a ways off.**

**Bardock:And while you were reading, we explained everything to Rocky.**

**Rocky:...I still can't believe it...you're my AUNT...D;**

**Me:Yeah. XD (this calls for a new self-insert...you guys don't MIND, do you?)**

**Bardock:At any rate, that's the end of this chapter...Happy Thanksgiving!!**

**Me:Yeah, Happy Thanksgiving!! 8D**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!**

**-KidGoku13**


	95. Way Too Easy

**Me:Gosh...it's been a while since my last update, hasn't it?**

**Bardock:IT SURE HAS!!**

**Me:Don't be mad, Papa!**

**Bardock:Don't play the "Papa" card!!**

**Rocky:(is still very overwhelmed by the "Papa" thing)**

**Me:Rocky, do the disclaimer.**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB/Z/GT/Kai OR The Legend of Zelda(Ocarina of Time in particular), or anything else.**

**Me:Except my genetics. ;D**

Chapter 95;

Way Too Easy

The group of Saiyans were headed toward the enemy ship when they decided something; they needed a plan. Bardock was the first to notice this, so he stopped the rest of the group.

After much talking and debating, it came to pass that Bardock and Raditz would serve as the "demolition" team and destroy/distract any and all enemies. While this happened, Kite and Goku would be the "recovery" team, and obtain the two stolen dragon balls from the ship.

Once everyone had agreed on the plan, Bardock and Raditz took off. After knocking out all of the ship's outer guards, and attracting the attention of the higher-level soldiers, they motioned for Kite and Goku to get moving.

Kite led Goku quietly into the ship, making sure that no one was watching them. She very quickly and easily spotted the two glowing orbs, sitting in a large room with no form of protection. She looked carefully before she made a quick dash across the hall and into the room that had the balls in it. No one was there, so she motioned for Goku to follow her, which he did.

However, as soon as he entered the room, the door shut behind them, and made a loud "click" sound that meant it was locked.

"Oh no!!" Kite gasped, and tried to open it herself, but to no avail.

"Lemme try!" Goku said, and did the same. It didn't budge, however. They were trapped.

Kite frantically looked for a way to get out. She then noticed one method that she was sure had been over done, but was useful none the less; the air vent.

She pulled the panel off of the vent so that Goku could crawl inside, and her after him. Once they and the dragon balls were in, she put the panel back on, and the quietly crawled through the vent. However, instead of air conditioning coming through the vents, it was pure oxygen, which can make a person a little bit "goofy". She stayed in one place, completely in a daze.

Goku poked her a few times, but she remained unresponsive. He pushed her back out of the vent, and she soon straighted out.

"What just happened...?" she asked tiredly.

Goku simply shrugged, and they resumed gathering the balls.

XXX

Having defeated all of the soldiers in sight, Bardock and Raditz stopped for a moment.

"That was too easy..." Raditz said.

Bardock nodded, "It may be a trap...let's be careful as we go in."

"Alright." Raditz shrugged and started to walk up into the ship, Bardock following close behind.

Kite and Goku met with them at the entrance.

"We got them!!" Goku grinned, holding one of them up to his father.

"How'd it go for you two?" Kite smiled.

"It's far from over...you two take those back to the ship, okay?" Bardock replied, no emotion in his voice.

"S...sure..." Kite was a bit freaked out by it, but assumed he was just distracted, "Come on Kakarot, let's go."

"Kay!" Goku grinned, "Bye Dad, bye Raditz, see ya in a few."  
The both waved, then gave each other a "are you ready?" look.

Just then, a sinister chuckle could be heard, and they turned to face the new enemy.

**XXX**

** Ooh!! The fight begins next time!! Who is the mysterious enemy?! Who will prevail?! Find out in the next exciting chapter of "An Ordinary Family"!!**

**XXX**

**Me: Well...that was a short update. :\**

**Bardock: Can you SERIOUSLY even call that an UPDATE?**

**Rocky: ...when do we get to the GOOD part?!  
**

**Me: Next chapter. :D I'll go ahead and tell you all the title; "Aw Nuts". :D See what you can guess from THAT little hint!! :3**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!**

**-KidGoku13**


	96. Aw Nuts

**Me: Wow...over 60,000 hits...I guess I need to update more, ne?**

**Bardock: "ne"?**

**Me: ...blame Renz(I wonder, do you even read this, Renz-chan?)  
**

**Rocky: DISCLAIMER NOW?!  
**

**Me: ...why all caps, Rocky?**

**Rocky: BECAUSE WE NEED TO SHORTEN OUR DISCLAIMER SECTION!!!**

**Me: Someone's in a bad mo--**

**Rocky: KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBKai or any related properties, OR The Legend of Zelda**

**Me: ...has "properties" ALWAYS been in there?**

**Rocky: START WRITING, WOMAN!!!**

XXX

Chapter 96;

Aw Nuts

"Show yourself!!" Bardock hissed, "We want to get this over with!!"  
"I assume you are the one named "Bardock"...is this correct?" the voice said, having the tone that Frieza typically had.  
"I am. And who are you?" he snarled, getting into a fighting stance.  
"Not very patient, are you?" the voice sighed. The own of it stepped out into the light so they could see. He was the exact spitting image of Frieza, with one exception; he had no horns, "My name is Kuriza, son of Frieza."  
"Wh...WHAT?!" Raditz exclaimed.  
"Who would breed with THAT freak, I wonder...?" Bardock said, getting a bit side-tracked.  
Kuriza growled, "Don't insult my father OR my mother, you insignificant MONKEY!!"  
"Oh yeah, that's _his_ kid, alright..." Raditz sighed.  
Bardock laughed.  
"SHUT UP!!" Kuriza yelled, "I'll kill you if I must, but I am going to find all the Dragon Balls and wish Papa back!! And Grandpapa and Uncle Cooler, too!!"  
"Psh..." Bardock snorted, "That's a waste of a wish..."  
"How would you feel if it was YOUR family that was killed?!" Kuriza yelled again, his voice a little shaky.  
Bardock sighed, having already experienced such a feeling because of the people that Kuriza wished to bring back into the world, "...you do have a point there...but then again, I can't really imagine Frieza being a very good father..."  
"He may have been evil but...he was still my Papa!!" Kuriza said, "He was good to me, and I have to wish him back!! This is the last warning, I WILL kill you if I have to!!"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do either of those things." Bardock said, "You actually seem like a pretty good kid...it'd be a shame to have to kill you..." he then sighed, "But there's no talking you out of this, is there?"  
"No. I guess we've got to fight, then. And unlike my father, I appreciate a fair fight." Kuriza said, calming down a bit.  
Raditz got into a fighting pose.  
"No, Raditz." Bardock turned to him, "This should be a one-on-one fight."  
"But Father-"  
"We're both trying to wish someone back. We need to see who's will is stronger. If he wins, he won fair-and-square, and if I win, it's vice versa." he explained, "You butting in would make it an unfair fight."  
"This is FRIEZA we're talking about!! This is no time for "fair"!!" Raditz said, feeling it made no sense.  
"I don't care if it was Satan himself, you're to stay put." Bardock glared at his son, "Understand?"  
Still intimidated by those cold, dark eyes his father had, he nodded, "Yes, Father..."  
"Or better yet...go tell Kite and Kakarot to wait back at the ship. And you stay there with them." Bardock added.  
"Alright..." he sighed, "Good luck...I'll come back in a few hours..."  
"Sounds good to me." Bardock said, sinking back into his fighting stance, Kuriza doing the same.  
Raditz flew off into the green sky, wondering if his father could win this battle; after all, even though his father was a Super Saiyan when he faced Frieza, he had trouble beating him, and this was Frieza's offspring, "Good luck, father..." he muttered as he reached the ship.

XXX

He quickly explained everything to Goku and Kite.  
"Our Dad's so noble!!" Goku beamed happily.  
"Kakarot, this ISN'T a good thing." Raditz sighed.  
"Your dad just likes to be fair." Kite cut in, "He'll be alright. He always is, isn't it?"  
Raditz sighed again, "Maybe...I'm just not so sure, this time..."  
"Worry-wart." Kite giggled, "We just need to get your mind off it."  
"Yeah!!" Goku nodded, "Let's play a game!" he suggested, running over to his stack of board games.  
"A...alright...I suppose..." Raditz sighed and followed Goku, Kite coming along with them as well.  
"Loser has to put everything back in the box!" Goku declared.

XXX

5 and a half hours passed by.  
"...I'm going to go check on him..." Raditz said, putting the last of the colored bills back into the Monopoly box.  
"Do you want us to come with you?" Kite asked.  
"No, I think it'd be best for you two to stay put." Raditz replied and kissed her, "I'll be back soon, I promise."  
"Okay...be careful." she smiled and kissed him back.  
He nodded and flew off, back in the direction of Kuriza's ship.

The Saiyan man was VERY surprised when he arrive at the scene.

XXX

**What in the WORLD happened at that fight?! Who prevailed?! Who lost?! Find out next time!!**

XXX

**Me: WHOOOO!!! 2 in one night!! KidGoku13 is BACK, babeh!!**

**Bardock: Yaaaaaay...**

**Rocky: ...okay?**

**Me: And I should have the next one up soon, too!!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!**

**-KidGoku13**


	97. Icy Cold

**Me:Whelp...at least this update didn't take AS long as before...eheheh...**

**Bardock:(sigh)**

**Rocky:Something VERY special happens THIS chapter, correct?**

**Me:Yuppers~~~**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBKai, or the Legend of Zelda, as well as any other related to or referred to properties.**

**Me:And I neeeeever wiiiiiill. Oh!! And this is also my Valentine's Day chapter. Cuz I don't think I can get another done in time. Hur hur hur. :B**

Chapter 97;  
Icy Cold

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Raditz exclaimed at Bardock and Kuriza.

What exactly _had_ happened, you ask? To sum things up; a truce.

The two of them sat in folding chairs on top of Kuriza's ship, with icy cold glasses of lemonade and sunglasses.

"What?" Bardock asked, "We're not allowed to relax a bit? YOU'RE the one who said you hoped this would be like a vacation."

"NOT WITH THE ENEMY!!" Raditz yelled.

"He sure is up tight, isn't he?" Kuriza asked Bardock. He simply nodded.

Raditz was speechless, just making a few grunting sounds, looking to his father, then to the Ice-jin, and then back to his father.

"Care to sit?" one of Kuriza's servants asked, bringing out another chair.

Raditz silently did so, almost in a trance.

XXX

A few hours later, back at the ship, Kite was pacing worriedly, "Where are they? Did something happen to them?!" she whispered to herself as she walked back and forth and back and forth.

"I'll go check on them." Goku offered.

"You'd do that?" Kite asked, stopping.

He nodded with a grin, "Sure!"

"Okay...come RIGHT back and tell me what's going on, alright?"

He nodded once again, "Mmkay~" he then ran outside, called for the Nimbus, and flew off.

XXX

When young Goku arrived, his father, his brother, and their new ally were playing cards. Go Fish to be exact.

Without asking any questions whatsoever, he walked over and sat down, waiting for them to finish and deal him in.

XXX

Even more time passed, Kite growing more and more worried each second.

"He's been gone 2 whole hours..." she said, "I...I should go see what happened..." she stammered, then looked at the Dragon Balls, "But...I shouldn't leave them unguarded...oh, what to do, what to do!!"

She sat in the floor and pondered the situation, but she didn't have to come to a conclusion. The three Saiyan males came into the ship to see her sitting there.

At first, there was a look of sheer delight and relief on her face, but it didn't last long. It soon twisted into tears, and then to rage.

"K...Kite...?" Raditz asked, backing away slowly.

As she got up and walked toward him, she grabbed a large metal spoon(1) from the counter, "You sure were gone for a very long time." she said, her voice in a mock-pleasant tone, "Are you tired?"

"Kiiiite..." he repeated, "C...calm down...!! We just lost track of time...!!" Raditz said, backing up more.

But for each step he took back, she took two forward.

"Someone please help me!!" he pleaded, not taking his eyes from his angry wife.

They both simply laughed.

Raditz then turned and sprinted out, Kite chasing him, and staying very close on his tail, at that!

Both Bardock and Goku were still laughing uncontrollably; they had to admit it. It was hilarious!!

XXX

Soon, they came back, Raditz with a black eye, and Kite with a proud smirk.

"Hey." Fasha waved.

"Oh, hi Mother..." he said without thinking, then looked at her again, "M...MOTHER?!"

"Yup. You two were gone too long, so they went ahead and wished me back." she laughed.

Raditz glared at Bardock and Goku for not considering that he would have liked to have been around for his mother's return.

"Kite sure did get you good, huh?" Goku laughed, observing his brother's eye.

"Oh shut up, Kakarot." he groaned, not having the strength to put up with such things any longer.

"Hee hee, big brother got beat up!" he teased.

XXX

1-Metal Spoon: Think about it. Chichi has the frying pan of doom. Bulma has the spatula of doom. So Kite has to have SOME kitchen accessory!! Besides, being hit by a metal spoon HURTS. REEEEEALLY bad!! XD (trust me, I know from experience...let's just say me and my brother were having a kitchen war, and he got all the good "weapons")

XXX

_**.:And now for the extra-extra short Valentine's Day Special of shortness:.**_

The group of Saiyans very soon reached Earth, and on a very special day; Valentine's Day.

Kite had already forgiven Raditz, as long as he promised to never let it happen again. Conditions to which he solemnly swore.

At about 6:00 in the evening, Raditz came up to Kite with chocolates he had guarded with his life, since last year's incident.

"No need." she smiled, "You already gave me my present."

"Huh...?" he asked, a dumb-founded look on his face.

She handed him a small, slender box, wrapped in shiny red paper.

Still confused, he opened the box to find...a pregnancy test. That read positive.

_**.:This concludes the extra-extra short Valentine's Day Special of shortness:.**_

XXX

**Me:Heh heh heh...oh yeah, as if none of you saw it coming. XD**

**Bardock:(sighs again)**

**Rocky:Yay! It's MEEEEE!! 8D**

**Me:Yes Rocky. It's you. (sigh)**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!**

**-KidGoku13**


	98. The Inevitable Question

**Me: Well...this chapter is a bit unexpected(how I'm typing it, I mean)...I was SUPPOSED to be doing Algebra Credit Remediation, BUT THE COMPUTER MESSED EVERYTHING UP. FanFiction is blocked, sooooo...enjoy yer chapter, kiddies. :D**

**Rocky: KidGoku13 does not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBKai, the Legend of Zelda or any other mentioned/related properties.**

**XXX**

Chapter 98;  
The Inevitable Question

"Hey, Dad?" Goku asked, while he watched his father and Tora spar, "How DID you get Kuriza to just give up?"

"Well, it was actually easy...First I---" he started, but was cut off by a kick to the jaw by Tora, causing him to get back into their match.

Not pleased with his answer, Goku sighed and walked into the house to see his mother laying on the couch napping. He decided he was very bored so he climbed up next to her, curled up, and went to sleep as well.

However, this rest did not last long; there was soon a knock on the door. Fasha awoke and answered it to see Raditz and Kite there.

"Hey." she smiled, letting them come in.

"Where's Father? There's something we need to tell both of you." Raditz said.

"Out back with Tora...I'll go get him." she said, and a few seconds later, had Bardock with her.

Kite and Raditz looked at each other for a few moments, trying to decide just how they wanted to phrase what they had to announce, then shrugged and blurted 'it' out.

"WHAT?!" both of the older Saiyans exclaimed.

Both Raditz and Kite smiled at each other, then turned back to them, "Yup."

Goku heard the commotion, but was confused, "What does 'pregnant' mean?" he asked, head tilted slightly to the side.

"They're going to have a baby soon." Fasha explained, picking him up and putting him on her shoulders.

"How come?" he asked again.

"Well...because they want one. Right, you two?" she turned to the young couple, who nodded, "See?"

"Hmm..." Goku paused for a second, "Where exactly do babies come from anyway?"

Fasha opened her mouth to give him the blunt truth; "When a Mama and a Daddy love each other very much, or are very careless..."

"MOTHER!!" Raditz exclaimed, "Don't you think he's a bit YOUNG for that?!"

"No...you were only 12 when we told you."

"There's a big difference between 12 and 7!!" Raditz said.

"Fine then, YOU explain it." Fasha crossed her arms at him.

"Fine, I will." he said, "They come from the baby store."

"Ohhh..." Goku's eyes lit up, "Where's that?!"

Knowing that his brother would never go in search of it, his answer was, "The hospital. They also keep all the needles there."

Goku let out an 'eep' and clung to Fasha, "They're torturing the babies!!"

All the adults laughed.

"No, not really." Kite smiled, "They keep them there so the babies won't act up."

"Oh..." Goku said, "So they don't poke the babies with them all the time?"

"No."

"Phew..." he sighed happily, "What kind are you going to buy?" he continued with his questions.

"It's random." Raditz said.

"So THAT'S why you don't look like anyone else!" Goku realized.

Raditz glared at him.

"What?! It's TRUE." he stuck his tongue out at his elder brother.

"He has a point." Kite added, "But that just makes you unique." she smirked playfully.

"Oh blech. Mushy stuff." Fasha teased again.

"Oh blech, a midget." Raditz teased back.

Fasha immaturely stuck her tongue out at him.

Raditz did the same.

Soon enough, they were in a world of their own, full of witty comebacks and childish insults.

Bardock wandered off back to Tora, while Goku situated himself back on the couch and Kite sat down to read a book.

XXX

**Me: Short chapter is short. XD**

**Bardock: ugh...**

**Me: Guys, tell me what you like better; short, yet FREQUENT updates. Or long and veeeeery far apart?**


	99. Preparations

**Me:Well...there was one vote for long and spread out, and one vote for short and close together. My solution: short and spread out. Yeah. I like that idea. =w=**

**Bardock:(smack) NO. Bad KidGoku.**

**Me:Bu...but Papaaaa...;.;**

**Rocky:Oy. KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBKai, The Legend of Zelda, or any other mentioned/related properties.**

**XXX**

Chapter 99;  
The Cycle Begins Again

A few days came and went, and those days soon turned to weeks. Before they knew it, Kite was getting to look a little bigger in the stomach area; and it was time for her first doctor's appointment.

"So, would you like to know the gender?" the doctor asked, "Or do you want it to be a surprise?"

"You can tell this early?" Kite asked.

The doctor nodded.

"You can decide, Kite. I'm fine either way." Raditz reassured her.

"Hm..." Kite said and she thought, and finally came to a decision, "Yes. Tell us."

"You two are going to be the proud parents of a baby boy." the doctor grinned.

Kite's face lit up in a huge smile, as did Raditz's.

"Do you want a copy of these scans?" the doctor asked, gesturing toward the monitor.

"Yes, please." Raditz said.

"Alrighty. I'll be back in just a sec." she smiled and trotted off to retrieve them.

"It's almost impossible to believe...that tiny lump is going to be a cute little baby soon...OUR cute little baby..." Kite sighed happily, looking at the monitor.

"Yeah..." Raditz agreed, "I can't wait, can you?"

Kite nodded, then said, without looking away from the monitor; "Raditz? Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"Hm?" he asked, being caught a bit off-guard by the question, "Of course."

"You're just saying that..." she laughed, "Be honest."

"I am!!" he defended, "I think we can do this."

"Thanks." she smiled.

"Alright, here ya go." the doctor smiled, handing the large, manilla envelope to Raditz, then cleaning the cold gel from Kite's stomach, "I want you to come back in a month from today."

"Okay." Kite nodded.

"See you guys in a month." she said, and held the door open, "Now get outta here." she winked.

XXX

When they got home, Kite was bubbling with excitement. One thing she said on the drive home was "What do you think we should name him?"

To this, Raditz replied, "I think we should wait until he's born, so we can choose a name that fits him."

Kite quickly agreed with the plan, but requested one thing; "If he turns out looking like you...PLEASE don't name him junior!!" she teased.

"Darn." Raditz pretended to be offended, "You spoiled my plan." then smiled, "Yeah, okay. I promise."

XXX

As more and more time passed, excitement grew and grew, as did Kite's stomach with the baby inside. They bought everything both they and the baby would want and need. It was now one week after Kite's 'official' due date. But this particular day was shared with one other thing; Raditz's birthday.

She had been working all day on a huge surprise party for him. She had everything planned out; she would work on it while she had him out running errands for her. She made everything picture perfect, and stood in front of the door, patiently awaiting her husband's return while she told everyone else to hide.

But, Raditz, knowing Kite, suspected there would be a party. He decided to surprise the surpriser by sneaking in through the back door. A few of them noticed him, but Kite was not one of those few.

A mischievous smirk spread on his face as he crept up behind her and gently put his hands on her shoulders as she said, "Surprise!!"

"Eek!!" she gasped and jolted a few steps forward, then grabbed her stomach, "D...don't scare me like that...!!" she said, a slight smile on her face as she hugged him, "That wasn't fair!!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." he grinned.

She playfully smacked him, "Just for that, you get no cake."

"Uh!!"

She giggled, "Oh, relax." she walked over to the table to cut him the first piece, "I'll be nice, but just this once." she winked, and started to walk back to him.

However, she stopped dead in her tracks, and held her stomach, a confused and painful look on her face.

"Are you alright?" Raditz asked.

She started to say, 'yeah, fine', but was cut off by the _plip, plip, plip_ of dripping liquid that was forming a small puddle under her.

Raditz's face turned a ghostly shade of white. He knew exactly what this meant.

XXX

**Me:OOH yeah I'm soooo evil. XD Orignally, this chapter was longer but...I need to use half of it for 100. XD NEXT CHAPTER IS IN THE TRIPLE DIGITS. WOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Bardock:Yaaay...can we have cake now?**

**Rocky:*eating cake* No! My cake!  
**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!**

**-KidGoku13**


	100. A Formal Apology

Hello, all. Now, before you start cheering in celebration, I'm going to have to say it up front: This is not a continuation. This is in fact, a note of apology, as well as an explanation why.

Before I continue, I have to say: PLEASE, do NOT track me down on any of my various profiles and tell me to continue, or tell me that you have your own ideas for me to write. I have been dealing with these messages for YEARS NOW, and it's part of why I never felt motivated to finish writing. Anyway!

For those of you who don't care why I stopped writing, I guess this is the end. Sorry for dropping the story at such a cliffhanger, and sorry for never speaking up again. I hope you can find good fanfiction in your future.  
Now for those, who actually care a little more, and want to know what went wrong, here we go: I did try to write chapter 100. I tried it about 15 times, actually. Typing, writing on pen and paper, even voicing out recordings to type out later. But no matter what I tried, something always went wrong. I would've continued writing, but at the time, I was getting into a new fandom, and my mother was taken away by cancer.

Being left with my father wasn't easy; he was a selfish man, made us do everything, and just put my brother and I through a lot of emotional trauma. Back in November of 2012, though, I actually DID try to write chapter 100 once more.

However, I had to go back and re-read my story in order to remember where I was. And I realized just how much of a heaping stink wad this story really was. I honestly don't understand how people can comment all the time, even after all these years, telling me it's fantastic. It is not. It is very basic. I'd, myself, categorize it as "under average", in every aspect.

So decided to scrap chapter 100 for the final time. I forgot about it, and instead started a pictoral adventure known as "DBZStuck" with a friend(it's on Tumblr, if anyone is interested. You people seem to have ways of finding me, and I'm pretty sure ff still deletes links, so I won't bother linking).

Recently, my father also passed(we're waiting for an autopsy as to exactly what happened), my local convention is right around the corner, and I am having to draw until my hands fall off for commissions to pay the bills, which just spells out more of a "no" on continuing this.  
However, due to a heaping hunk of readers tracking me down on my deviantart and ambushing me with notes, I decided to finally make this one last word. A farewell, if you will.

Because I'm tired of hearing "when is next chapter? :)" and "hey i have idea plz write it for me! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD"

Some of you are wonderful people, don't get me wrong, but the annoying ones are a BIG part of why I'm 100% done with this story. With this website, even, as I doubt I'll be using it. Everything I do these days is on Tumblr. Art, writing, even voice work.

So thanks for reading, you guys, and sorry that I'm not able to finish this.

I would insert my classic catchphrase here, but honestly, even that(like many, MANY things in this story) makes me embarassed I even came up with it.

So...bye y'all.  
-Tada, formerly known as KidGoku13


End file.
